Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope
by Musashi the Master
Summary: In The second and final book of this saga, Zoey, Reina and their friends join forces with Felix and his party to save the world while struggling to control the unstable Psynergy in their bodies.
1. Prologue

Musashi the Master

1/2/11

Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated K

Summary: The Mew Mews, Reina, Alleyne and Nowa of Queen's Blade are sucked into the world of Weyard by unknown means. There, they meet Isaac, a 17 year old boy who lives in the village of Vale, a village of people with special powers called Adepts, warriors or magicians who can use their mind to perform special moves with the power of the four elements. When they joined Isaac, his best friend, Garet and Isaac's perhaps love interest, Jenna went to Sol Sanctum, a mysterious group which one of them is Jenna's brother, Felix who is supposed to be dead a long time ago stole 3 of the Elemental Stars and kidnapped Jenna and the scholar, Kraden. So the 10 heroes embark on a quest to recover them and stop Felix's group from lightning the 4 elemental lighthouses which if lit, may destroy Weyard, but will preventing them from lightning the lighthouses save Weyard? Along the way, they meet the Jupiter Adept, Ivan and the Mercury Adept, Mia who joined them on their quest, but along the way, the goals changed when the 8 otherworlders are switched to Felix's group which consists of the mysterious Sheba and the seemingly ageless Piers who may be Alleyne's new love interest. But why does Alex call the otherworlders the 8 Maidens of Ruin or some important person calls them the 8 Maidens of Hope? Also, anime characters are sucked into Weyard, some good, some evil who plan on either help save Weyard or conquer it. First ever Mew Mew Power/Queen's Blade/Golden Sun crossover. Pairings: ZoeyXFelix, IsaacXJenna, IvanXSheba, AlleyneXPiers and more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Nintendo and Camelot does, Mew Mew Power, Queen's Blade or any other anime show I put in this fic.

Intro

**Party Play by Sakura Nowgago plays**

We see Weyard from above the sky for 20 seconds till the title of the screen appears.

We see Isaac walking calmly on the meadow with his Dinnji, Flint floating beside him.

Then we see Garet on a ledge staring at the sky with Zoey and her friends in images.

Then we see Nowa training with Alleyne and Lou watching near a waterfall, then a another scene of Ivan focusing his Jupiter Adept powers.

We then see Reina staring at the night sky in Tolbi in thought.

We see Mia in a church in Imil praying before looking up in determination.

Scenes show Isaac gripping his sword and grinning heroically, Zoey and her friends smiling at the screen, Ivan smiled at Nowa who smiled back and Alleyne nodded, Reina running off who knows where and Garet jumping off the ledge and looking happy as he safely falls down.

We see Isaac slamming his sword on the ground, making an earth attack which Nowa jumps up followed by Alleyne and they launched wind and water attacks, then followed by the Mew Mews in their Mew forms launching each of their elemental attacks followed by Reina who smiled happily before launching a fire attack followed by Ivan who launched a tornado, Garet flunging a fireball from his axe ending with Mia who slams her ankh on the ground emitting ice shards.

Then we see Felix and his party (not including Saturos and Menadri and Alex) on a pillar with a close up look of Felix's serious look.

Then we see a army of monsters with flames in the background marching towards the screen, a few of them are Melona, Menace, Naraku, Orichimaru and their minions.

We see Isaac holding his sword with images of his friends holding their weapons charging towards the monster, with a non audio yell, Isaac charged towards Alex who did the same thing.

We see Isaac and his friends smiling and on a cliff looking at the faraway lands of Weyard with the four elemental Djinni flying off in the sky.

Final scene shows Isaac smiling at his friends as they walked towards the screen, cue stop screen.

Book 1: Mercury and Venus

Prologue

**Long ago, in a world called Weyard… Civilization has grown thanks to the building blocks of Alchemy… With it, people can create almost everything with it. And Alchemy has command of the four elements, fire, wind, water and earth, or as the people of Weyard called them, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus. And people who used powerful Alchemy techniques called Psynergy are called Adepts, each with the respected element they have. But with the power of Alchemy comes war. Kings and other rulers fought for control of this wonderful power by using it against their enemies, but the damage was too great that Alchemy almost destroyed the world. So a few of Weyard's wisest Sages used their power to imprisoned the once glorious power by four elemental lighthouses and they hid the key of breaking the seal on Alchemy on a mountain somewhere in the world of Weyard. A long time has passed since Alchemy was sealed. But little did the wise Sages know that sealing Alchemy will be the downfall of Weyard in a long time… Since Alchemy was sealed, once great civilizations vanished and changes have been made to the landscape of Weyard. This is where our story begins…**

"Isaac, wake up! Please, dear, wake up!" A woman pleaded as she shakes a child, the woman has blond hair tied in a bun, wore green and blue medieval clothes with a yellow long skirt and brown shoes. The boy she was shaking has blond hair, was about 14 years old, wore a blue shirt, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Uh… Mom? What's going on…?" The boy known as Isaac muttered.

"The Mt. Aleph Boulder is going to fall! Come on, Isaac. We have to go now!" Isaac's mom shouted worriedly. "Y-You serious? Okay, let's get out of here!" Isaac gasped as he got out of bed and head towards the door.

"Wait, Isaac! You forgot something!" Isaac's mom turned to a brown vest like tunic on the hanger, she closed her eyes and concentrated and said "Oh mighty earth, please bring me an item from far away, Catch!" She stated as a yellow energy hand appeared and grabbed the tunic and bring it towards her. She gave it to Isaac.

"Thanks mom. That was Psynergy, wasn't it?" Isaac asked. "Yes. Maybe someday, you will learn to use this power. Now have you gotten everything you need?" Isaac's mom named Dora asked.

"Yes. I gotten everything I need, mom." Isaac nodded. "That's good. A lost possession can be replaced. A lost life cannot. Let's hurry." Dora smiled as she and Isaac headed downstairs.

When they got downstairs, they saw a man with brown hair, wearing a blue vest, grey shirt and black pants and brown leather shoes who was glad to see them.

"Dad!" Isaac gasped. "Isaac, Dora, hurry! The Boulder could fall at any second!" Isaac's dad shouted, they both nodded and followed him outside.

When they did, it was raining outside. The village they reside in is a medieval style one.

"Kyle… Will they be able to stop the Boulder?" Dora asked in worry. "I don't think so… Not for long anyway… You two go on ahead and take refuge in the plaza." Kyle issued.

"Aren't you coming" Isaac asked in concern. "I need to help evacuate the other villagers." Kyle told them. "Let me help you!" Dora pleaded.

"It's too dangerous!" Kyle shook his head no. "Dora, please take good care of Isaac!" Kyle stated. "Dad, I know where the plaza is, it's south of here, right?" Isaac asked. "Yes. That's a good boy." Dora smiled as she and Kyle went to help out the villagers. Isaac decided to head north where he saw a boy struggling to move his luggage. He has red hair and wore tan brown clothes and shoes.

"Garet!" Isaac gasped as he rushed towards him. Garet was the same ages as Isaac. "Isaac, what do you want! I'm trying to save my things!" Garet mumbled. "No, Garet! It's too dangerous!" Isaac protested.

"What, you saying I should ditch my stuff?" Garet gasped. "Yes. Sometimes, your life is more valuable then most things." Isaac nodded. "Hmm… you're right. Alright, I'm coming with you!" Garet smiled. "Thanks, Garet." Isaac smiled as the two of them head south.

When they crossed the bridge, they heard some voices. They turned and their eyes widen in shock to see the Boulder coming rolling down, the Healers and a man used their Psynegry to block it, but barely.

One of the men noticed Isaac and Garet. "Hurry boys! It's just a little farther!" He shouted out to them. "Okay! Don't die on us!" Isaac smiled. "Thanks, you too! Now be safe!" The man smiled. The two boys continued south.

The boys fought some monsters that got in their way and helped a man up. Sooner or later, they reached the south central bridge.

"Oh no! My brother!" A girl's voice shouted in horror. "Wait…" Isaac gasped. "Jenna!" Isaac gasped again as he rushed ahead. "Hey Isaac! Wait up!" Garet gasped as he followed suit.

Jenna was about 14 years old, has brown hair and wore tiny pink clothes, her brother, Felix has black hair and is about 14 years old. He was hanging on to a wooden post for dear life.

"Hang on, Felix!" Jenna's father shouted, as he tried to search for something to help him, but no avail. "Don't worry, Felix will be alright… We have to find a way to save him…" Dora assured him as she place her hand on Jenna's father's shoulder. Then, Felix was submerged.

"Nooooo! Felix!" Jenna cried, but was relieved when Felix emerged from the water and grabbed the post again. Kyle tried to throw a rope at him, but no luck.

"The rope won't reach… We should use Psynergy. Do you have any left?" Kyle asked Jenna's father. "I've used up all mine. How about you, Kyle?" He asked.

"I'm drained from helping the other villagers…" Kyle frowned.

"We have to get help." Dora stated worriedly. "Can Felix hang on long enough for us to find help?" Kyle asked everyone.

"There's nothing else we can do for him here, can we?" Dora stammered. "Then go get help, but be quick as possible!" Kyle ordered.

"Jenna, can you go too? You'll find help, right?" Jenna's mother asked her, she nodded. "Alright, let's get going! I'll look up north… You head for the plaza, alright?" Dora smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am. We're looking for people with Psynergy left, right?" Jenna asked. Dora nodded as Jenna headed south and Dora head north, she spotted Isaac and Garet.

"Mom! We saw what happened!" Isaac told her. "Please let us help, ma'am!" Garet pleaded. "Okay, Jenna is at the plaza. Please find help!" Dora pleaded. Isaac and Garet nodded as they head south. Dora looked at Mt. Aleph She could have sworn she saw two color energy surges heading up towards the sky.

Isaac and Garet made it to the plaza where they saw a man recharging his Psynergy by using a great blue stone called a Psynergy Stone. The mayor is Garet's grandfather

"Okay! I'm fully full of Psynergy now!" The man smiled. "Good, now go help the Elders! If we let that Boulder fall, Vale will be destroyed!" The mayor ordered. The man nodded as he went to help the elders.

"Mr. Mayor!" Isaac shouted. "Grandpa!" Garet shouted as well. "Isaac? Garet? You came to help me?" Jenna gasped in surpise.

"Yeah! Is there anyone with Psynergy left?" Isaac asked hopefully. "I am! I'm ready to save your brother, Jenna!" The man smiled. "Okay, please hurry!" The mayor nodded as the four of them head back to the central bridge.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Jenna shouted as she, Isaac, Garet and the man ran up to them.

"Is that you, Jenna?" Dora gasped. Jenna nodded. "I couldn't find anyone who could help… How did you do?" Dora asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, Dora! I'll save Felix!" The man smiled as Dora let him through, he was just about to use a Psynergy technique to save Felix when suddenly…

They heard a rumbling and they gasped in shock as the Boulder came crashing down on them. In slow motion, the Boulder hit Jenna's parents, Kyle and then Felix, the force knocked everyone out. All went blank.

5 minutes later. Isaac moaned as he got up barely and his eyes widen in shock. His mom, Jenna and Garet and the rest of the townspeople were alive, but knocked out. He looked around for his dad and Felix, but there was no sign of them.

"It can't be… Dad and Felix are…" Isaac stammered as he ran north to get help. Garet weakly got up and saw his best friend running north. "I can't let Isaac go off on his own! We men need to stick together!" Garet shouted bravfully as he ran after him.

Isaac was half way through till Garet stopped. "Garet, you came to help?" Isaac asked. "Yeah." Garet smiled. Suddenly, they heard some voices. And turned to see two adults on a cliff. The first one was a man who is entiredly blue and so are his clothes and hair! The second one was a woman, only her skin and clothes are red, and her hair is blond as a exception.

"Only the two of us survived…." The man frowned. "How could we have anticipated Sol Sanctum would release such fury?" The woman shook her head disaprrvely.

:It's a miracle the two of us were spared…" The man sighed. "That switch… It must have been a trap…" The woman figured as she crossed her arms.

"But to think it could conjured up a storm this powerful!" The man stated. "…Another demonstration of the awesome powers of Alchemy." The woman stated.

"Regradless, we must not fail the next time we challenged Sol Sanctum." The man stated.

"Alchemy….?" Isaac and Garet asked at the same time. The two strangers noticed Isaac and Garet and glared at them.

"Hmph! You were eavesdropping on us, were you?" The woman asked coldly. "No…" Isaac and Garet lied.

"Nice try… Those who heard about our plans must never heard of it again!" The man shouted as he and the woman begin chanting. "Mighty flames of Hades, punish those fools who stand in our way, Dragon Cloud!" They both shouted as they launched dragon shaped flames at Isaac and Garet, they gasped in shock as the attack hit them and a light occurred.

When the light cleared, Isaac and Garet were unconscious. The man and woman turned to each other and nodded as they ran off.

The disaster of Vale will mark the beginning of a age of heroes that will bring life back to a dying world… One from the world of Weyard, and two from different worlds.

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 1: The Mysteries of Sol Sanctum

A/N: Next time, three years will pass and the Mew Mews of Earth and Reina, Nowa and Alleyne of the Queen's Blade world will be sucked into Weyard. So stay tune. This is my very first Golden Sun crossover story.


	2. The Mysteries of Sol Sanctum

A/N: Here is the first chapter, also, the reason Airi wasn't in the opening is cause I feel I want to place her in a more important role and on the side of good. She will learn about why she was blessed with Psynergy and stuff, but anyway, here is Chapter 1 and it's a long one.

Chapter 1: The Mysteries of Sol Sanctum

Three years later… in a world called Earth….

"Come on, Zoey!" Kikki Benjamin said cheerfully as she jumped over a log. The Mew Mews, defenders of Earth are taking a trip through the forest on vacation. So they were walking towards a narrow path not far from the camp site.

"It was a good idea to take a vacation by camping!" Corina Bucksworth grinned. Renee Roberts nodded in agreement as they calmly walked towards the river. Bridget Verdant, the brains of the Mew Mews was missing for awhile.

"Hey, has anyone seen Bridget?" Zoey Hanson, the leader of the Mew Mews asked. "I heard she saw something not far from here." Corina stated. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Hey guys? I found something!" Bridget called out, the Mew Mews were confused on what made Bridget so interested on what she found and went over to where she is.

When they got there, they saw Bridget staring at a sigil on the ground that looked like a sun

"What is it?" Zoey wondered, feeling a bit uneasily. "It looks like a sun…" Bridget stated.

Kikki looked at it in curiosity as she went to the center to get a closer look. "K-Kikki! Don't get too close to it!" Bridget gasped as she and the others got on it as well.

"Aw, what's the worse that could happen?" Kikki grinned sheepishly, suddenly, the sigil started to glow a golden color.

"What on earth?" Renee gasped as the scenery around them turned black and white and they begin to fall into a seemingly dark hole, the Mew Mews held each other and screamed as they continued to fall for 5 minutes till a bright golden color appeared and all went black.

Now we turn to another world where a tournament called the Queen's Blade is being held.

"Come on, Teacher, Reina! I think the shiny rock is somewhere in this cave!" Nowa, the half elf and Guardian of the Forest shouted excitedly as she lead two of her friends and Queen's Blade Combatants deep into the cave near where the Queen's Blade Tournament is being held.

Reina, the Traveling Warrior is one of the three daughters of the House of Vance, however, she abandoned that title to fulfill her mother's wish of being a traveling warrior. She has blond hair in pigtails, has a beautiful body, wore silver breastplate which is not whole, straps around her body, a shuriken like shield, a fine looking sword, steel boots and on her head is a steel headband.

Alleyne, the Teacher Warrior is another beautiful elf who wore green armor, has a red hat, blond hair like Reina, and on her back is a staff and bola. She was a respected elf for the Council of Elves before she left the forest to travel with Nowa, her pupil and perhaps true friend.

Nowa is a half elf who was despised by both humans and elves at a early age because of her being a half elf, the animals of the forest and perhaps the world were the only ones who don't think the same way humans and elves think of her, she has brown hair in two long pigtails, wore orange armor and boots, on her back is a quarterstaff, and her best friend is a pink monkey named Lou. Alleyne took Nowa under her wing and the two have been close ever since, but not in a same sex love relationship way, but when the Council of Elves kick Nowa out of the forest and made up a excuse of joining the Queen's Blade tournament, Alleyne was shocked, sad and outraged by this when emotions she thought forgotten began to emerge in her body, that she left the forest much to the protests of the higher elves to be with Nowa so Alleyne will make sure nothing bad happens to her.

Alleyne sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder why my pupil collects rocks…" Alleyne stated coolly. "Hey, it's her hobby." Reina smiled at her friend and rival. "Once she sees something shiny like a shiny rock or something, there's no stopping her."

Before the first round of the Queen's Blade Tournament begins, Nowa thought she saw something shiny in a cave far west of here, so she asked Alleyne and Reina to go with her to find it. Reina accepted it, while Alleyne scolded her for doing things that may stall for time like the Queen's Blade tournament matches, but she went along with them to make sure nothing bad happens to her friend.

The three warriors and monkey delve deep into the cave, it was emitting a golden light, but unknown to them, that Melona, the shape-shifting minion of the Swamp Witch, Menace, the ghost queen and Airi, the maid minion of the Swamp Witch were following them.

"Tell me again why we're following them, Melona?" Menace glared at her partner in crime. "Because…" Melona grinned. "Maybe it's treasure so we can swipe it and live like queens and build our own kingdom!"

Airi however has a bad feeling about this, lately, after the failed attempt to conquer the kingdom of Grainos, Airi has been receiving odd visions when she sleep lately, visions of 5 strange clothed girls, Reina, Alleyne, and Nowa emitting strange energies, 8 young warriors, a world she never seen before, a sigil shaped like a sun and four tall towers. She wanted to tell her allies about it, but then, something strange happened to her, she… is beginning to have second doubts about working for the Swamp Witch.

Eventually, the three warriors and monkey reached the end of the cave and saw a strange sigil shaped like a sun on the ground, it was emitting a golden aura.

"Aw! I thought it was a shiny rock!" Nowa pouted as she and Lou went to the center of the strange sigil.

"Jumping to conclusions too early, 10 points." Alleyne sighed as she walked up to her with Reina following behind. Alleyne put her hand on Nowa's shoulder and smiled cooly. "But I promised we will find something even more shiny next time, okay?" "Okay!" Nowa nodded brightly.

"Rats, there's no treasure here…" Melona pouted as she folded her arms. "Who would have thought…" Menace sighed irritably. But then, she notice Airi shaking. "Hey, what's wrong, Airi?" She asked in concern.

"This… sigil…" She stammered, before Melona and Menace can pounder what's up with her, they heard a earthquake rumbling.

"W-What the!" Reina gasped as she saw the ground being to crack. 'What is this power? I feel like… it's calling us to somewhere…' Alleyne gritted her teeth. "T-Teacher, what's happening!" Nowa panicked.

"What's going on here?" Melona demanded.

Suddenly, the ground completely cracked, revealing a huge gold and white seemingly bottomless abyss, Reina, Alleyne, Nowa, Lou were the first to fell down, then the Swamp Three fell down as well, unknown to the three warriors. Reina and Nowa screamed in surprise while Alleyne remained calm, far above them, Melona and Menace hugged each other and screamed really loud while Airi was silent and in shock. Then a golden light appeared and all went dark.

Now we turn to Weyard…

Vale is recovering from the aftereffects of the Boulder 3 years ago. We see Jenna's house, and the door opened to reveal Jenna. She is now 17 years old (I made some errors in the Prologue, please forgive me for that. Sweat drops) Her brown hair is slightly longer, she wore a pink dress with brown vest attachments with a purple cape, a brown skirt and dark grey shoes. She looked at the morning sky and smiled and sighed as she headed north.

As she headed north, she greeted another villager as she was near Isaac's house. She saw Dora watching Isaac fixing the roof of his house with the Psynergy move, uh… Move.

Isaac is now 17 years old. He now wore a blue tunic with blue pants, his blue tunic is outfitted with a red and yellow armorplate with straps and a belt on it, brown gloves and shoes, he wore a yellow cape like scarf and on his back is a sword and sheath.

"Isaac! Haven't you finish mending the roof yet?" Dora asked. "It's almost done, mom." Isaac smiled. "You're almost done? OK! Keep at it!" Dora smiled, Isaac nodded as he continued working.

Jenna couldn't help but blush at Isaac, but she managed to snap back to reality and headed towards Garet's house where she saw him practicing with the Psyenerg, Move on a wooden stump.

Garet is now 17 years too, he now wore a tan heavy tunic with a green armor chestplate, blue pants, wore a brown belt with rope like fabric hanging from it, brown boots and gloves and on his belt is a sword and sheath.

Garet let out a yell and shouted "Mighty Earth, help me move the obstacle that stands in my way, Move!" The Move Hand tried to move the log. Jenna couldn't help but chuckled.

"Still training, Garet?" She smirked. Garet hasn't notice her quite yet and continued to try to Move the log. With another yell, he managed to move the log.

Jenna clapped her hands. "You sure do put your heart into it, Garet!" Jenna praised. Garet looked at her with a grin, a cheesy one. "Oh, I'm just finishing up."

"That's good." Jenna smiled, then she brought something up. "It's time to go, and I was about to leave you behind. Say, what exactly happened to you two? The accident three years ago… Is that why you were studying Psynergy?" Jenna asked in concern.

Garet sweated nervously. "I appreciate your concern, but…" Jenna looked down in sadness. "my family's never coming back and neither is Isaac's father… I want to forget that day… I wish everyone could…"

Garet paused, then Jenna and Garet spoke at the same time. "Well, let's get Isaac and go to Kraden's…" "That awful day… We went to get help, but they found us unconscious…"

Jenna blinked at Garet. "What, Garet?" Jenna asked confusedly. Garet was silent.

"Huh? You were about to say something, weren't you?" She questioned. Garet shook his head. "Don't be weird, Garet!" Jenna scolded as she turned around with a huff and muttered "Whatever…" Garet was nervous thinking he made Jenna mad.

"Jenna, are you mad at me?" Garet asked in concern. "I don't want to talk about it…" Jenna growled. She turned around and glared at Garet which made him clinged.

"Come on!" She shouted. Garet was confused as a question mark above his head appeared. "Isaac's waiting for us." She answered as she began to leave.

"But Jenna…!" Garet started to say but Jenna interrupted him. "I'll leave you behind if you're too slow." Jenna stated as she headed for Isaac's house. Garet sighed as he followed her.

They arrived at Isaac's house where Isaac is finishing the work on the roof. "It's done, mom." Isaac called out. Dora walked up and inspected it for 30 seconds then she smiled.

"Good job, Isaac. You patched it nicely. All right, you're done." Dora smiled. "You're very reliable, Isaac…just like your father was."

"Dad…" Isaac whispered sadly. Dora noticed it. "What is it, Isaac? Do you still think about the accident?" Dora asked in concern.

"Yeah… I couldn't do anything to save my father and best friend, Felix…" Isaac sighed sadly. "I thought so, Isaac…" Dora looked down in sadness.

Then Dora continued. "You and Garet have been working yourselves to the bone studying Psynergy… Do you think things would be different if you'd have stronger abilities?" Dora questioned.

"Mom… If me and Garet have Psynergy abilities, dad and Felix and Jenna's parents would still be alive." Isaac smiled slightly. "That's what I thought." Dora nodded in agreement. "I was devastated when Kyle died… I felt all alone… It's taken some time, but I'm better now. I still have you, Isaac. You're almost 17. You're so much like Kyle was when he was young. I'm looking forward to seeing where life takes you." Dora smiled slightly.

"Mom…" Isaac smiled sadly. Jenna climbed on the roof. "Hello, Dora." Jenna greeted. "Hello Jenna." Dora greeted back.

"Good morning." Jenna closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes…Yes… Good morning." Dora did the same sadly.

Garet also climbed on the roof using the ladder. "Hey Garet." Isaac greeted. "Well, if it isn't Garet, too! Where do all of you plan to go today?" Dora asked.

"We're going to Mt. Aleph with Kraden." Garet told her. "Mountain climbing with Kraden, eh? Kids and their games…" Dora scolded.

"No, it's part of our studies…" Jenna corrected. "Ah, yes… Alchemy. Alchemy is the foundation of all Psynergy… And you all know Mt. Aleph is the greatest source of Alchemy. They say Kraden is the best teacher around. Alchemy… I wonder what use it all is? Your mother would rather see you grow up to be an happy ordinary man. But I suppose you still want to go…" Dora glared at Isaac.

"Mom, if it will help me get stronger to help people, then I have to go." Isaac said with determination. "Well, if that won't persuade you, I guess nothing will!" Dora growled, stomping her foot. "You're stubborn like your father!" Dora lost her balance and tripped and fell through the roof. "Mom! Be careful!" Isaac gasped.

But the three were relieved when they saw her hanging on to the edge. Garet walks over to help her. "Garet, don't!" Jenna gasped, too late, Garet fell through one of the patches. Dora climbs back on her own.

"Whew! That was exciting!" Dora chuckled. "Don't scare us like that, mom." Isaac sighed in relief. "I'm sorry to surprise you like that." Dora noticed Garet stuck on the hole in the roof and he sweat drops, Isaac, Jenna and Dora chuckled at this.

"I… I'm sorry ma'am. I'll get out of your way right away!" Garet got up and little did he know he was about to fell through another one. "Garet! Wait!" Isaac gasped. "Huh? What's wrong Isaa-" He fell through another one.

He glared at Isaac and Jenna who are trying their best, not to laugh. "Not… another word…" He warned. "Well, you best be going to Kraden's. This house will fall apart if you wait here any longer." Dora smiled.

"Thank you, Dora." Jenna smiled. "Alright, Jenna and Garet. Let's go." Isaac smiled as he and Jenna helped Garet up and the three of them head to Kraden's house. Dora couldn't help but smile at her son growing up. But she was worried about the two colored lights from 3 years ago that she thought they were about to bring something or someone here to Vale.

Isaac, Garet and Jenna were walking towards Kraden's house.

"Hey Isaac." Jenna asked. "Yes?" Isaac answered. "Kraden came to Vale before the Boulder accident a few years ago. At first, the villagers didn't trust him, but were amazed to find out he knows about Alchemy and Psynergy. But how did Kraden know about Alchemy in the first place? Isn't like Alchemy supposed to be a secret for like, a long time?" Jenna wondered.

"I guess Kraden has his own reasons for knowing about Alchemy." Isaac shrugged. "Weird…" Garet puts his hands behind his head.

They were almost near, suddenly, they saw two people. Isaac and Garet gasped in shock when they saw them, it was the same man and woman who attacked them 3 years ago!

"They seem to know little of Sol Sanctum's mysteries. The elders of Vale must not permit anyone to enter it, not even Kraden." The blue man said.

"Kraden… Could we use him?" The red woman asked. "Hmm… his knowledge is no meager thing… We can use him. After all, the fate of Prox depends on it." The blue man stated.

"But he's more stubborn than we expected…" The woman frowned. "And cunning too… Cunning beyond measure." The man added.

"If he won't go willingly, then we can always…" The woman noticed Isaac and his friends. 'Those boys… from three years ago!' She thought as she and the man walked up to them menacely.

"You three! What are you doing?" The man asked suspiciously. "What are we doing?" Garet frowned.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" The woman glared. "I wouldn't lie, but yes, we were eavesdropping…" Isaac glared as he gripped his sword.

"Oh ho! Well… I can't permit you to continue your spying…" The woman smirked as she got ready. "Hey! You're the ones who were sneaking around!" Garet retorted as he gripped his sword as well.

"Sneaking… Who are you to excuse me!" The man growled. "So Kraden's engagement is with you…" The woman figured it out.

"Yeah, we're off to meet him right now." Jenna stated. "And this appointment is important to drive us away?" The man asked coldly.

"Yes. Our meeting with him is more important." Isaac nodded. "Well, if your errand is that important than our own… Then… Go…" The man smiled eerie.

"You're letting us go?" Jenna blinked. "Saturos, are you sure?" The woman asked the man known as Saturos.

"Menadri, we have no reason to delay these children any further." Saturos smirked.

"Let's… Let's just go guys before they change their minds…" Isaac glared at Saturos and Menadri as he and his friends head on over to Kraden's house.

When they arrived at their destination, they saw a old man who has white hair and a beard, wore brown scholar robe clothes and shoes in thought out loud.

"Just who were they? They already know too much about Sol Sanctum… things that even the elders of Vale don't know. And what were they saying about the elements? The elements of Alchemy: earth,, water, fire and wind… They plan to set them into motion? And the Four Elemental Stars and 8 Maidens of Hope are the key? But according to some scrolls, the 8 Maidens of Hope are also the 8 Maidens of Ruin, yet it isn't proven just yet… These are things that even I, a trained Alchemy sage, don't know…" The man sighed. Isaac and his friends approached the old man.

"Master Kraden…" Isaac greeted. "Oh! Isaac…" The old man known as Kraden smiled and greeted slightly. "You look like something's been bothering you." Jenna asked in concern.

"Me? Ah well…" Kraden chuckled nervously. "It's those two, isn't it? Saturos and Menadri were their names, wasn't it?" Garet asked.

"Are they still out there? They're very persistent…" Kraden frowned.

"Did they want something from you, Kraden?" Jenna asked. "That seems to be the case…" Kraden sighed. "Seems to be?" Jenna asked.

"Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum… They spoke as if they'd seen it with their very own eyes… Isn't it strange?" Kraden asked. "Yes, it is strange…" Isaac nodded.

"Yes, you can't enter Mt. Aleph without a very good reason." Kraden stated. "And if they entered secretly, then they might be thieves!" Jenna gasped.

"We have to tell the high elders about this!" Garet suggested. "Wait, Garet. If we do that, Saturos and Menadri may be on to us and might come after us." Isaac warned.

"Indeed. I still don't know how accurate the things they said were… We can do nothing until they confirm what they told me." Kraden added.

"Then what should we do?" Jenna asked. "Well… we go confirm it." Kraden sighed. "Wait, we have to go into Sol Sanctum without permission?" Garet gawked. "You know climbing to Mt. Aleph is forbidden, but we have to go see to ourselves if they did climb the mountain." Isaac stated.

"Correct, Isaac." Kraden smiled. "And besides, they won't see us if we're not spotted."

"Alright, I… uh… nominate Isaac as our leader to get us into Mt. Aleph." Jenna blushed. "Jenna…" Isaac smiled slightly.

"Okay, but if we get caught, we will not only get in serious trouble, but they might banish Kraden from the village." Garet sighed. Kraden then remembered something, he went back into his house and got out four bags made of something called Mythril. He walked outside with a smile whom Isaac nodded and the four of them head to Mt. Aleph.

They managed to sneak past the guard and arrived at the entrance of Sol Sanctum. "This is the entrance of Sol Sanctum, this is your first time here, right?" Kraden asked Isaac.

"Yeah… It's what left of our ancestors, the ones who took the secret of Alchemy to their graves and place it in this sanctum. Just like you told us in your teachings." Isaac remembered.

"Very good, Isaac. Now let us enter the sanctum. Hmm, if your mom finds out I took you to Sol Sanctum, she will scolded me for taking you to a forbidden place. But oh well. Let's enter." Kraden smiled as the four entered the doorway.

When they arrived at the first hall, they saw the hall glowing with yellow energy. "Whoa! What's with the glowing lights?" Garet gasped.

"Do you have any idea, Master Kraden?" Jenna asked him. "Hmm… It's showing faint signs of Psynergy. But why?" Kraden wondered. Suddenly, the energy begin to glow brighter till it made a blinding golden light, Isaac and his companions covered their eyes.

The light stopped after 40 seconds, when they opened their eyes, they saw 8 females on the ground, unconscious.

The five were girls who wore strange clothing. And the other 3 wore almost revealing clothes and armor along with a pink monkey, Garet blushed madly at the three women and girl Jenna noticed and she stepped on Garet's foot for being sort of a perv.

"Who are they?" Jenna whispered to Isaac. "I don't know… But look at their clothes…" Isaac blinked. Garet got out a stick he picked up early and got near one of the five girls, the dark pink haired one and poked her with the stick.

The girl moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and noticed Garet poking her. She gasped and let out a scream, Garet was taken back by surprise as he gripped his sword just incase she was harmful.

"W-Wha… Zoey, what happened…" The blue haired girl mumbled as she and the other 3 got up. The three female warriors and monkey got up as well.

"T-Teacher… where are we?" Nowa stammered as Lou got closet to his master.

"I don't know. We're in some sort of ruins of sort…." Alleyne stated, she noticed Garet about to unsheathe his sword, but with quick fast lightning, Alleyne knocked Garet to the ground with her staff on him.

"Failure to act, 10 points…." Alleyne said coolly. "W-What do you mean by that?" Garet growled. "Now, now. I'm sure they have a reason to appear in Sol Sanctum." Kraden walked up to Zoey with a cheery smile. Alleyne lifted her staff off Garet, Garet got up and stared at Alleyne who glared at him, which made him shivered.

"My name is Kraden. What is your name, little one?" He asked politely. "Um… Zoey Hanson." Zoey introduced herself.

"These are my friends, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin and Renee Roberts." She introduced her friends to Kraden.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves as well. My name is Reina Vance, the Traveling Warrior." Reina bowed politely.

"I'm Nowa, and this is my pet monkey, Lou." Nowa introduced herself and her pet monkey. Lou ooh, ooh in a way to say hi

"My name is Alleyne…" Alleyne said coolly.

"My name is Isaac." Isaac smiled. "My name is Jenna." Jenna bowed politely.

"Um… My name is Garet." Garet stared at the Mew Mews' strange clothes.

"Um, can you tell us how to get back to Tokyo?" Bridget asked politely. "And can you tell us how to get back to Grainos?" Reina added.

That confused Isaac and his friends. "To…ki…o?" Jenna tried to say it, but no avail. "Growl…nos?: Garet tried to say it correctly, but no luck.

"You're kidding, right?" Corina stammered. "Tokyo is in Japan, one of the many countries of the world…"

"Jun…pan…? And where is that?" Isaac asked, interested in these strange people's stories. Corina has a shock look on her face.

"Toto… I don't think we're in Japan anymore…" Kikki smiled sheepishly as she made that serious joke.

"It looks like you don't heard of Grainos either which means…" Alleyne and Bridget said at the same time "We must have somehow enter another world."

"Interesting…" Kraden adjusted his glasses. "You say you two groups are from different worlds?" 'Could they be…? Could they be the legendary Maidens of Hope? Some scholars say the Maidens of Hope are called the Maidens of Ruin. But I feel the purest of heart in them. So that rules out the possibility they may be the accursed Maidens of Ruin.'

"But Master Kraden." Jenna begin. "That can't be right. We haven't proven the fact of people from other worlds appear in Weyard. You told us scholars haven't decided if there is life on other worlds yet."

"Well, look at their clothes. They're far more advanced than ours. So in theory, it has been proven." Kraden smiled. "Point taken…" Garet made a face.

"Thank you for believing us." Renee bowed politely. "Is that how they show their appreciation in your world?" Isaac asked. "Yes. Do you?" Zoey asked.

"Not really." Jenna smiled. "So what are we going to do? How are we going to go back to our own worlds?" Nowa asked a little scared. "Hmm…" Kraden scratched his chin.

"I believe the secret of Alchemy lies somewhere in Sol Sanctum, perhaps it could also have the answer of sending you groups home." Kraden stated.

"Alchemy? You mean the science stuff used to make metals and stuff?" Corina asked. "Wait, you have Alchemy in your world too?" Garet gasped in awe. "We also have Alchemy in our world as well." Reina added.

"Unlike the Alchemies of your worlds, this world called Weyard's Alchemy is the building blocks of everything, matter, metals, living things and of course, the four elements, Fire means Mars, Earth means Venus, Wind means Jupiter and Water means Mercury." Kraden explained.

"So, four of the nine or eight planets of our solar system which we came from have elemental names?" Kikki asked confusedly. "Correct, ah… Kikki, was it?" Kraden smiled. Kikki nodded with a smile.

"So this Alchemy may get us home?" Alleyne asked. "If Kraden say so, then I agree with him." Isaac nodded. "Very well… Please lead the way, Isaac." Alleyne smiled coolly at him.

With their new friends, Isaac and his companions pressed on.

Eventually, they came into a room. Kraden looked around. "Hmm…" Kraden said out loud.

"What is it, Mister Kraden?" Nowa asked. "Those two said there was a hidden passage leading deeper into the sanctum. I've come here many times, and I've always thought it looked…. Strange. I had always imagined Sol Sanctum would look different, somehow." Kraden inspected a statue.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked. "Sol Sanctum was built in honor of the sun. There ought to be something here to reflect that. I was always puzzled why there wasn't any secrets. If there is a hidden passage here, then it must lead to… Well! We just have to find it!" Kraden said with determination.

"I think he's serious! Should we help him, Isaac?" Garet asked him. "Of course. I'm curious on what the ancients have hidden." Isaac smiled.

"It's too dangerous to split up, so we have to stay together." Reina advised. "Good idea, Reina." Zoey smiled, but she couldn't help but stare at Reina's beautiful body. She tried to get it off her mind.

Bridget then walked up to a statue and inspected it. "What is it, Bridget?" Jenna asked. "Just as I thought." Bridget snapped her fingers with a smile as she pushed it, revealing a secret passage.

"Ah, able to figure it out on your own, 80 points." Alleyne smiled coolly again. "Aha! Of course! There is a secret passage here! You must be really smart, able to figure it out, Bridget." Kraden smiled.

"Thanks. I was thinking about it till I thought of something that made me figured it out." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. 'It's like a voice told me about it…' She thought.

The group pressed on. They soon came into a room with six statues with water flowing through it.

"More statues… Hmm… It doesn't look like we can reach them from here." Kraden pointed out as he stepped on a stone. "…Maybe Psynergy is the key… Isaac, try using Move on that statue east of here." Kraden instructed.

"Got it." Isaac got near the statue and said "Mighty Earth, help me moved the obstacle in my way! Move!" Isaac yelled as he made the Move Hand appear and moved the statue, revealing a secret passage. "Wow that was cool!" Kikki beamed. 

"What was that?" Reina asked. "That, was Psynergy. It's part of Alchemy, well, our Alchemy. It allows people to do many things like healing, growing crops and moving stuff. But it's supposed to be a secret." Jenna explained.

"How come?" Corina asked. "Personal reasons of long ago." Isaac stated as he leaped towards the secret passage. The otherworlders were confused on why Isaac said that, was there something that this Alchemy is hiding?

They have to find a jewel to place on the eye socket of a minotaur statue, eventually they made it to a room where a picture of a sun on the floor.

Kraden gasped in awe as he inspected the sun picture on the floor. "This is it! We've found it! Clearly, this is the mark of the sun… The heart of Sol Sanctum. It's just as I'd imagined… which means those two were telling the truth!" Kraden exclaimed.

"Those two?" Zoey asked confusedly. "We'll explain later. Right now, if what those two said were true, then they must be…" Isaac started to finish but Garet interrupted. "Thieves! They came to rob the sanctum!"

"Let's hurry back and tell the villagers!" Jenna suggested. Kraden was in thought as he inspected the sun mural. "What is it, mister Kraden?" Nowa asked in concern.

"We're so close…" Kraden sighed sadly. "Close to what?" Isaac asked. Kraden turned to the group with a sad look.

"We've come all this way to the heart of Sol Sanctum. To turn our backs on it and leave…" Kraden said sadly. "Is there something wrong with that?" Renee folded her arms.

"So Sanctum holds the origins of Alchemy. It would be a waste to… Not to mention we won't find a way to send Zoey, Reina and their friends home back to their own worlds…. What do you think? Shall we press on?" Kraden asked.

Isaac closed his eyes for 30 seconds then opened them with a smile. "Sure. What about you guys?" Isaac asked his companions.

"Of course. I myself want to know more about this world's Alchemy." Zoey smiled. "We can't turn back now. I agree with you, Isaac." Reina nodded in agreement with Isaac's decision.

"Thank you!" Kraden smiled. "Alright then. Let's head inside." The group then headed right into a room with a picture of the moon.

Kraden looked at the picture of the moon in shock. "Wh-What is this room? There's a moon in the center… A picture of Luna. This must symbolized night… These rooms must be connected somehow, don't you think so too, Isaac?" Kraden asked him.

Isaac placed his hand on his chin. "I think you may be on to something, Kraden." "Luna and Sol… These rooms must hide some secret. What could it be?" Kraden wondered.

"We'll look farther up ahead." Alleyne volunteered. "Let me know what you find." Kraden nodded as the group headed to the second floor while Kraden inspects the mural. But what caught his interest is another mural on the wall, showing 8 women wearing holy clothes and something that is being bathed in light, a world perhaps?

Isaac and his companions stared at four statues surrounding the symbol of Luna on the floor along with a huge mirror. They stared at it in wonder.

"Hmm, what are those statues supposed to do?" Nowa asked, Lou said something in agreement with Nowa. "Maybe it's some sort of puzzle." Bridget guessed. Isaac then thought of something, he went up to the statue and used Move to move it into a clearly designated path, light shines from the mirror which the statue holds. The light changes part of the Luna symbol into a piece of Sol.

"What the…" Reina gasped in awe. "It changed shape!" Garet gawked.

Back with Kraden. He noticed a golden aura overtaking the area. "Wha-What's… What's happening?" Kraden gasped. He then noticed the Luna symbol changing into a piece of Sol.

"Isaac must have found something!" Kraden rushed up to the second floor.

Isaac and his friends stared at the changed symbol, suddenly, it changed back to its prior form coupled with bursts of lightning.

"What's happening!" Zoey screamed as she and the others take cover. Kraden rushed in in time. "Isaac! Wait! You're making a big mistake!" Kraden shouted.

"What is it, Kraden?" Isaac asked. Kraden inspected the symbol on the second floor and think back to the one in the first floor. Then he snapped his fingers.

"This is a most interesting mechanism you found, Isaac. But this is clearly…some kind of trap." Kraden figured.

"…A trap?" Garet blinked. "Go look in the Luna room and you'll understand." Kraden pointed out as he head back to the Sol room to take a closer look and returned with a smile.

"You've done well. Finding this means you're looking in the right place. But if you just move one statue, you'll be caught in the sanctum's trap." Kraden said seriously. "Hmm…" Alleyne raised an eyebrow in interest. "Who would built this trap, master Kraden?" She asked firmly.

"I don't know who did it… but they've hidden something very important. Perhaps… they've hidden the key to Alchemy itself. Should I tell you more?" Kraden asked. "Okay." Zoey nodded.

"Hmm… Honestly, I doubt you could understand it if I explained it now." Kraden sighed. "Oh come on! Please?" Kikki moaned.

"Maybe later. Right now, we must try to find a solution to this mystery." Kraden stated. "Sheese… another mystery." Garet sighed in annoyance. "Quit complaining, Garet. We need to solve it." Isaac scolded his friend.

"I'll keep checking the Luna room. You continue exploring the sanctum. My intuition tells me… that light must be the key to this secret. …We should test it." Kraden stated as he head back to the Luna room.

"Hmm…" Bridget holds her chin in thought, then snapped her fingers in a idea. "Isaac, try moving those top left and right statues into those holes over there." She suggested. "Okay." Isaac went up to the top left statue.

"Mighty Earth! Help me move the obstacle in my way! Move!" Isaac shouted as he used Move to move the statue into the hole, he did the same with the top right statue, when he did that, a hole appeared on the floor and two beams of light from the mirror shined into the floor below. A golden aura was seen below.

"Oh no… Did we try to activate the trap again?" Zoey gulped. Kraden rushed in with a smile.

"You found it, Isaac!" Kraden said excitedly. "Mister Kraden?" Nowa gasped.

"Excellent work, everyone!" Kraden praised as he looks over to the Sol room in the second floor where he noticed part of the Sol symbol has changed into Luna. He then noticed the hole.

"Where did that came from?" Kraden blinked. "When Isaac moved those statues, two beams of light shot out from them… and then this hole appeared in the floor." Garet explained.

"And I dropped it into the hole after that." Isaac finished. "Hmm… Good work, everyone! So the strange puzzle was the trap… and those other statues were here to… disarm the trap. And now that you disarmed it, we should be all right. I'll observe the Luna room, where it's staged. You'll handle the rest!" Kraden smiles as he went back to the Luna room.

"You may be on to something here, Isaac… 90 points for figuring it out on your own." Alleyne stated with a cool smile. "Thanks." Isaac closed his eyes and smiled. "Let's try moving the statues again." Renee suggested. "And hopefully we won't trigger the trap again." Corina sighed in relief.

Isaac and the group moved all the statues into their designated places. The Luna symbol was changed into Sol completely. The group head back to the Luna now Sol room where Kraden was inspecting the symbol.

"Look, Isaac! The picture of Luna is now Sol! But other than that, nothing looks different… That's strange…" Kraden scratched his chin. "They went to all the trouble of putting a trap here… And this is all that happens?" Kraden frowned disaprovally. "Somewhere, something, something else must have changed. We must find it."

Suddenly, they noticed a golden aura coming from the Sol now Luna room. "What's that?" Reina asked in wonder as the group went up to inspect it. "Surely… there must be something here…" Kraden wondered.

When they got there, a beam of light hit a giant slab on the wall and it created a portal. "So that's it…" Alleyne stated. "Whatever lies through that portal must be something important! Let's go, everyone!" Kraden proclaimed.

"Alright. Last chance to stay here, everyone." Isaac grinned as he leaped into the portal. "Coming, Isaac!" Jenna smiled as she jumped into the portal after him.

"W-Wait for me, Isaac! I can't leave you and Jenna by yourselves!" Garet gawked as he too jumped in. "Ah, the joys of being young. How I envy those children." Kraden smiled as he jumped in after them.

The Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants stared at the portal. 'Whatever lies in there…' Zoey thought. '…may lie our only way home!' Reina thought as the two groups leaped into the portal after them.

Little did they know that this event will be the start of an epic adventure!

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 2: Elemental Stars Stolen: The Adventure Begins

A/N: Next time will be Chapter 2. Also, here are some choices for other crossovers in Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope.

Book 1:

Trigun

Tenchi Muyo

Magic Knight Rayearth

Sailor Moon

Book 2: (Which will have a bigger selection of crossovers)

Inuyasha

Naruto

Love Hina

Evagelion

Girls Bravo

Lupin the 3rd

Slayers

Wedding Peach

And finally, Galaxy Angel

Do you like the selection I have for this story? Okay, enough from me. See you next time!


	3. The Adventure Begins

A/N: Here is Chapter 2! Warning, may contain a little bit of spoilers.

Chapter 2" Elemental Stars Stolen: The Adventure Begins

Isaac and his companions were in a place where dozen of pillars populate the waters in this cavern. They also saw 4 statues of great importance. Kraden looked around in awe.

"Wh-Where are we? Is that… the ocean?" Kraden shook his head. "No, it couldn't be… The ocean has waves."

"The ocean… What's that?" Garet blinked. "You're kidding, right? You don't know what an ocean is?" Reina made a face. "Nope. Why?" Garet asked confusedly.

"The ocean is a thing of endless water at the end of the world. You would not understand… Someday, I'll show it to you." Kraden smiled as he see the statues, they seem to be holding four different colored orbs. Kraden gasped in shock and awe.

"They do exist… The Elemental Stars do exist!" Kraden stammered. "The Elemental Stars?" Kikki asked.

"You taught us about these… Elements are the foundation of all matter." Jenna remembered. "Wait…" Corina gawked. "Your world's Alchemy is the foundation of all matter?"

"Yeah… stones, wood, even us…. All things are made from those four elements. Did I get it right, Isaac?" Garet asked. "You got it right, Garet." Isaac smiled.

"Hehehe!" Garet grinned at Alleyne. "How many points do I get for answering that?" Alleyne rolled her eyes and said "35 points, the reason you got it cause you were cocky…"

"H-Hey!" Garet cried, tears falling out of his eyes in a funny way. (A/N: I'm not trying to bash Garet, he's one of my favorite characters.)

"Ahem, if I may." Kraden cleared his throat, then continued. "As I have told you many times, the elements are the source of all matter. Earth, water, fire, and wind—these are the four elements. Legend holds that the four Elemental Stars contain the purified essence of each element. And now, those legendary stones are there before us!" Kraden's tone gets more excited.

"The Venus Star… The elemental stone of earth! Mercury Star, possessing the power of water's many forms! There is the Mars Star, glowing red with the fire contained within! And Jupiter Star, bound with the wind's fury!"

"Kraden… Why are you getting so excited?" Jenna sweat dropped.

"How can you be so calm in the face of these wonders! You're looking at the very source of all Alchemy! …Haven't I told you all this before?" Kraden questioned. "I think you told us this before, Kraden." Isaac smiled.

Renee noticed Garet asleep while standing and nudged him awaked. "Zzzz, huh? Wha?" Garet mumbled. "The Wisdom Stone… The Stone of Sages. This stone dominates everything… It can transmute crude matter into gold, even thwart death itself! You understand, do you?" Kraden smiled happily.

"I think I get what you mean. Teacher said we elves can almost live forever, we have a longer life span than humans." Nowa covered her mouth, realizing she made a huge mistake. "Elves you say?" Kraden adjusted his glasses as he inspected Nowa.

"That would explain your long pointy ears. But don't worry, I won't dissect you." Kraden smiled. Nowa sighed in relief, if he did, then she doesn't know what to do. "Actually, Nowa's a-" Alleyne started to say, but Kraden interrupted. "Anyway, the study of Alchemy begins with the search for this very stone."

"I don't really get how it works, but they have enormous power, right?" Jenna guessed. "Beyond enormous… With a single gem, one could save or conquer the world! Now, perhaps you begin to understand." Kraden made some peaceful hand motions.

"I see… It would be bad if the Cyniclons find out about those gems and Alchemy…" Zoey gasped in awe. "The who?" Isaac asked. "Nothing." Zoey shrugged.

"Don't scare us like that, Kraden." Garet scolded. "I totally thought you were serious. Heh… Conquering the world… Yeah right!" Garet joked.

"Who could say what the truth is? That's why I've been searching for the Elemental Stars. I seek to learn the truth about those stones. And Zoey and Reina. I bet with those stones, you can find a way to return to your own worlds." Kraden looked at the stepping stones and sweat drops.

"But alas, I'm too old for adventuring…." Kraden sighed. "We'll get them for you, Kraden." Isaac volunteered. "Yeah, and Isaac, take Zoey, Reina and their friends with you." Jenna smiled at him which made him blush a little.

"Oh, Isaac, you need these." Kraden got out the Mythril bags he got from his house and gave them to Isaac. "What are those?" Isaac wondered.

"Those are bags made of woven threads of Mythril. I prepared them for just such an occasion. Now, go fetch the Elemental Stars and put them in those bags." Kraden smiled. "Thank you, Kraden." Isaac smiled as he and his chosen group leaped on the stones towards the Venus Star.

Kraden was in thought. 'If what He said is correct, then the Elemental Stars may be able to save Weyard!' (A/N: Spoiler alert! If you haven't played Golden Sun Book 2, then ignore this sentence I put in here!)

Isaac and his companions got to the Venus Star statue. Isaac carefully inspected the Venus Star, he made sure there is no traps to trigger and carefully removed the Venus Star. He looked at the Venus Star, it was yellow.

"Amazing…" Isaac gasped in awe. Zoey leaned in to take a closer look at it. "If this thing along with the other 3 is our ticket home, then let's gather them." Zoey stated. Suddenly, pillars appeared making a path to the Mercury Star.

"Hey, there's a path to the Mercury Star!" Nowa gasped. "Nice." Corina whistled. "Come on, let's go get it." Garet smiled. The group nodded in agreement as they take the path to the Mercury Star.

They managed to get to the Mercury Star and carefully pulled it out. It was crystal blue. Then a path leading to the Jupiter Star appeared. "Two more to go!" Kikki cheered as the group managed to get to the Jupiter Star. They already put the two Stars in the Mythirl Bags.

Isaac managed to pull the purple Elemental Star out of the statue and put it in the Mythril Bag. Suddenly, they heard Jenna's scream. "What the!" Reina gawked as the group turned to see Jenna and Kraden facing… Saturos and Menadri!

"It looks like they've spotted us." Saturos stated coolly. "I thought we'd be safe till they acquired the Elemental Stars." Menadri shook her head disaprovelly.

"You! You mean to steal the Elemental Stars!" Kraden growled. "Master Kraden… Are you calling us thieves?" Saturos asked amused. "As I recall, you're the one who stole our information?" Menadri frowned.

"Who are they?" Renee glared at Saturos and Menadri. "Wait… It's them! The ones who attacked us three years ago!" Isaac frowned as he gripped his sword. "Ah, so kind of you to remember us, boy…. Oh? Those strange clothed women… Could they be…" Menadri stared at the 8 otherworlders.

"What are you going to do to us once you get the Elemental Stars?" Jenna demanded as she got her staff ready. "Relax, you won't be harmed, Jenna…" A voice said as a man wearing a mask stepped out of the portal.

He was about 18 years old, wore a dark green tunic with different attachments, gray pants, a cape and black gray boots.

Jenna gasped in shock. "H-How did you know my name?" "That's not important right now. That was our agreement, was it not?" The masked man asked Saturos and Menadri.

"That all depends if they cooperate with us." Saturos stated. "They'll be safe, as long as they hand over the Elemental Stars. Isn't that enough?" Menadri stated with a cool smile.

Saturos glared at Isaac and his group. "You heard us… If you wish to save your friends, then give us the Elemental Stars and those 8 women!" He issued.

"I don't think so…" Isaac frowned as he still gripped his sword. "Yeah, something tells us you're aren't going to do good with the Elemental Stars and us if we do accept your terms!" Zoey glared at the two. "Very good, Isaac and Zoey! You must not let them have the Elemental Stars!" Kraden smiled.

"Why do you deny us? Don't you want your friends to be safe?" Saturos frowned. "What guarantee do we have once we given you the Elemental Stars?" Kraden frowned as he glared at Saturos.

"Guarantee…" Menadri closed her eyes in thought then she opened them with a smirk. "I have one." She turned to the masked man. "You have to remove your mask."

The masked man was surprised. "What!" "Ah, of course. A fine idea… He will be our guarantee. Under the circumstance, we have little choice. Felix! Remove your mask!" Saturos ordered.

Jenna, Isaac, Kraden and Garet were shocked. "F-Felix? It can't be…" Isaac couldn't believed it. The man known as Felix who has thought to have died removed his mask. He has brown hair.

Jenna slumped to the ground. "F-Felix… I thought you were…" Jenna stammered as tears fell down her cheek. Felix stared at Isaac from far away, Zoey couldn't help but blushed at this mysterious man.

"It's been a few years, Isaac… Sorry I made you and Jenna worry since that day of the Boulder. You see… Saturos and Menadri saved my life and I have experience a lot with them…" Felix said in a hint of coldness and sadness.

"As much as I love to see a teary reunion, but shouldn't you be giving us the Elemental Stars and 8 women?" Menadri stated. "Wait, Saturos, Menadri." Felix stopped them.

"Make those 8 women go with Isaac and Garet to get the Mars Star." Felix reasoned. Saturos and Menadri closed their eyes for 40 seconds then opened them and say "Understood."

"But your childhood friend has to give us the three remaining Elemental Stars, understand?" Saturos said in a calmly way. Felix stared at Isaac and his group. "Isaac… Please, trust me." He pleaded.

"I…" Isaac said then with courage said "Alright. Garet, I'm giving you the Elemental Stars to give to them." Isaac gave Garet the 3 Elemental Stars to Garet. "Got it. I'm bringing them over now." Garet was about to go till a man warped in font of them.

He was about 18 years old, has light blue hair, wore a blue tunic with a cape, strange capsule like things on his thighs, white blue pants and finally, blue boots.

"What in the world?" Bridget covered her mouth in shock. "That won't be nescerry." The blue haired man smiled coldly.

"Ah, Alex. You're late. You see, Alex is another of our companions. Now please hand over the Stars to him." Saturos instructed. "Do as he says, Garet." Alleyne stated.

Garet glared at Alex as he gave him the 3 Stars. "If you get the Mars Star and give it to us, we promised to set Jenna free." Alex stated.

"We'll do what you ask. As long as you keep your end of the bargain!" Reina shouted. "Thank you for your cooperation." Alex warped to his companions and hostages.

"I don't like doing this…" Nowa muttered. "What choice do we have? We have to get the Mars Star for them." Renee stated as Isaac and his group backtrack to where they started, they took the path to the Mars Star.

Isaac stared at the Mars Star. "Quit stalling for time and take it already!" Saturos shouted. Isaac glared at Saturos and took the Mars Star and puts it in the Mythril Bag.

"Now all we have to do is-" Before Alleyne can finish, a rumbling occurred violently, the water disappeared as the ground cracks, under which is lava.

"What's happening?" Menadri gasped. "No! Not again!" Saturos growled as he gritted his teeth. "The water's gone!" Jenna gasped in shock.

"Is this the terrible retribution the villagers spoke of? No! This must be more of Alchemy's power!" Kraden struggled to regain his footing. The rumbling stopped. "What was that!" Nowa gawked as Lou gripped to his master's shoulder.

Corina looked around and gasped as she pointed to something. Everyone looked to where she is pointing at and saw a gray giant floating… rock? But it's not a rock, it has a eye…

"It can't be!" Saturos gasped in shock. "That rock… It's floating… Do you know what it is, Isaac?" Garet asked. "I have no idea." Isaac stared at the rock.

"Me neither. It must be using Psynergy to lift it…" Garet guessed. "Ya think?" Zoey gawked.

"Could that be… the Wise One!" Kraden gasped. "Such power… Incrediable!" Alex gritted his teeth. The Wise One used his power to do something. "It must be the guardian of the Elemental Stars!" Saturos gritted his teeth again.

"It doesn't look good… We should escape while we still can. The Mars Star will have to wait another day." Felix stated seriously. Saturos and Menadri glared at Felix for 30 seconds then they nodded in agreement.

"But what Isaac and the others? We can't let them die!" Jenna stammered. "Forget about them. They might not survived." Saturos frowned.

"But Saturos, there's still a chance they may survive. I suggest we take Jenna and Kraden with us… If they do survive, they will want them back. And if they want them back, they have to trade the Mars Star and those 8 women for them" Alex suggested.

"You lying no good…" Felix growled. "Let it go, Felix. If we leave her here, she will die. You don't want that, do you Felix?" Saturos stated. Felix was silent.

"Let's continue this elsewhere." Alex suggested. Menadri nodded as she grabbed Jenna by the arm and dragged her through the portal. "Isaac! Everyone! Please don't die!" Jenna cried. Saturos, Felix and Kraden followed suit. Alex glared at where Isaac and the others were standing.

"The Mars Star… It's a pity that we will be leaving it, but perhaps we will be seeing it real soon…" Alex muttered as he exited by portal. Isaac and his friends came out of hiding from the statue of the Mars Star.

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in…" Isaac muttered. "It's a miracle we survived." Zoey sighed in relief. "Do you think they'll harm Jenna and Kraden?" Nowa asked worriedly.

"Cool your jets, that Felix guy is with them, so no harm will come to them." Corina smiled.

"We're in really big trouble…" Garet muttered. "Let's get out of here…" Isaac looked for a way to get back to the portal, but no luck. "No good, our only way out is gone." Isaac frowned.

The Wise One floated over to the group, Isaac, Garet and the Queen's Blade Combatants got out their weapons. "Why are you all standing there? The place has become dangerous…" He asked.

"It talked!" Bridget gasped. Lava begin to rise, suddenly, the Wise One used its Psynergy to hold it back.

"The volcano will erupt soon… I cannot hold it much long. You must leave while you still can. Hm?" The Wise One noticed the Otherworlders. "Could you be…"

Suddenly, several balls of light shoot out of the Mars statue. "The Elemental Djinni have returned…. Take out the Elemental Star…" The Wise One instructed. Isaac nodded reluctantly as he got out he Mars Star.

"Return it to the bag. The Elemental Stars are… moving away from each other…" Then several lights erupted from the Jupiter statue. "Without the power of the Elemental Stars to contain it, the magma flows freely once again, and this chamber is collapsing." Another several lights erupted from the Mercury statue.

"There will be no chamber for the Elemental Stars to return to…" The Wise One said grimly. "What do you mean?" Reina gasped as another several lights erupted from the Venus Statue.

"The world will be exposed to the threat of Alchemy and many evil ones from other worlds…" The Wise One stated. "Huh?" Isaac gasped in shock.

"It can be a dangerous power if it is misused… If the Elemental Stars ignited the flames of the four elemental lighthouses, that power will be released. As long as the four lighthouses remain unlit…." Before he can finished, the magma begin to rise again. Even with its power, the Wise One was unable to hold the flow.

"I will aid you in escaping…" The Wise One used his power to teleport Isaac and his group back to the Luna room.

Isaac and company were confused on what have just happened. "Did… that floating rock saved us?" Kikki blinked. "I-I think so… But we have to get out of here! Hold on to us!" The Otherworlders did as they told and Isaac began to chant

"Mighty Earth of Venus, let us escape from this dungeon, Retreat!" Isaac shouted as a binding light appeared. The party appeared outside Sol Sanctum. The looked up and saw the top of Mt. Aleph about to erupt.

"Let's… head back to the village!" Isaac issued as he ran back to the village. "Hey! Wait up!" Garet gawked as he and the others followed suit.

In Vale, the Mayor and the villagers were gathered near the Great Healer's Shrine discussing on what has happened. Isaac and his company ran up to them.

"Garet! Where were you?" Garet's sister gasped. "What were you doing at Mt. Aleph? You two know it is forbidden to go ther-huh?" The Mayor gawked as he and the villagers saw Zoey, Reina and their friends. "Uh… Hi…" Zoey smiled nervously.

2 minutes later.

"Is this anyway to treat your visitors?" Corina gawked, apparently, the villagers tied up Zoey, Reina and their friends much to Isaac and Garet's protests. They were in the Great Healer's shrine.

"Shut up, demon!" A burly man shouted as he poked Nowa with a stick, Lou was tied up with tiny rope beside her. "But we keep telling you, we're from other worlds!" Nowa pleaded.

"Now, I want you two to tell us what exactly happened." The Great Healer asked. Isaac and Garet nodded as they told the story.

Another 2 minutes later…

"I see… Men, release the women." The Mayor ordered. "But Mayor!" The burly man gasped. "Do I need to repeat myself? Release them." The Mayor asked sternly. The burly man nodded as he and his men untied the otherworlders. "Bout time you released us…" Renee said coldly.

"I can't believe they were taken against their will!" Dora gasped in horror. "Mom, don't worry. Felix is there with them." Isaac assured her. The Great Healer was in thought.

"That floating stone that appeared before Isaac and the 8 strangely dressed women… I seen that stone before in my mind's eye. It is the Wise One, guardian of the Elemental Stars. It told me what happened to you while in Sol Sanctum…" The Great Healer said wisely.

"What does he say?" The Mayor asked. "Will the eruption destroy Vale?" Dora asked,, hoping for a good answer.

The Great Healer was silent. "It is impossible to stop the lava. But the Wise One will prevent it from reaching us. But something terrible will happen other than the destruction of Vale…" The Great Healer said seriously.

"And that is…?" Garet asked, not liking this at all. "A terrible power. The Elemental Stars housed incredible power." The Great Healer answered.

"…And Vale has been guarding those stones for years?" Alleyne asked. "Correct, if they are used to light the four elemental lighthouses, along with 8 unknown ones, Alchemy's true power will be unleashed and the whole world will be…" Before he can finish, Dora interrupted.

"The Wise One told us to bring the gems back, doesn't he?" Dora asked. The Great Healer shook his head.

"The world is ours to save or destroy. Our inaction may bring about its end." He replied grimly. "Oh man…" Kikki looked down in sadness.

"We cannot hope for salvation. We must save ourselves…" "What can we do?" Nowa asked hopefully. The Great Healer walked up to Isaac and his group.

"Isaac, you and your friends are fated to acquire the Elemental Stars." Isaac gasped. "Are you saying we should put the fate of the world in Isaac and his friends' hands?" Dora gasped in shock.

"Garet is only a child. You can't expect him to bear such a burden…" The Mayor protested. Isaac closed his eyes for 2 minutes till he opened them.

"We'll go get the Elemental Stars and prevent the lightning of the lighthouses. Also, it's our responsibility to send our new friends back to their own worlds." Isaac said with determination.

"Isaac!" Zoey and Dora gasped in shock. "Very well… O, Wise One! Those 10 have accepted your quest. Give us your next command!" The Great Healer shouted, then, the Wise One appeared, the crowd whispered and murmured to themselves.

"You ten are quite brave to accept this quest. However, I wish I could say the same for the 8 otherworlders who may have a great or terrible destiny ahead of them. Choose your own path wisely, young warriors and I'll be watching you…" The Wise One vanished in a haze of golden light.

"That was the Wise One…" Dora whispered. "What does he say?" Renee asked. "Felix must not unlock the power. Find the lighthouses… You'll have the guidance of the Elemental Star…" The Great Healer stated. "Then what?" Isaac asked bravefully.

"Seek the elementals… The Djinni… They will prove useful. That is all I can say. Remember, Isaac, the path you choose must be by the heart." The Great Healer smiled as he exited, followed by the other healers.

"What good are those guys? Sending children and people from other worlds into a quest without directions… What is the world coming to?" The Mayor grumbled. "Mr. Mayor, we can handle this, I promised." Isaac smiled cheerfully.

"Oh boy…" Garet face faulted while Reina, Nowa and the Mew Mews giggled.

"How about tomorrow we send them off. Reina, Zoey, you're welcome to stay at our home tonight to prepare for the big day." Dora smiled. "Very well, tomorrow then." The Mayor agreeded.

The next day… Isaac, Garet and their Otherworlder friends got ready for the big quest where the town is ready to see them off.

A old man gave Isaac 500 gold coins. "Use that money to buy what you need. You already got some supplies from the villagers who wish you luck on your quest." The old man smiled. "Thank you." Isaac smiled, Garet was sad that he is about to leave his home village.

"Don't be sad, Garet! We get to go see the world!" Nowa told him cheerfully. "Y-Yeah…" Garet sighed. "Just don't let Garet drink any stale water, Isaac!" Garet's sister giggled. "H-Hey!" Garet glared at his little sister.

"Oh yeah! Aunty Dora couldn't make it so she told me to give you this, Isaac. It holds the power of Catch." Garet's little brother smiled as he gave Isaac a green beads. It's called the Catch Beads. 'Mom…" Isaac smiled as he puts it on.

"Alright, wish us luck everyone!" Zoey waved cheerfully at the townspeople. "Take care!" The villagers smiled as Isaac and his companions depart.

A boy from Vale and his friends from Vale and other worlds… Their great adventure is about to begin.

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 3: Flint the Venus Dinnji and The Boy Who Could Read Minds

A/N: Next time, will be Chapter 3. Also, on Chapter 5, the crossovers will happen with Sailor Moon starting it off. See you next time!


	4. The Boy Who Can Read Minds

A/N: Change of plans, Chapter 4 will be Sailor Moon appearing. Anyway, here is Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Flint the Venus Dinnji and The Boy Who Could Read Minds

Isaac and his party were calmly walking south. "I can't believe our journey has begun since yesterday…" Kikki stated. "Yeah… I hope we can do this." Isaac said with courage.

"Hmm?" Alleyne raised an eyebrow as a orange light was speeding towards them. "What the?" Garet gawked as he gripped his sword. The light stopped in mid air and revealed to be a brown creature that sorta reminded the Mew Mews of a porcupine.

"Oh! Traveling warriors! And I see the two males are Adepts. Eh? What's this?" The creature inspected Zoey, Reina and their friends. "Could it be… You have Psynergy within your bodies! Which means you must have come through the Sigil of the Sun!" The creature exclaimed.

"Sigil of the Sun?" Nowa asked, Lou said something in gibberish saying what is a Sigil of the Sun. "Ever since that eruption occurred, my friends and I were separated, but before that, 3 years ago, a trap trigger on the volcano, creating two rifts between three worlds and you two groups crossed into this world. Could you be… Nah, I must be jumping to conclusions." The creature shook his head.

"Uh, what are you?" Zoey asked as she scratched her head. "Oh! How rude of me! I'm Flint, the Venus Dinnji, at your service! I'm looking for my friends, especially my brother, Echo, he looks like me only with a yellow crest on his chest. And I couldn't help but notice you guys leaving Vale. If you let me join you, I'll increase your powers!" Flint offered.

Isaac closed his eyes and thought about it for 40 seconds till he opened them with a smile. "Sure. It must be destiny that we meet, Flint. Welcome aboard."

"Yahoo! Thank you so much, uh…" Flint raised an eyebrow. "Isaac." Isaac smiled. "Isaac… I won't forget that name!" Flint smiled if he can smiled as he perched himself on Isaac's shoulder.

"This must be one of the elemental Dinnji the Wise One was talking about…" Reina whispered. Suddenly, Isaac and his party noticed some monsters, bees to be excat rushing towards the party.

"Ah! Perfect timing! Isaac, let's put my power to good use!" Flint suggested. "Okay!" Isaac nodded as he unsheathed his sword, Garet and Reina did the same. Alleyne and Nowa wasted no time getting out their staffs.

Garet and Reina slashed three bees with their swords. Nowa rushed at a huge bee and bashed it three times with her staff. Alleyne dodged a sting from a bee and killed it with her bola. "Flint! Lend me your power!" Isaac shouted as Flint used his power to infused Isaac's sword with yellow energy. With a yell, Isaac let out a yell and slashed a medium size bee. Then a big bee came out and is about to attack. "Now this is where the real fun starts! Isaac, use a Summon!" Flint shouted. "Got it! Mighty being of earth, help me strike down my foes! Venus!" Isaac shouted as a beam of yellow light hit the big bee, obliterating it.

"Flint… Wow… That was… I don't know what to say." Isaac gasped in awe. "Yeah, you were cool, Flint!" Kikki grinned. "Hehe, thanks. The more Dinnji of each element you collect, the stronger you become! Plus, more powerful summons than what you saw right now. Alright, where's our first destination?" Flint asked.

"Um… We have no idea." Garet scratched his head. "Hmm… I know. How about Vault, it's south east of here. I'm sure you'll find some clues on where you need to go." Flint suggested. "Wow, thanks Flint!" Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

The party continued on, soon they came across two paths. Suddenly, Reina noticed something. "Hmm?" She wondered, the party turned to see a trio of wagons rushing towards the one far from here.

"Where do you think they're going?" Garet asked. "Hmm… If I remember correctly, Kalay is in the lower central region, southwest of here." Flint perked his know it all info. Then, the wagons headed north east.

"Uh oh…" Flint gulped. "What is it, Flint?" Corina asked, not looking that serious tone. "They're heading for Lunpa. I remember a long time ago, a noble thief who only steal from the crooked and greedy and give to the poor and needy, Lunpa built that town named after him. But since yesterday, I sneak into there and found out that one of Lunpa's offspring isn't very well and his son is now in charged of it, and let me tell ya, he's really evil!" Flint told them.

"Well, we can't do anything to help them. Let's head to Vault and maybe we can think of some way to help them." Isaac suggested, the party nodded in agreement as they head to Kalay.

1 hour and 30 minutes later, they finally arrived at Vault.

"This is our first time in a village other than Vale." Garet gasped in awe as he and the party looked around. A man noticed them and smiled sadly.

"Oh… Visitors… Welcome to Vault." He greeted in a sad tone. "What's with the long face, mister?" Nowa asked.

"Oh, it's just that the village has been robbed by thieves and they're still in this village somewhere. To make matters worse, they stole a item of importance to Ivan from his foster father, Master Hammet." The man stated sadly.

"Who's Ivan?" Reina asked. "And who's this Hammet?" Renee added. "Hammet's the lord and founder of Kalay. Ivan is his apprentice, but ever since that earthquake, Master Hammet have to leave town and give an item that is important to Ivan. But those confounded thieves stole it from him!" The man growled.

"Oh man, that stinks." Corina looked down. "Sir, we may not look like it, but we are warriors trained to fight and solve problems. If you can kindly point us to where Ivan, we can help him." Isaac offered.

"You sure about that? Some of you are kids. But if you insist, go ahead. But be warned, Ivan has strange powers. He resides in the mayor's house." The man told them.

"Strange powers you say?" Reina smiled. "We'll be careful."

The party entered the mayor's house and saw a 15 year old boy with blond hair, wore a green vest with a strange symbol crest embedded in it, a purple tunic underneath it, red pants, and finally, tan brown leather boots. He noticed the party and walked up to Isaac and closed his eyes.

Isaac was confused on what he is doing, but suddenly, he heard a voice in his mind.

'Yes. I…I do posses strange powers. You have them too, right?' It sounded like a boy's voice. 'Y-Yes… That power… It's Psynergy, wasn't it?' Isaac asked.

'Psynergy you say? I had no idea! We have so much in common…. I feel like I can trust you with this. I am quite troubled… Master Hammet's rod was stolen. Would you please help me get my master's rod back?' The boy asked.

'Sure. We'll help you get your rod back. My name is Isaac.' Isaac smiled in his mind. 'And those 9 with you are Garet, Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Reina Vance, Nowa the Forest Guardian, Alleyne, the Teacher Warrior and Flint, the Elemental Venus Dinnji. I am Ivan, pleased to meet you. My ability to read people's minds frightens you, doesn't it?' Ivan asked feeling guilty.

'No, it doesn't. I think it is really helpful.' Isaac assured him. Isaac and Ivan clasped their hands together. Isaac touched Corina's hand, she was confused, but decided to go along with it.

Ivan used his mind reading powers on her. 'I wonder what kind of tea I will get while we're here. That is, if they have tea in this world. What do you think Isaac?' Corina smiled in her mind. '? You can hear me in your mind?' Isaac gasped.

'For some strange reason, yes. I don't mind you reading my mind with that guy, his name is Ivan, the one the man was talking about?' Corina smirked. 'Hey… I got an idea, how about we read Garet's mind?' Corina asked playfully.

Isaac thought about it, then he nodded and the three of them read Garet's mind.

'Ahh!' Garet gawked. 'My mind… Stop reading my mind, guys!' He issued. Ivan turned to Isaac and Corina with a smile. "So, did you two read Garet's mind?" He asked.

"Of course." Isaac grinned. "It is pretty fun. I wish I can read minds like you, Ivan." Corina giggled.

"Wait, you can read his mind?" Reina gasped. "I guessed that I can help you read minds if we shared our Psynergy." Ivan closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey that's not fair, Isaac! How come you can read my mind?" Garet face faulted. "You're right… It's not fair to read one-way." Iva nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let me try." Garet clasped his hands with Ivan and both closed their eyes. Soon, they read Zoey's mind.

'Felix… Felix… I can't stop thinking about him… I-I can't be in love with him! You like Mark, but then again, Felix is pretty hard core…' Zoey thought in her mind.

They stopped reading Zoey's mind. "Woohoo! I did it! I read your mind, Zoe-gack!" Garet clasped his mouth shut. "You what! How dare you!" Zoey growled.

"I apologized for that, Miss Zoey." Ivan bowed in apology. "You see, Garet wanted to know more about my power." "Oh…" Zoey figured it out.

"It's alright. I forgive you too, Garet." Zoey smiled cheerfully. "Anyway, I bet with Ivan's power, we can find the thieves who took Ivan's master's rod!" Nowa beamed.

"But won't people find out we're reading their minds?" Bridget asked uneasily. Ivan figured it out.

"I see… You 10 can tell when I'm using Psynergy. Isaac, I can tell you and Garet are Adepts, but those 8 strangely dressed girls, they can tell I can use Psynergy. But they're not Adepts. Maybe that's why you can tell I'm reading your minds. Ordinary people can't see anything. There's nothing to worry about." Ivan assured them.

"Okay. Let's use Ivan's power to find the thieves." Isaac smiled. "Oh, and Garet… Don't even think about reading my mind…" Alleyne warned, Garet gulped. 'Man, I think she hates me…' Garet sighed sadly. (A/N: Oh does she, Garet?)

"Hmm…" Renee folded her arms. "What is it, Renee?" Bridget asked. "Come to think of it, I saw three suspicious guys near an inn. The other two walked into the inn. I think we may have a clue on where they're keeping the rod."

"Good idea." Alleyne nodded. "Let's go pay them a visit."

The party entered the Inn and saw two rouges discussing something, they noticed the party with Ivan with them.

"Oh no! It's that weird kid of Hammet's! Don't let him come near you!" The rogues backed away.

"This could be a problem…" Reina frowned. "How do we read their minds if they keep running away?" "I got it!" Bridget snapped her fingers in a idea way.

"Why don't we cornered them? That way, Ivan can use Mind Read on them." Bridget suggested. "Good idea, Bridget." Garet grinned. "Come on, let's cornered them!"

The party teamed up to cornered the two thieves. "Ah crud!" The head of the thieves growled. "Ivan, now!" Zoey shouted. Ivan nodded and closed his eyes and used Mind Read on the head of the thieves.

"W-What's he doing!" The thief leader gawked as Ivan got what he need. Ivan opened his eyes and turned to his friends.

"It's them, alright. I think they took a lot of things in addition to Master Hammet's rod. It looks like they're hiding them somewhere in this inn… So there's no point in reading their minds again." Ivan reported.

"Hmm…" Alleyne closed her eyes in thought. "Maybe that hole we saw when we first enter the village holds something." "Maybe we should check it out, Teacher." Nowa suggested, Lou agreed with Nowa's suggestion.

The party head outside and saw the hole, they used a ladder to enter the hole, when they entered, they saw a room full of stolen items and a man tied up.

The man groaned. "Hang on, we'll get you out." Isaac used his sword to free the man. "Nice one, Isaac!" Flint acknowledged.

"W-Where am I? I came into this loft while fixing the roof… But I found out I couldn't get all the way to the back of the loft… So I was looking into it when WHAM! Someone whacked me in the back of the head from behind! When I came to, I was all tied up. Strange… I don't remember all those crates here!" The man blinked as he stared at the crates.

"Hmm… Maybe the stolen goods are in those crates?" Isaac figured. "Looks like we been found out!" A voice growled as the two thieves from before along with a third member came in.

"You're pretty persisant for one of Hammet's whelps, kid!" The leader of the thieves growled. "Why are you working so hard for Hammet? What's it to you?" The first thief demanded, Ivan was silent.

"Anyway, Hammet's already been caught by a worse bunch of thieves than us!" The second thief stated evilly. "What!" Zoey and Corina gawked.

"I hear Hammet fled to Lunpa after the eruption." The head thief told them seriously. "Not Lunpa! That mean and evil Donapa now rules there! A man of such great status such as Master Hammet wouldn't go anywhere near that forsaken place!" The man growled in shock.

"See, we're not bad. So how about it? Will you let us go?" The head thief smirked, but his smirk changed into a shocked face as Isaac, Garet, Ivan and the Queen's Blade Combatants got out their weapons.

"Do you think we'll let you go after the trouble you caused for everyone in Vault?" Isaac frowned. "Yeah!" Flint shouted in agreement. "So that's how it is, huh? Let's get them, boys!" The thieves got out their weapons and the fight was on!

**Thieves**

Reina closed her eyes and something came to her. "Mighty flames of Mars, lend me your power to strike down those fools, Flare!" Reina let out a yell as she flung a flame blade at the first thief, damaging him mediumly. "Whoa!" Garet gawked. "Reina can use Psynergy!" Nowa gasped in awe and shock. "Take this!" The second thief growled as he and Isaac clashed swords for 30 seconds till Isaac got the upper hand and slashed him three times. "Mighty flames of Mars, lend me your power to strike down those fools, Flare!" Garet summoned a fiery pillar underneath the first thief and it hit him for big damage. "Let me try! Winds of Jupiter, I summoned thee to defeat thy enemies, Whirlwind!" Ivan shouted as he summoned a gust of wind and hurled it at the head thief, damaging him greatly. The head thief managed to get Nowa with a couple of slashes, but she counter attacked by hitting him with her quarterstaff three times. The second thief tried to get Alleyne by slashing at her, but she dodged every swipe and knocked him out with her staff. "Failure to understand the opponent's moves, 5 points…" Alleyne stated coolly. Reina slashed the first thief three times with her sword, then added a kick to the stomach. "By the power of Venus, let the ground rise to smite my foes, Quake!" Isaac shouted as he summoned an mini earthquake which hit the head thief and his second cohort, for big damage, they fell to the ground, swirly eyes and all.

"Way to go, guys!" Zoey cheered. "Wow…, You kids were amazing… I never seen such young ones like you fight so well! I guess it must be from your parents! I'll go get the mayor!" The man smiled as he ran outside to tell the village the good news.

"Foiled by kids with strange powers…" The first thief muttered. "I told you idiots we should have skipped town!" The head thief growled at his henchmen. "Evil never prevails!" Kikki did a V for Victory sign.

Ivan glared at the head thief. "If you give me Master Hammet's rod, I'll head to Lunpa immediately." Ivan turned to his friends. "What would you others be doing, Isaac?" He asked politely.

"We should go after Felix and the others…" Garet stated seriously. Ivan was confused then he used Mind Read on Isaac. "Shouldn't we stop him?" Bridget asked. "Too late for that now…" Garet sighed.

"I see…" Ivan figured it out. "So that's what happened…" Ivan said seriously. "Ivan… I'm so sorry… If we haven't ventured into Sol Sanctum, then the eruption wouldn't happened and Hammet wouldn't go near Lunpa." Isaac bowed in apology.

"It's alright." Ivan assured him with a smile. "You have a long journey ahead of you. But Zoey, Reina and their friends… I feel like they have a bigger destiny ahead of them." "Hey!" The head thief growled. "Your name is Isaac, right? I won't forget this! We'll be back for revenge!" He swore.

"Yeah, whatever…" Corina blows a raspberry at him. Soon, the mayor and his chosen group came in and took the thieves away, a few of the mayor's men inspected the chests and got back what was stolen. Ivan checked the third chest and opened it, revealing a rod of unique design. Ivan gasped in shock and happiness.

"At long last, Master Hammet's rod, the Shaman Rod is recovered…" Ivan turned to his friends with a smile. "This is where we part ways, but I hope we see each other again, maybe… I will join you in your quest if my heart desires it."

"I hope so too. Hope you save Master Hammet from those thieves of Lunpa." Zoey smiled. Ivan said his good byes to the party and left for Lunpa.

Outside the inn. The mayor was congruationing the party for helping the village.

"I don't know how to thank you kids. You solved maybe the biggest crime in the history of Weyard!" The mayor smiled. "It was nothing, mayor…" Alleyne smiled coolly.

"Hmm… How about this? I'll let you stay at the inn, free of charge. It has the best food and wine Vault has to offer." The mayor offered. That caught Reina's interest.

"What kind of wine?" Reina asked, a smile in her lips. "Why, Tolbi Wine. Exported from the city of Tolbi. Has 20 percent of alcohol, considered the best in the Angara continent. Once you have a taste, it feels like you're falling in love. I believe you're old enough to have wine, miss Vance?" The mayor smiled.

"Oh yes, old enough to have wine." Reina smiled, a heart appeared above her head, probarly because of her love for wine. "Thank you, mayor." Isaac smiled. "Talk about lucky! But after we spend the night, we need to find out where a group of travelers went." Garet asked.

"Hmm… Now that you mentioned it, I think a townsperson saw a group of 6 travelers heading northeast towards Goma Cave. That cave leads to Bilbin. After you stay here for the night, I hope I wish you luck on your travels." The mayor told them with a smile.

"Thank you, mayor." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

Isaac and his party met a boy who shares the same powers as Isaac and Garet. But how did Reina used Psynergy? She's not a Adept, maybe she is something else in this world… Little did they know that another group of people from another world will arrive in the mysterious world of Weyard, and the people are girls who have magical powers…

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 4: The Guardians of Love and Justice: The Sailor Scouts Have Arrived!

A/N: Next time will be Chapter 4 with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and Ivan joining the party. See you next time.


	5. The Guardians of Love and Justice

Chapter 4: The Guardians of Love and Justice: The Sailor Scouts Have Arrived!

The next day, after resting at the inn in Vault and stocking up on supplies, the party headed northeast to Goma Cave.

1 hour and 30 minutes later, they arrived at the Goma Cave.

Nowa got near the waterfall and sat Lou down, he took a drink from the waterfall's purest water. "It's beautiful…" Bridget gasped in awe. "Do you think Felix and his group passed through here?" Kikki asked.

"I think so. If the mayor's information is correct, we may be able to catch up to them." Isaac calculated. "Hmm?" Zoey wondered as she went to inspect a area. Suddenly, she gasped in shock. "G-Guys! Look!" She pointed.

The party went to where Zoey is and saw something familiar to the otherworlders, it was the same sigil that brought the 8 otherworlders to Weyard. "Hey… That's the Sigil of the Sun! Looks like my theory is right." Flint stated.

"At long last, we can finally go home! Look, it's showing a picture of the city we lived in, Tokyo." Corina was about to jump in, but Flint stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Corina! I don't think you can go home through that sigil." Flint warned.

"What do you mean, Flint?" Renee asked, interested in what the Dinnji has to say. "That Sigil leads to another world other than your own, and if you try to go through the Sigil, it will bounce you back like a barrier. People may come to this world through this Sigil." Flint explained.

"Rats… And just as I thought we can finally go back to our world…" Corina sighed as she sat down. "I wonder what kind of people may come through here. Now I'm curious." Garet stared at the Sigil.

"Me too, I hope they're friendly." Nowa asked.

On the other side of the Sigil of the Sun….

(A/N: Special credit to Turles for inspiring me to write a scene based on his Gundam Wing Story series, there are twelve books in order and some of them are crossovers, so check them out.)

In another Tokyo in another universe, the Sailor Scouts were gathered in the city's park to investigate something that's occurred there. Or at least something that was sensed on Amy's computer, she pinpointed it to a very thick area in the planted forests of the park. The Sailor Scouts treaded their way through the woods with Amy in front of them leading the way. The little screen of the palm top read the distance between the group and the anomaly.

30 feet

"We're getting close." Amy called out to the group.

Serena Tsukino, the leader of the Sailor Scouts and princess of the Moon Kingdom, was extremely annoyed by tripping over the thick branches on the ground as well as over Ray Hino. And the only reason they didn't fight was because of the presence of Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh. Plus, Serena doesn't want to put up a bad example of being immature in front of her daughter from the future, Rini.

15 feet

"We're almost there, just a little more." Amy pushed herself, something was drawing her and her friends towards this place.

The readings in her palm top only started a few hours ago when it sensed that a powerful source of energy has tear open a rift in time and space, it was temporarly, meaning there is a portal to another world. And Amy has set herself to find out if it is a portal to a demon world, meaning it could lead to a portental invasion. On the other hand, it could lead to a world unknown to people.

5 feet

"There it is…" Amy whispered as she came to the clearing.

On a bunch of trees is a sigil, but not just any sigil, it was the Sigil of the Sun. It is showing a area with a waterfall and hints of greenery. The Sailor Scouts looked at it in awe.

"What is it?" Raye asked. Amy went to work on calculating and verifying on what this anomaly is. The Sailor Scouts feel uneasy, what if something attacks, or maybe, a whole army of monsters may come marching through.

"Got it." Amy huffed. "I found out what this thing is." "What is it?" Michelle asked, coming up from behind Amy to look at the little computer screen.

"It's a temporal dimensional portal." Amy explained. The Scouts except for Trista, Amara and Michelle have question marks above their heads.

"In English?" Mina asked with that same puzzled look of one eyebrow and crooked smile.

Amy shrugged and exhaled. "It's a doorway to another world. But the difficult part is that I'm not sure where it will lead. The most simple plan is for all of us to go through, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to come back if we step through."

"Then let's go find out then." Rini suggested.

"I found out it can allow any number of people including us. Once we go through that Sigil, it's up to us to find a way back. Meaning, we have to find a way to open the Sigil again. The world the Sigil leads to may be vast and may be undeveloped. But it doesn't matter if we end up back in time."

"Okay." Serena looked up in determination. She may be cowardly, but deep down, there is courage found within, thanks to her friends, and her lover, Dairen. "Scouts, let's transform and go through that portal!"

Back in Weyard…

Alleyne's ears perked up. "What is it, Alleyne?" Isaac asked. "I hear… voices coming from the Sigil…May be it friend or foe…" Alleyne stated as she gripped her Staff incase they may be harmful.

"If Teacher say so, then I agree with her." Nowa nodded as she got out her quarterstaff. "Who knows, they may be friendly." Kikki said with a smile.

Back in that other Tokyo…

The Scouts transformed and went through the Sigil, but before that, Serena as Sailor Moon left a note for her guardian, Luna, the cat to find and it said they have gone to another world and is counting on her, Atermis and Diana to find a way to get them back home if there is no way back.

Back in Weyard, Isaac and Flint sensed something coming through the Sigil, Isaac issued his friends to back away. Suddenly, out fell 10 girls in… sailor uniforms?

Sailor Moon was the first to fell down, followed by the rest of her fellow Sailor Scouts.

"Ooooww…." Sailor Moon moaned as the other Scouts got off her. They looked around and saw a beautiful area with a pure waterfall. They noticed Isaac and his party.

Venus was slightly happy that she found two cute boys maybe around her age, also, she couldn't help but noticed the 8 women, some of them are young, while the others are adults and have bigger chests.

"Hey, at least we found some cute boys here." She said happily.

"Um, who are you?" Garet asked confusedly, he was wondering who those 10 strange girls are. And what's with the way they're dressed?

The Sailor Scouts begin their famous introductions.

"I'm Sailor Uranus!" The girl with turquoise hair added in. "I am the solider of water, Sailor Neptune!" Next, a young girl with a scythe shouted. "Don't underestimate me! You'll regret it if you do! I'm Sailor Saturn!" "Make fun of me and you'll be burned to ashes. I am the mighty solder of fire, Sailor Mars!" The girl with raven hair added. "I am the Scout of Love who brings peace and love to the universe, Sailor Venus!" Venus winked at Isaac, he seems unfazed by this. "Don't forget me, Sailor Mercury!" The girl with blue hair added.

"I am the Guardian of Dreams, Sailor Mini-Moon!" The girl with pink hair shouted. "And I am Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Justice!" Then they took a team stance. "We're the Sailor Scouts!"

The party didn't know what to say. Corina twitched, Renee raised an eyebrow, Kikki gasped in awe. Bridget couldn't help but smile, Garet face faulted, Reina has that dotted eye look, like what happened in her world when she ate some poisonous mushrooms, Alleyne was silent and sighed, Nowa was interested on who those Sailor Scouts are, Isaac was silent while Zoey gasped in awe.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh! It's the Sailor Scouts, from my favorite manga, Sailor Moon!" Zoey beamed happily. "Wait… Those are the Sailor Scouts? That would explain their corny catch phases…" Corina sweat dropped.

Sailor Mars glared at Corina and thought of something about her outfit. "Well, what about your snobby outfit?" She sneered. "Hey!" Corina growled. "I could say the same about your skimpy outfit, Sailor Mars!" Corina retorted.

"Hey… How do you know who I am?" Mars questioned, as she got ready for battle. "Stop this!" Bridget intervene.

"We're not the enemy, neither are you, Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon, you and you friends came to this world through the Sigil of the Sun like we do." Bridget stated.

"Sigil of the Sun?" Uranus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Allow me to explain." Flint floated up to the Sailor Scouts. "Awww! It's so cute!" Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon beamed.

"The Sigil of the Sun is a rift between two worlds created when the disaster of Vale happened 3 years ago. I believed the Sigils of the Sun were activated for a reason. And that reason is that you were brought here to fulfill a purpose here in this world called Weyard. But Zoey, Reina and their friends have a even bigger purpose. I won't reveal it just yet, but I will soon." Flint explained.

"Great, we're stuck in a world with no way home till we serve an unknown purpose. But hey, at least we have a fan who knows about us." Jupiter smiled. "You bet I do!" Zoey said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Anyway… My name is Isaac, this is Garet. The ones who are from other worlds are Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Reina Vance, Alleyne, Nowa and Lou." Isaac introduced himself and his friends.

'Zoey… Hanson… Where have I heard that name before?' Sailor Moon asked. "Anyway, what are you doing here near this beautiful area?" Venus asked.

"We're chasing a group of people who kidnapped some friends of ours and stole three of four important items from our home, Vale. The Elemental Stars. Here, I have the Mars Star." Isaac showed the Scouts the Mars Star.

"So this red orb is named after the planet of our universe?" Mercury scanned it with her goggles, but it showed unknown data on it.

"Wait… If those people arte dangerous… You're just kids." Michelle asked, staring at the party. "Though we may not look like it, we're really warriors who can fight and use powers called Psynergy." Isaac explained.

"Hmm… What said you, girls? Shall we help Isaac and his friends?" Sailor Moon asked, they thought about it for 40 seconds then nodded. "Okay, then it's settled. But first, can you keep a secret?" The Scouts reverted back to their street clothes.

"…Impressive." Alleyne commented. "Wow…" Nowa smiled in awe. "Okay Isaac, you're the leader of the party, lead the way." Mina smiled at him. She's happy she gets to be with a cute guy like him.

The party with their new members got on the ledge and noticed an entrance, but it was blocked by a stone with vines growing on it.

"Mighty Earth! Please help me move the obstacle in my way, Move!" Isaac shouted as he used Move on the stone, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't moved it. "So that's Psynergy…" Trista gasped in awe.

"No good… We can't move that stone with the vines in the way." Reina frowned. Suddenly, Renee noticed someone coming towards them, it was Ivan!

"Ivan!" She gasped, the party turned around and saw Ivan. "Hello everyone. I see you made some new friends. But anyway, you want to move that stone, but vines are covering it…" Ivan snapped his fingers with a smile. Ivan got near where the stone is and begin to chant.

"What's that short guy doing?" Serena whispered to Raye. "Don't make fun of his height, meatball head." She scolded. "Winds of Jupiter, I summoned thee to help clear a path, Whirlwind!" Ivan shouted as a huge gust of wind appeared and blows the vines away.

"Isaac, now!" Alleyne shouted. "Got it!" Isaac nodded as he used Move again, this time, it moved and cleared a path.

"Ivan… Why are you here?" Zoey asked. Ivan closed his eyes. "I couldn't get into Lunpa… But I was thinking…. After I read your minds, I decided I want to join you in your quest to save Weyard from the rebirth of Alchemy…" Ivan opened his eyes with determination.

"Alchemy?" Rini asked confusedly. "Ivan… Thank you, don't worry, we'll find a way to rescue Master Hammet from the thieves of Lunpa someday! Thank you for joining our party, Ivan." Isaac smiled. "Likewise." Ivan closed his eyes and smiled.

The party entered the cave, the Scouts were introduced to Ivan and learned about his ability to read minds, Mina want Ivan to read Isaac's mind, but he wouldn't allowed it. They fought some monsters in the cave and gain some gold that monsters dropped.

When they got near the exit, a red creature ran up to them.

"Ahoy there!" The creature spoke. "Hey… it talked!" Lita gasped. Serena gulped, hoping it is not evil. Flint hoped out of Isaac's shoulder and gasped.

"Forge? Forge, is that you!" He asked, hoping his eyes didn't deceive him. "Yep! It's me, your pal, Forge, the Mars Djinni! Hmm…" Forge took a closer look at Isaac and his companions.

"I see you made friends with the humans, Flint. And you even made a partner!" Forge commented. "Yep. Say… Wanna join our team? I'm trying to help them chase some people and get some of them back to their home worlds." Flint offered.

"Sure… But first, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Forge asked playfully. "Oh yeah, a Djinni Battle! Let me explain, Isaac, if a Djinni sees a person worthy of his or her power, the Djinni must challenged the person to a battle, if the person wins, that person can have the Djinni join their group." Flint explained.

"Yep! So show me what you got!" Forge got into a battle stance. "Maybe you will be my first Djinni! Come on, Isaac, everyone!" Garet grinned as he got out his sword. "Way ahead of you, Garet." Isaac smiled. "I'll help out too!" Nowa smiled as she got her quarterstaff ready.

**Forge: The Mars Djinni**

"Here I go!" Forge shouted as he rammed into Isaac, giving him some damage. Isaac chanted "Ground beneath the soil, rise up and impale my enemies! Spire!" Isaac shouted as he made the ground rise up and formed it into a stalagmite and hit Forge. Garet managed to slash Forge three times. "Storms of Jupiter, clap your thunder to destroy evil, Ray!" Ivan shouted as he made lightning strikes hit Forge. "A-Awesome!" Mina gasped in awe and shock. "Who knew those kids can held so much power…" Amara commented. "Mmhmm…" Michelle nodded in agreement. "Hmm, not bad… But can you dodge this!" Forge breath out some fire at the combatants, they dodged it. Nowa closed her eyes and concentrated, purple aura appeared around her. "Winds of Jupiter, I summoned thee to strike down my enemies, Whirlwind!" Nowa launched a whirlwind attack at Forge, giving him some bigger damage. Garet managed to slash Forge three times. "Flint! Time to finish this!" Isaac shouted. "Right away!" Flint nodded as he infused Isaac's sword with earth energy, Isaac let out a yell and slashed Forge three times, thus ending the battle.

"Woohoo! I never had this much fund in ages!" Forge laughed. He turned to Garet with a smile, if he can smile. "You fight pretty well, Garet. How about I hang with you and be Best friends for life?" Forge offered. Garet smiled. "Of course, Forge, it'll be cool to have you as my first Djinni partner."

"Yippee!" Forge cheered as he leaped into Garet's pocket.

"Wow… I wonder if we can get our own Djinni?" Serena said dreamily, as she imagined impressing Dairen with a Djinni of her own. "I doubt it. Only Adepts can use Djinni, but for Zoey, Reina and their friends, they can use them too. Come on, gang, let's head to Bilbin!" Flint said cheerfully.

As the party pressed on, Raye stopped. Amy and Lita noticed this. "What is it, Raye?" Lita asked. "Zoey, Reina and their friends… I feel strange elemental energy in them… Maybe… My theory of them opening the Sigils of the Sun to other worlds are their doing, as if they want us to come here. I could be wrong though…" Raye said seriously.

"We'll think about it for later. Right now, we have a long journey ahead of us." Amy smiled as she and the other two catches up to the party.

The Sailor Scouts and Forge the Mars Djinni joined the party, What does Raye feel in Zoey, Reina and their friends? Could they be descendants of some people?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 5: The Wrath of Tret: Part 1: The Powers of Psynergy

A/N: Next time will be a two parter, also, Trigun will appear in the Mercury Lighthouse saga, so stay tune.


	6. The Wrath of Tret: Part 1

Chapter 5: The Wrath of Tret: Part 1: The Powers of Psynergy

The party were walking towards a town in the distance. "So this is where Bilibin is located?" Serena asked. "According to the map…" Bridget looked at the map of the Angara continent. "Yes."

"And I bet it's that town over there." Garet pointed to the town.

After 2 hours, they arrived at Bilibin. When they arrived at the entrance, they saw a tree there. "Eh?" Reina blinked. "What's a tree doing here?" Nowa asked confusedly.

"Hmm…" Ivan got a closer look and used Mind Read. 'Help… Somebody…' Ivan gasped in shock as he stopped. "That's no tree… It's a person!"

"What!" Trista gasped in shock. "That's impossible!" "But how…?" Isaac muttered. "Maybe we should ask someone in this town on what happened." Kikki suggested.

Nowa noticed an bypassing villager and walked up to him. "Excuse us, sir. Do you mind telling us about that tree near the entrance?" She asked politely.

The man looked at her with a serious look. "I see you want to know, well, that tree is once a man. Our ruler, Lord McCoy, promised that selfish wife of his a grand palace by ordering the lumberjacks in Bilibin to cut down the trees in Kolima Forest, but since an mysterious eruption happened 2 days ago, one of our lumberjacks returned with a curse that turns people into trees! Before he was turned into a tree, he said that they have angered the Sacred Tree. Since then, Lord McCoy has decreed that no one sets foot into Kolima or Kolima Forest, but he is looking for warriors who can look into this matter." The man stated.

"Oh wow, sounds serious. Thank you for the information, mister." Nowa bowed gratefully as she walked up to her friends.

"Something must have anger this Sacred Tree and that same Sacred Tree is turning the townspeople into trees. And this Lord McCoy guy sounds like he needs help." Nowa explained, Lou said something in gibberish agreeing with his best friend for life.

"Huh…" Isaac placed his hand on his chin. "Looks like we have to stray from chasing Saturos for now and help the people of Bilibin." Isaac told everyone. "Okay, if Isaac said so." Garet nodded.

Serena gulped. "But didn't you hear what he said? This Sacred Tree is turning the people here into trees!" She stammered. "Serena, I know how you feel, but we have to help these people. Let's pay this Lord McCoy a visit." Zoey said bravefully, deep down, she was scared too, but she told herself this is a time to be brave.

The party arrived at a huge mansion with two guards standing, err….guard. One of them noticed Isaac and his companions.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The first guard demanded. "We're here to discuss the problem with the curse." Alleyne stated coolly. "Yes, can you please let us see Lord McCoy?" Michelle pleaded.

The two guards looked at one another. "They're just kids…" He whispered to his fellow guard. "Not all of them, some of them are adults and did you see the one with yellow pigtails? I mean, look at that beautiful body!" He whispered with a smile.

"Yeah, and the one with pointy ears, she has a fine body almost like that one you mentioned. I'm sure we can let them and those kids through to see Lord McCoy. I think they're pretty seasonable warriors." He nodded. The two guards turned to the party.

"Very well, follow me please." The first guard issued as he entered the mansion. "Did you see when he was eyeing Reina and Alleyne, maybe he's in love with them?" Lita whispered to Mina.

"Man… I wish I have a beautiful bod like Reina and Alleyne…" Mina sighed sadly as the party entered the mansion.

In the main room, a man who is fat and wore noblemen clothes was busy writing something. Then, the guard from the entrance came in. He bowed before the man.

"What is the matter?" The man asked. "Sir! Some new warriors have just arrived in the palace!" He reported. "New warriors yeh say? We've sent many a man inside Kolima Forest,, but not a once has returned. These warriors… Did yeh get a good look at 'em?" The man questioned. The guard motioned Isaac and the others to come in.

They came in and stared at Lord McCoy. Lord McCoy blinked and muttered "They're just wee little children…" "Sir…" Alleyne glared at him which made him shivered a little.

"Some of us are veteran warriors and have many experience in combat. Some of us are adults, but these children have fighting capabilities." Alleyne stated. "Yeah! Teacher said that so we can do what we can to help Bilibin!" Nowa nodded in agreement.

Lord McCoy closed his eyes for 1 minute then opened them and looked at the party seriously. "I'm sorry, but I cannot send these children to their doom! I wish to speak to the pigtailed woman and pointy eared woman alone in private. Please, make yeh leave…" Lord McCoy ordered.

"Now wait just a-" Isaac stopped Serena. "Let's leave Reina and Alleyne alone to chat with Lord McCoy." Isaac told her. The party except for Reina and Alleyne left the room and waited outside the palace.

Lord McCoy looked at the two Queen's Blade Combatants. "What are yeh names?" He asked. "Reina Vance, the Traveling Warrior." Reina introduced herself. "Alleyne, the Teacher Warrior." Alleyne introduced herself as well.

"Well, miss Vance and miss Alleyne. I would show yeh the key to the barricade to Kolima Forest, but I don't want those poor children have it so they can be turned into trees. So I will let yeh into a wee little secret. Turns out, you don't need a key to open the barricade, some of the wooden planks are loose and can be cleared. So I trust yeh to succeed where many a man I sent failed to do." Lord McCoy stated.

"Thank you, Lord McCoy, we'll be leaving now…" Alleyne stated as she and Reina exited.

The party were waiting outside where Reina and Alleyne exited, the guards were already on a different guard routine.

"So, what did you learn?" Amara asked. "Turns out we don't need a key to reach Kolima, we just need to push a loose piece of the barricade." Reina smiled.

"I feel bad disobeying Lord McCoy's orders…" Amy looked down. "But if we solve this problem for him, he won't think of us as normal children." Ivan agreed with Reina's plan.

"Alright, we head for Kolima and- eh?" Isaac raised an eyebrow as a purple ball of energy flew up to the party. It stopped in mid air and revealed to be another Djinni, only its purple.

"Heya!" The Dinnji greeted. "An Dinnji!" Bridget gasped. "Yep! And I see two of my friends, Flint and Forge are with you. My name is Gust, the Jupiter Dinnji. And I overheard on what you're doing and I wish to help you on your quest." Gust introduced herself.

"How thoughtful of you, Gust." Forge stated happily. "Hmm… Who to choose?" Gust looked at the party till her eyes focused on Ivan. "You!" Gust urged happily. "Hmm… I can see where you're going at, Gust. I would be happy to have you as my first Dinnji." Ivan smiled.

"Alright! You won't regret it!" Gust smiled as she perched herself on Ivan's shoulder. "Awesome! Another Dinnji on our side!" Kikki smiled happily.

"Alright, let's head to Kolima." Renee stated. The party nodded in agreement and headed towards the barricade.

They got to the barricade in about 1 hour and 50 minutes and Isaac inspected it. Isaac knocked on one of the wooden planks and saw a creek. Isaac used his strength to move the plank into a place, revealing an entrance.

"Just like Lord McCoy said…" Reina stated seriously. "Well, Kolima is about southeast of here, let's go check it out." Nowa suggested.

1 hour later, they finally arrived at Kolima, it was nearing sunset. The party looked around. Ivan used Mind Read on a tree. 1 minute later, he didn't like what he heard.

"Just as I thought… This person is turned into a tree as well. The whole village of Kolima is turned into trees…." Ivan said seriously. "This is horrible! Why… Why are they turned into trees?" Hotaru's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"I think I know…" Isaac said seriously. "They angered this Sacred Tree and he somehow turns them into trees as punishment for something they did."

"Freaky…" Corina gulped. Ivan and Alleyne noticed an sparkly stuff on the ground slowly heading towards them.

"What the…?" Alleyne gasped, suddenly, an odd energy surrounded the party. "Agggghhhhh! What's happening!" Bridget groaned in agony. "Someone… is attacking our minds….!" Trista gritted her teeth as the party fell to the ground, the raining sparkles were heading towards them steadly/

"Could those sparkly stuff turned the entire village into trees? I fear we're next!" Reina gashed her teeth as she struggled to get up. "I can't spend the rest of my life as a tree!" Serena wailed.

"Guys… It's been nice knowing you…" Zoey stammered, suddenly, blue energy barriers surrounded Isaac, Garet, Ivan and the Sailor Scouts while blood red barriers surrounded the Mew Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants. When the sparkles hit them, it repelled them back.

"Isaac… Did those strange barriers saved us?" Garet gasped. "I think so, Garet… It's… our Psynergy…" Isaac grunted. "I think so too, Isaac. But those blood red barriers surrounded Zoey, Reina and their friends, they must be a different type of Psynergy…" Ivan stated.

Garet stands up. "What are you guys talking about?" He received stares from his friends. He was confused but he figured it out. "I can stand up again!" Garet gasped. The rest of the party stands up.

"Isaac, you and your pals saved us from a fate worse than death! I knew you were special!" Mina winked at him. 'Jenna's gonna kill me if this girl continues flirting with me.' Isaac thought uneasily.

"Those barriers… I thought Psynergy appears when we concentrated, right?" Ivan blinked. "Correct." Isaac nodded. "When I was training so hard, I thought my head was about to burst." Garet remembered something from his past.

"I think I'm beginning to understand now. Psynergy not only helps people, but it helps the users when they are in mortal danger." Alleyne stated her know it all info. "Really?" Garet gasped. "If Teacher said so." Nowa nodded in agreement with Alleyne.

"Maybe… We can start training to control this power." Isaac smiled. "Yeah! I was thinking the exact same thing, Isaac!" Garet grinned.

Then, the sparkles started felling again. "Not again!" Raye growled. Then, the 11 Warriors' Psynergy Barriers appeared around them and the Sailor Scouts. Suddenly, they heard voices in their minds.

"Hroom! Why haven't they turned into trees…?" A angry voice said. "Who are those strange children? How are they immune to Tret's glamour? Have they come to save the people of Kolima with this strange power they called Psynergy?" A kind female voice questioned.

"Hroom! It won't be enough to save those fools! They took their axes to me and now I will unleashed my vengeance on them!" The angry voice growled. "You children may not know this… But we are dying. And Kolima Forest will wither and perish while we're gone…" The kind voice said sadly.

"Hroom! We will perish and so will those foolish humans!" The angry voice shouted angrily. "Tret was once a wise and kind tree king. But he is slowly dying, and his heart has been torn into two… His wrathful side turned the people of Kolima into trees. His kind side speaks no more." The kind voice stated.

"Hroom! The kindly heart invites destruction… I need no kindness!" Tret's voice growled angrily.

"If you wish to save those who have been turned into trees by Tret's evil side, you must reawaken his gentle side… But… If you cannot stop Tret from withering, we will all…. Look for Tret deep in the forest."

"It's no use, Laurel. Humans cannot be trusted! I shall die… and the rest of the forest will die with me!" Tret's voice yelled as he disappeared for now. The glamour stopped.

"What… was that?" Rini muttered. Isaac looked at the sky in determination. "A cry for help…" Isaac started walking towards where Kolima Forest is after leaving the village. "Isaac, where are you going?" Zoey asked.

"We're going to reawaken Tret's gentle side. That way, he'll return the people to their normal forms…" Isaac smiled at her. "I agree, Isaac. We must help Tret find his gentle side again." Ivan nodded in agreement.

"Leave it to me, Isaac! I know my way around forests, so this Kolima Forest will be a cakewalk!" Nowa said bravefully. "If Isaac is going, we're going too." Zoey said with determination.

The rest of the party nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's head to Kolima Forest." Michelle told everyone.

Can Isaac and his friends save Tret from his evil side and rescue the people of Kolima?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 6: The Wrarh of Tret: Part 2: Calming the Rage Within

A/n: Important announcement, Lupin the 3rd will be cut off from this story cause I feel it won't fit in this story. So, any suggestions on other anime to increase and replace some that may not make it? See you next time!


	7. The Wrath of Tret: Part 2

Chapter 6: The Wrath of Tret: Part 2: Calming the Rage Within

After 1 hour later, they finally arrived at Kolima Forest.

The party looked around, there were some trees that were cut down. Nowa noticed an animal staring at the party. "Hey little guy." Nowa smiled as she walked over to the squirrel, but the squirrel scrambled off in fear.

"Why are the animals afraid of us?" Rini asked confusedly. "I think I know something about that." Amara stated. "It's because the lumberjacks were cutting down this forest for Lord McCoy's wife's palace…" She said with an hint of anger.

"So that's it! That selfish wife of his wants a stupid palace!" Corina pounded her fist in her palm. "Let's not waste any time, we need to see Tret…" Alleyne said seriously. "Alright, let's go." Isaac nodded as the Scouts transformed and the party pressed on.

They have to solve some puzzles to make it to the center of the forest by pushing logs and using dams to lift them up so the party can cross them. Soon, they came across two huge elder trees and some of them have faces, the first one to the left has a young female face while the other has a old male face, they seem to be sleeping.

Isaac walked up to the female elder tree. She opened her eyes. "!" Isaac and the party gasped.

"Who are you…? Oh! You're the ones who resisted Tret's glamour?" The female tree asked. "Yes… Who are you?" Isaac asked. "I am Laurel. If you have come to save Tret, then you're already too late. Soon, Tret will die and we will wither away with him." Laurel said sadly.

"Not gonna happen." Reina stated bravefully. "I sense a great warmth within all of you… Perhaps you can reawaken Tret's gentle side." Laurel smiled sadly as she went back to sleep.

"Let's go talk to Tret…" Renee stated as the party walked up to Tret, the elder tree to the right.

"Tret! Please listen to us!" Isaac called out. Tret hasn't opened his eyes or say anything. Then Tret's angry side's voice shouted "Hroom! He cannot hear you, foolish humans! His body is now mine to control!"

Kikki noticed an entrance into Tret. "Maybe we need to need go deeper into Tret to wake him up!" Kikki pointed to the entrance. "It's worth a shot. We had to take it." Mars stated.

The party begin their trek into Tret. They have to fight monsters that got in their way. As they were walking, suddenly, Uranus tensed.

"I sense something coming towards us…" Uranus got out her Space Sword and pointed it at the something she said she saw. It was a purple energy ball heading towards them,

"Wait, that's a…!" Garet gasped as the energy ball dispelled to reveal another Jupiter Dinnji, only, it's an different shape.

"Hello travelers!" The Dinnji greeted. "I am Breeze, the Jupiter Dinnji. And I sense powerful Psynergy within you! So I challenge you to a Dinnji Battle!" Breeze challenged as he got ready.

"Okay!" Zoey smiled as Isaac, Ivan, Uranus, Reina, Nowa and Neptune got ready. "Have fun!"

**Breeze: The Jupiter Dinnji**

"Here I come!" Breeze shouted as he blew wind at them, hitting some of them. "Winds of Jupiter, I summon thee to defeat thy enemies, Whirlwind!" Nowa shouted as she launched a whirlwind attack at Breeze, damaging him mediumly. "Not bad! But can you handle this!" Breeze shouted as he rammed into Ivan. "Mighty Storms of Jupiter, clap your thunder on my foes, Storm Ray!" Ivan shouted as he summoned bolts of thunder on Breeze, giving him some bigger damage. Isaac slashed Breeze three times with his sword. "Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus launched her attack at Breeze, giving him some bigger damage. "Flames from the underworld, let loose your attacks on my enemy, Inferno!" Reina launched a a pillar of fire at Breeze, giving him some big damage. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune launched her attack at Breeze, thus defeating him.

"Ooow… Well, looks like I lost. Now who to choose as my partner?" Breeze looked at the ones who fought him, then he eyed Nowa. "How about you?" He proclaimed. "Me?" Nowa blinked.

"Yeah, you may not be a Adept, but you can use Psynergy. What's your name?" Breeze asked. "Nowa." Nowa introduced herself, Lou said something in gibberish saying that his name is Lou. "Okay, Nowa. I'll be your friend for now on!" Breeze said happily as he went into Nowa's bag.

"My very first Dinnji…" Nowa gasped in awe and smiled. "We're wasting enough time! We have to find Tret's gentle side!" Mars reminded everyone. "Mars is right. We need to find him and fast." Isaac nodded.

The party pressed on, soon, they came across a huge hole, knowing there is a way out after jumping in and Tret's gentle side may be in there, the party jumped in.

After landing, they saw Tret's face inside. "Tret!" Zoey shouted. Then Tret opened his eyes and they were angry!

"Hm Hrooom! Fools! You came here to find Tret's gentle side! You fools should have never come here, and now, you shall never leave! Your powers protected you in the forest, but now you're in my turf! Here, you will become trees and wither away with us!" Evil Tret shouted as his head pry loose from the wall and floated in a glowing eerie blue aura.

Zoey turned to her friends who nodded and they shouted "Power Pendants! Metamorphis!" A bright light covered the area. "What the?" Isaac gasped. "Z-Zoey!" Reina gawked. "What in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon gasped.

When it cleared, the Mew Mews were in their Mew forms. "Wow…" Garet gasped in awe. "No… way! It's the Mew Mews from my favorite manga!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Hroom! Those moves won't help you! Prepare to be turned into trees!" Evil Tret shouted evilly.

**Evil Tret**

"Hrooom!" Evil Tret growled as he made wood spears appear and flung them at the party, they dodged it. Zoey closed her eyes and said "Mighty Earth, impale my enemies with your power, Spire!" Zoey launched an earth spear at Evil Tret, giving him bigger damage. "It won't help you again!" Tret launched an earthquake of wood at the party. "Nowa! Use my power!" Breeze shouted. "Help us, Breeze!" Nowa shouted, Breeze made a barrier appear around the party, dispelling the attack. "Garet! Let me give you and your friends a boost!" Forge offered. "Alright! Show us what you can do, Forge!" Garet shouted as Forge used his power to increase the party's strengths. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars shouted as she launched the flame attack at Evil Tret, giving him even bigger damage. "Mighty flames of Mars, lend me your power to strike down this fool, Flare!" Garet launched his flame attack now boosted with Forge's power at Evil Tret, giving him even bigger damage. Evil Tret used wood spears to hit Jupiter and Venus but they shouted "Venus Crescent Beam!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The two Sailors launched their attacks at Evil Tret, adding more damage. "Wake up, Tret!" Alleyne shouted as she bashed Evil Tret 5 times with her staff. "Hroom! This can't be!" Evil Tret gawked. "Sailor Moon! Hurry, finish him off!" Mercury shouted. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon launch her ultimate attack at Evil Tret, Evil Tret screamed in agony as he faded into nothingness, then the real Tret appeared in the way where Evil Tret once stood. Tret opened his eyes.

"Oh… Hmm… What has happened to me? Was I…" Tret read the party's minds. "I see… My heart was all but lost in my anger. And you defeated the anger within me?" Tret asked.

"That is correct, Mr. Tret." Mini-Moon nodded. "I thank you. I could not leave this world with so much evil in my heart. I am now free to leave the world without regret."

"Don't say things like that!" Bridget shouted. "You need to return the people of Kolima to normal!" Isaac shouted.

"Hmm…" Tret closed his eyes. "I see… I'll return them to normal as long as you promised to tell them not to cut down my people." Tret tired as hard as he can, but it was no use, he was weak.

"I…I can't… My power no longer reaches Kolima… I'm sorry, great warriors…" Tret closed his eyes for now.

"No!" Reina gasped. Isaac slams his fist on the ground. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Isaac gritted his teeth. "Isaac! Calm down!" Flint reassured him.

"We can still save Tret!" He encouraged. "How?" Venus asked. "By the healing waters of Mercury Lighthouse! If we can use that, we can save Tret and the people of Kolima! We still got time! Mercury Lighthouse is north west of here in the snowy part of Angara!" Flint stated.

"Yeah! We still got time!" Forge cheered. "Flint…" Isaac said quietly then smiled. "Alright, Mercury Lighthouse was our main destination, if we can keep up the pace, we can still catch Felix and gather the healing waters. I'm counting on you, everyone!" Isaac stated.

"We won't let you down, Isaac." Ivan smiled. "Let's head to Mercury Lighthouse!" Reina stated.

The party left Kolima Forest and begin their trek northwest to Mercury Lighthouse.

Little did they know, that another batch of warriors from another world and a girl will join our heroes in their quest.

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 7: The Peace Guns and the Girl Who Can Heal: Battle at Mercury Lighthouse

A/N: See you next time! Also, Steel Angel Kururmi will be in this story in Book 2 to replace Lupin the 3rd.


	8. Battle At Mercury Lighthouse

A/N: After this chapter, Melona and Menace will follow and battle our heroes almost every chapter and a 3 part trilogy in this story called the Legacy of Airi will focus on Airi investigating ruins in Weyard and discovering her true destiny. Alright, time to start the chapter!

A/N 2: Also, Tenchi Muyo will also be cut out from this story cause like Lupin the 3rd, it won't fit, so Higurashi no Naku Koro ni will take it's place. On with the chapter!

Warning: May contain minor swearing, mostly from Vash and Wolfwood, but this is still a K fic.

Chapter 7: The Peace Guns and the Girl Who Can Heal: Battle at Mercury Lighthouse

Last time, the party saved Tret from his rage, but he is dying, and if he dies, not only will Kolima Forest be gone forever, the people of Kolima will die with him in their tree state, so according to Flint, the only way they can save Tret is by the healing waters of Mercury Lighthouse. So the party headed northwest to the snowy parts of Angara.

1 day later, the party were in the snowy part of Angara.

"Brrr!" Corina shivered as she tried to keep herself warm. "Who would have thought this part of Angara would be cold!"

Isaac then brought something up. "Hey Zoey?" Isaac asked. "Yeah?" Zoey answered.

"What were those forms you and your friends transformed into? Mew somethings?" Isaac asked. "Yeah, and you have animal parts sticking out of you." Garet added.

"Well…" Bridget begin to explain. "What those forms you saw were our Mew Mew forms. Back in our world, it was being invaded by aliens called-" "The Cyniclons, right? I read about them in my Tokyo Mew Mew Manga." Serena answered.

"Who would thought we would be famous in a manga in the Sailor Moon world." Kikki grinned sheepishly. "Yes, you catch on quick, Serena. So to battle them, we were infused with the DNA of Red Data Animals, endangered species and thus, the Mew Mews were born and that's how we met." Bridget finished.

"I see. Your Mew Mew forms would be very useful in battles to come." Ivan smiled. "Thank you, Ivan." Renee smiled coolly at him.

Nowa noticed a town covered in snow not far from here as well as a huge tower which is blue. "Hey, there's a town here and a huge tower." Nowa exclaimed. Flint popped up.

"That's the town of Imil, and that tower is Mercury Lighthouse, no mistake about it. Let's head to Imil first so we can ask about the healing waters." Flint suggested. "Good idea, Flint." Isaac nodded.

45 minutes later, they finally arrived at Imil. It was a snowy village.

"Achoo!" Kikki sneezed. Reina noticed a man working on a signpost and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked. "Yes?" The man turned away from his work to answer Reina's questions. "Do you know about the healing waters of Mercury Lighthouse, we need it to heal someone." Reina replied.

The man shook his head no. "Sorry, the well's been dry since the seal on Mercury Lighthouse was placed. But I do know of one person who could help." The man suggested.

"Who?" Isaac asked as he and the party walked up. "Lately, the village of Imil is plagued with a cold, the person who is tending to the sick is Mia, she is a healer and her strange but wonderful powers keeps the village in tip top shape." The man smiled.

"Where can we find her?" Mina asked politely. "She's probably at the shrine… Cough! Oh my, I seem to have the cold. I have to ask Mia to heal me." The man coughed again.

"This is bad, this cold is pretty worse than any in any of our worlds." Amara frowned. "Let's head to the shrine to find this Mia, maybe she can help us." Garet suggested.

The party headed to the shrine, inside, they saw a boy and girl sweeping the floor. The girl noticed them. "Oh! Visitors. Welcome to Imil. My name is Megan, and this is my brother, Justin. How can we help you?" Megan asked with a smile.

"We're looking for the healer, Mia. We need to ask her on healing someone." Ivan explained. "Oh that's too bad, Mia went to her house to heal her grandparents. They have the cold." Justin told them.

"Hey Justin, come to think of it, we have the second group of visitors today." Megan stated. "Visitors?" That caught Isaac and the party's attention.

"Are they by chance, six of them?" Alleyne questioned. "Yeah, but one of them looks familiar, but they left before Mia can say hi." Justin stated.

"It's them no doubt…" Renee frowned. "The people you're chasing?" Hotaru asked. "Yeah, but first, we need to see Mia." Corina stated.

The party ask people who don't have the cold on where Mia lives and they found it. They entered it and saw a girl tending to some elderly people in bed.

The girl was the same age as Isaac and Garet, has light blue hair, green blue eyes, on her head is a white ribbon that sorta resembles animal ears, wore a white robe with many designs and a white cape with many designs as well, white gloves, and finally, white boots

The girl went over the old man's bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked politely. The old man coughed. "He's been coughing like this for awhile…" The old woman said.

The girl smiled. "You'll feel better soon." She closed her eyes and concentrated, a light gold aura appeared around the old man, his coughing slowly fades. 'Was that…?' Isaac's eyes widen ins hock.

"How are you feeling now?" The girl asked. "Much better…" The old man started to stand up, but the girl stops him. "No, Grandpa. You mustn't push yourself too hard!" She pleaded.

The old man lay back in bed. "Thank you, Mia… I can't imagine how this village would ever managed without you… Cough…" The old woman coughed.

The girl now identified as Mia smiled at the old woman. "Don't mention it… You should rest in bed, too, ma'am." She advised. She turned to see the party.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Before the party can answer, a light shined from the window. Mia went to check it out and gasped in shock.

"Was that the lighthouse? It can't be… Only I can… Oh, no… Alex!" She rushed off to Mercury Lighthouse.

"Did she just say… Alex!" Zoey gasped. "That's the name of the guy who's with Saturos and his group!" Garet gawked.

"How does Mia know him?" Nowa asked confusedly. "It appears we will get our answers at Mercury Lighthouse, not only will we find Saturos, but maybe get the three Elemental Stars back and rescue Jenna and Kraden…." Alleyne stated coolly.

"Like killing three birds with one stone. Alleyne, you're a genius!" Lita smirked heroically. "Alright, this time, we'll get those Stars back!" Isaac smiled. In his thoughts… 'Hang on, Jenna. This time… I will save you!' The party headed to Mercury Lighthouse.

A/N: Again, special credit to Turles for making the Gundam Wing Stories series, this scene is from Trigundam and is slightly edited, but the story is copyrighted by Turles and I would no way steal some of his ideas, so special credit goes to him again.

Meanwhile in another dimension…

On a desert planet scorched by twin suns (called Gunsmoke), Vash the Stampede was sitting on the porch of the local hotel looking out at the sky so blue. He was wearing only a button-up shirt and light pants. He did bring his red duster back with him from that battle with Knives as well as his and his brothers' fun with Wolfwood's Cross-Punisher (A large cloth and belt covered cross that had weapons hidden within it).

He was thinking that it had already been two whole weeks since he came back to Millie and Meryl with his brother Knives over his shoulder. Now, he figured he could live life in peace, no longer would he have to "keep moving". He could stay in one place and try to live just as Vash and not as "Vash the Stampede".

He took in a deep breath of the fresh air. As he breathed he heard a loud scratch next to him. He looked over to find his old friend Nicholas D. Wolfwood lighting up another crooked cigarette.

"I thought you quit." Vash stated smiling as he leaned back on his palms

Wolfwood took out the cigarette and put it out underneath his shoe.

"Old habits die heard." He smiled

Wolfwood had survived all right. After that battle with the remaining Gung-Ho Guns (Minions of Vash's brother Knives) he was severely injured. He limped his way to the church holding his Cross-Punisher like Jesus on his way to crucifixion.

Although he was at death's door, he did not die. He simply passed out and it was during that time his body was taken away by a priest named Father O'Riley, who was hiding in that particular church.

O'Riley healed Wolfwood back to health, simply because it was his duty to help the sick and needy, especially in this case when it was a priest under his care. But by the time Wolfwood had healed and could figure out just what was going on he found out that his weapon, his symbol of his trade, his Cross-Punisher was gone.

Wolfwood figured that Vash must have taken the Cross-Punisher so he went looking for him without any kind of protection. He went to the place where he told Vash the location of his brother Knives. By the time he got there some shocked and surprised faces of Vash, Meryl and especially Millie Thompson (who fell in love with this gunman priest) greeted him.

Millie saw Wolfwood walking into town and she wept with a smile as she dashed to him. She threw her arms around him while she laid her head against his chest while tears of joy ran down her face. It had been the greatest day of her life as well as the others who thought he was dead.

Needless to say, things had been going well after that battle in the desert between Vash and Knives. All they were doing was taking care of Knives, just as Rem Saverem (a mother figure for Vash as well as spiritual role model) had instructed to Vash all those years ago.

Vash and Wolfwood sat (or rather stood in Wolfwood's case) looking out at the water well that had been built in the center of town and they saw people coming and going with empty and full water buckets.

Both Vash and Wolfwood breathed in the fresh air with a small black cat at their feet. The peace was intoxicating.

"You know something Vash?" Wolfwood asked

"Yeah?" Vash asked waiting for Wolfwood's thought

"I see what you've been searching for all this time."  
"What do you mean?" Vash was a little confused by what Wolfwood was saying, normally Wolfwood isn't this peaceful.

"You were searching for a moment's peace. Now we're living in it."

Vash looked up at the sky, making sure that the suns didn't blind him by closing his eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled

The air was still, even though the only noise was the scurry of people going ot the water well. Suddenly something happened that shattered the peace.

"Vash!" a voice boomed out from behind him.

The voice was so loud that Vash leaped out from his sitting position to lying down in the sand with his hands to his ears. His eyes did recover from the grayness and the specks of light in his vision (or rather seeing stars) and saw Millie standing on the porch. He felt like screaming, so he did.

"I hate it when you do that!" he cried

"I'm sorry Vash." Millie panted, she looked as though she had been running a marathon with her hair twisted and sweat running down her face, "It's Knives." She gasped, "He's gone."  
Vash looked at Wolfwood, the two dashed passed Millie to Knives room. Vash threw open the door to find Meryl by the bed. The covers were thrown back, and the beds' occupant was gone. It was true, Knives was on the loose.

"Oh no." Vash whispered knowing the terrible things that Knives could do on his own.

Meryl turned around, "Vash." She said with sobbing eyes, "I'm sorry."

"we don't' have time for that." Vash stated, "We need to find Knives."

Meryl wiped her face of her dry tears and looked at Vash with clear eyes and vision.

"I think I have an idea of where he went." She said

"Where?" Vash asked impatiently

Meryl went over to the closet and opened it's doors and there the four of them (Millie caught up a moment ago) looked into the closet with awe and wonder. They saw the Sigil of the Sun, the mysterious sun shaped sigil from the world of Weyard, this time, it showed a blue stoned hallway.

"What is it, Vash?" Wolfwood asked hoping he would have the answer

Vash looked at Wolfwood, "I have no idea."

Wolfwood raised an eyebrow, "You're 140 years old Vash. I hoped that you'd know something."

Vash made an odd face, "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I know everything."

Millie stopped the dispute, "Stop you two. We have to find Knives before he stirs up more trouble."

Vash and Wolfwood nodded at each other and left for their own rooms, they came back with their weapons. Vash had dressed himself back into his red duster once again, his duffel bag over his shoulder and he held in his hand his silver custom colt revolver, Wolfwood with his Cross-Punisher, and Millie with her huge stun gun cannon.

Meryl stood up with her white cloak and pink suitcase

"Meryl?' Millie called, "Why are you bringing your suitcase?"

Meryl shrugged, "If this thing leads to a different place, I'd like to have a change of clothes."

"I agree Meryl." Vash said, even though he wore his red duster mostly over his clothes.

Wolfwood noticed something about Vash, "Hey Vash, didn't you have two hand guns?"

"The dark one was Knives." Vash explained, "It seems he took it with him."

Fear was on all of their faces. Vash explained what the guns could do, they not only could be powerful handguns but in the hands of either Vash or Knives the gun could morph with their arm and make a cannon with enough power to put a hole in the moon. Which as a matter of fact has happened on one occasion where Vash was forced to use this weapon called "Angel Arm".

"This means, he can morph his Angel Arm." Meryl presumed

"Yeah." Vash agreed, "We have to go now. If Knives went through that thing we have to follow."

Vash went first towards the Sigil, while Millie locked the door.

Back in Weyard…

The party finally arrived at Mercury Lighthouse, they looked at it in awe.

"So this is the first of the four lighthouses…" Isaac gasped in awe. Suddenly, Kikki and Alleyne held their heads in pain. "Hey, what's wrong you two?" Garet asked confusedly.

"I don't know… For some real reason, some voice is calling out to us like we were afflicted with this lighthouse…" Kikki stammered. **'Light… the 3 remaining lighthouses… to save… Weyard!'**

'What does it mean…?' Alleyne thought to herself as another voice in her head appeared. **'You must… control your power… Maiden of Hope… or else… Weyard will be destroyed…'**

"Don't worry about it too much, you two." Michelle assured them. "Right now, we need to find a way into Mercury Lighthouse." They saw Mia stumped on how to enter the lighthouse, seems a statue was blocking the entrance.

"Need some help?" Corina asked politely as the party walked up to her. Mia noticed the party. "Oh, the visitors from before… Somebody… is here. Someone is here… Can you hear it, too?"" Isaac rubbed his chin and nodded. "Yes, I hear it too." Isaac nodded.

"Alex is the only one other than I who can enter Mercury Lighthouse." Mia stated. Mia looked at the statue in her way and sighed. "Somebody doesn't want us here…" Isaac walked up to the statue and said "Mighty Earth, help me move this obstacle in my path, Move!" The Move Hand appeared and moved the statue out of the way.

Mia gasped in shock. "What… was that?" She asked the party. "You… can see Isaac's Psynergy?" Ivan gasped. Mia has a question mark above her head. "Psy…enrgy? Is that what you called it?"

"Yeah, you have it too, right? We saw it when you were healing your grandparents." Nowa stated. "Oh that? That's a special power, handed down to members of the Mercury Clan from generation to generation. It is called Ply, a power generated through meditation. It was once much stronger…" Mia explained.

Garet turns to Isaac. "This Mercury Clan is pretty much like us, the people of Vale." Garet whispered. "I think you're right, Garet. If they weren't, then how did they get a hold of such powerful recovering Psynergy?" Isaac whispered.

"I… have to go. I need to find out who entered the lighthouse." Mia went into the entrance. "Something tells me we should follow her." Reina suggested. "Good idea, Reina." Raye nodded. The party entered the lighthouse.

(Meanwhile…)

Vash the Stampede and his group stepped out of the Sigil and looked around, it has a medieval kind of feel in it. The Sigil closed after they stepped through.

"What is this place?" Wolfwood asked as he looked around. Vash rubbed his chin. "Kinda remind me of the fairy tales Rem told me about…"

"It does make a nice change from the brown walls." Millie said, looking the bright side of the situation. "But… How do we get home after we find and defeat Knives and bring him back? That thing closed when we stepped through." Meryl said uneasily.

Vash placed his shoulder on Meryl's shoulder which made her blush. "We'll think of someway to get back home." Suddenly, they heard a girl's voice saying "Someone must be here… It's my sworn duty to protect the Mercury Lighthouse."

"Mercury… Lighthouse?" Millie asked confusedly. "I heard about that name, Mercury before. Rem told me it's one of the planets in the solar system where Earth is." Vash remembered. "Well, the voice of the girl could be an enemy…" Wolfwood got his Cross Punisher ready.

"Wait! No killing!" Vash pleaded. Wolfwood sighed, personally, Wolfwood think violence is sometimes the answer, but he doesn't want Vash to get upset if he kills someone. "Fine… No killing…" He dismissed his Cross Punisher.

It was then Mia came into view. Mia gasped, she saw people in Mercury Lighthouse! The gunslingers stared at her odd clothing while Mia looks at theirs.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mia asked. Meryl said that she wasn't a threat, since she doesn't have a gun. She holstered her Derringer and turned to the others.

"Let me and Millie handle this." She said.

Millie allowed her Stun-gun Cannon to slide on her strap. She and Meryl walked towards Mia.

Meryl pulled out her card to show who they were and whom they worked for and Millie did the same.

Mia looked at the cards.

"Hello." Meryl greeted, "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Meryl Strife from the Bernardelli Insurance Society, however in some places I happen to be known as Derringer Meryl. This is my partner Millie Thompson though she is known as Stun-Gun Millie. Those two behind use are Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Vash the Stampede."

Vash heard this and covered his ears with his gun still in his hands (though it was now next to his ear).

"I really hate it when you call me by my full name!" He cried

"Vash the Stampede?" Mia blinked.

"You've heard of him I'm sure." Meryl shook her head knowing (or rather hoping) that she would say yes and that Vash is known as the Humanoid Typhoon with a bounty of 60 billion double dollars on his head, dead or alive.

"I'm sorry," Mia bowed her head in apology. 'but I have never heard of him."

Vash wept, "Thank God!" He held his hands together with the revolver between them in a prayer poster.

"Um… Can you tell me what you're doing here in Mercury Lighthouse? Only members of the Mercury Clan may enter here." Mia asked. "Mercury Clan?" Millie asked confusedly.

Suddenly, a lizard man monster with a sword and shield appeared and started attacking the people.

"What the hell?" Wolfwood gasped as he fired a shot at the monster, killing it. "What… was that?" Mia gasped in shock.

"Um…" Vash rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Don't you know what a gun is?" "What's a gun?" Mia blinked again.

"Mia!" Isaac's voice shouted as he and the party ran up to them. "Oh! Do you have business here in Mercury Lighthouse?" Mia asked.

"Uh huh." Zoey nodded, Ivan noticed the gunslingers and gasped as he walked up to them.

Meryl was about to show this kid her insurance card but Ivan interrupted. "You… You're from another world?" He asked.

"Other worlds?" Meryl asked confusedly. Isaac looked at them seriously. "Did you come through here by a sigil shaped like a sun?" Isaac questioned.

"Yes… How did you know?" Millie asked with a sweet smile. "We're from other worlds and came here through that same sigil." Mercury stated.

"I see… We have so much in common." Vash smiled. The party introduced themselves to the gunslingers.

Mia noticed another statue on a ledge blocking her path. "Oh now what do I do?" Mia sighed. Isaac walked towards the edge of the ledge and chanted "Mighty Earth, help me move the obstacle in my way, Move!" The Move Hand appeared, the gunslingers gasped in shock as the Move Hand pushed the statue off the edge.

"You helped me again… Um, I didn't catch your name." Mia asked politely. "Isaac. The Adept of Venus." Isaac smiled.

"Normally, only members of the Mercury Clan can enter this place. But, I feel like I can trust you and your friends. Please, take me with you." Mia pleaded.

"Okay." Corina smiled. Then, a blue creature appeared out of Mia's pocket.

"Hi! My name is Fizz, the Djinni of Mercury, and also Mia's friend." Fizz introduced herself. "Please to meet you, Fizz." Millie smiled.

"This Dinnji has been my companion since a strange eruption occurred somewhere. I nursed it back to health and she agreed to be my friend and partner." Mia smiled as she petted Fizz. "Best friends forever!" Fizz beamed.

"Well, like Fizz, we have Dinnji too. Mine' Flint. Garet's Dinnji is Forge, Ivan's Dinnji is Gust and Nowa's Djinni is Breeze." Isaac told her.

"I see…" Mia nodded. "Excuse us, Miss Mia?" Vash asked politely. "Have you seen a man who is about the same height as me, almost looks like me except for a shorter haircut and wore strange clothing like us?"

"No." Reina shook her head no. "We don't see someone fitting that description." "I see…" Vash frowned.

"Anyway." Alleyne begin, we should head to the top of the lighthouse and find out what's wrong." "Right." Mia nodded.

So… With the Mercury Healer, Mia and the Peace Guns, Renee gave them that title since they're really good with guns, they pressed on.

On the third floor, they were walking down the corridor till suddenly, a blue Djinni appeared. "Hey there!" It greeted. "An Dinnji!" Bridget gasped.

"Yes, Yes! I can feel the auras of heroes within you. I challenge you to a Djinni Battle, if you win, I'll join your group. My name is Sleet."

"Isaac, Zoey, Reina, Alleyne, I would like you to aid me in this battle." Mia asked politely as she got her staff ready. The four combatants nodded as the five got ready.

"This doesn't feel right… Why do Djinni fight humans if they want to join them?" Vash stammered. "Don't worry, back in the old days, we Djinni and humans of old considered it a sport!" Gust beamed.

"Kinda like Pokemon…" Rini whispered.

**Sleet: The Mercury Dinnji**

"Here I go!" Sleet shouted as he used Ice on the party, they were hit mediumly. Alleyne closed her eyes and concentrated. "Winter of age's past, unleash your cold winds on this fool, Tundra!" Alleyne slammed her staff on the ground and made a ice pillar appear and hit Sleet. "Omph! Not bad, not bad at all!" Sleet commented as he launched ice shards at Zoey, she dodged it. "Mighty Earth, raise your power in the name of Venus, Clay Spire!" Zoey shouted as she made an giant earth spire appear and slammed it down on Sleet, giving him big damage. Sleet lashed his tail making a icy wind appear and hit Isaac. "Fatal wounds of battles, be gone by the holy light I will unleash, Cure Well!" Isaac shouted as a holy light bathed him, healing his wounds. Reina charged at Sleet and slashed him three times with her sword. Sleet tried to hit Zoey with a headbutt, but she dodged it. "Okay, time to end this! Quake!" (A/N: I decidced to no longer do the pre spell speeches cause I feel it may be annoying for some readers.) " Isaac slams his palm on the ground and a earthquake hit Sleet for big damage and ending the fight.

"Awesome!" Sleet wooted. "Now… who to choose?" Sleet narrowed his eyes on Alleyne. Alleyne folded her arms. "Go right ahead…" Alleyne stated coolly. "Thank you so much!" Sleet beamed happily as he perched himself on Alleyne's shoulder which made her feel uneasy a little.

"Now that is over with, shall we move on?" Meryl stated with a smile.

The party pressed on, solving the lighthouse's puzzles that involve hopping on water using stepping stones with holy light, eventually they made it to a waterfall area where it leads to the top.

"Stand back." Mia closed her eyes and said "Ply!" A holy light bathed the statue in light. Then, the waterfall started flowing in reverse. "How did you…" Sailor Moon gasped.

"It's one of the ways to reach the top. Our clan has been keeping it safe for generations. Come on." Mia entered the waterfall and was lifted in the air and vanished. The party including the Peace Guns entered the waterfall.

On the top, the party appeared on a large pillar. Mia looked around and gasped. The party turned to see a giant ball of blue energy hovering over a huge hole on the top of the lighthouse.

"No! We're too late! The beacon has already been lit!" Isaac gasped. Mia covered her mouth in shock. "It… It can't be! The beacon cannot be lit without the Mercury Star…" She stammered.

Ivan closed his eyes for 50 seconds then opened them. "…The Elemental Stars have been stolen from Sol Sanctum, on Mt. Aleph." He told her. Mia gasped.

"Mt. Aleph… Sol Sanctum… Are you healers from Sol Sanctum?" She asked Isaac. "No, we're not healers. We came from Mt. Alpeh. We came from a village from Vale, but some of our friends are not from this world. We came here to recover the Elemental Stars." He told her.

"Did you say Vale?" Mia asked. "Our village was there to protect Sol Sanctum, but the Stars were stolen, save for one in our possession." Garet explained as Isaac showed Mia the Mars Star before putting it back in the bag.

"That sounds like my clan… I have failed in the one duty that was given to me… I felt terrible…" Mia looked down in sadness. "Don't say things like that." Wolfwood stated.

"Even people who failed in their duty have a chance to redeem themselves, but if they don't redeem themselves, let just say their life will be a living hell…" Wolfwood added. Suddenly, "Isaac!" The party turned to see Jenna, Kraden, Felix and Menadri on a elevator.

"Jenna!" Isaac shouted in shock. "Isaac, you're alive!" Felix gasped in awe. "And so are the Maidens of Hope, or are they the Maidens of Ruin? I cannot say…" Menadri stated coldly. "Give us back Jenna, Kraden and the Elemental Stars you took!" Kikki pointed her finger at the red woman.

Menadri frowned. "You don't understand… If the three remaining Elemental Lighthouses remain unlit, the world will…" Felix issued Menadri to stop before she can spill the beans, she nodded.

"Menadri… Go to Venus Lighthouse…" Saturos appeared from behind the ball of energy. "They were lucky to survive the eruption of Mt. Aleph. You have endured so much, and now you want to throw yours and your new friends' lives away?" Saturos got out his sword and pointed it at Isaac.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends and this world…" Isaac unsheathed his sword. "Yeah! Yeah!" Flint agreed. "I'm counting on you, Saturos!" Menadri shouted as the elevator lowered.

"If you wish to save them, you have to fight me!" Saturos snarled as he got closer. Mercury used her goggles to scan Saturos' weakness. "Interesting, his weakness is water." "We faced Saturos before and lost, but this time… We will win!" Isaac shouted.

"Our only hope is to work together. Our Djinni will help us." Ivan gave some wisdom. "You still doubt your chances?" Saturos sneered. "They may be kids, but I have faith in them. They will bring Love and Peace!" Vash shouted as he got his gun ready.

"Idiotic fools…" Before he can fight, he kneeled to the ground. "W-What!" He gasped. "I… I feel weaker every passing moment…"

"Huh?" Mia noticed Alleyne and Kikki having fierce looks and glowing in blue auras. "Let's get him!" Sailor Moon shouted.

**Saturos: The Crimson Blade of Mars**

"Have at ye, fools!" Saturos shouted as he launched a flame attack at Meryl, she dodged it and revealed her cloak for her Dehrringers and fired them at Saturos, he put up a barrier, but some hit him. "Tundra!" Alleyne and Kikki shouted as they launch bigger ice shards at Saturos, giving him big damage. "Take this!" Saturos slams his fist on the ground, flame pillars appear below Mercury and hit her, she screamed in agony, but managed to recover. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury launched her strongest attack at Saturos, giving him some big damage. "Glaicer!" Alleyne and Kikki shouted as they made a huge ice spear and flung it at Saturos, he dodged it. 'What is this?' He growled. 'Those two girls' attacks are getting stronger every moment. They and those 6 other strangely dressed girls are no doubt the Maidens of Hope! But if they can't control their Psynergy powers, they will be the Maidens of Ruin!' Saturos and Isaac clashed swords. It lasted for 5 minutes till Isaac got the upper hand and slashed Saturos 10 times. "Quake!" Isaac shouted as he made an earthquake hit Saturos. "Serpent Flame!" Saturos shouted as he made a flame pillar hit Mia. Mia recovered and shouted "Ply!" Mia healed her wounds. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter launched her attack at Saturos, giving him some big damage. "Plasma!" Ivan summoned thunder clouds and they strike lightning at Saturos, giving him medium damage. Saturos counter attacked by making flame pillars hit Uranus and Neptune. "Flare Wall!" Garet shouted as he made a flame wall hit Saturos. Saturos lurged at Zoey and tried to slash her, she dodged it and gave Saturos a kick. "Mia!" Fizz shouted. "Mistress Alleyne!" Sleet shouted. "If we combine our powers, we can summon Nereid, the Princess of the Sea Spirits!" Fizz suggested. "Okay!" Mia nodded. "We're counting on you two!" Alleyne shouted as Fizz and Sleet flew towards each and combined. "What!" Saturos gasped. "Nereid! We summoned thee!" Mia and Alleyne shouted. A woman who wore royal Japanese clothes and wield a fan appeared. "It shall be done." Nereid smiled as she waved her fan, summoning a huge tidal wave and it hit Saturos for bigger damage. Vash combined it with gunshots. Millie fired her Stun Cannon at Saturos. "Now's our chance!" Reina shouted as she and Isaac charged at Saturos and slashed him, which knocked him to the ground.

"We…We did it! We beaten Saturos!" Garet cheered. "How…" Saturos muttered. "How could I lose to you brats? It must be… the lighthouse weakening my powers!" He figured it out.

"What do you mean by that?" Mars questioned. "I meant nothing…" Saturos frowned.

"Then allow us to explain it to you…" Then, Alex and a man who looks almost exactly like Vash appeared from the energy ball.

"Alex!" Isaac growled. "Knives!" Vash gasped. "It's been awhile, little brother…" Knives smirked evilly.

"It's been awhile, Mia…" Alex greeted. "Alex, do you realized what you have done!" Mia demanded.

"Simple… I released a great power that has long been sealed away." Mercury, the lighthouse of Water… What a mighty force." Alex smiled coldly as he looked at energy ball.

"Knives, what are you doing with Saturos? What are you trying to gain!" Vash demanded. "That is a secret, brother." Knives smirked evilly again. In his thoughts. 'Heh, serving those lowly humans for now will help me gain the power I need to destroy the entire human race in the universe! Saturos and his fellow idiots don't suspect a thing!'

"Mia… Don't you understand? The lighthouse granted you the power during your battle with Saturos." Alex explained.

"It's… true. I can use my Psynergy without depleting it." Mia looked at her hands in awe. "Don't you see? The Mercury Lighthouse supplied you with limitless Psynergy." Alex stated.

"What do you mean?" Kikki demanded. "Mia and I are both members of the Mercury Clan…. Masters of Water Psynergy." Alex chuckled evilly. "That means, Mia's an Adept too?" Saturn gasped.

"Tell us, Alex… Why wasn't Saturos be able to use his full power?" Ivan questioned. "Ah, yes…" Alex looked at the energy ball. "I shall explain it you. Saturos is aligned to Mars, the clan of fire. Fire and water are opposing elements… His full power was bound by the Water Psynergy of the lighthouse."

"Wait… Didn't he know that?" Sailor Moon questioned. "Of course he knew. However, he failed to appreciate the power of this lighthouse. As did Alex…" Knives frowned.

"Is that why we were able to beat Saturos?" Garet asked, not liking this one bit. "No… There is more to it. We stood by, watching your battle from afar." Alex explained coolly.

"You hellish creeps…" Wolfwood growled. "We didn't help Saturos, because Alex predicted he would win, but his prediction was wrong. Also, did you noticed the glowing auras coming from your monkey friend and elf friend?" Knives asked.

"That's true…" Meryl blinked. "We did see some auras from Alleyne and Kikki."

Saturos got up weakly. "You were stalling for time for Saturos to recover!" Zoey growled. Alex warped while Knives ran at super fast speed at the elevator which risen back up. Alex grabbed Saturos by the shoulders.

"He did it again! He warped!" Reina gasped. "He did this before?" Mia gasped. "In Sol Sanctum…" Renee frowned. "Does that mean, Mia can do it too?" Mini-Moon gawked.

"No." Mia shook her head no. "It's impossible. Even Alex didn't have this power before."

"If you're inching to take the Elemental Stars back, well too bad. Menadri has them." Saturos growled. "Oh. Isaac, do you still have the Mars Star?" Alex asked amused.

"Yeah…" Isaac glared at Alex. "Good… Keep it safe for us till you reached Venus Lighthouse." Alex smiled eerie as the elevator lowered.

"Shoot! We couldn't save Jenna and Kraden!" Garet punched his fist on the ground. "I don't deserve to be a healer… I failed in protecting the Mercury Lighthouse…" Mia slumped to the ground.

"Mia… Come with us on our journey." Isaac offered. "I-Isaac?" Mia gasped. "Are you sure, Isaac?" Corina questioned.

"But don't the people of Imil need Mia?" Nowa asked. Mia shook her head with a smile. "It's alright, the healing fountain will be flowing again since the lighthouse has been lit." Mia stated.

"Oh yeah! We need some of that healing water to heal Tret!" Bridget gasped. "Luckily, I got a bottle with me, so we can fill it up." Mia smiled as she showed them an empty bottle.

The party used the elevator to head back to the bottom. They saw the townspeople getting bottles of Hermes' Water.

"Mia!" The two children from before ran up to her. "Megan… Justin…" Mia smiled sadly.

"We got a problem! The lighthouse has been lit!" Megan panicked. "It's alright… Listen… I'm going away for awhile. I need to help Isaac and his friends save the world." Mia told them.

"Will… you come back to us?" Justin pleaded. "I promised…" Mia smiled as she went to get the Hermes' Water.

After getting it, Mia turned to her new friends with a smile. "Shall we be going?" "Yeah. This time, we'll get Jenna, Kraden and the Elemental Stars back!" Isaac smiled.

And so, with a new batch of friends, the party headed back to Kolima Forest to save Tret with the Hermes' water. Can they save the world from the rebirth of Alchemy? But what are the glowing auras that happened to Kikki and Alleyne at Mercury Lighthouse?

To be continued…

Next time: Bonding: Melona and Menace attacks!


	9. Bonding

A/N: Oh man. (Sweat drops) I been changing anime in this story to appear lately, due to some thought and a anime that really caught my attention, I decided to replace Higruashi no Kari ni or whatever it's called with Real Bout High School, only the main character, Ryoko Mitsurugi will appear cause I feel I want to add only her in this story, so let's begin the chapter.

Chapter 8: Bonding: Melona and Menace Attacks!

2 days later, the party made it back to Kolima Forest, they have to help some people who were turned into trees on the way.

Isaac walked up to Tret. He uncorked the bottle and poured the Water of Hermes on Tret. Suddenly, the trees are restored to life, flowers begin to bloom. And the greenery returns.

"It's beautiful…" Nowa gasped in awe. "So the legends are true… The Water of Hermes can heal any aliment!" Mia covered her mouth in awe.

"Hey… Tret's coming to!" Vash gasped as Tret opened his eyes.

"I feel a great power spreading through me… Hrooom… Life flows through me again." Tret smiled. Laurel opened her eyes and smiled at what just happened.

"Tret… As you recovered, so has our forest…" Laurel smiled.

"I am sorry to have worried you so, Laurel. And you, young ones… What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Tret asked kindly.

"Geez, did you forget already?" Corina scolded. "Corina, don't be rude." Ivan scolded her. "Mighty Tret, please return the people of Kolima back to normal, including one in Biliblin!" Isaac told him.

"Yes Tret… You must turn the people of Kolima back into humans again…" Laurel nodded. "I see… I must hurry." Tret closed his eyes and concentrated, a bright flash occurred, Tret has successfully undo the curse. Tret opened his eyes with a smile.

"That should do it. The people of Kolima are cursed no more." He told them. "That's a relief." Meryl sighed in relief.

"Tret did not always possess this horrible power." Laurel stated. "Really?" Hotaru gasped.

"It all started when those strange gemstones fell from the sky." Tret stated.. Isaac and Garet thought about it.

"Gemstones from the sky… Do you think he means the Psynergy Stones?" Garet gasped. "I think they are the reason Tret went mad." Isaac stated.

"You really think Psynergy Stones caused all of this?" Garet blinked. "I have to agree with Isaac on this one, Garet." Ivan nodded in agreement with Isaac.

"I was indeed angry that people had laid waste to my forest… They had even taken their axes to me! Then, those gems fell into my branches… Then all of a sudden… my fury overwhelmed me, and I was lost in anger!" Tret explained.

"The gem reached me when I was filled with sorrow… Our actions spoke our hearts' desires, but we had no idea…" Laurel stated. "Those gems twisted my anger into a force beyond my control." Tret added.

"Have any of the saplings been transformed by these stones, Tret?" Laurel asked in concern. Tret frowned.

"No… Only the elder trees were affected by the falling Psynergy Stones." Tret replied.

"Wait… There are others that happened to?" Zoey gasped. "So the same could be happening everywhere!" Reina gritted her teeth. "So… The monsters we were fighting were…" Alleyne figured it out.

"Once pure of heart… Hroom… Those gems brought a great evil to this world… But I see a vision, 8 young women that may have a great or grim destiny waiting for them…" Tret stated.

Laurel closed her eyes and concentrated. "What the hell?" Wolfwood gasped. "Laurel has been given powers too!" Nowa gasped. "It is different than my own, but streaming from the same source." Tret smiled.

"What is she doing?" Millie asked confusedly. "Wait and see." Tret told her.

Laurel opened her eyes with a frown. "It's true… Even the animals have become monsters. And beyond the river. The one which feeds our forest." Laurel explained.

"I see… Warriors, are you traveling south?" Tret asked. "Yes. We need to get to an important area in the south." Amy nodded. "Hroom… I see. If you wish to pass through that evil forest, you must first visit a temple and gain an important item there. Only it will help you pass that monstrous forest." Tret stated as he and Laurel went back to sleep.

"But the first thing we should do is head back to Bilblin and tell Lord McCoy not to cut down Kolima forest anymore." Mia stated. "Yeah, but what if that wife of his intervenes?" Kikki frowned.

"We saved the people of Kolima, so he should listen to us." Reina smiled. "Yeah, but we disobeyed him not to go to the forest, will he be mad?" Rini stammered. "We just have to find out." Alleyne stated coolly as the party headed back to Bilibin.

Meanwhile… somewhere near Kolima forest from the party's location.

We see Melona and Menace with their heads on the ground, apparently, they been comaed for 3 days.

Melona slowly stirred as she got her head out of the ground. She shakes herself and hits her ear, making some dirt fell out of it. "Oh wow…" Melona muttered. "What did I do last night?" She noticed Menace.

Melona grabbed Melona by the arms and shouted "Come on, Menace, up and at'em!" She managed to get Menace's head off the ground. Menace has swirly eyes. Melona slapped Menace repeatly.

"Ok, Melona! Stop!" Menace shouted. "Bout time you wake up." Melona grinned. Then the two looked around. They were in a meadow.

"Where are we?" Menace muttered. "Don't know. More importantly, where's Airi?" The two looked around for their comrade, but she was nowhere in sight. "No clue. I think we were separated when we fill through that strange sigil." Menace remembered.

"Hmm?" Melona got near a cliff followed by Menace. She spotted some people, some of them she remembered. "There's our favorite Queen's Blade Combatants!" Melona smirked.

"But who are those kids and adults with them? Some of them wear weird clothes." Menace blinked. "Who cares? We need to ask them on where we are." Melona stated as she and Menace jumped down from the cliff and started following them.

About 1 day later, they finally arrived back in Bilibin. When they were at the entrance, a voice said "Stop!" The party turned to see a orange energy ball coming towards them, it stopped near them, revealing another different shaped Venus Djinni.

"A Djinni!" Bridget gasped. "Yep! Granite's the name, defense is my game. I been sent here by good old Tret to aid you." Granite smiled, if he can smile.

"Really?" Vash gasped. "Yep, consider this a reward for helping him and the people of Kolima. Now who to choose…" Granite eyed Zoey. "How about you?" He offered.

"R-Really?" Zoey gasped. "Yeah. Even though you're not a Adept, you have Psynergy coursing within you." Granite stated as he perched on Zoey's shoulder. "Let's go see Lord McCoy." Raye stated.

As the party approached the mansion, the guards from before noticed them.

"Hey! Are you the kids from before who met with Lord McCoy? Some villager from Kolima said you broke the curse!" The guard gasped.

"No use hiding it. We're the ones who broke the curse." Isaac stated seriously. "Then in that case, come with us. Lord McCoy is waiting your arrival." The guards escorted them into the palace.

They stand before Lord McCoy.

"I hear ye broke the curse dispute my concerns about yer safety." Lord McCoy smiled. "We're terribly sorry, Lord McCoy." Bridget bowed in apology. "We cannot ignore people in help, so we have to break the curse to save them."

Lord McCoy laughed heartily. "No no. It's alright, young lassie. I never think of such brave young children. What are yer names?" Lord McCoy asked.

"My name is Isaac. Lord McCoy, we ask you to stop cutting down Kolima Forest so something like the curse won't happen again." Isaac pleaded. "I understand and believe your story, boy. It will be tough trying to convince my wife to forget about her palace so a curse won't happen again. But I will managed." Lord McCoy smiled.

"I'm Garet, Isaac's friend." Garet introduced himself. "My name is Ivan." Ivan bowed politely.

"Hello, I'm Mia from Imil." Mia smiled. "My name is Zoey Hanson." Zoey winked. "Name's Corina Bucksworth." Corina placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"My name is Bridget Verdant. It's a pleasure." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled, cutting this short, everyone introduced themselves to Lord McCoy.

"I won't forget those names. But saving the village of Kolima cannot be without a reward. Guards, bring in the Themese Axe!" Lord McCoy ordered. His guards nodded and left the room.

40 seconds later, they came back with a strong axe. "Whoa…" Garet gasped in awe. "This is the Themese Axe. It's been passed down to my family by generation to generation. I would like ye to have it as a reward for saving Kolima and Kolima Forest." Lord McCoy smiled.

"I needed a better weapon than a sword. I'll take it!" Garet smiled as he placed the axe on his back. "Well, we're off. Hope we meet again, Lord McCoy." Isaac smiled as the party exited the palace.

The party exited Bilibin and were heading to place where Tret said the evil forest is seen. Suddenly…

"Hellllooo Reina!" A childish voice stated. Reina, Nowa and Alleyne tensed as the party turned around and saw Melona and Menace on a ledge glaring at them.

"Melona!" Reina gritted her teeth in anger. "Menace!" Nowa gasped as the two jumped down near the party.

"Well well, Reina, Nowa and Alleyne! I see you made some new friends, some of them dress funny, but it doesn't matter." Melona commented. "Where are we?" Menace demanded.

"Who are they?" Meryl gasped, staring at the duo's almost revealing bodies with an embarrassed blush.

"Those two are Melona and Menace. Melona is a shape shifter who can turn into us or any kind of creature. Menace is a ghost of a queen of a long destroyed kingdom. They're servants of the Swamp Witch. But where is Airi?" Alleyne pointed her staff at the duo.

"What are they doing here? Wait… Did they come through the Sigil of the Sun with us!" Nowa gasped in shock. "Sigil of the Sun?" Menace blinked.

"It doesn't matter. Once we kill you three and find a way home, winning the Queen's Blade will be a shoo in!" Melona smirked as she got out her spear.

"We won't let you hurt our friends!" Mia frowned as she gripped her staff. "Oh?" Melona raised an eyebrow in interest. "Then you kids are welcomed to join them in their graves!"

**Melona and Menace**

"Take this!" Melona shouted as she threw her spear at Isaac, he raised an earth barrier and it blocked it. Melona grabbed it quickly and shaped shifted into Isaac. "What the! Which Isaac is which!" Garet gawked as he got out his axe. He remembered something Kraden taught him, he said that Adepts can sense Psynergy by the color by concentrating. So he concentrated, he noticed the Isaac that Melona turned to has a dark aura and the real Isaac has a orange aura. "Got you!" Garet shouted as he swipe at M Isaac, thus reverting Melona back to her standard form. "What the! No one was able to find me out so easily except for Reina and her pesky friends! You're not an ordinary boy, are you?" Melona gasped. "Believe it, you skimpy dressed villain! Flare Wall!" Garet shouted as he summoned a wall of flame to hit Melona for big damage. "Forge! Help us out!" Garet shouted, Forge nodded as he increased the party's strength. Wolfwood fired shots from his Cross Punisher, giving Menace some damage. "Why you!" She growled as she used her Setra staff to hurl dark energy attacks at him, he leaped out of the way. "Flint! Show time!" "Granite, buff us up!" The two Venus Djinni nodded as Isaac attacks Melona with Flint's power and Granite increased the party's defense. "Darn it!" Melona gritted her teeth in anger as she tried to hit Reina, she dodged every stab and she slashed the bunny girl three times with her sword while adding a Spire Psynergy attack to the hit. Alleyne used Glacier to hit Melona and Menace. 'What in the world! Alleyne didn't have that strange power before!' Menace gasped in shock. "Alright! Let's wrap this up!" Isaac shouted. "Ramses! We summoned thee!" Flint and Granite combined with each other and a huge robotic pharaoh appeared. "What is that!" Melona and Menace gawked. Ramses launched a punch rocket and it hit Melona and Menace, resulting in a explosion, sending Melona and Menace flying and screaming as they disappeared out of sight.

Later that night…

The party made it half way south and decided to build a camp fire.

"Vash…" Isaac begin. "Why are you so focused on this Knives guy now that he is with Saturos?" Isaac questioned. "Yeah." Nowa and Lou nodded in agreement. "There must be a reason…"

Vash sighed and took a deep breath and begin to tell his story.

Vash knew that all of this was simply history repeating itself. He had to find help in order to end the cycle, even though he initially wanted to go on his own. But there was something about these kids that didn't seem like normal people. For starters, the 3 women (Reina, Nowa, and Alleyne) looked like from the fairy tales Rem told him about, those five girls looked like something called a magical girl when they transformed. And those four kids… They can use strange powers, none of the people he met don't fight for justice and fight only for evil, well there are some who tried to protect the peace, but they seem down in their luck. He knew they could be trusted.

"Knives… is my brother. In the dimension where we came from we were taking care of Knives after a gunfight we had. We feel that he escaped here."

Another long pause, "Even if this man is your brother." Trista reasoned. "Why did he side with Saturos? What does he gain from it?"

"He wants to wipe out every human being in the known universe…" Meryl said seriously. "And he isn't human too." Millie added.

"Huh?" Kikki blinked.

Vash laid his bag on the ground and began to tell his story. He told the party everything, starting with the birth of two boys who bore the names of Vash and Knives. The two boys were inseparable, they needed one another, depended on one another. The two of them were raised under the guise of one woman named Rem Saverem; she acted like a mother to both Vash and Knives. That is until one day during a hair cut, Vash had one type of hair cut while Knives took a different style, purely for the reason of individuality.

At that point of difference, the two brothers began to have different opinions about how things should be done. Such as on that one day when the two of them saw a spider about to eat a butterfly, Vash tried to save them both but Knives killed the spider. His reason was that if the butterfly were saved then the spiders would die of starvation. So to kill the spiders would end their pain quickly without them suffering starvation.

Vash on the other hand wanted to save them both, though Knives felt that saving them both was a naïve contradiction. And from that point on the two brothers saw life differently.

The two brothers lived on a spaceship originally part of a project called _Project Seeds._ A mission dedicated to finding a suitable planet for humanity. But with Knives on board it was a disaster waiting to happen. He crashed the fleet of ships belonging to Project Seeds onto the planet named Gunsmoke and that was over one hundred years ago. His justification for this grand slaughter of people was that if humans were to spread throughout the universe it would be like allowing disease-causing organisms to exist in our galaxy. He felt that humanity was a plague, and he would be the cure.

Over that period of a hundred years, Vash and Knives wandered across the planet Gunsmoke. Until one day nearly fifteen years of wandering through the desert Knives had made twin custom revolvers, one black and the other silver. Knives had told Vash that they would use these weapons in order to kill humanity.

Vash wouldn't allow that so he stole both revolvers and ran away. For the next eighty years Vash lived peacefully, enjoying the pleasures of humanity. Though Vash wasn't exactly indulgent on the details of what he delved into. Until one day he found someone who was related to Rem (his mother figure). He went to the city known as July, and it was there that he found Knives.

There in the city of July, Vash discovered a horrible weapon concealed within him, and he reduced the city of July to rubble even though it wasn't his own fault.

After the destruction of July, Vash spent the next twenty-six years, wandering through the desert trying to find Knives. During that time he met his wonderful companions, Meryl Strife, Millie Thompson, and Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

Vash told them about the battles he fought until the very last showdown between himself and Knives in the desert.

"I'm… sorry to hear that, Mr. Vash…" Mia looked down in sadness. "Yeah…" Corina frowned. "Knives is a bully, killing humans whatever he pleases. He shouldn't be allowed to do that!"

"But… How did you managed to live that long? Are you… immortal?" Reina gasped in awe as seeing Vash stay so young.

Vash shrugged. "I had to keep moving." He replied.

"Now that you told us your story, let us tell you ours…" Garet told Vash.

Isaac begin. "Our village Vale has been keeping the secret of Alchemy for a long time, till 3 years ago… Saturos and his men came and triggered a calamity that killed half the villages, including Jenna and Felix's parents. I don't know how Felix survived, but maybe Saturos and Menadri were involved in this. That same disaster costs the life of my father as well. My mom was really upset that her husband is dead. But she still has me." Isaac stated. Suddenly, he heard whimpering.

"What the?" Rayne gasped as the party saw Vash sobbing. 'Oh no…' Wolfwood sighed and covered his face and moaned. Vash walked up to Isaac and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I understand… Your mother must be stricken with grief…" Vash sniffled. Isaac smiled nervously. 'Is he really a legendary gunman?' He thought to himself.

"Well, we better rest up for tomorrow. While we were heading south, I saw a temple in the horizon. Let's get some sleep and visit that temple." Ivan stated. The party nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning they will gain another otherworldly ally and a useful Psynergy.

To be continued…

Next time: The Samurai Girl: The Secret of Force


	10. The Samurai Girl

Chapter 9: The Samurai Girl: The Secret of Force

The next morning, they finally arrived at their destination, a temple with a waterfall and people who were dressed almost like monks.

"What is this place?" Meryl gasped in awe. A villager noticed them with a smile and she walked up to them.

"Welcome to Fuchin Temple! Did you come from the bridge? I see it is opened again. Are you travelers?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Serena nodded. "I know! You should see Master Nyunpa, he's currently meditating and he's concerned about the gems felling from the sky." The woman went back to work on her garden.

"Maybe this Master Nyunpa will help us on getting past that evil forest." Millie suggested cheerfully.

Suddenly, Renee noticed something up in the sky. "Is that…?" Renee wondered, the party looked up above them and saw the Sigil of the Sun in the sky.

"It's the Sigil of the Sun!" Zoey gasped. "And judging from the height and location, it's in the sky meaning someone-" Before Bridget can finish, a scream was heard from the Sigil and a girl fell out of it and landed on the pond. Granite made an earth barrier to protect his friends from the water. "…will fall in the water." Renee finished.

The party stared at the pond for 49 seconds till the girl got out of the pond. They took a good look at her.

She was about 16 years old. She has red long hair, tied in a yellow ribbon, lavender eyes, she wore a red and yellow school girl uniform and on her hip is a wooden sword.

The girl shook herself in a attempt to get dry. She noticed the party and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at someone like that?" She scolded. "But uh… You fell into that pond over there." Garet replied, suddenly, the girl got out her wooden sword and pointed it at Garet's throat. (A/N: Again, not trying to bash Garet!)

"Are you insulting me?" She growled. "No no!" Millie waved her arms up and down. "Garet wouldn't do that!" She reasoned.

"Hmm…" The girl narrowed her eyes on Isaac. "You!" She pointed.

"Me?" Isaac blinked. "I sense some semi powerful chi coming from you. You look like a worthy opponent. So let's fight!" The red haired girl got in a battle stance.

"Wait, what?" Serena and Mina gawked. "If she wants a fight, then I'll accept her challenge." Isaac stated as he too got in a battle stance.

"Good! Before we start, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ryoko Mitsurugi, a student of Daimon High and Current K-Fight Champion." Ryoko smirked.

"My name is Isaac from the village of Vale." Isaac stated as he unsheathed his sword. "Vale? Never heard of it, but it doesn't matter. K-Fight start!" Ryoko charged at Isaac.

"Watch out!" Flint gawked, Isaac raised an earth barrier and lifted it, blocking Ryoko's attack. "N-Nani?" Ryoko gasped as she was bounced back by the rock barrier.

"W-What the hell? What kind of move is that?" Ryoko demanded. Isaac shrugged. "Normally, we kept Psynergy a secret, but since then, I had to use it." Isaac stated. "Don't give me excuses!" Ryoko yelled, an angry vein as she charged at Isaac. He sighed as soon as Ryoko got near, Isaac used his Psyenrgy to make a earth pillar spring underneath her.

Ryoko screamed in surpised as she was flung from the air and crashed landed on the ground. When the dust cleared, the party saw Ryoko with anime swirly eyes.

"Well that was quick…" Wolfwood commented as he smoked. Isaac and the rest head towards the temple. "Bridget, get someone to take care of Ryoko." Isaac issued. "Got it." Bridget nodded as she stayed to get some help for Ryoko.

Isaac and the party entered the temple and saw a old man mediating.

"Maybe that's Nyunpa?" Reina guessed. "Hey. Excuse us mister Nyunpa?" Rini asked politely. The man indentified as Nyunpa was silent.

"I said Hey!" Rini tapped her foot. Still nothing.

"Um… Earth to Nyunpa?" Corina waved her hand back and forth hoping to get his attention, still nothing.

"Hmm…" Ivan stated as he walked up to him. "You thought of something, Ivan?" Mia asked. Unknown to them, Melona and Menace were watching from afar.

"This old guy is giving me the creeps. Why won't he say something?" Melona shivered. "Maybe he's too old and frozen stiff?" Menace shrugged.

Ivan used Mind Read on him. '…Who is it reading my mind?' Then Nyunpa opened his eyes. "Wha!" Garet, Vash, Serena and Mina gawked as they stepped back a few. "Don't scare us like that, old man!" Garet shouted.

"Ah, so it was you! I been expecting you!" Nyunpa smiled. "Wait, you were expecting us?" Alleyne asked. "Yes. I had a vision… A group of warriors from this world and other worlds would come to Fuchin Temple to learn the secret of Force." Nyunpa explained.

"Force, Wise Nyunpa?" Mia gasped. "Yes. It is what you called Psynergy… At long last, someone worthy of acquiring one of the powers to save the world." Nyunpa looked at the party with a smile.

"You need Force to get by that evil forest. I'll let the guard know you're here to obtain it. Also, an friend of mine, an Djinni will help you and join you on your quest." Nyunpa then used his power to sent out a telepathic message to the guard near a waterfall.

"Thank you, Master Nyunpa." Nowa smiled as the party exited.

They met up with Bridget and they told her what happened, after that, they went to the waterfall and entered a cave. Melona and Menace were absorbing the information.

"Force, eh? I would love to get my hands on a power like that." Melona stated. "Let's follow them." Menace suggested as the duo entered the cave as well.

When the party reached the middle room, a different shaped Djinni appeared before them.

"Hey there! Name's Zephyr. I got the word from Master Nyunpa to help you on your quest. So I'll be joining you now." Zephyr stated as she perched on Bridget's shoulder.

"Thank you! I hope we get along well, Zephyr." Bridget smiled at her new found friend and companion.

The party pressed on, they have to solve a few puzzles, but they made it to the end.

Isaac and his friends stared at a red orb on a pedestal. Garet could feel Mars Psynergy coming from the orb.

"Let me get it." Garet told everyone. "Oh no you don't!" The party turned to see Melona and Menace in battle ready stances.

"Oh not you guys again!" Corina moaned as she and Renee transformed. Serena and Rayne transformed into Sailor Moon and Mars as well.

"That orb looks pricey. Hand it over!" Menace shouted as she laushed her staff at the party, they dodged it. Vash fired a few shots at her, giving her some damage.

"Mars Flame Snipers!" Mars launched a fire attack at the duo followed by Sailor Moon's Silver Moon Kiss, the duo dodged it.

"Heart Arrow!" "Spire!" Corina and Renee launched some attacks normal and Psynergy at the duo, but Melona put up a slime barrier to block them. "Nyah!" Melona stick her tounge at the party. But then, she saw Garet glowed with Psynergy.

Garet let out a yell and shouted "Force!" Garet did a move simlar to Goku of Dragon Ball Z and fired a small but powerful blast of red energy at the duo, Melona and Menace didn't have time to block it and were blasted out of the cave.

In the sky…

"Drat! Foiled again!" Melona fumed as she folded her arms. "Here we go again…" Menace moaned as the duo crashed landed somewhere near Fuchin Temple.

Back to the party…

"Ah! I see you managed to use Force, Garet. Only a Fire Adept can use its powers to hit foes and objects to help them on the way." Nyunpa smiled, the party were in Nyunpa's temple.

"So only Garet can use it? Oh man…" Mina pouted. "Did you see that, Alleyne?" Garet grinned at her. "Hmm… Not bad… for a beginner…" She replied coolly. "Aw come on!"

"Now you can get past that evil forest south of here. I wish you luck on your travels." Nyunpa wished them well. "Thank you for the help, Nyunpa." Isaac and Zoey bowed politely as the party exited.

As the party left Fuchin Temple,

"H-Hey! Wait up!" The party turned to see Ryoko running up to them, panting heavily.

"Ryoko?" Meryl blinked. "What are you doing here?" Amara questioned. Ryoko pointed her finger at Isaac.

"I'm coming with you so I can train harder for a rematch with Isaac!" She stated. "Wait what?" Reina face faulted.

"That's right. I heard the story from that old guy, Nyunpa or whatever his name is and I figured if I'm stuck here in another dimension after Isaac beaten me, I decided to travel with you so I can get stronger and have my rematch!" Ryoko smirked.

"Hold on, Miss Ryoko. This journey is too dangerous, we seen you fight, but the monsters in this world may be too much for you." Mia protested.

"I have to agree with Mia on this one." Nowa nodded. "I'm coming with you and there is nothing you can say that can change my mind!" Ryoko frowned.

"Just let her come with us." Wolfwood moaned. "Okay, Miss Ryoko, you can come with us. But I will try to have our rematch." Isaac closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good." Ryoko smirked.

And by a twist of fate, the Samurai Girl, Ryoko Mitsurugi has joined the party. The evil forest awaits!

To be continued…

Next time: Nowa's Passion: The Forest of Evil

A/N: Whew! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. And sorry it was somewhat short. Anyway, since I been looking at the first (Second chapter) I think Book 1 needs more crossovers, I say about six. I need some help on adding those two empty slots of anime to appear in the story. Tell me what you think, okay? See ya next time!


	11. Nowa's Passion: The Forest of Evil

A/N: There will be made up events of Nowa's past in this fic, so bear with me. Also, I thought of some more crossovers to put in Books 1 and 2. Book 1: Pretty Cure and Ranma. And Book 2: One Piece and Negima. So on with the chapter!

Chapter 10: Nowa's Passion: The Forest of Evil

"So who are we after?" Ryoko asked as the party were walking down the path to the forest Tret described.

"We're after Saturos and his party in hopes of getting back the Elemental Stars and rescuing Jenna and Kraden." Amy told her.

"I see. Well, till Isaac owes me a rematch, I will help you on your quest." Ryoko stated. "That's nice." Mille closed her eyes and smiled.

1 hour later, they finally arrived at the evil forest and entered it.

"This place…" Mia frowned as she looked around. "No doubt it's filled with evil Psynergy…"

Nowa walked up to a flower and kneeled on the ground, Lou leaped down and saw the flower. 'A flower…' She thought to herself as memories in her world came flooding in.

**Flashback…**

A young Nowa was in a forest taking care of some flowers. She noticed the most beautiful flower she has ever seen. She carefully plucked the flower from the ground and placed it on her hair. She smiled happily at her new look and went to find some shiny rocks.

'…owa… Nowa!'

Nowa snapped back to reality as she turned to see Mia looking at her in concern. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes… Just seeing a flower brings back memories from my world…" Nowa stated. "I see…" Mia nodded.

"Let's continue on. With the Force Orb, we can get through this forest." Ivan stated. Suddenly, he noticed an small ape like monster hiding in a log.

"Hey Garet. Try Force on that stump." Rayne suggested. Garet nodded and shouted "Force!" Garet fired a small burst of energy at the stump, hitting it, causing the ape monster to flee towards a direction he knows.

"I think we should follow that monster to get out of this hell forsaken forest." Wolfwood suggested. "Right. It's better than walking around in circles." Isaac nodded.

The party followed the monster, they saw it hid in another stump. Garet used Force on the stump again and the ape monster took a different path with the party in hot pursuit.

"Damn it! This is taking too long!" Ryoko growled as the ape hid in another stump. Garet used Force again and the ape headed south. "Just a little while-wha!" Zoey yelped in surpise as she tripped on something.

"Owhoho…" Zoey whined as she rubbed her leg. "Hey! Watch where you're going you klutz!" A voice growled. The party turned to see a different Venus Djinni getting up and glaring angrily at Zoey.

"I'm sorry!" Zoey bowed in apology. "Sorry? You think saying sorry is gonna sooth my anger! That's it! It's go time!" The Venus Djinni charged. Hotaru and Rini transformed into Saturn and Mini-Moon. Nowa and Isaac rushed to Zoey's aid.

**Quartz: The Venus Djinni**

Briar!" Quartz shouted as he made thorns appear below the party's feet, they leaped out of the way in time. "Hyah!" Ryoko shouted as she hit Quartz three times before he knocked her away. Zoey quickly transformed into her Mew form and gave Quartz a kick. "Spire!" Isaac shouted as he hurled an earth pillar at Quartz, giving him some big damage. "Why you little!" Quartz growled as he launched an earth pillar at them, they dodged it. "Silent Glaive Surprise!" Saturn launched her attack at Quartz, giving him some bigger damage. "Venus World Shaking!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Two of the Sailors launched their attacks at Quartz, giving him some bigger damage. "Quake!" Isaac and Zoey slamed their fists down and made an earthquake hit Quartz, ending the battle.

"Awwww! Much better!" Quartz said aprovely. "Eh?" Serena gawked. "Fighting you has cooled me down. Sorry about attacking you, I need to let out some steam." Quartz apologized to Zoey.

"No problem. Sorry about tripping you." Zoey bowed in apology. "No sweat! Now who to choose…" Quartz noticed Renee and flew up to her.

"How about you?" He asked eagerly. Renee shrugged. "Sure, whatever…" "Awright!" Quartz said happily as he perched himself on Renee's shoulder.

"Glad that's over with." Ryoko smiled. The party keep on going.

Eventually, they finally reached the end. Garet tried Force on the last stump, but nothing happened.

"Maybe that little ape ran off?" Vash guessed. Just as they are about to leave, Alleyne and Renee tensed.

"What is it?" Ryoko asked then tensed as well. The party could sense it, something big is coming this way.

Suddenly, a huge ape monster burst out of the stump and landed near the party. He beat his chest and let out a roar.

"I should have known we will be facing a monster…" Ivan frowned as he pointed his staff at the ape.

"Either way, we're not out of the woods yet!" Isaac shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

**Killer Ape**

"Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" Mercury launched her attack at the Killer Ape, hitting him for some medium damage. The Killer Ape charged at her and punched her. Millie didn't hesitiate on firing some shots from her stun cannon. The Killer Ape beat his chest as he slams his fists on the ground, making an earthquake appear below the heroes. "He can use Psynergy too!" Mars gasped. "This is bad!" Meryl gulped as she and the others managed to get out of the way. "Take this!" Ryoko let out a battle cry as she slashed the Killer Ape three times with her wooden sword. "Glacier!" Alleyne and Kikki hurled ice shards at the Killer Ape, he blocked them with his fists. The Killer Ape let out an angry roar that blew everyone away. "Venus Crescent Smash! "Silver Slash!" Renee and Venus combined their attacks to hit the Killer Ape for even more bigger damage. The Killer Ape was getting angrily as Isaac and Zoey hit it with double Clay Spires.. Ivan launched an Whirlwind and Mia hurled an Tundra at the Killer Ape, giving him bigger damage. The Killer Ape let out a roar that knocked everyone to the ground. Nowa struggled to get up when she saw the Killer Ape crushed a flower similar to the one Nowa found earlier as it comes closer. Nowa gasped in shock as Lou screeched as of saying Nowa to get up. Memories of the flower came flooding into her mind. A purple aura appeared around Nowa as she got up with no problems. "N-Nowa?" Alleyne gasped. "What on earth?" Reina gasped as well. Nowa pointed her staff at the Killer Ape and shouted "Storm Ray!" A powerful thunder bolt hit the Killer Ape. "This power…. It is stronger than the current Psynergy we had!" Ivan gasped. "Tempest!" Nowa screamed as a powerful gust of wind hit Killer Ape, ending the fight! Killer Ape roared in agony as it fell to the ground, dead.

Nowa slumped to the ground. Alleyne recovered and managed to rush to her aid. "Nowa… destroyed that monster like her wounds meant nothing to her!" Garet gawked.

"Flint…" Bridget asked. "You said we have Psynergy coursing through our bodies, what was that?" She asked, hoping for an answer.

"That… I can't explain right now, but I will when the time is right. I promised." Flint told her. "Yeah, so let's get her to a town. I think it is a little farther from here." Forge suggested, the party nodded in agreement.

Nowa slowly opened her eyes and saw Alleyne looking at her in concern. "Teacher… did I do good?" She asked sleeply. Alleyne smiled perhaps for the first time. "You did good, Nowa… 95 points for turning the tide of battle in our favor. Nowa, rest for awhile when we reached the town." She assured her.

Nowa smiled sleepily as she closed her eyes and rest till the party reached the town. Unknown to them, Melona and Menace hid in the bushes and gawked at Nowa's new found powers.

What was that hidden burst of energy that helped Nowa? What secrets does Flint know about the Mew Mews and Queen's Blade combatants having Psynergy in their bodies?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 11: The Chronicles of Airi: Part 1: Her New Friend and The Temple of Mercury

A/N: Next chapter will focus on Airi and her new friend, Fever. So see you next time!


	12. The Chronicles of Airi: Part 1

A/N: After this chapter, Pretty Cure (Meaning Cure Black and Cure White) will join the party in the next chapter, so here is part 1 of the Chronicles of Airi!

Chapter 11: The Chronicles of Airi: Part 1: Her New Friend and the Temple of Mercury

Airi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and moaned, I must have taken quite a fall through that strange sigil… But why do I seen it before? I think it was in my dreams. Quietly, I lifted my body up and looked around.

I saw snow… Snow everywhere, also, I saw a town and what looked like a huge tower in the distance. Wait… I seen that tower before! It was also in my dreams! I saw a blue light coming from the top of it.

"Hey, you alright?" A voice called out to me. Blinking, I looked down to see a red creature of some sort staring at me. I was about to get out my scythe but he shouted "Wait! Wait! I'm not your enemy!" He reasoned.

"You aren't?" I asked confusedly. "Yeah! I'm a Djinni and the name's Fever, the Mars Djinni. What's your name?" He asked me.

I closed my eyes in thought. Mars Djinni? Djinni? None of those words seem familiar to me. I opened my eyes and said "Airi…"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Airi! Listen, you may find it strange, but a vision told me to take you somewhere near Imil. I bet you have some questions you liked to ask and have answered, don't cha?" Fever asked excitedly.

"Well…" I asked with a meek smile. It's true… I want some answers to the visions I keep having and to where I am after felling through that strange sigil. "Yes…" I replied.

"Okay!" Fever cheered as he leaped onto my shoulder. I gasped and blushed at this cute little creature…? Wait, why do I said cute?

"Go east from where we are and you'll find the Temple of Mercury. There you will find the first of the answers you're seeking." Fever stated. I nodded and the both of us headed east from where Imil is.

After 12 minutes of walking, we finally reached our destination. It was kinda hard fighting the monsters on my own, but for some strange reason, Fever has increased my powers. I… I never had a friend before…

The temple was blue and very old and looked like it's been sealed shut. Fever and I walked over to the door.

"Looks like we can't go in." I said out loud. "Watch." Fever told me as I emitted a rainbow glow. "W-What?" I gasped as the rainbow energy hit the door and it opened.

I looked at my hands in awe. "H-How did-" "I think it's time you know. You need to visit the Temples of the Elementals around the world you're in, Weyard. There are four in total and they're found near the 4 lighthouses. Only by entering them will you find your true destiny." Fever told me.

"I…I understand." I nodded as we entered the temple.

In the first hallway, we saw two puddles and two ledges with a ladder in the front, I saw a door that seem out of reach. "How do we reach that door?" I asked Fever.

"That's easy." Fever beamed. "Use your Psynergy." Fever told me. "Psynergy?" I blinked again. I walked up to the first puddle and inspected it closely.

Then, something came to me… I shouted "Frost!" Suddenly, a icy wind appeared from my hands and made the puddle into a ice pillar.

"Whoa…" I gasped in awe as I stared at my hands. "Surprise? That was a sample of your true power in this world." Fever smiled at me, at least that what I think he was doing.

"My… true power?" I muttered as I walked up to the second puddle and shouted Frost again to make another ice pillar. I turned to Fever who nodded and the both of us got up the ladder and jumped on the ice pillars to reach the out of reach door and we entered it.

I don't understand how I got this power, but it must be this world called Weyard! It was so amazing, I never felt powers of pure good energy before! Perhaps… I should leave that Swamp Witch and followed a life of honestly and redeem myself for the bad things I have done. But my mind is debating on that, but perhaps it will provide me an answer once we reached the end of the first temple as Fever called it the Temple of Mercury.

We solved two more puzzles involving flinging fireballs at torches to light the way and carefully jumping on moving pillars to reach the next area. We had to fight some monsters that got in my way, but Fever helped me on fighting them on my own.

Fever was an interesting creature. He's cute, and honest. For the first time in my life, I had my first friend. When I was working for the Swamp Witch, I never had any friends, only comrades like those two bumbling imbeciles Melona and Menace and only fight worthy warriors in the Queen's Blade tournament like the brave Reina, the wise Alleyne and the agile Nowa, perhaps this world would change me.

Finally, we reached the end and saw a huge tablet on the wall. We looked at it closely, it was showing 8 women, four symbols that showed the elements: fire, water, wind and earth and four creatures that looked almost like Fever.

"What is this?" I asked Fever. "Here, let me translate it for you. We Djinni also have the power to translate some ancient words and glyphs." Fever begin translating the words to me.

**"Mars… Mercury… Jupiter… Venus… Those are the four elements of fire, water, wind and earth that made up our wonderful world of Weyard. For years, we have basked in the joy of Alchemy, the building blocks of life. With it, we managed to build kingdoms and grow crops and help the wounded with the power of Psynergy, the ability to use the power of the elements with our minds. Then the gods' helpful creatures, the Djinni appeared. It was remarkable that they have the power to make our Psynergy and Alchemy even more powerful than before. With their help, our life was peaceful. Suddenly, 8 women from this world appeared. They were wise, powerful and knows about the powers of Psynergy and their Psynergy was stronger than ours. They told us they are the remnants of the Kingdom of Hallis, a kingdom that was the first to discover Alchemy but was lost in a great disaster long ago before we came to be. Those 8 women have helped us make our life more enjoyable by demonstrating their powers to help defend kingdoms from the monsters and other potential dangers. They were wise, but I feel they may hid a secret they can or cannot control. Perhaps I wonder how those 8 women were gifted with the glory of Hallis…**

**- Sage Gonais**

"The Kingdom of Hallis?" I asked confusedly. "That kingdom was the first to discover Alchemy a long time ago before the other kingdoms came to be. It was lost in a great disaster that only we Djinni know about. That disaster was so great that it almost destroyed Weyard!" Fever told me.

Suddenly, the floor begin to glow. "Oh! Looks like we're heading to the next temple! Hang on, Airi!" Fever cheered, I smiled perhaps for the first time and nodded as the light appeared and we were whisked away to near the second Temple of the Elementals.

This is the beginning of the journey to discover my true destiny in this world and my world…

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 12: The Pretty Cures: The Girl Who Has Strange Powers

A/N: Forgive me if I made that all up, but I had to put it in there to make the story more interesting. So next time will be Pretty Cure, so stay tune!


	13. The Girl with Strange Powers

List of Djinni Acquired so far:

Isaac: Flint

Garet: Forge

Ivan: Gust

Mia: Fizz

Nowa: Breeze

Alleyne: Sleet

Zoey: Granite

Bridget: Zephyr

Renee: Quartz

A/N: I will be using this to keep track of the Djinni that the party recruited. So get used to it.

Chapter 12: The Pretty Cures: The Girl Who Has Strange Powers

Last time, the party braved through the evil forest that Tret told them. They met another Djinni who joined them on their quest. They were about to make it out of the forest till the Killer Ape attacks. During the battle, Nowa unleashed powerful Psynergy that defeated the Killer Ape. Soon, the party finally reached their next destination, Xian.

"Finally, we reached the town of Xian!" Amara sighed in relief. Alleyne was still holding Nowa's unconsciousness body. She sighed in relief secretly.

A woman in Chinese medieval clothes noticed them and walked up to them.

"Welcome to Xian, weary travelers, this town is famous for the silk trades merchants come to for." She smiled.

"Xian. Yes, I remember. Master Hammet once took me there so he can trade some items for silk." Ivan remembered. "Really? That's so cool!" Ryoko smiled.

"But alas…" The woman sighed sadly. "Some strange travelers cut off the silk trade by blocking the road south of here." 'Saturos…' Isaac frowned.

"Is there a hot spring here? We need to rest up for our travels." Rayne asked. Vash and his group looked at her in confusion. "What's a hot spring?" Meryl asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Serena and Mina gawked. "You don't have a hot spring from where you're from?" Corina shook her head in disbelief.

"Not on Gunsmoke." Vash shrugged. "Well, this is a perfect time for you two girls to learn about hot springs! Come on, it'll be fun!" Kikki beamed.

"The hot spring is at the inn. While you boys wait, why don't you visit Master Feh's School of Chi." The woman offered.

"Chi?" Ryoko blinked. "It's a technique that is said to hit stuff with your mind. Master Feh is the master of that same move." The woman stated. "Hmm…" Wolfwood scratched his chin.

"Oh that reminds me." Michelle turned to Zoey and her friends. "Since you five can use Psynergy, some people in this world may find it odd for strangely dressed girls who use strange powers. May I suggest getting some new clothes that fit you in this world?" She suggested.

"We'll pay for them for the hard earn gold we gotten for defeating monsters." Isaac offered. 'I find it weird that monsters drop money in this world.' Lita thought to herself.

"Okay, you'll do that. Alright girls, it's hot springs time!" Corina grinned.

After dropping off Nowa at the inn, the girls headed to the hot springs in the inn while the males explored town.

Meanwhile… in another dimension…

"Ahhhhh! I'm gonna be late again!" Natalie Blackstone panicked, the orange haired girl in her brown school uniform was running as fast as she can to school. With the Dark Dimension's attacks defeated, she was living a somewhat normal life with her friend and partner Hannah Whitehouse, but still she is late for weeks recently, she feared if she is late again, she'll have to make up for it in summer school. Unknown to her, a particular Sigil appeared near her.

As soon as she stepped on it, a bright light appeared. "H-Hey! What gives!" Natalie gasped as the light engulfed her, 40 seconds later, she was gone.

Not far from Natalie's position, Hannah was walking towards school, she managed to get up in time as usual. But then again, her friend and partner, Natalie has gotten detention again for being late as usual the other day. What's worse, the teacher threaten Natalie that if she is late one more time, she'll fail this semester and have to take it again during the summer. So she figured she has got to talk to her teacher on giving Natalie some tutoring after school to make up for the tardiness.

Unknown to her, she stepped into a sigil shaped like a sun and a bright light appeared around her. She was taken back by surprise when the light engulfed her, 40 seconds later, she was gone.

Back in Weyard.

Vash, Wolfwood and Ivan were watching little children play with a ball.

"Hey Vash?" Ivan asked the Humanoid Typhoon. "Eh?" Vash looked up. "I couldn't help but stare at how you're nervous around Meryl." Ivan asked with a smile.

"Gyah!" Vash turned beet red. "There's no use hiding it, Vash. You have a thing for Meryl." Wolfwood snickered.

"I wonder why…" Ivan asked playfully. "Uh…" He sweat dropped. "It's because Meryl is like Vash's mother figure, Rem." Wolfwood laughed.

"D-Damn it, Wolfwood! It's not like she and I are an item!" Vash shouted, embarrassed. "Okay, we'll stop. But there's no use denying it, Vash." Ivan closed his eyes and smiled. Vash sighed.

(With Isaac and Garet.)

Isaac and Garet entered the school and saw young martial artists practicing something. A martial artist noticed them and walked up to them and bowed. Isaac bowed politely while Garet was confused on what's going on, but bowed as well.

"This is Master Feh's school… You two came to watch?" He asked. "Yes." Isaac nodded, Garet followed suit.

"Then promised me you will be quiet." The martial artist nodded as he went back to training.

Isaac and Garet looked around. They saw students practicing something. "Keep at it! I'm sure you will master Chi!" A instructor shouted encouragingly as a student tried to use Chi, but couldn't.

"Hey, didn't Master Nyunpa say something about Force being Chi?" Garet whispered to Isaac. "Yes. Though I wonder why those students are so eager to learn it." Garet noticed a log and a white line on the floor.

Out of curiosity, Garet stepped on the line. "Garet… What are you doing?" Isaac asked. Garet let out a yell and shouted "Force!" He fired a Force blast at the log and managed to knock it down.

The students stopped what they're doing and turned to see the log knocked down. "The log! It's knocked down!" A student gasped. "That red haired warrior, he knows Chi!" Another student gasped as they turned to him.

'Oh no… Garet, you didn't use Force on that log, did you?' Isaac sighed. "Do you know kung fu?" A student asked Garet.

"Uh no. I know swordplay." Garet shrugged. "Nonsense! That was Chi! Quick, someone get Master Feh!" A instructor ordered a student, he nodded, but when the student got to the door, it opened.

Out came a man who in the mid 40s, has purple hair and wore high Japanese clothes. He was arguing with a girl who is seemed to be Isaac, Garet and Jenna's age, has purple hair and wore medievl Japanese clothes.

"But father, something is wrong with Hsu! He still hasn't returned from Lamia Temple for 2 days!" The girl shouted. "Feizhi! Are you worried that Hsu is late? He is only a little late in returning from Lamia Temple, do not worry!" The man known as Feizhi's father assured.

The girl identified as Feizhi glared at her father. "Something is wrong with Hsu… I can feel it." She stated. "Is it your power again?" Feizhi's father asked in concern, she nodded.

"Ever since gems fell from the sky and hit me, I have sense bad things." Feizhi stated as she closed her eyes.

"You say you sense evil ever since you received the power of prophecy. You have told me already. I do not believe it, Feizhi. Your visions are just coincidences." Feizhi's father shook his head in disbelief.

"My visions are true, no?" Feizhi asked him, he nodded. "I had a vision about Mogall Forest, and that came true…" "Yes, your predications were true on that, Feizhi. It was very surprising!" Feizhi's father stated.

"The flood in Altin… Did I not predict that?" Feizhi questioned her father. A student nodded in agreement with Feizhi.

"I have heard this all. It is still just coincidence." Feizhi's father stated. "Arghhhh!" Feizhi growled, an anger vein on her forehead.

"If you don't believe me, then you're a stubborn old fool! You still haven't sent people to find Hus! If you won't find him, then I will!" Feizhi stomped out of the school angrily. Isaac in concern went after her.

"I-Isaac, wait! Don't leave me hanging-oh well…" Garet sighed as Feizhi's father walked up to him. "I am Master Feh. I have heard that you know Chi. Please, show it to me." He asked politely.

Garet gulped. He knows he shouldn't reveal Psynergy to the public, but this is an emergency! Garet nodded and closed his eyes and shouted "Force!" He fired a Force Blast at the log, knocking it done.

"He did it again!" A student cheered. The students were amazed by Garet's technique. Master Feh looked at the log and just stated "That was not Chi." The students gasped.

"But that was Ch-" Before a student can finish, Master Feh interrupted him. "It is very different from our Chi. Do not forget this lesson. Now please, return to your training. You, boy." Feh asked Garet.

"Yes?" Garet asked. "I feel like I can trust you. Why don't we go into my room and discuss some things?" Master Feh offered. Garet nodded as he and Feh entered Feh's room.

(With Isaac)

Feizhi was steaming. Her stubborn father won't listen to a thing she says. Hus is in trouble and she must do something. "Excuse me?" A voice called out to her. The girl turned to see Isaac walking up to her.

"You must be the warriors visiting Xian. Forgive my rude behavior from before. My name is Feizhi, daughter of Master Feh." Feizhi bowed politely.

"My name is Isaac." Suddenly, a stomach growl from Feizhi occurred, she blushed in embarrassment. Isaac noticed an nut hanging from the tree and shouted "Catch!" The Catch Hand appeared and grabbed the nut and gave it to Isaac.

Feizhi gasped in shock as Isaac gave her the nut. "You… have strange powers… Just like me." Feizhi said in disbelief. "It's not a strange power. It's called Psynergy. You have it too, right?" Isaac asked with a smile.

"Psynergy? Is that what's it called?" Feizhi gasped, then nodded. "Then please, hear my plea. My brother, Hsu, went to Lamia Temple 2 days ago and never came back. I sense he is still alive, but if something isn't done, he could die." Feizhi looked down in sadness.

"I see what this is going. Don't worry, we'll come across him on our travels." Isaac smiled at her. "Y-You promised?" Feizhi gasped. Isaac nodded with a smile.

(With Nowa)

'Is she okay?" Nowa could have sworn she heard voices, she slowly stirred and opened her eyes and saw Lou and Breeze on her bed and two girls who strangely dressed clothes.

"L-Lou? Breeze?" Nowa yawned as she got up. "Thank goodness you're alright, Nowa!" Breeze said happily. Lou chirped happily as well. "Where are we?" Nowa rubbed her eyes.

"We're in Xian. You were out cold after you make mince meat out of that Killer Ape in Mogall Forest." Breeze explained. "I did?" Nowa blinked, then turned to the two girls.

"Who are you? Wait… Did you come through the Sigil of the Sun!" Nowa covered her mouth in shock. "From what Breeze told us, yes. My name is Hanna Whitehouse. And this is my friend, Natalie Blackstone." Hannah closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hiya! I like food, especially chocolate donuts and pastries and sweets and-" Before Natalie can ramble on, Hannah stopped her. "I think you're confusing her, Natalie." She told her. She sighed and nodded.

"Where is everyone?" Nowa asked as she rubbed her head. "They're out at the hot springs located at the back of the inn. Let's go see them and tell them you recovered." Breeze suggested. Nowa nodded.

Nowa and the two girls walked to the hot springs door and slid it opened. They saw Nowa's friends only in towels relaxing in the hot springs.

Mia noticed them and smiled. "Nowa. Thank goodness you're alright!" She exclaimed happily. "Yeah. Sorry to worry you all." Nowa closed her eyes and smiled.

"So this is what a hot spring feels like!" Meryl smiled cheerfully as she cleaned her face with a towel. "Yeah. I'm surprised that you don't have one in your dimension." Ryoko smiled as she laid back and her arms behind her head in a relaxing way.

"Once we have enough of the hot spring, Isaac and the others should have some info on our next destination." Amara stated. "So let's make the best of it as we can." Bridget smiled.

"Oh! Nowa! I got a Djinni partner, look!" Kikki grinned as she showed Nowa and the two girls an Mercury Djinni. "Hello! I'm Mist, Kikki's partner! Nice to meet you, Nowa!" Mist beamed.

"E-Everyone…" Nowa smiled happily, back in her world, people treated her like an outcast when she is little cause of her half-elf status, now in her world and this world, she has wonderful friends who don't treat her that way. And a wonderful mentor to boot.

"So hurry up and get changed into a towel before I deduct points for stalling, especially those two girls…" Alleyne smiled coolly. "Okay, Teacher! Come on, Natalie and Hannah, let's have fun in the hot springs!" Nowa exclaimed cheerfully as she went to get change into nothing but a towel. The two nodded and followed her.

Nowa has wonderful friends from her world and other worlds, perhaps this journey is helping her overcome her past?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 13: Pretty Cures Unleashed! Rescue the Mars Djinni!

Me: That was a long chapter.

Garet: You said it.

Nowa: Anyway, after the Mars Djinni chapter, Ranma meaning the entire Nerima Whrecking Crew will appear in the Altain crisis, so see you there! (Smiles happily)


	14. Pretty Cures Unleashed!

A/N: Alright, get ready for Chapter 13! Also, after this story is done, should I write a sequel to it following the events of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn with Sonic, Tales of Symphonia and Ed, Edd and Eddy added in the main crossover category? Tell me what you think at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 13: Pretty Cures Unleashed!: Rescue the Mars Djinni!

"You serious Mist?" Kikki gasped as Mist told them her plight. Mist told them that when they were searching for their friends, Mist's friend, Corona was captured by bandits and taken to a land connected to a bridge north of Xian.

"Bandits…" Ryoko growled. "There is no being who resorts to crime than bandits…"

"We have to help him!" Fever urged. "I know, Fever. We'll save him, I promised." Garet told him as a flashback of him talking to Master Feh occurred.

Garet sat down on the floor, Master Feh did the same.

"So you're seeking a group of travelers who have something important to you?" Master Feh asked as he sipped his tea.

"Yes. It's really important that we find them." Garet nodded. "Then I suggest you go to Altin. Perhaps the village can provide a clue on where you need to go." Master Feh suggested.

"I see. Thank you." Garet bowed politely as he stands up and left.

"I found out a clue on where to go next. The town of Altin is southwest of here, but we should rescue that Djinni first before we head there." Garet told everyone.

"Alright." Reina nodded. She looked at the Mew Mews' new duds.

Zoey now wore a pink samurai kimono with a pink ribbon on her head, brown sandals, Corina wore a blue medievl shirt for females, brown pants with brown shoes, Bridget wore a white priest robe with blue pants, and red shoes, Kikki wore yellow Chinese clothes with brown sandals, and finally, Renee wore purple knight's armor with a red cape, Renee was lucky she got it cause the store owner said he got it from some ruins and say it is a relic from the old days of Weyard.

"The bandit camp is north of here, right? So let's go!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air. "Right!" Isaac nodded.

So the party proceeded to head north to the bandit camp.

With Melona and Menace….

"Finally we reached a town!" Melona sighed in relief as she and her partner entered Xian.

"Maybe these townspeople can tell us where our enemies are?" Menace walked up to a townsperson.

"Excuse us?" The woman gasped and ran off in panic saying something like monsters have invaded the town!

"Oh no… This does not look good…." Menace face faulted.

"Ya think!" Melona growled angrily as the monks of Master Feh's school charged at them.

Back to our heroes…

After 1 hour, they made it near the bandit camp and hid secretly in the hills.

"So what's the plan?" Natalie whispered. "We should trick those bandits and attack while the time is right." Hannah thought about it for 2 minutes then snapped her fingers.

"I got it. I read in some books that bandits like sexy women. So if we use one of the sexiest women in our party to distract the bandits, we can move in and attack." Hannah suggested.

All eyes turned to Reina. "M-Me?" Reina stammered. She has never done this before in her life.

"Well of course. You and Alleyne out rank us in the sexy body factor." Ryoko nodded. "Yeah but…" Reina pressed her fingers nervously.

"Please Reina! Do it for Corona!" Mist pleaded. Reina stared at the Djinni's pleading eyes and nodded and smiled.

"Alright. I'll do it." She agreed. "Alright, what we need is a clever but standard disguise." Meryl smiled.

"Also…" Isaac smiled. "Reina need to act like a sexy woman. Does anyone in your world teach you how to be a seductress, Reina?" (A/N: This is still a K fanfic, darn it!)

Reina shuddered. She does not know how to act like a sex symbol, but Echidna, the Snake Woman acts like a seductress and Reina seen her do that all the time to some men. "Well, yeah. Well, I'll do it for Corona." Reina accepted.

"Good. Operation Bandit Fooling has begun!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air in victory Mist followed suit, if she has arms. "She seems energetic." Ivan smiled.

5 minutes later…

A bandit who wore barbarian clothes was keeping watch till he spotted someone. "Eh?" He walked up a little. He sees a woman covered in a brown robe and cape walking up to him.

"Whoa ho hoh! It's a gal!" The bandit drooled as the woman got to him. It was Reina in disguise. "Hello…" Reina said huskily and seductantly. "I'm just a traveling woman in search of love and I couldn't help but notice your camp full of bandits and I feel like I want to join your crew. Also, I'm interested in the creature that you captured."

"Well, our boss would be happy to meet such a fine looking woman like you! Come on in." The bandit grinned, as he leads her inside. Unknown to the bandit, the party saw this to get inside the camp.

Reina was shifting uneasily, the perverted bandits were staring at her body like she was sent from the gods. Eventually, she was brought to the bandit boss.

"So." The bandit boss eyed Reina. "I hear ya wanted to join our crew and interested in a weird creature we caught. Well then, I am happy to let you join our group. With the recent events going on, looting villages will be a piece of cake!" The bandit boss laughed.

Suddenly, there is a explosion. A bandit came in with panic on his face. "B-Boss! Some strange lot with weird powers storm into our camp without warning!" He gasped. 'Atta boy, Isaac…' Reina smiled.

"What!" The bandit boss growled as he stood up. "We'll make mince meat out of them! You, stay right there till we fix this matter!" He issued as he and the bandit left. Reina took off her disguise and went to the cage holding Corona. He was a Mars Djinni.

"Who are you? Have you came to rescue me?" Corona gulped. "Of course. Mist asked us to save you." Reina smiled as she unlocked the cage. "M-Mist? That was really kind of her. Say… Would you be my partner?" Corona asked nervously.

Her first Djinni partner. "Sure." She smiled.

With Isaac and the party…

"Mars Flame Sniper!" "Silent Glaive Surprise!" Two of the Scouts launched their attacks at the bandits, knocking them out. "Tundra!" Mia shouted as she made icicles rain down on the tents. Garet used Forge to boost everyone's strength.

Vash didn't hestitae on firing bullets at the bandits, wounding them, so he won't kill them. Ryoko slashed some bandits with her wooden sword. Bridget let out a Deep Surge Attack on the tents.

"You rotten kids!" The bandit boss growled as he stepped up. "You have a lot of nerve destroying our camp!" He snapped as he unsheathed his sword.

"We're not going to let you keep that Djinni hostage, vile villain!" Mia pointed her staff at him.

"Djinni?" The bandit boss raised an eyebrow. "Listen lady, I don't know what the heck you're talking about, but that creature is gonna be making us rich! If you get in our way, then so be it!" The bandit boss glowed with energy.

"C-Could he be hit with the Psynergy Stones?" Nowa gasped. "This does not look good…" Wolfwood frowned as he got his Cross Punisher ready.

Natalie and Hannah looked at the situation at hand. According to Isaac, this bandit boss is using Psynergy and they feel that they want to help out their new friends.

Natalie turned to Isaac. "Isaac?" She asked. "Yeah?" He asked. "Can you keep an secret?" Hannah asked politely.

Isaac was confused, but then he remembered the Mews and Sailor Scouts' magical girl forms and nodded.

The two held hands and begin to transformed. The party was surprised that now Natalie and Hannah wore block and white and bright white clothes.

"What the?" Ryoko blinked. Then the two struck a pose.

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!" Natalie now known as Cure Black shouted.

"Emissary of light, Cure White!" Hannah now known as Cure White shouted.

"Bah! Some freaks never impress me! Flare!" The bandit boss shouted as he launched an fire blade at the party, they dodged it.

But then, the bandit boss was slashed by behind by Reina who arrived in the nick of time.

"What!" He snarled. "You tricked me!" "Prepare to pay for your crimes!" Reina shouted, Corona nodded in agreement.

**Bandit Boss**

"Flare Storm!" The bandit boss shouted as he made a hail of fire hit Uranus, she counter attacked by slashing him three times with her Space Sword. "Plasma!" Ivan and Bridget shouted as they hurled their attacks at the bandit boss, giving him some bigger damage. "Why you little!" He try to slash Mini-Moon, but she dodged every swipe. Cure Black rushed at the bandit boss and punched him three times followed by a kick. Cure White closed her eyes and concentrated as a golden aura appeared around Nowa. "Thanks uh… Cure White!" Nowa smiled as she gave the bandit boss a 20 rapid kick attack. "Ice Horn!" Alleyne shouted as she hurled icicles at the bandit boss, giving him some big damage. The bandit boss managed to hit Renee, but she gave him a upper cut with Kikki adding a kick to add it up. "Flint! Lend me your power!" Isaac shouted as Flint infused his sword with earth energy and gave the bandit boss a 3 way slash. "Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" Mercury shouted as she hurled her attack at the bandit boss, giving him some big damage. The bandit boss growled in frustration as Mia, Kikki and Alleyne let loose three of their Mercury Djinni to give the bandit boss some hefty amount of damage. "That's does it! Now I'm mad! Inferno!" The bandit boss shouted as he is ready to unleash his most powerful attack. "Reina! Use my power to give our friends some defense!" Corona issued. Reina nodded and used Corona's power to protect her friends when the bandit boss unleashed it, it blocked the attack. "No…No way…" The bandit boss gawked. "Now let's try a summon!" Kikki shouted. "Neptune, we summoned thee!" Kikki, Mia and Alleyne shouted as three of their Mercury Djinni combined and water appeared, then out of the water appeared a huge blue whale. The whale known as Neptune let out a whale cry and fired a powerful blue laser at the bandit boss, he screamed in agony as the laser hit him, and he fell to the ground.

"Outsmarted by a bunch of brats…" The bandit boss muttered as he closed his eyes for the last time and died.

5 minutes later, the monks of Xian gathered up the bandits and halled them off to their jail.

"Natalie, Hannah, you were a big help today!" Mia closed her eyes and smiled. "Hehe, thanks." Natalie rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"So, where to next now that we rescue Corona?" Nowa asked as she puts her arms behind her head. "To Altin, maybe we can get a clue on Saturos and his party there." Garet suggested.

"Also, we have to be on the lookout for Feizhi's brother, Hsu and help him." Isaac reminded.

Yet another Djinni has joined our heroes, what new dangers await them in their journey?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 14: The Nerima Wrecking Crew: The Great Flood


	15. The Great Flood

Chapter 14: The Nerima Wrecking Crew: The Great Flood

"What happened here!" Natalie gasped in shock at the surroundings before the party.

When they finally arrived at Altin, the party were shocked to find it flooded.

"What's going on? Why is everything flooded?" Nowa gasped. "This does not look good…" Meryl said seriously.

"Excuse us, sir?" Isaac called out to a man in worry. "What is it, kid? Altin is almost completely flooded!" He moaned.

"What happened here?" Isaac asked politely.

"I don't know. One minute, everything was fine and dandy, then suddenly, all of Altin's guardian statues came to life and started flooding the place!" The man groaned.

"Coming to life? That's impossible!" Trista shook her head in disbelief.

Rayne closed her eyes in thought. "What is it, Rayne?" Millie asked. "I have a theory and it has something to do with Mercury Lighthouse…" She opened her eyes.

"Go on?" Vash asked. "When the lighthouse is lit, I believe its aftereffects reached Altin and must have made those guardian statues come to life." Rayne finished.

"That makes it one of the reasons we need to prevent the other 3 lighthouses from being lit…" Mia frowned. Isaac noticed a guardian statue spitting out water like a water fountain, it noticed him and quickly hopped to a mine shaft.

"We have to help the town. Let's go everyone!" Isaac proclaimed. "Right!" The party nodded in agreement and headed into the mine shaft.

Meanwhile… in another dimension…

In a world called Nerima, crazy things happened all the time in this dimension, but not for long, little did the inhabitiants of that dimension know that they will embark in an epic journey of friendship, love and adventure.

Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were walking from school today when suddenly, unknown to them, a line that is shaped like a sun appeared.

"Wha-What the!" Ranma gasped in shock as the light engulfed him and Akane. All over Nerima, a few chosen ones were caught by the light and when the huge light over Nerima stopped, only a few people were missing.

Back in Weyard…

The party got near the statue and got out their weapons, most of them transformed.

Suddenly, Mercury recognized a familiar sigil on the ground.

"The Sigil of the Sun!" She gasped, the party noticed it and the Sigil begin emitting a bright light.

When it cleared, Ranma, Akane, her sisters Kasumi and Naibiki, Shampoo and Uyoko appeared, looking confused.

"What the hell… Where are we?" Ranma asked in confusion. Then he noticed Zoey's Mew form and turned white.

"C-C-C-CAT!" He backed away, not noticing he hit the Living Statue. Blinking, he lifted his head up and nearly screamed, the Living Statue roared and spat water at him so powerful, he hit a wall. When he was dry, he was in his female form.

"What in the name of God?" Wolfwood muttered. "Interesting…" Alleyne said coolly.

"Enough chatter, fight now!" Ryoko shouted.

"Quake!" Isaac and Zoey shouted as they combined their Psynergy powers to hit the Living Statue for medium damage. "Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "Interesting…" Naibiki stated coldly, a twinkle in her eyes. "Silver Slash!" ""Neptune Deep Submerge!" Renee and Neptune combined their attacks to hit the Living Statue for big damage. "Okay Granite, show time!" Zoey stated. "I'm on it!" Granite increased the party's defence. "Millie!" Meryl shouted. "I know!" Millie nodded as the Insurance Girls combined their firepower to hit the Living Statue for big damage. "Quartz, now." Renee stated. "Roger!" The Venus Djinni went into standby. The Living Statue tried to get Renee, but she dodged it. "Flint!" Isaac shouted. "Way ahead of ya!" Flint infused his power into Isaac's sword and Isaac slashed the Living Statue for big damage. "Alright then, let see, according to Granite if we have three Venus Djinni, we can summon Cybele, the mother of the earth. Here goes, Cybele, I summon thee!" A huge and beautiful woman appeared, she opened her eyes and smiled. "So it shall be." She answered sweetly as she made a plant appear and blows at it, the plant transform into a mighty big creature and slammed into the Living Statue, the Living Statue roared in agony as it disappeared.

"Nice one guys!" Rini cheered. "Wha…What are you people!" Akane stammered. Nowa and Reina ran up to Ranma and checked for wounds.

"Hey! Put it together!" Reina shook her awake. "Mmmah… what?" Ranma opened her eyes and saw Reina's beautiful body, she blushed. Akane growled when she saw that. 'That perverted idiot! What does he see in that hussy!' She thought bitterly to herself. (A/N: Again, this is still a K rated fic.)

"What's your name, mister or miss?" Nowa asked politely. Ranma stands up and introduced herself. "My name is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Marital Arts."

There was silence in the air till Garet couldn't hold back his laughter and roared with laughter. "That's stupid! School of Anything Goes? That's not a real name for a fighting school!" Garet joked.

"Garet, don't be rude!" Mia scolded. "Idiot…" Alleyne muttered

A/N: Sorry to interrupt the chapter, but I decided to put in at the end, a bond between Garet and Alleyne kinda like in the animated series of Teen Titans. Okay, let's resume the fic!

"My name is Akane Tendo, this is my sisters Kasumi and Naibiki." Akane introduced herself and her sisters.

"Me named Shampoo. Shampoo is Ranma's future wife." Shampoo beamed. "And I am Uyoko, Ranma's true fiancé!" Uyoko smiled earning her glares from Shampoo and Akane.

"One question." Rayne begin then Ivan finished for her by saying "How did he changed into a woman?"

"Um… Well…" Ranma pressed her fingers nervously. "It's because I am cursed." "Cursed?" Bridget asked. "It's because of the stupid cursed springs that I always changed into girl with cold water. But I can transform back into a man with hot water." Ranma sighed sadly.

"Did you find a cure for your dilemma?" Meryl asked. Ranma's tone turned sour. "Every time I find one, they get destroyed by some weird thing, I'm probably doomed to turn into a girl forever!"

"Anyway, can you tell us what's going on?" Akane asked.

Isaac and Zoey begin telling their mission.

"Your friends were kidnapped!" Kasumi gasped in shock. "Yeah. So that's why we're chasing them to get them back." Garet nodded. Isaac and Garet didn't told Ranma and his/her friends about the Elemental Stars cause looking at Naibiki, they feel she couldn't be trusted.

"So we can't go home till we rescue your friends? This sucks…" Ranma muttered. "First things first." Corona began. "We need to help save Altin and I bet destroying the Living Statues can solve this crisis."

"Alright… As long as that cat girl stays away from me…" Ranma shuddered. Zoey was offended by that, but Millie told her to calm down.

The party pressed on. They destroyed another Living Statue and made it halfway through the tunnels, till suddenly.

"Hello there!" A bright blue energy ball flew up to the party, it faded to reveal an Mercury Djinni in a different shape.

"What the?" Ranma gasped in shock. "An Djinni!" Mia gasped in awe.

"I was looking for my friends till I noticed some strange things at Altin Village and went to investigate till I saw you guys, you're and some of you are Adepts, right? I challenge you to a Djinni Battle! I'm Spritz by the way." Spritz introduced herself.

"Unless you have money, then get lost." Naibiki said coldly. "Don't be rude, Naibiki!" Kasumi scolded. "We happily accept your challenge, Spritz." Isaac unsheathed his sword as he, Mia, Reina and Corina charged.

**Spritz: The Mercury Djinni**

"Tundra!" Mia and Spritz shouted at the same time, creating ice pillars that hit the other. "Gaia!" Isaac shouted as he unleashed his Venus Psynergy on the Djinni, giving her some damage. Corina shouted "Flare!" and hurled a flame attack at Spritz, giving her some nice amounts of damage. Isaac and Reina combined their sword attacks to give Spritz some big amounts of damage. Spritz blew some icy wind at the combatants and they dodged it, but Reina was hit by it a little. "Flare Wall!" Reina shouted as she thrust her sword forward to make a flame thrower attack on Spritz. "Shampoo is impress by this power." Shampoo commented. "Yes, but… Where did they get this power? It's not a cursed spring power." Uyko blinked. "Glacier!" Mia shouted as she hurled the Psynergy attack at Spritz giving her some medium damage. Suddenly, a new power came to Isaac. "Ragnarok" Isaac summoned an huge powerful sword from the air and hurled it down on Spritz, giving her some damage and ending the battle.

"Well done! Now to choose my partner…" Spritz eyed Mia and flew up to her. "Will you be my partner?" Spritz asked politely. "Of course, my name is Mia and I don't mind having a second Djinni as my partner." Mia smiled. "Yippee!" Spritz cheered as she went into Mia's pocket.

"Another Djinni to our team." Vash smiled. "Yes, but how many Djinni are there in total?" Ryoko asked. "Guess we have to collect them all to find out." Hannah suggested.

The party continued on, they destroyed the remaining Living Statues, the town was almost back to normal, but then, they heard a roar coming from a huge pit, they carefully climb down the rails to their surprise, an ancient underground ruin.

"What kind of place is this?" Wolfwood muttered. "It's some sort of ruins of some kind…" Alleyne stated as she inspected the murals on the wall, they seem to be a picture of 8 women and some sort of peace or disaster.

'What is this mural? It feels like it was showing something that may be connected to our Psynergy powers…' A flashback occurred of a world she identified as Weyard in ruin and 8 women wearing holy clothes struggling to control something, but then, another person came and it was a girl, before she can find out more, the flashback ended.

"Teacher? You alright?" Nowa asked in concern. Alleyne turned to Nowa with a cool smile. "It's nothing, really…" Suddenly, the roar started again and the party turned to see the source of the roar.

It was a huge Living Statue and it seemed to be guarding something, the Hydros Statue stomped towards our heroes.

"Looks like we found the source." Reina frowned as she unsheathed her sword, Natalie and Hannah transformed so did the Mews and Sailor Scouts.

"Let's tear a hole through that thing!" Garet got out his axe.

**Hydros Statue**

The Hydros Statue roared as it unleashed a stream of water from his mouth, Shampoo was hit by it and transformed into a cat, Ranma screamed as she turned white as a ghost. "Akward…" Corina muttered as she launched a Flare Wall at the Hydros Statue, giving him some damage. "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Mercury Ice Bubble Beam!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto, Mercury and Mars launched their attacks and it hit the Hydros Statue for big damage. Alleyne charged at the Hydros Statue, but it knocked her to the ground with its tail, Alleyne struggled to get up, but the Hydros Statue was about to stomp her. "Alleyne!" Garet shouted in shock as he rushed to her and grabbed her and dodge roll the Hydros Statue's stomp. When the dust cleared, Garet and Alleyne were unharm. "Alleyne, you okay?" Garet asked in concern. "Y-Yeah… Garet… You saved me…" Alleyne gasped in awe. "Yeah…" Garet slowly smiled. "I thought you don't like me…" Alleyne looked embarrassed. "I thought you also don't like me…" Garet stated. "But the important thing is that we're friends and allies, even if you and the others find a way back to your world! So let's take care of that monster!" Garet helped her up. "Right!" Alleyne smiled coolly at him as the two of them faced the Hydros Statue, the Statue launched ice shards at them, but they dodged it. "Flare!" "Tundra!" The two warriors combined their attacks to hit the Hydros Statue for big damage. "Ray Storm!" Ivan and Bridget shouted as they combined their powers to hit the Statue for big damage. "Spritz!" Mia shouted as Vash fired gunshots at the Statue. "I'm on it!" "I'll help too!" Fizz shouted as she and Spritz unleashed healing waters on the party, restoring them to full health. "Leave it to me!" Sleet shouted as he rammed into the monster, lowering his power. "Mist! Help us!" Kikki shouted. "Right away!" Mist shouted as she rammed into the Hydros Statue, giving it some big damage followed by a slash from Isaac's sword. "Alright, time for a summon!" Mia shouted heroically. "Boreas, we summoned thee!" Kikki, Alleyne and Mia shouted as the four Mercury Djinni combined to summoned a giant blue robot, a huge chunk of ice landed on the hole on the robot named Boreas' back, it begin to be broken down into bits and Boreas unleashed a powerful gust of icy wind from the ice's grinded bits at the Hydros Statue, freezing it. "Hyah!" Cure Black shouted as she threw a punch at it, making it crack following Ryoko's slash attack. "I'll finish this! Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus shouted as she hurled her attack at the Hydros Statue, making it break into many pieces.

"We did it!" Nowa cheered. Alleyne stared at Garet for 30 seconds and smiled. "You did well, Garet. 94 points." She commented. "T-Thanks." Garet smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Now let's see what treasure that monster was guarding." Corina smirked as she went up to the treasure chest and opened it. 10 seconds later, she held a pink jewel with a "Tadaa!"

"What is it?" Akane asked. "It's called the Lifting Gem. I don't know how I know its name, but when I touched it, a voice told me the name. It also told me that only a Mercury Adept can use its power. It can lift heavy objects off the ground for awhile." Corina explained.

"Then who should use its power?" Amara asked. "I nominate Alleyne cause I feel she can use its power." Garet suggested. "G-Garet…" Alleyne gasped in shock and awe.

"Okay. Alleyne, we trust you can use its power." Isaac smiled as Corina gave her the Lifting Gem. Alleyne closed her eyes and shouted "Lift!" She used Lift to lift a heavy boulder, 30 seconds later, she put it back.

"Now the town should be back to normal." Reina smiled. "Let's rest at Altin and find out any more info on Saturos and possibly, Hsu." Ivan suggested.

As the party begin to exit, Naibiki was left and a glint in her eye appeared. "They must be hiding something… I will get them to talk and make some profit while I'm at it." She smirked as she followed the party.

To be continued…

Next time: Tensions: The Truth about P-Chan and Naibiki's Scheming Ways Finally End

A/N: I'm so sorry the chapter took too long to finish! Well, anyway, next time, P-Chan aka Ryoga will appear and Akane will finally learn the the truth about her pet pig and Naibiki will finally be reform of her scheming ways. The reason I am doing this to Naibiki cause I don't like the way she treats others for money and I read some fanfics that she abuses people for money, namely Kagome in a Inuyasha and Ranma crossover fanfic I read, so I figured maybe I can put an end to Nabiki's schemes once and for all. Enough blathering from me, see you next time!


	16. Tensions

Chapter 15: Tensions: The Truth About P-Chan and Naibki's Scheming Ways Finally End

"You kids have saved our town! How could we ever thank you?" The mayor shook Isaac's hand gratefully.

"Well…" Natalie begin. "For starters, can you tell us about a group of travelers who may have traveled through here? Second, can you give us a room for the night?"

"Well, for the first question, I heard some travelers, about 7 of them crossed the Lamakin Desert, as for a room, you can stay in our inn, free of charge for helping our village." The mayor smiled.

"Thank you, mayor." Ivan bowed gratefully. Suddenly, Mia noticed something scurrying towards Akane… a black pig?

"P-chan!" Akane squealed happily as she picked it up. "P-chan?" Zoey blinked. "P-chan is my pet pig. He's so cute and adorable. Ranma keeps saying he's someone we know back in our world named Ryoga, but he's an idiot!" Akane frowned.

"Hmm…" Ivan carefully read P-chan's mind and got what he wanted. "I think Ranma may be telling the truth. That's a person who is cursed from those cursed springs you told us about in your world." Ivan stated.

"See! Even Ivan agrees with me that P-chan is Ryoga!" Ranma in male form grinned.

"I could sense that pig is not a pig…" Alleyne stated coolly.

Akane puffed her cheeks and held P-Chan tightly. "You're just like Ranma! And here I thought some of you are intelligent people!" Akane left in a huff.

"She doesn't believe us…" Vash face faulted. "But how do we convince her that pig is not a pig?" Isaac scratched his chin.

"I tried everything to convince her that P-Chan is Ryoga, but I get clobbered in the end…." Ranma sighed. "I got it!" Bridget snapped her fingers in idea.

"One of us will put hot water on P-Chan and that will maybe convince Akane." Bridget smiled. "Which one will go?" Renee asked. "How about… Reina?" Spritz suggested.

"M-Me?" Reina blinked. "Yeah, it will work! Come on, Reina. Please?" Zoey pleaded. Reina sighed and smiled at her friends. "Okay, I'll do it." (A/N: The reason I picked Reina cause she is now one of my favorite characters.)

"Be careful, Reina. Akane is hot tempered and can send you flying with her hammer." Ranma warned. "Don't worry, Ranma!" Nowa grinned at him. "Reina is tough!"

20 minutes later after preparing the hot water…

"Oh P-Chan, I don't think you're Ryoga unless you're poured with hot water." Akane smiled as she gave P-Chan some food. Reina walked up to them. 'Here goes nothing…' Reina thought to herself. She was carrying the hot water.

"Mm?" Akane noticed Reina coming up to them. She frowned. "Did you came here to make accusation of P-Chan again?" She was ready to get out her hammer till Reina poured the hot water on P-Chan.

When it cleared with Akane watching, she gasped as she saw Ranma's rival, Ryoga soaking wet. She couldn't believe it! P-Chan was Ryoga all along! She stammered and twitched. Ranma was telling the truth!

"Uh… Hey Akane…" Ryoga smiled nervously. "Looks like you owe Ranma an apology…" Reina said sternly. "Eyahhhh! Pervert!" Akane got out her hammer.

We see Isaac and his party adjusting their bags and they heard a slam. Reina walked up to her friends. "Did you do it?" Meryl asked. "Yeah. But we need to let Akane cool down, something tells me she won't calm down for awhile." Reina smiled.

Ranma scoffed. "Good luck trying to calm her down."

Later, Ryoga told the party how he got to this world by the Sigil of the Sun and stumbled upon Altin in P-Chan form and had to hid in a house till the party took care of the Living Statue problem, so after some convincing from Kasumi and calming down Ranma who was against the idea of Ryoga joining the party even though they were rivals, Ryoga agreed to join the party.

Later that night…

Isaac woke up, he looked at the window, the moon was beautiful tonight. He noticed Garet sleeping. He quietly exited his room.

When he got downstairs, "Isaac, right?" It was Ryoga. "Ryoga? What are you doing up?" Isaac asked politely.

"Couldn't sleep, you too?" Isaac nodded. Ryoga stared at Isaac. "You… kids have it down. Losing loved ones and your home town threaten to be destroyed by a volcano… How do you managed to keep calm during those hard times?" Ryoga asked.

"We just have to stay calm, that's all." Isaac replied. "You're lucky, you and your friends… To be gifted with the powers of the mind and elements while I'm cursed to be a pig and now that Akane found out that I'm P-Chan, I don't know what to do with life… I can't blame Ranma even though he got me cursed to begin with…" Ryoga sighed in depression.

Isaac placed his hand on Ryoga's shoulder. "You got to keep living. Even if things look grim, you got to keep moving on and be happy about your life. Dad taught me that a long time ago." Ryoga slowly smiled.

"Thanks Isaac, I feel much better." Isaac nodded as he headed outside.

Isaac looked at the moon. 'Jenna…' He thought. "Well, aren't you a quiet one?" Isaac turned to see Naibiki walking up to him.

Isaac frowned. Ranma told him about Naibiki and her scheming ways. No wonder Ranma suffered because of her, but then, he has an idea, he needs to make Naibiki no longer a schemer.

"Naibiki, right?" Isaac asked. "Uh-huh. I been over hearing about your travels with your friends… Psynergy, Elemental Stars, and why the lighthouses are so important to not lit. Cause I may spill the beans on them to people. But you can prevent that by paying me and working for me…" Naibiki smirked coldly.

Isaac narrowed his eyes fiercely at Naibiki, Naibiki frowned. Normally, he made Ranma pay her, but this one… He's a tough nut to crack.

"Ranma told me about you, how you make him pay you for some things he want to get out of and make him do embarrassing things for profit. So I will refuse to work for you no matter what threat you may hold." Isaac frowned deeper.

Naibiki growled, she normally gets what she wants, but no matter what threat she give Isaac, he refused, he's brave unlike Ranma.

Suddenly, Isaac noticed some pink goo creeping towards Naibiki. 'Wait… that pink goo… It's Melona!' "Get out of the way!" Isaac shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

"Huh?" Naibiki raised an eyebrow but was tangled up by the pink goo. "W-What is this!" Naibiki panicked.

"Aww… I was aiming for the blond hair boy, but I got this noisy spoiled girl!" Melona fumed as she rose out of the ground, Menace walked up beside her.

"What are you two doing here?" Isaac demanded. "We want answers… Where are we and how do we get back to our world!" Menace pointed Seta at Isaac.

"I'm not telling you!" Isaac gritted his teeth. "Isaac, what should we do?" Flint asked. Isaac smirked at his Djinni partner. "I have an idea, play along." He whispered.

"So are you gonna tell us? If you refuse, I'll squeeze this brat till she explodes." Melona threaten as she tighten her slimy hold on Naibiki.

"Nah, you can kill her. She's really annoying and hated in her world." Isaac puts his sword down and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Wrong answer." Melona frowned as she squeezed Naibiki harder. "Are… You gonna…gonna let me die? How could you!" Naibiki wheezed.

"I'm doing this because of the things you have done in your world… You scheme to make money and people suffer because of it… Don't you feel bad for yourself for the stress you gave Ranma and everyone around you?" Isaac said sternly.

"W-What…?" Naibiki choked. Now that he mentioned it, people in her world hated her for her schemes and constantly abuse of Ranma. What if… her own family hates her for being a greedy money maker? For the first time in her life, she felt what sadness feels like.

"I…I… feel bad for the things I have done…" Naibiki said weakly. "Good answer…" Isaac smiled heroically as he grabbed his sword and leaped and slashed the slime holding Naibiki, Naibiki fell to the ground and was gasping for air.

"Why you!" Melona growled angrily as she got out her spear and tried to stab Isaac with it with a added dark magic attack from Menace. "Ragnarok!" Isaac summoned the powerful earth energy sword and flung it at the troublesome duo.

"Ah crud!" Melona and Menace gulped as Ragnarok hit them and an explosion occurred. Melona and Menace was sent flying and screaming as they disappeared Team Rocket style again.

(With Natalie and Hannah in their room in the inn…)

"Nrghhh, what?" Natalie rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What is it, Natalie?" Hannah asked sleeply. "I thought I heard a noise…" Natalie shrugged as both of them went back to sleep.

Naibiki got up weakly. Isaac offered his hand to help her up. Naibiki stared at it for 30 seconds and grabbed it, Isaac helped her up.

"You could have acted sooner…" Naibiki muttered. "You got a long way to go to make a new you…" Isaac smiled. "Yeah I know… Once we hit the road tomorrow, I'll tell Ranma I'm sorry for treating him like dirt." Naibiki sighed.

Naibiki has been reformed, and P-Chan's secret has been revealed. New bonds are form during those events. The quest continues…

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 16: Ivan's Secret Past: Alleyne the Master Cook?

A/N: Okay folks, I decided to make some notes here for this story. I read Target Inuyasha and I was fasinated by the story and setting for both Inuyasha and Naruto worlds, so I will make the Naruto world be in Weyard. Second, I decided to remove One Piece to put in Digimon after reading Sonic Phantom's Black Conquest, okay enough from me, see ya!


	17. Ivan's Secret Past

Djinni Acquired so far:

Isaac: Flint

Garet: Forge

Ivan: Gust

Mia: Fizz, Spritz

Reina: Corona

Nowa: Breeze

Zoey: Granite

Bridget: Zephyr

Kikki: Mist

Renee: Quartz

Airi: Fever

A/N: I decided to not place the Naruto world in Weyard, sorry about that everyone.

Chapter 16: Ivan's Secret Past: Alleyne the Master Cook?

After leaving Altin, the party headed to where the Lamakin Desert is located, hopefully, they will catch up with their goal there. Ranma, Akane and Kasumi were surprised to hear that Naibiki apologizing for everything she caused stress back in their world, something must have happened to her.

Natalie's stomach growled. "I'm still hungry after last night…" Natalie moaned as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well how about this?" Uyoko smiled. "We take a break and make lunch here." She suggested.

"Good idea, anyone know how to cook?" Gust asked. "Um… Anyone know how to cook?" Garet rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Shampoo has!" Shampoo raised her arm. "I know how to cook, mostly donuts." Meryl raised her hand, Vash drooled at the word donuts.

"I know how to cook also." Kasumi added. "Me too." Uyoko beamed in. "I also know how to cook too." Mia smiled.

"I know how to cook too. I learned it from my mom back in my world." Kikki volentered. "I'll cook also." Akane stated. "Ack!" Ranma and Ryoga gulped.

"What's with you two, you're acting strange since Akane said she'll cook?" Zoey asked. "Something tells me that Akane's cooking is gonna be bad…" Ivan whispered.

"I know how to cook also." Lita smiled.

"Then I will help too…" Alleyne stated. "Eh? You can cook too, Alleyne?" Garet blinked. "Don't doubt me, I been around for a long time and knew a thing or two about cooking." Alleyne smirked coolly.

15 minutes later with cooking materials and utensils from Weyard and the Mew Mews' world, lunch was prepared.

"This is from mother's recipe book. I hope it's really good and everyone will enjoy it." Kasumi smiled as she showed her dish.

"I'm sure it is good." Ivan smiled. "This is glazed donuts. It wasn't easy finding the things needed to cook them." Meryl smiled as she placed the donuts next to Kasumi's food.

"Yippee!" Vash beamed as he made a kitty face. "Meryl, you're a life savor!"

"This is from dad's recipe." Lita smiled as she placed curry on the ground. Uyoko and Shampoo placed their food next.

"This is fried rice!" Akane proclaimed as she placed a badly cook fried rice next to the others.

"What on earth?" Corina gawked, it looked like it moved. "Um… Akane…" Isaac started to say but Akane glared at them.

"What is it? Are you saying my cooking is bad that Ranma said? I don't care what you say, if you don't eat it, I'll clobber all of you!"

Garet, Vash and Natalie gulped. They're gonna die from eating that…that… thing… As if their prayers are answered, Alleyne returned with a feast fit for a king, and surpisingly she managed to carry all of them with two arms.

"Lunch is served." Alleyne smiled as she placed them. She then noticed Akane's cooking and inspected it and frowned. Alleyne turned to Akane.

"Your cooking is terrible, you burned that fried rice to a crisp and somehow make it even more terrible… 0 points."

Akane was getting angry, she got out her hammer and was about to whack Alleyne really hard with it till Alleyne used her staff in lightning fast attack mode and knocked Akane to the ground, her staff on Akane's stomach.

"You need to control that temper of yours. I overheard you're about to force my friends into eating your disgusting food… You really need to consider their feelings." Alleyne said coolly as she lifted her staff up.

Akane got up and was angry and is about to cry. She was silent for 2 minutes till she screamed "I HATE ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU RANMA!" She ran off in tears.

"Akane, wait!" Ranma tried to stop her, but she was far from gone. "Poor Akane…" Rini said in sadness.

"She doesn't like it when someone criticize her for doing things wrong." Reina sighed sadly. Alleyne walked to where Akane is right now.

"Teacher? Where are you going?" Nowa gasped. "I think Alleyne is gonna try to talk to Akane." Wolfwood guessed.

(With Akane…)

Akane was weeping bitterly to herself by a river. "Stupid Ranma… Stupid Alleyne!"

Alleyne appeared and walked towards her.

"What do you want?" Akane asked bitterly. "I want to check up on you…" Alleyne stated.

"Bug off!" Akane snapped. "I don't need you, Ranma or the others to show some smpaynth for me! I'll find a way back home myself!" Alleyne frowned.

So… Alleyne slapped her. "Don't be a burden to others. You have a bad temper that needs to be control. Listen, how about this? I will teach you how to cook better. I have Nowa as a student in battle, I can also have a student in cooking." Alleyne placed her hand on Akane's shoulder.

Akane sniffled. "You promised?" "I promised." Alleyne smiled.

11 minutes later…

"Ah, I'm stuffed!" Natalie smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "Yeah! That food made by Alleyne is delicious!" Kikki grinned.

Then, Alleyne and Akane walked up to the party. "Um…" Akane pressed her fingers nervously. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before. And Alleyne has agreed to make me her student in cooking." Alleyne nodded.

"Now that we settle this, let's head on to the desert." Isaac stated as he sees Flint flying back to him.

"Hey Isaac! I see a temple next to the desert when I went out scouting. Me thinks we need to check it out." Flint suggested.

"Good idea." Corina nodded.

After packing up, they walked towards the temple.

They arrived at the gates and looked around. A monk came by to welcome them.

"Welcome to Lama Temple, travelers." He greeted. "Lama… Temple?" Hannah blinked.

"Yes. Master Hama resides here. Have you met Master Feh?" The monk asked. "Why yes. How did you know?" Mia asked.

"Master Hama and Master Feh are close friends. Why don't you go see Master Hama?" He suggested.

"Sorry, we're on a hurry here. We need to cross the Lamakia Desert." Serena stated. The monk frowned. "The desert cannot be touch without the help of Master Hama. I will escort you to her." The party followed the monk to the temple interior.

Inside, they saw a woman who has purple hair and wore robes and was meditating.

The party was silent for 50 seconds till the woman opened her eyes and turned to the party with a smile.

"I been expecting you… Isaac… Zoey… Reina… Everyone…" The party gasped in shock.

"H-How did you…" Amy gasped in shock. "I was anticipating your arrivial." The woman stated.

"So you must be Master Hama…" Alleyne stated as she crossed her arms. "Correct, Alleyne. I waited a long while for you. You came seeking the Elemental Stars and a way back to your own worlds."

"So you know about them too, huh?" Ranma raised an eyebrow. "The reason I know these things is because I am a Jupiter Adept like Ivan." Master Hama smiled.

"I'm not a Jupiter Adept!" Ivan gasped. "What are you talking about?" Trista demanded.

"You are, Ivan, although you may not yet know it." Master Hama stated. "How?" Bridget questioned.

"Ivan, do you not have the power to read minds? This ability is unique to Jupiter Adepts." Hama stated.

"Did you foresee our arrival with Psynergy?" Rayne guessed. "Ho ho! You are correct, Miss Rayne. Yes, the ability to foresee the events also belong to the Jupiter Adepts." Hama smiled.

"Then, can Ivan learn the power of prediction, too?" Nowa gasped in shock.

Hama smiled even more. "He already has, so did you, young Bridget and Nowa." She replied with a smile.

"What!" Ranma and Ryoga gawked. "I don't understand…" Ivan stared at his hands. "I don't think I have—" Before he can finish, Hama interrupted him.

"You do. You merely do not yet know that you have it." Hama assured him. "This power must be great if you learn how to use it." Reina smiled.

"Ah, but there is a greater power than that." Hama smiled. "And that is?" Naibiki crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Reveal." Hama simply replied.

"Reveal?" Natalie blinked. "Is that some sort of move?"

"Reveal is a Psynergy move to reveal stuff invisible to the naked eye." Hama stated. Unknown to them, Melona and Menace were eavesdropping on them.

"What kind of cheesy move is Reveal?" Melona grumbled. "Shhh!" Menace scolded.

"You waited for Ivan here just to teach him Reveal?" Mia asked.

"You will need Reveal to achieve your goals… Jupiter Adepts and special people can learn Reveal on their own, over time… But that power alone will not help you find Saturos as his company moves on." Hama frowned.

"That's because they blocked Silk Road, right?" Amara looked up with determination. "Correct." Hama nodded.

"But why would Felix betray his own village?" Zoey questioned. "That… I will not reveal to you. Also, young Zoey, you, Reina and your friends hold a great destiny in this world… But if you cannot control the Psynergy coursing throughout your bodies, then a terrible destiny may happen, but if it does, it can be averted by one that you truly loved." Hama stated.

"Watcha talking about, Hama?" Corina placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "It will come to you soon as well as another who will play a important role in deciding Weyard's future…" Hama simply stated.

"Really?" Millie stated. "But what about Knives? What does he gain from joining Saturos?" Vash demanded. "He wishes to wipe out every living beam in the universe by pretending to be on their side and gain the powers of Alchemy through it. You must stop your brother, Vash before he laid waste to Weyard." Hama stated.

"Now I will bestow about you three the power of Reveal to cross the evil Lamakin Desert." Hama stated.

"Evil!" Serena gulped. "Nobody told us it was evil!" "I think she's right about it being evil." Isaac stated. "I don't buy it." Garet blinked.

"Why would we need Reveal to cross it?" Kasumi asked. "Crossing Lamakan Desert was enough with the extreme heat. But evil has taken hold of the desert, and its heat has become unbearable. Crossing it will make quick work of you without Reveal." Hama explained.

"How did Saturos and Menadri cross it?" Reina asked, not liking this one bit.

"They are Mars Adept. I am merely guessing… but their powers might help them suppress the heat as they cross." Hama shrugged.

"What would we need Reveal for?" Kikki asked. "Reveal will help you find osasises hidden by mirages. Mirages are illusions caused by the extreme heat." Hama stated.

"Then we need Reveal to cross the desert." Isaac nodded. "Yeah! I don't want to die by the desert!" Mina panicked.

"Please, Master Hama. Teach us Reveal!" Bridget pleaded. Hama appeared troubled.

"What's wrong?" Nowa asked. "I am unsure that it will work. In preparation for this day, I tried passing it to a young girl, although that power was not Reveal. My student was not a Jupiter Adept…. But I thought anyone could hone a skill he or she already possessed… However, I saw no change in that girl." Hama shook her head.

"What?" Ryoko gasped. "No! There is a change!" The doors swing opened to see Feizhi running up to the party and Hama.

"Feizhi!" Isaac gasped. "Why are you here?" Hama asked. "I sensed it! Hsu is in trouble!" Feizhi shouted.

"Hsu left this place a long time ago." Hama stated. "I know… But he still hasn't returned to Xian!" Feizhi shook her head no.

"…The boulders in the mountains!" Hama figured it out. "I sensed it. I came through the mine while following Isaac and his friends. I came here to ask for theirs and yours help." Feizhi stated.

"But how…?" Hannah asked, still in shock. "Gems… Gemstones from the sky hit me in the head." Feizhi told her.

"Psynergy Stones… This might work after all… Isaac, you and your companions will accompany me to where Hsu is located." Hama stated. "Right." Isaac nodded.

"Thank you, Isaac… and sorry for delaying you on your quest." Feizhi bowed politely. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go save Hsu." Renee smiled.

What secrets do Ivan, the Mew Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants hold? Who is this person who holds an important destiny in deciding Weyard's future?

To be continued…

Next time: The Love Angels and the Evil Desert

A/N: I have worked on a new fanfic with Hyper Dimension Neptunia and Mew Mew Power crossed over together. It's also based on ShadowFD's CCS Crosoover Mania: Black Gaia. So I will be working on both of them at the same time, it will be slow, but I will handle it. See ya next time!


	18. The Evil Desert

Chapter 17: The Love Angels and the Evil Desert

"Hsu!" Feizhi shouted as the party arrived at their destination, the location of Hsu, Hsu was a boy around 16 years old and was underneath a boulder.

"F-Feizhi? What are you doing here?" Hsu gasped as he struggled to get up. "Don't move. We'll help you get out." Hannah told him as Natalie and Nowa struggled to get the boulder off him, but no luck.

"No good… That boulder is too heavy to lift." Hama frowned. Alleyne stared at her Lifting Gem for sixty seconds then walked up to the boulder and closed her eyes and shouted while opening them "Lift!" The Lift Hands appeared and lifted the boulder with their amazing strength.

"Hurry!" Meryl shouted as she, Millie and Feizhi managed to carry Hsu out of the boulder's range. Alleyne collapsed as the hands disappeared and the boulder slams into the earth not hardily, but still hard.

5 minutes later…

"Thank you, warriors. I am in your debt." Hsu said gratefully as he took a sip of his tea. Corina was also sipping tea.

"Don't mention it." Isaac smiled. "Ahem!" Hama cleared her throat.

"I believe I need to pass on Reveal to Ivan, Bridget and Nowa. Now that Hsu is safe, I will give you the Psynergy without delay. Come closer to me and hold my hand." Ivan, Bridget and Nowa nodded as they walked over to her and hold her hand.

Hama closed her eyes and begin chanting something. 50 seconds later, a bright gold aura around Ivan and silver auras around Bridget and Nowa appeared, 20 seconds later, the auras disappeared.

"Well? Did you guys learn Reveal?" Ranma asked. "Yeah. I can't die and not finish my rivalry with Ranma in that accursed desert!" Ryoga nodded. Ivan, Bridget and Nowa smiled and nodded.

"You three did learn Reveal. What a relief. Now we can cross the Lamakan Desert through that heat." Mia sighed and smiled in relief.

"Isaac…" Feizhi stared at Isaac for 1 minute then bowed gratefully. "Thank you so much for helping my brother. I will be sure to repay you someday, I promised."

"I'm sure we'll meet again. Wish us luck on our quest." Isaac smiled.

After gathering water for the trip, the party exited Lama Temple and arrived at the Lamakan Desert.

2 minutes later…

"It's hot…" Nowa panted as she took out the water casket and drink up some water. The party were traveling through the harsh heat of the Lamakan Desert. "No kidding… Hama is right about this desert being evil and stuff…" Serena panted, her tongue was sticking out.

"Ivan, Nowa, Bridget, do you think you can find some oasises with Reveal?" Isaac asked. The three nodded and they shouted "Reveal!"

Suddenly, a huge oasis appeared. "Yippee! We're saved!" Natalie cheered.

After taking a quick dip and gathering some more fresh water from the oasis, the party continued their way.

"Hey, I have a question." Hotaru begin. "How come Vash and his friends aren't sweating while we're are?"

"Yeah! What's your secret, Vash!" Ranma demanded. Vash shrugged. "Me and my friends are used to the heat back in Gunsmoke." He simply replied.

"Hmm?" Ivan tensed as he used Reveal. "What is it, Ivan?" Mia asked.

"Footprints… Some large, while one resembles Djinni feet." Ivan replied. "Then, could one of our friends be here?" Gust gasped. "Who knows? Let's go." Garet shrugged.

After finding more osasises, Flint told them they're near the end of this forsaken desert by a cave.

"Wait!" Trista tensed. "What's wrong, Puu?" Rini asked. "Can you hear that?" Trista asked seriously.

The party listened carefully and went to the source of the sound. When they got there, they saw four girls who were dressed like angels, the first one has pink hair, the second one has brown hair, the third one has green hair and finally, the fourth one has red hair, they were protecting a Jupiter Djinni from a…

"A manticore!" Isaac gasped. "Manticore? Are they supposed to be myths and legends?" Zoey gulped. "Not in this world. Come on, let's help them!" Garet got out his axe and charged, the party got out their weapons/transformed and charged at the Manticore.

**Manticore**

The manticore let out a sreech as it lashed it tail at Nowa, she dodged it and shouted "Ray Storm!" Thunder rays hit the Manticore for medium damage. "W-Who are you?" The pink haired girl asked. "We're here to help you!" Ranma shouted as he delivered a flying kick to the manticore's head. The pink haired girl got out a rifle and fired at the manticore, giving it some big damage. "Gaia!" Isaac and Zoey shouted as they slam their fists into the sand and delivered a earth quake attack on the manticore, giving it some medium damage. The manticore screeched as its tail spit out venom, which hit Meryl. "Ugh!" Meryl winced as she struggled to get up. "Meryl! Hang on! Poison Cure!" Mia shouted, a soft light cured Meryl of her poison. "Thanks Mia!" Meryl smiled as she fired one of her derringers at the manticore added by Vash's gun. The manticore lashed its tail at Isaac who deflected it with his sword. Garet rushed at the Manticore and swipe it three times with his axe and did a back flip and shouted "Volcano!" A huge eruption appeared below the manticore and hit it for big damage. "Froth Sphere!" Mia made ice bubbles appear and hit the manticore for even more damage. "Saint Rolling Boomerang!" The green haired girl got out boomerangs and flung them at the manticore followed by gun shots from the pink haired girl. Reina and Ryoko and Saturn charged at the manticore and slashed it with their weapons 9 times. "Plasma!" Ivan slams his staff down and made plasma storms hit the Manticore for even bigger damage. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars flung her attack at the manticore for bigger damage. The manticore tried to slash Renee with its claws, but she dodged it and shouted "Gaia!" She flung boulders at the manticore for even more damage. The manticore screeched as it made a fire storm and flung it at the party, some were hit, some dodged it. The red haired girl slashed the manticore by her sword three times. "Time to finish this!" Zoey shouted. "Cybele! We summonth thee!" Isaac, Zoey and Renee shouted as they used their Venus Djinni to summon Cybele, Cybele delivered the finishing blow to the manticore by slamming into it. The manticore let out a defeated screech as it fell to the sand, dead.

"Enemy defeated… Nice job, everyone." Alleyne smiled coolly.

"Can you kindly tell us what this creature is and who you are?" The brown haired girl asked kindly. "Would we tell you that some of us are from other worlds who landed in this world like you four and that creature is called a Djinni?" Zoey rubbed the back of her head nervously.

Meanwhile…

"So hot…" Melona moaned as she and Menace got lost yet again in the Lamakan Desert. They found a oasis, but thanks to Melona misleading directions again, Melona and Menace were lost once again.

"Oh shut up, Melona! This is your fault we lost Reina and her friends in this stinking desert!" Menace growled.

"Oh put a sock into it, Menace!" Melona groaned. Yep, this could take awhile…

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 18: Ivan's Home Coming: Detours: Part 1

A/N: Sorry to put it in a cliff hanger, but anyway, the party will take some detours before going on their next destination. Also, do you think I should bring more of the Queen's Blade Combatants to Weyard in Books 1 and 2? Also, should I make Knives realize the error of his ways and have him join the party at the end of Book 1 after the 8 main characters of MMP and QB fell off Venus Lighthouse? That's a spoiler. Tell me what you think and I'll see you next time!


	19. Detours: Part 1

Chapter 18: Ivan's Home Coming: Detours: Part 1

"Finally out of that desert!" Ryoko smiled as the party emerged from the cave out of the Lamakan Desert.

"Alright then, now for the introductions." Renee smiled.

"My name is Momoko Hanasaki. I'm known in this form as Wedding Peach." Momoko smiled "Yuri Tanima, Angel Lily, It's very nice to meet you." Yuri smiled as well.

"Hinagiku Tamano, Angel Daisy, nice to meet ya!" Hinagiku grinned.

"Scarlet Ohara, it's a pleasure." Alleyne could feel an cold like aura from Scarelt.

After a quick introduction and explaining about their quest, Ivan noticed a town over the distance. He immediately recognized it.

"Hey… That's Kalay!" Ivan gasped. "Kalay? Isn't that the town Master Hammet raised you in, Ivan?" Nowa asked.

"Yes… I have good times in there…" Ivan smiled as he remembered the time his foster father raised him into what he is today.

"Maybe we should go visit it." Zoey smiled. "We'll be sure to get a clue in there." Zoey smiled. "Huh? But…" Ivan looked down.

The Jupiter Djinni from the Lamakan Desert walked up to Ivan. "Ivan, right? I want to thank you for saving me and Momoko and her friends from that monster in the desert. I want to repay you and I think being your partner will be better. My name is Smog." Smog introduced himself.

"Okay." Ivan smiled as Smog went into his pocket. "You're so lucky!" Corina pouted. "Now I'm the only one who doesn't have a Djinni partner."

"Ah, cheer up, Corina." Kasumi closed her eyes and smiled. "You'll get one eventually."

21 minutes later, the party finally arrived at Kalay.

"Home sweet home…" Ivan breathed in the fresh air. "Sorta of a old world charm." Yuri stated. "So that's what the Sigil of the Sun took us to…" Hinagiku stated.

"Hey!" A red energy ball appeared and formed into a Mars Djinni.

"More Djinni!" Kikki gasped. "Yeppers! My name is Scorch, I came to this town to look for my friends as well as search for a suitable partner. This town is in a sad state due to Master Hammet missing in action." Scorch stated.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about Master Hammet…" Reina looked down in sadness. "We got to do something to help Master Hammet." Bridget looked up in determination.

"At the moment, we can't, but we'll come back for him, I swear." Ivan said bravefully.

"Now who to choose…" Scorch eyed Corina. "How about you!" "M-Me!" Corina gasped.

"Yes you! I can feel it, you want a Djinni partner, don't you?" Scorch asked eagerly. "Y-Yes. I'm jealous of my friends having their Djinni partners while I don't." Corina nodded.

"Then it's settled! I will be your Djinni for now on!" Scorch said happily as he went into Corina's bag. "M-My first Djinni partner…" Corina's mouth form into a grin.

"Yippee! Now everyone has a Djinni partner!" Corina leaped into the air happily.

"Alright, Ivan, what should we do next?" Rayne asked. "First off, I want to go to Master Hammet's palace to talk to my foster mother, Lady Layana. Like Master Hammet, she raised me. She is Master Hammet's wife." Ivan explained.

"Okay, lead the way, Ivan." Yuri stated.

The party approached the gates, when they got near the door, the guards halted them.

"Halt!" One guard stated. "State your purpose here." He issued. "It is I, Ivan." Ivan said as he stepped forward.

"Oh!" The guard gasped. "Ivan! It is you!" "My, you have grown since the last time we saw you!" The second guard nodded.

Ivan turned to Isaac with a confused look. "Have I been gone this long?" He asked. "I don't know…" Isaac shrugged.

"Really? I'm surprised… It doesn't feel like it's been long…" Ivan shook his head.

"It doesn't matter… What's more important that the thieves freed you!" The 1st guard said joyously. "Will Master Hammet be freed too?" the 2nd guard asked hopefully.

"Freed? Master Hammet is a prisoner?" Ivan blinked. The 1st guard turned to the party.

"This is a private discussion, can all of you leave so we can discuss this privately. "Nope." Kikki shook her head no. "Ivan's our friend, so we have a right to be involved in this." Bridget added.

"My companions and I have endured many hardships together!" Ivan added as well.

"Very well, then… Why were you not with Master Hammet?" The 2nd guard questioned. "He remained in Vault due to the Shaman Rod being stolen." Amara stated.

"Stolen? Someone stolen his rod?" The 1st guard gasped. "But we managed to recover it…" Corina grinned.

"I see… Then Master Hammet is still a prisoner in Lunpa.." The 1st guard understands.

"Then you must come with us to see Lady Layana to explained what happened!" The 2nd guard begged.

"We saw Hammet headed north, right? That is where Lunpa is." Renee folded her arms.

"Then let us see Lady Layana then…" Ivan added.

The party entered the palace and presented themselves to a woman with red hair and wore royal clothes. They told Lady Layana what happened.

"When I heard you were back, Ivan, I have dared to hope… that Lord Hammet had returned with you." Lady Layana prayed.

"We thought Lord Hammet had been released from Lunpa too." The 1st guard added. "We sent the ransom money they demanded, so he should return home now, right?" The 2nd guard asked hopefully.

"What's happening in Lunpa these days?" Serena asked. "The leadership in Lunpa has been passed from its founder, Lunpa, the noble thief, to his son, Donpa, and then to his grandson…" The 2nd guard frowned.

"Donapa is a very evil man. His father, Donpa, is heartbroken at the sate Lunpa is in now." The 1st guard added. "That coward!" Wolfwood growled.

"When did you send the ransom money?" Isaac asked.

"Well, let's see… first, the volcano erupted…." The first guard scratched his chin "And the ransom note came right after the eruption."

"And you rushed the money right away, but Master Hammet still hasn't returned, right?" Michelle frowned. "Correct." The guards nodded.

"Are they keeping Hammet hostaged?" Natalie gawked. "I'm afraid so…" Isaac nodded. "You think so, too, Isaac?" Ivan asked seriously.

"Are you saying Donapa won't release Hammet!" Lady Layana slams her fists on her throne. Ivan merely nodded.

"I have to agree with Ivan on this, your Highness. If they were going to release him,, they have done it by now." Zoey frowned.

"We're very sorry, Lady Layana. But they may be right." Nowa bowed in apology.

"Then what should we do? How can we rescue Hammet? What.. What if something has happened to him!" Lady Layana shook her head in disbelief.

"We'll handle this, my lady! Just give us the order to attack and we will keelhaul Donapa and bring back Master Hammet!" The 1st guard begged.

"No… Not without thinking about it carefully… Now can we guarantee Hammet's safety if we send soldiers to attack? I cannot do it… I cannot put my husband in danger…" Lady Layana shook her head no.

"Then send us to rescue Hammet in their stead." Isaac stepped forward. "Yeah! We may be kids, but we have moves that will spook those losers at Lunpa!" Garet added.

"No…" Lady Layana shook her head no. "Why not!" Ryoko and Ranma demanded. "It is simply too dangerous… Don't you have other quests to think of?" Lady Layana asked.

"She might be right… we have to put aside rescuing Hammet for now…" Alleyne nodded. "Agreed. Lord Hammet doesn't want to distract you from your mission… But I cannot say at the moment."

"It sounds like Master Hammet knows a lot about our mission…" Garet said suspiously. "I supposed I can't keep it a secret no longer… Very well, I shall tell you… He swore an oath to a Jupiter Adept." Lady Layana stated.

"A Jupiter Adept!" Ivan. Bridget and Nowa gasped.

"Have you heard of a village called Vale?" She asked. "Isaac and I are from Vale, your Highness." Garet stated.

"Then the prophecy is true then…" Lady Layana stated.

"What?" Momoko asked confused. "Three years after the terrible storm that struck only Mt. Aleph… Ivan must depart on a journey with warriors from Vale and 8 females from other worlds… So it was foretold…" Lady Layana stated.

"I have never heard of such a prophecy." Ivan shook his head in disbelief.

"It happened several years ago after Hammet founded Kalay… He was off traveling. Hammet felt he had reached an impasse as a merchant then. He risked his life on a journey to find a new source of business… He was in mortal danger at the southwestern edge of the world, when some Adepts appeared and saved his life. He had lost consciousness. When he awoke, he found himself in their village.."

"Was Ivan from that village?" Zoey gasped in awe. "Is he?" Rini gawked.

"Yes. The Adept gave him the Shaman's Rod and you… along with some doubloons." Lady Layana nodded.

"Were they golden doubloons?" Mia asked. "Yes, Miss…"

"My name is Mia, Lady Layana." Mia bowed politely. "They were a lot of gold, Mia, but he also received some business advice." Lady Layana added.

"Advice? The greatest merchant of all time?" Garet blinked.

"Yes, Garet. Hammet has the Adepts to thank for his success…" Lady Layana nodded.

"I have never heard anything like that…" Isaac couldn't believe it.

"He was advised to buy silk in Xian and sell it in Tolbi. To see anything sell so well, it's like a dream come true. There's no denying that when Hammet picked up his knack for business." Lady Layana smiled.

"Did he promised them anything in return?" Ivan asked. "Ah, yes… It is something that you'll need, Ivan on your journey." Lady Layana nodded.

"Something we need?" Reina asked. "The Adept asked Hammet to use the Shaman's Rod to obtain it. He looked for this object wherever he went… But he couldn't find it. Then, three years ago, a storm struck, one that hit only Mt. Aleph… Hammet was worried that time is running out… But he managed to unearth an clue just in time. That, Ivan was why he took with the caravan on his last journey south." Lady Layana explained.

"I had no idea… So that must be why he left the rod in my care. But then—" Ivan doesn't want to say it.

"Don't blame yourself, Ivan." Akane told him. "It was my carelessness that caused the rod to be stolen. And ultimately, that's why Master Hammet is being held in Lunpa…." Ivan sniffled.

"We'll have to continue on our journey." Bridget placed her hand on Ivan's shoulder. "We'll save Master Hammet, I promised! Just leave everything to Lady Layana for now, okay?"

"Alright…" Ivan slowly smiled. "We'll be leaving now, Lady Layana." Mina bowed politely.

As the party exited the palace, Garet brought up something.

"All this talk about Vale is making me homesick." Garet smiled nervously. "I know!" Serene beamed. "Why don't we go to your hometown of Vale? I bet everyone you know will be happy to see you again!"

"Well uh…" Isaac smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "No objections, let's go see everyone at Vale!" Zoey beamed as well.

The party decided to head to Vale and then head back to Kalay after visiting Vault and Vale. What new discoveries await them?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 19: Homecoming in Vale: Detours Part 2


	20. Detours: Part 2

Chapter 19: Homecoming in Vale: Detours Part 2

One hour later, the party arrived back at Vault.

A man was working on the roof for 50 seconds till he noticed Isaac and the party walking up to the entrance.

"Hmm?" He realized who they are. "H-Hey! It's Isaac!" He called out to the town's people. "Hey everyone! Isaac and his friends are back!" The townspeople were happy to see Isaac again as they ran up to them.

"Whoa!" Ranma gawked. "Isaac! Welcome back to Vault!" The mayor shook his hand. He sees that the party has grown. "I see there is more of you than last time."

"How are things in Vault, mayor?" Renee asked. "Well, those three thieves you caught… they escaped, but luckily nothing was stolen this time. So don't worry about them."

"Thieves?" Uyoko asked. "Before we met you guys, we had to deal with some thieves in recovering something that belongs to Ivan, the Shaman's Rod if you remembered." Reina stated.

"Wish we could stay, but we need to head back to Vale." Isaac smiled. "I see. Well, good luck on your journey."

As the party left Vault, a voice said "Wait!" The party turned to see an brown energy ball flying up to them.

"Is that…" Hannah gasped. "A Djinni!" Kikki smiled as the Djinni ball disappeared to reveal a Venus Djinni.

"Name's Sap." The Venus Djinni said in a western voice. "I overhear ya'll are on a journey with a few of my brothers and sisters and I reckon you'll need my help." He offered.

"Sure. We can use the extra help." Millie said cheerfully. "Now who to choose…" He eyed Isaac. "How about you, pardner?" "Go right ahead." Isaac smiled.

"Yippiekiya!" Sap flew into Isaac's pocket.

"Our collection of Djinni grows." Trista smiled. "Let's head back to Vale. I bet everyone will be surprised to see us again with new friends!" Corina grinned.

After 1 hour and 30 minutes, they finally arrived at Vale. It was sunset

As the party walked towards the gate, two village guards stopped them.

"Halt…" The first guard issued. "State your business…? Isaac! Garet!" He gasped.

"Hey, it's been awhile." Garet greeted. "W-What are you doing back here? Have you finished your quest to save Weyard? Where are Kraden and Jenna?" The second guard asked. The party was silent.

"I see…" The first guard nodded. "Well, I bet everyone will be happy to see you again, especially, your mother, Isaac!" The second guard smiled.

"How is mom by the way?" Isaac asked as he looked down. "Your mother has fallen ill, but she is managing it. Why don't you see her, Isaac?" The first guard suggested.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry about that, Isaac…" Ryoko looked down. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go see the village." Isaac smiled slightly.

And so, the party went their separate ways to explore the village.

(With Natalie and Hannah…)

"Move!" A kid shouted as he used Move on a boulder. Natalie and Hannah were watching the kid trying to impress his friend.

"Wow, look at them, Hannah. I'm amazed to find kids able to learn Psynergy at a young age." Natalie smiled.

"Yeah… If it is possible… in our world, to learn the act of Alchemy of this world?" Hannah rubbed her chin. "Ah, don't worry about it! Beside, we're happy with our powers as the Esmmiaries of Light!" Natalie grinned as she patted her friend on the back.

"Well, isn't this sweet…" A voice called out, the two Pretty Cures turned to see Scarlet leaning on a tree.

"Oh! Scarlet, isn't it?" Hannah asked politely.

"Let me point it out to you…" Scarlet walked up to them. "This isn't kiddy land or the rainbow junction, this is a dangerous journey. The monsters are fierce to take down naïve ones like you. So let us experience ones handle the monsters." Scarlet said coldly.

"What?" Natalie frowned, she doesn't like the attitude Scarlet is giving her and her friend.

"Isaac may have known you for maybe a couple days, but from what I heard, you two aren't used to adventuring. So back the hell away." Scarlet issued. Renee was watching from afar.

"Heya Renee, what are you-" Hinagiku walked up and saw what is happening. "Aw no…" She sighed.

"You sound like you know her attitude." Renee raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… Back then, we first met her in our world, at first, she refused to join our group, but after convincing, she joined our cause. She can be tough to get along with, but deep down, she's a sweety." Hinagiku stated with a smile.

"I see…" Renee smiled slightly. "I used to be a loner myself…" Renee and Hinagiku decided to step in.

"Hey, just because we're kids doesn't mean you can push us around!" Natalie growled. "Just how old are you anyway?"

"That's no concern to you. And isn't it rude to ask someone's age?" Scarlet glared.

"For a angel, you sure know how to talk trash." Hannah frowned.

"I can talk whatever the hell I want!" Scarlet snapped.

"That's enough." Renee and Hinagiku walked up to them. "They may be kids, but I seen them fight and they were worthy magical girl warriors. They can do things us adults can't do."

"Whatever…" Scarlet sighed as she walked out of sight but in her thoughts 'I… don't want them to suffer the same fate my friend had long ago…'

"Don't worry about her, she can be tough to get along with, but she's really kind. Hey, wanna play a game?" Hinagiku smiled. "Sure!" Natalie smiled as she grabbed Hannah's hand and the four of them went to play hide and seek.

(With Garet, Ivan, Mia and Reina…)

Garet's sister, Kay was tending to the gardens in her house till she noticed some people walking towards her.

She immediately recognized them, well, two of them actually. "Garet! Reina!" She ran up to them.

"Hey there Kay." Garet smiled as he gave his big sister a noggie. "What are you and Reina doing back in Vale? And who are they?" She asked.

"Just wanted to see how things are doing." Reina told her. "Hello, my name is Ivan." Ivan smiled.

"My name is Mia, it's a pleasure." Mia bowed politely.

"So how are Mom, dad, Aaron and Grandpa?" Garet asked. "They're doing well, Garet. You have nothing to worry about!" Kay smiled.

"Garet? Is that you?" The mayor of Vale and Garet's parents and Garet's little brother came out of the house.

"It's been awhile, mayor." Reina smiled. "Oh! And Reina too! What brings you back to the village?" Garet's grandfather asked. He noticed Ivan and Mia. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Ivan." Ivan smiled. "Mia, it's a pleasure." Mia bowed politely.

"I see you have been busy since the start of your journey, Garet." Garet's little brother smirked. "Why don't we talk more inside?" Garet's mom asked politely. The four nodded as they went inside to chat about what has happened.

(With Isaac)

Isaac carefully opened the door and went inside his house. He saw Dora sleeping. He walked silently towards her bed.

Dora stirred and begin to open her eyes. "I-Isaac? Is that you?" She asked, hoping her eyes don't deceive.

"Yes… I'm home for now, mom…" Isaac smiled slightly. "Have you forgotten your promise?" She asked sternly.

"I haven't forgotten… I heard you were ill so I came back to the village to check up on you." Isaac told her.

"You came back to Vale to check up on me? How thoughtful of you!" Dora smiled as she got up from her bed.

Dora was silent for 3 minutes till Dora spoke out "It's been 9 days since you left on your journey. Ever since then, I have been stricken with worry that I suddenly got ill…" Dora sighed.

"Yeah… We were busy during that time, made new friends, helped out a lot of people and fighting monsters. Plus, our Psynergy has grown since then." Isaac smiled. "Oh! I met this girl who was a champion at sword fighting till I beat her. Now she's traveling with us till I owe her a rematch, but I think that's not the case."

"Well, you are good at sword fighting like your father." Dora closed her eyes and smiled. Unknown to them, Ryoko was watching from the window outside.

"Isaac…" Ryoko whispered. "Well, I better get back to the others so we can continue on our quest." Isaac told her. "Okay. Promised me you, Jenna, Garet and Felix will come back home, all of you." Dora placed her hand on Isaac's shoulder. "I will." Isaac nodded with a smile.

(With Nowa, Serena, Momoko and Alleyne)

"D-Do we have to go into this cave?" Serena stammered. "Y-Yeah! It's S-S-Spooky!" Momoko added scared.

Nowa heard rumors about a treasure and creature in the Vale Caves, so she asked Alleyne, Serena and Momoko to check it out with her.

"Aw, there's nothing to be worry about, right Teacher?" Nowa smiled. Alleyne silently nodded as they pressed forward.

The trip in the cave lasted for 3 minutes till the party reached an altair with a gold ring with a purple gem on it.

"What is that?" Momoko asked amazed. Alleyne and Nowa looked at it for 40 seconds then simply replied "Halt Gem."

"Halt Gem?" Serena asked. "I don't know why I said that, but it's a gem that halts time temporary. I think we should take it with us." Alleyne added as Nowa went up to grabbed it and placed it in her knapsack.

Suddenly, the four saw a huge shadow. Serena and Momoko screamed in fear and high tailed it out of here. Then, the shadow turned out to be a Jupiter Djinni.

"Kite!" It squealed happily. "Kite? I think that's this little fella's name." Nowa smiled as she picked it up.

"It looks like she can only say her name. And by looking at it, she wants to be your partner." Alleyne added with a smile.

"Really? Do you want to tag along with us, Kite?" Nowa smiled as she scratched Kite's ears. Kite squealed happily "Kite!"

"Let's head on back to the others, shall we?" Alleyne suggested, Nowa nodded as she, Lou and Alleyne head on back outside to clear things up for Serena and Momoko.

An important Psynergy item has been found. What will our heroes journey to next?

To be continued…

Next time: The Ship to Colosso: Part 1 of 5: The Voyage Begins: Missing Good Luck Charm!

A/N: Next time will be a five part saga when the party takes a ship to Tolbi with Melona and Menace following them with dangers at each turn. Also, spoiler alert: I will make the 5th part a event where they arrive at Crossbone Isle, but they will leave it and come back later. See ya next time!


	21. The Road To Colosso: Part 1

A/N: After I finish Book 1, I will take a break from writing this fic till I feel like writing it again, in the meantime, I will be working on my HDN fanfic, let's roll.

Chapter 20: The Ship to Colosso: Part 1 of 5: The Voyage Begins: Missing Good Luck Charm!

After leaving Vale in the morning, the party were heading back to Kalay to discuss their next move, suddenly, an orange energy flew up to them and the energy disappeared to reveal an Djinni, a Venus one that is.

"Another Djinni!" Mina gasped. "Yep! That's right! I'm Vine and I challenge you to a Djinni Battle! If you win, I will tag along with you, I won't run away from this one!" Vine offered.

"Okay, then." Zoey smiled as she transformed. "We accept your challenge!"

**Vine: The Venus Djinni**

"Briar!" Vine made some vines appear below Isaac, Garet and Zoey's feet, hitting them. "Flare!" Garet shouted as he hurled a fireball at him, giving him some medium damage. Zoey rapidly kick Vine three times. "Oof!" Vine winced but make a Quake Psynergy attack appear and hit Isaac. "Gaia!" Isaac slams his fist on the ground and made an earthquake attack hit Vine for large damage. "Spire!" Zoey shouted as she made a stone spire hit Vine for big damage. "Not bad, but can you handle this?" Vine glowed with orange energy and slams into the earth, resulting into a huge earthquake but not large, the three dodged it. "Flare Storm!" "Ragnarok!" "Mother Gaia!" The three Psynergy Warriors combined their attacks to give Vine the finishing blow.

"Well done! You have earn my trust! Now who to choose…" He eyed Garet. "Surely, you sir?" "M-Me? But I'm a Mars Adept!" Garet gasped.

"Ah, true, but when Mars and Venus combined their powers, their Psynergy grows slightly, meaning they can learn new kinds of Psynergy for battle or overcoming obstacles." Vine offered. "Okay, I'll let you hang out with me, Vine." Garet smiled slightly. Vine nodded happily as he flew into Garet's pocket, (By flying he shrunk so he can fit in his pocket, Djinni have the power to shrink and grow, I made that up for the story.)

As the party entered Kalay, they noticed a crowd walking towards the entrance.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lita asked confusedly. The party pay close attention to what the crowd is going on about.

"Alright, once we have gotten everything ready, we will be leaving to Colosso!" The tour guide beamed. The tour group roared in excitement.

"Yeah, we better get there since the road was blocked by that landslide!" A blue haired warrior named Sean stated. "Relax, Sean, we'll take the boat through the Karagol Lake!" A red haired warrior smiled, his name was Ouranos.

"But what about the monsters at the Karagol Lake?" A woman asked. "Um…" The tour guide sweat dropped. "We'll… We'll think of something, alright is everyone present?" He begin counting and found out there is only one person missing.

"Okay… There is one person missing, so we can't afford to waste time waiting for him, so let's board the boat at Kalay Docks!" The crowd nodded in agreement and begin to leave, unknown to them, an old man was panting heavily to catch up to them.

"Colosso?" Reina asked confusedly. "I heard of that tournament before." Ivan began.

"It's a tournament held every year to determine the strongest in the Angara continent. It's held in Tolbi, and I hear its leader is Lord Babi, a very gentle man."

"Hmm…" Ryoko's mouth form a smile. "I say we take the boat to Tolbi, maybe we can get a clue on Saturos and the others." "Shampoo agrees with Ryoko." Shampoo nodded.

"Alright, it's decided then." Isaac smiled, as the party left, Melona and Menace were eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Colosso, eh?" Melona wondered. "Maybe we should enter it too?" Menace asked. "Yep! We are, we're gonna enter it and win what prize it has! Come on, it'll be fun!" Melona beamed as she dragged Menace by the arm and they secretly followed them.

At Kalay Docks…

"Are all of you taking the boat ride to Tolbi?" The woman at the counter asked. "Yes, we are." Mia answered politely. "Very well then, that'll be 8000 gold." "Deal." Isaac paid her their hard earned gold from fighting monsters.

As the party begin to board the boat, unknown to them, Melona and Menace asked for a ticket to Tolbi.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but we're all out of tickets, plus I can't give it to scantly dressed women." The woman apologized.

"WHAT!" Menace gasped. "Oh come on!" She begged. "Just let it go, Menace…" Melona moaned. "I have another idea."

When the party was on the boat, Garet was amazed by the sea. "So this is the ocean Kraden was talking about!" He said amazed.

"Garet…" Alleyne said sternly. "I learned that the Karagol Sea is surrounded by land, so technically, this isn't the ocean." "Oh…" Garet made a face. The tour group arrived shortly.

When the tour group entered the guest cabin, the party heard a commotion.

"I wonder what could have happened." The Captain asked as he rubbed his chin. "You mean you still intend to cross this dangerous sea?" A sailor who wore a blue bandana questioned.

"It would be too big a loss to let so many passengers get away…" The captain stated. Blue turned to a man named Kaja.

"Say Kaja, how are the oarsmen doing?" He asked. "They're fearless, there's no problem. It's just that…" Kaja stopped in mid sentence.

"It's just that what?" The captain demanded. "If a whole bunch of them appear while we're crossing the sea, I won't be able to handle them alone." Kaja frowned.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to. No else will fight but you, Kaja." Blue reasoned.

"Remember, the oarsmen will have their hands full rowing. They can't fight. There's nothing we can do… Let's set sail!" The captain ordered.

"WHAT!" Blue gawked. "If we set sail, we'll never reach Tolbi!"

"It's alright." The captain grinned. "We have a protective amulet!" Kaja looked at him in confusion.

"Amulet… Amulet, you say…" He figured it out. "You mean that little anchor charm?"

"It's okay. My lucky amulet has protected us from danger." He boasted. "That's silly! That's just superstition!" Blue growled.

"It's okay. We'll be fine. Even if we can't find any mercenaries, that little charm will protect us. Now then, let's hurry up! Prepare to set sail! This is great… We'll be setting sail soon!" The captain proclaimed. Blue was thinking "Not if I can do something about it…' He then walked into the Captain's quarters.

"Let's follow him so we can find out what's he up to." Nowa suggested as she dragged Garet by the arm and followed him. "We should follow them as well." Vash suggested. The party nodded and got near the Captain's quarters, they hid near the side and saw Blue exiting the quarters with something in his hand, he then went to the top of the mast.

"What's he got there?" Amara asked. "I don't know… But I got a bad feeling about this." Hotaru said seriously.

After watching him leave, Garet and Nowa volunteered to go check the mast.

As the two were near the ladder, Garet said "Ladies first." He smiled. "Thanks Garet. You're really nice." Nowa smiled as she went up the ladder. When it was Garet's turn, he looked up and almost had a nose bleed. He turned white at the sight of That…

"W-W-Why doesn't she wear any underwear?" He muttered as he waited for Nowa to be on top, he followed suit.

"Hmm… I wonder… Aha!" Nowa grinned as she got out the lucky anchor. "Come on, let's go give back to the captain." Garet smiled as he let Nowa climb back down first so he can't see Nowa's you know what.

As they got down, Isaac walked up to them. "Guys, we need to go over to the captain's cabin." "Yeah, the captain's throwing a fit now that his anchor charm is gone." Kikki nodded.

The party walked up to the captain in worry after his conversation with the tour group. "Excuse us?" Amy asked politely. "Is this your lucky charm?" Garet gave him the charm.

"Why… yes it is! How did you find it? Never mind, I am in your debt. With it, we can set sail." The captain smiled. "Then let us fight the monsters on the way to Tolbi, we may not look like it, but we're harden warriors who can use a few odd powers or two." Reina offered.

"Hmm… Very well then, we can use the help we can get!" "Then let us fight too!" Sean offered, Ouranos nodded in agreement.

"Very well." The captain nodded before he putted his lucky charm on the control wheel. "Alright! All hands on deck! We sail off now!"

"Aye aye!" Kaja saluted. "We should head outside." Alleyne suggested, the party nodded in agreement as they went to the deck. "Oh boy! I can't wait!" Hinagiku beamed.

The ship begin to set sail, at the back is a tug boat tied to the back with Melona and Menace in it.

"This is your idea?" Menace glared at her partner in crime. "Hey don't look at me! This is the best I could come up with!" Melona stated nervously.

The trip to Colosso begins!

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 21: The Ship To Colosso: Part 2 of 5: First and Second Attack! Swimsuits Galore! The Midget Pervert!

A/NL Next time, Happsoi the midget pervert will make a appearance, so stay tune!


	22. The Road To Colosso: Part 2

Chapter 21: The Ship to Colosso: Part 2 of 5: First and Second Attack! Swimsuits Galore! The Midget Pervert!

"Whoa!" Zoey gasped in awe as she sees the ship move towards their destination. "I never been on a boat before!"

"This is your first time on a ship, kid?" Ouranos smiled. "Y-Yeah. Back from where I'm from, I never been on a ship traveling to a different land." Zoey nodded.

"Haha. I can tell." Sean smiled. "Say Sean?" Isaac begin. "How long till we reached Tolbi?"

"The captain said it will take 3 days to reach Tolbi, luckily Colosso starts in 3 days. So we have to do our duty by protecting this ship from monsters." Sean explained.

"Hey." Yuri smiled. "While we wait, while don't we sunbath with some swimsuits?" She suggested.

"Swimsuits?" Meryl and Millie asked confusedly. "We'll explain it to you when we changed, luckily, I, the rich Corina Bucksworth has extra swimsuits for every girl in our party." Corina smiled.

"Sugoi!" Natalie smiled. "Um… Do you have any that would fit us?" Reina asked as she pressed her fingers nervously. "Luckily before we came to this world, we have some swimsuits that can fit any age." Momoko smiled.

"Alright then!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air. "Let's head into our cabins and change into our swimsuits, no peeking, boys!" "We won't." Isaac smiled.

"Thank God… Now I won't be clobbered by Akane for something not perverted." Ranma sighed in relief as the girls went into to change.

(2 minutes later…)

Garet was watching the oars move the ship with Lou. He turned to Lou. "Do you know why Nowa isn't wearing any underwear?" He asked the pink monkey. Lou has a question mark above his head.

"Oh silly me! I know a monkey can't talk." Garet smiled nervously and sweat dropped. He noticed Isaac in thought staring at the sky. "Huh… He must be thinking of Jenna." He told him, Lou nodded in agreement.

(With Melona and Menace…)

"Ugh! Move over, Melona!" Menace grumbled as she struggled to sit comfortable. "Hey, you want us to fall off and be food to the monsters!" Melona growled. "…You're right. I'm sorry Melona." Menace bowed in apology.

"Hey don't sweat it…? I got a bad feeling in my stomach about this." Melona gulped.

(3 minutes later…)

Blue was atop the mast looking out for monsters till he spotted spiked sea monsters coming up to the ship. "Monsters ahoy!" He called out as the monsters boarded the ship.

"Aye!" Kaja turned to Isaac and his male friends. "Isaac, I'm counting on ye and your friends!" He saw one of the monsters entering the oarsmen room down below the ship.

"Alright! Let's go!" Isaac and his friends got ready for battle as they head downstairs. They saw one of the oarsmen down by the monster.

"Let me handle this!" Ryoga closed his eyes and concentrated, energy of depression appeared around him.

"What the…" Ivan gasped in awe. "His depression moves." Ranma stated in a manner of fact. "Depression moves?" Wolfwood asked confusedly.

"His power comes from depression, meaning he can power up by it, watch." Ranma smiled as Ryoga let out a yell and gave the monster a uppercut of depressive energy, the monster screeched in pain as it disintegrated.

"Whoa…" Vash gasped in awe. "Everyone alright?" Kaja asked as he went down. He noticed one of the oarsmen knocked out. "Darn it! The monster must have get him!"

"Isaac." Kaja turned to the male party members. "Can you find a replacement for one of our oarsmen?" "Will do." Isaac nodded as they went upstairs to find someone to take the place of the oarsmen.

"How about this guy?" Ranma suggested a man who somewhat fancy clothes. "M-Me? Surely you're joking!" The man muttered. "Move it!" Ryoga glared. "Alright already! Geez, you don't have to be so scary." The somewhat fancy man muttered as he head downstairs to help out the oarsmen.

"That was rude of you, Ranma and Ryoga…" Isaac muttered. "We can't waste anymore time, we have to get these guys to Colosso." Ranma stated.

(10 minutes later when the ship got back rowing…)

"Okay, we're ready!" Zoey said cheerfully as the females exited and go on deck.

Zoey wore a pink swimsuit with the picture of a kitty on the bikini, Corina wore a blue bikini with sunflowers on top and bottom, Bridget wore a green bikini with a dolphin on the bottom, Kikki wore a yellow polka dotted swimsuit, Renee wore a purple bikini with white flowers on the bottom, Reina shifted nervously as she wore a dark purple bikini and bottom, Nowa was wearing a orange bikini with a monkey's face on the bottom, Garet sighed in relief, for a moment there, he thought Nowa was gonna walk out with no clothes on, Alleyne wore a leaf bikini with a left bottom, Mia wore a blue bikini with a snowflake on the bottom, the others were wearing bikinis and swimsuits that I can't explain right now.

"Ah, it feels so good in some swimsuits!" Zoey stretched her arms. "I can tell." Mia smiled as she went to check out the view from the deck.

Reina was staring at the sky. 'I wonder if my world is one of them at night… I sure miss my sisters and friends… I wonder how they're doing and they found out I'm gone?' Suddenly, she yelped. She turned around to see a midget man rubbing her bottom.

"Ohohohohoho! Such a nice bottom you have here! And are those the biggest cleavage I have ever seen!"

"Happosi!" Ranma growled as he grabbed the old man by the scruff and shook him rapidly. "I should have known you stored away when you arrived in this world!" He growled.

"Ouch! Why must you always be rude, Ranma?" Happosi growled. "Who's this pervert?" Alleyne frowned.

"That's Happsoi…" Akane frowned. "He's from the same world as us,. He's a super pervert." "What a rude one!" Serena growled.

Suddenly, Kaja shouted "Monsters ahoy!" Suddenly, a crab like monster appeared and charged into the deck. "Come on, let's go take care of it!" Ryoko got out her wooden sword and, she, Mia, Reina and Garet went after it.

At the oarsmen room, they saw the crab monster knocking another oarsman unconsciousness.

"Hyah!" Garet shouted as he lurged at the crab monster and slashed it three times with his axe. Reina didn't hestiatae on slashing it three times with her sword, the crab monster managed to hit Ryoko three times with its claws, but Ryoko managed to slashed it three times. "Hang on!" Mina who transformed into Venus rushed into battle. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus managed to finish the battle by obliterating the monster.

"Everyone alright?" Kaja asked as he went down to see what happened. "Another oarsman down…" Reina got an idea. "I have an idea."

(10 minutes later…)

"H-How dare you! Making an old man row this ship!" Happasoi wailed as he was rowing and rowing.

Back to the others.

"Great idea on making the stupid old man row the ship, Reina!" Ranma grinned. Reina smiled. "It will be his punishment for rubbing my bottom."

Isaac noticed the sun setting down. "Looks like it's getting late, we should enter our cabins."

"We'll be sleeping in our swimsuits, it will be our way of cooling off." Nowa smiled. Alleyne nodded in agreement.

(With Melona and Menace.)

"Aw… I want to sleep in a swimsuit…" Melona pouted. "Don't worry… We will someday…" Menace assured her.

Day 1 has passed.

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 22: The Road to Colosso: Part 3 of 5: Tell Her Your Feelings, Vash!


	23. The Road To Colosso: Part 3

Chapter 22: The Road to Colosso: Part 3 of 5: Tell Her Your Feelings, Vash!

Isaac stirred for about 1 minute till he got up. He looked out his window in his cabin, the moon was beautiful like in Altin tonight. He noticed Garet and Ivan sleeping. He quietly exited his room.

He decided to head down to the oarsmen room, when he got there, he saw the oarsmen and Happosai sleeping. 'The roaring must have wore them out for now. They deserve it.' Isaac slightly smiled as he silently exited the room.

He got to the deck and looked at the moon in thought.

"What's wrong, Isaac?" Flint asked as he and Sap exited Isaac's pocket and looked at him in concern.

"Oh… Um, it's nothing really. Just thinking of home…" Isaac stated in a hint of sadness.

"You're thinking of Jenna, aren't you?" Flint guessed. Isaac was surprised and blushed a little. "Y-Yeah… Just a little."

"Don't worry partner! I reckon she'll be fine!" Sap assured him. "Yeah… You're right!" Isaac smiled.

"Oh yeah, Isaac, there is something me and Sap need to tell you." Flint stated seriously.

"What is it?" Isaac asked. "Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Reina, Alleyne and Nowa… You saw how they used Psynergy even though they're not Adepts, right?" Flint asked.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Isaac asked, he got a bad feeling about this.

"We want ya to promised us to keep it a secret from them till we say so. Those 8 girls from two worlds… They may be the Maidens of Hope." Sap pointed out.

"Maidens of Hope?" Isaac asked confusedly. "We can't say much, but long long ago, before the kingdoms of long ago misused the powers of Alchemy, there was a great and powerful kingdom called Hallis which may have come to Weyard by the gods. But that kingdom vanished after they discovered Alchemy, when the kingdoms of long ago were built, 8 women from the Kingdom of Hallis appeared and helped make better use of Alchemy."

"I see." Isaac nodded. "But there's more to that there story than that, partner." Sap added.

"Ahem. But there's one thing that the ancients of long ago didn't realized, those 8 women couldn't control their Psynergy when they were born, meaning no one was there to teach them to use their powerful Psynergy when the Kingdom of Hallis vanished, so as they grew, their Psynergy grows more unstable unknown to even them! When the war of Alchemy happened, the 8 women couldn't control their Psynergy and let it all out, almost destroying Weyard to the point that the Wise Men had to seal Alchemy away!"

"How terrible…" Isaac said sadly. "But there's this one event when the Maidens of Hope after they were deemed the Maidens of Ruin by the Ancients that someone or something calmed their powers down and they were the Maidens of Hope again after they learned to control their powers. We won't tell ya now, but we will eventually." Sap told him.

"What happened to the Maidens of Hope afterwards?" Isaac questioned.

"To prevent the same disaster that almost destroyed Weyard, the Maidens of Hope used an ancient Psynergy Move called Dimensional Warp to scatter themselves across diferent worlds so they will not make the same mistake again." Flint stated.

"Then Zoey, Reina and her friends are-" Isaac started to say but Sap intervened.

"That's right, they're the descendants of the Maidens of Hope." Sap stated. "We got to do something to save both them and Weyard…" Isaac said.

"I know. But for right now, let's keep it a secret." Flint told him. Isaac was silent for 40 seconds till he nodded.

Suddenly, he noticed Vash up and staring at the night sky. Curious, Isaac walked up to him.

"Vash? What are you doing up?" Isaac asked. Vash noticed Isaac and smiled slightly.

"Oh! Hey Isaac, I'm just thinking…" Vash told him. "About what?" Isaac asked.

Vash was silent for 1 minute. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me." Isaac smiled slightly as he turned to see the moon.

"…It's about Meryl…" Vash pointed out. "Meryl? What about her?" Isaac raised en eyebrow.

"It's just that… I… have a thing for her…" Vash stammered as he pressed his fingers nervously.

"Thing for her? …You're in love with her, aren't you?" Isaac smiled. "Y-Yeah…" Vash nodded.

"But the thing is… I don't know how to tell her my feelings and scared to do so." Vash sighed. Isaac thought about it for 2 minutes till he came up with an idea.

"I have an idea. Trust me on this one, Vash." Isaac smiled as he whispered his plan to Vash.

(With Meryl…)

Meryl stirred as she got up and yawned. She noticed the moon shining. She saw Millie snoring. 'She must be exhausted from this trip… she'll recover in the morning.' Meryl smiled. Suddenly, she noticed a note on her bed. Curious, she grabbed it and opened it up and begin to read.

'We need to talk, meet me at the ship's deck. –Vash.' Meryl thinks something must be wrong, so she went to the deck.

On the deck, she saw Vash in thought. "Vash? Is something the matter?" Meryl asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah… Do you remembered when we first met?" Vash asked. Meryl gasped then nodded. "Yeah… At first, I didn't believed you to be Vash the Stampede, just a crazy loony man who chases girls and is a coward. But before I realized you were Vash, you saved mine and Millie's skins from bad guys, and the Gung-ho Guns. You were something back there." Meryl smiled slightly.

"Yeah…" Vash nodded before turning to Meryl. "Tell me, Meryl. Do you ever go to balls to dance?" Vash asked. Meryl gasped in shock.

"N-No. I haven't been to one." Vash warmly smiled as he held Meryl's hands. "Well, maybe this is your first time." Vash told her.

Then Vash and Meryl begin to dance gracefully on the deck. Hiding from plain sight, Isaac smiled warmly as Vash and Meryl turn their friendship into something more.

'My first dance with V-Vash… Then that means he really loves me… And I-I… loved him back.' Meryl smiled as she and Vash danced till they feel like going to bed.

Vash and Meryl begin to turn their relationship into a stronger and powerful bond that is love. What new relationships will occurred in the party?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 23: The Ship to Colosso: Part 4 of 5: Third and Fourth Attack! Almost There!


	24. The Road To Colosso: Part 4

A/N: Well, I'm back on this fic. After completing my Legend of Zelda fanfic in honor of the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, I decided to head back to this fic and this time, work on it till I get to the end of the first book. So here we go! I do not own any of the characters from anime, and games in this story.

Chapter 23: The Ship to Colosso: Part 4 of 5: Third and Fourth Attack! Almost There!

Morning came, the party were awake and eating breakfast in the viewer room.

Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia and the Queen's Blade Combatants were shocked to see Serena and Natalie eating so much food at a faster rate. Vash and Meryl were chatting, Zoey and Bridget were discussing the things to do when they reached Colosso and the rest were eating.

Garet leaned over to Alleyne. "Ya know. I can't believe I'm seeing those two eat so much food in a matter of seconds." He whispered. Alleyne nodded. "Yes… I wonder how they do that." She scratched her chin.

Isaac was in thought since last night. He was still thinking about what his Djinni told him about Zoey, Reina and their friends being the Maidens of Hope or Ruin. Could they lead Weyard to destruction if they cannot control their powers?

"Isaac? Hey Isaac!" Corina called out to him. Isaac snapped out of reality. "You been awfully quiet. You better hurry before Serena and Natalie eat your food when they ran out." Corina joked.

"Oh! Well uh… It's nothing really. But you're right about that." Isaac resumed eating his breakfast. "Huh…" Corina raised an eyebrow at Isaac's strange behavior. Shrugging it off, she resumed eating her breakfast.

"Oh dear…" Trista sighed. "What is it, Mama Trista?" Hotaru asked her. "It's just funny to see someone like Serena eat so fast. But then again, they may be lookalikes." Trista smiled. Hotaru was confused on what she said.

After eating breakfast, the party were doing things.

We turned to Scarlet who was in thought, starring at the sky. It was then Alleyne decided to go see her.

"What is it, Scarlet?" Alleyne asked her in concern. "Go away…" Scarlet muttered. "I will not take too kindly to your attitude. Renee and Hinagiku told me you were being rude to Natalie and Hannah back at Vale. What was your reason for being rude to them? They may be young, but I seen them fight when they're in their magical girl forms. So you need to treat them like normal human beings…" Alleyne said sternly.

"I know that! It's just…" Scarlet looked down. "Just what?" Alleyne questioned.

"Years ago back in my world before I met Momoko and the other Love Angels, I had a friend. She was very important to me since we were children. We were best friends and we never grew apart. But then…" Scarlet said as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Just what?" Alleyne asked, now she was curious. "A devil from the devil world came and killed my friend! I was so shocked and upset that my friend is gone forever. So I decided to distance myself away from other people." Scarlet sniffled.

"I see… So that's why you act cold and shady to other people cause you don't want to make them feel your pain." Alleyne placed her hand on Scarlet's shoulder. "Don't regret the past, learn from it. Regrets only the person weaker."

Scarlet thought about what Alleyne said and replied "Y-You're right. I should try not to regret the past and protect my friends. Thanks, Alleyne." Scarlet smiled. "Anytime." Alleyne smiled coolly.

Ryoko was practicing her swordsmanship. She was training so maybe she could get into Colosso. After all, she decided to secretly enter it so she can test her skills so she can prepare for her rematch with Isaac. Suddenly…

"Monsters ahoy!" Blue shouted from the crow's nest. "What!" Ryoko gasped as she saw monsters entering the ship. "Ooooh damn it! I got to get to Isaac and the others!" She ran off to get Isaac and the others.

Isaac, Zoey who transformed, Nowa and Cure White and Cure Black rushed to the ship's oar room and saw the monster have knocked out another oarsman.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson!" Cure Black shouted as she gave the 1st squid monster an killer upper cut, killing it. Cure White concentrated and made holy arrows hit the second squid monster that destroyed it. The 3rd monster which was a lobster lashed its claws at Nowa who agilely dodged it and used Ray on it, destroying it. "Quake!" Isaac and Zoey shouted as they combined their powers to destroy the two remaining monsters.

"Is everyone alright!" Kaja asked as he ran down. He saw another of his oarsmen down. "Oh not again! Isaac, can you and your friends find another replacement?" He asked them.

"No need. We got one." Ranma said as he and Ryoga carried down a chef. "You ungrateful oafs! Unhand me this instance!" He growled.

"Um…" Zoey sweat dropped. "Any complaints? None? Good. Now row." Ryoga issued. The chef muttered angrily as he rowed.

"Remind me to never let them be navigators…" Cure Black whispered. Cure White nodded in agreement.

After that, the party resumed their break time.

Nowa and Lou were watching the fish jump out of the water and back into the water again. She sure did liked that.

Corina was sipping her tea and staring at the sky. She noticed Wolfwood smoking another cigarette. She thought to herself 'He's gonna die from those things…' Sighing, she resumed sipping her tea.

Blue was keeping watch till he noticed monsters coming aboard. "Monsters ahoy!" He shouted.

"Oh not again!" Corina growled as she transformed without anyone looking, she, Reina, Kikki and Renee, Uranus and Neptune rushed towards the oarsroom and saw another oarsman knocked out by a crab like monster.

"Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerged!" The two Sailor Scouts combined their attacks to give the crab monster a big hefty amount of damage. "Time to finish this! Tundra!" "Flare!" Ragnarok!" The four warriors combined their powerful attacks to destroy the monster.

After that, Ranma and Ryoga got another random passenger to row the boat. It was decided that the party will not allow the two to pick more rowers ever again.

"What a day…" Garet sighed in relief. He was chatting with Isaac and Ivan. "You said it. Looks like we're almost to Tolbi." Isaac closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes… But something tells me two things about to happen…" Ivan said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Garet asked. "Well for one, doesn't the ship look off course to you? And 2, something tells me this is the beginning of the storm. I have a bad feeling about this…" Ivan said uneasily.

"Don't worry about it too much, Ivan. If it does, we'll be prepare to handle it." Garet grinned as he patted him on the back. "Hmm…" Isaac held his chin in thought. "Ivan may have a point there, Garet. The ship may be a bit off course."

"If Isaac said so, then I agree with both him and Ivan." Flint nodded. "I don't know… I just don't know…" Ivan said seriously.

What got Ivan so worried all of sudden? Is something bad about to happen?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 24: The Ship to Colosso: Part 5 of 5: Attack of the Kraken! Unknown Island! Finally Arrived at Colosso!

A/N: Next time will be the final part in the Ship to Colosso saga, so stay tune!


	25. The Road To Colosso: Part 5

Chapter 24: The Road to Colosso: Part 5 of 5: Attack of the Kraken! Unknown Island! Finally Arrived at Colosso!

It was the final day of the trip to Colosso. The tour group were exicted to know that they will finally arrived at the most famous event in all of Angara. The female members of the party have already changed back into their normal clothes since they decided they have enough of being in their swimsuits.

The party looked at the horizon. Isaac and Ivan still have looks of worry on their faces. "Something wrong, Isaac?" Zoey asked him in concern. "Yeah. You and Ivan seemed worried about something. Mind telling us what it is?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh! Well… Do you feel the aura of danger getting stronger?" Isaac asked them. "A-Aura of danger?" Serena and Momoko gulped. "Now that you think about it… Yes we do." Amy said seriously.

"And doesn't the ship look off course to you. Cause last time I was on a boat to Tolbi, it never was off course." Ivan said in a matter of fact tone.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma snorted. "The ship's on course thanks to yours truly and Ryoga." "Random people to choose for rowing? Yeah, that's really smooth Ranma." Naibiki face faulted.

"Shampoo will have to agree with Isaac and Ivan on this, Ranma-san. Shampoo feels aura of evil somewhat approaching." Shampoo nodded in agreement with the two Adepts.

"Still… We have to prepare for what comes ahead." Alleyne folded her arms, she secretly was glad to be back in her normal clothes cause she feels her leaf swimsuit feels somewhat embrassing..

"Hmm…" Rayne was in thought as she continued to sense the slowly growing unstable Psynergies from the Mew Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants. She can tell they are growing slowly more unstable. And by the looks in Isaac's face, she guessed he must have known about this, but why didn't he tell the others about this?

Corina was absent from the meeting and was snoozing in her cabin. Unknown to her, she had a dream or was it… a vision of the past?

Corina awoke to find herself in a ancient garden of a kingdom. 'W-What is this? Where am I?' Corina thought, she tried to speak, but all her voices were muted. Suddenly, she noticed a woman who wore holy clothes talking to a advisor. Curious, she walked up to them.

"Maiden of Hope Cathey. We have fears of the other kingdoms preparing for war against the Kingdom of Lemuria and they plan to use the powers of Alchemy to take over kingdom after kingdom until Weyard is left in ruins! What are we going to do?" The advisor panicked.

Corina got a good look at Cathey. She gasped in shock. Cathey looks exactly like her, only older and her blue hair is longer.

Cathey smiled. "You need not to worry. Me and the other Maidens of Hope will make sure no harm will come to our world of Weyard. Alchemy is not a tool for war. It is a tool for peace and understanding every living being in the world. I will consult this with my fellow Maidens about this matter." Cathey assured him.

"Yes but still… There are rumors of you and the other Maidens unable to control your Psynergies. If someone doesn't teach you and the other Maidens to control them, who knows what could happen!" The advisor said uneasily.

"Hmm…" Cathey scratched her chin. "You may be right about that. But there is no one from the Kingdom of Hallis who lived to help us control our Psynergies. But you saw how we performed miracles for the Kingdom of Lemuria. So don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be okay." Cathey assured him.

"Well, if you say so… I need to report to his Majstity about the upcoming war." The advisor nodded as he went to see the king. Cathey was silent for about 50 seconds till she spoke.

"The powers of Alchemy… If one should misuse the powers of this wondrous power, it could only lead to tragedy. But he was right about me and the other Maidens unable to learn to control our powers… I wonder… Will we be able to prevent this great war from destroying Weyard or will our Psynergies destroy all life in this world?" Cathey closed her eyes in thought.

'Psynergies destroying all life in Weyard…? Unstable…?' Corina thought in shock and confusion.

"Oh silly me. I know I should worry about these things. Right now, we got a serious war to stop." Cathey walked back into the ancient castle.

'Wait! Come back!' Corina tried to move, but when she did, she remained as she was standing, but running.

"Don't go!" Corina screamed as she woke up and reached out her hand. She panted heavily and looked around. She was back in her cabin. She blinked a few times before sighing in relief.

"Corina? Are you alright? You were having a bad dream." Scorch asked her in concern as he cuddled up to Corina. Corina stared at her Djinni and hugged him.

"Oh Scorch! It was like a vision where I saw an person who looks almost exactly like me talking about something, but before I can learn more, I woke up!" Corina wept softly.

"Relax. It was only a dream and nothing more. Just don't worry about it too much okay?" Scorch assured her. "O-Ok." Corina nodded as she got up. Scorch went back into her pocket. He was in thought.

'Could it be… She is remembering the past from that vision. It must be her great great great grandmother Cathey whose spirit is giving her these visions. I have a hunch her memories are flowing into Corina.' Scorch thought to himself as Corina exited the room.

The party noticed Corina walking up to them. "Hello Corina. Have a nice nap?" Mia smiled. "Y-Yeah…" Corina nodded meekly. 'What's wrong with Corina? Usually, she's her snobby self.' Zoey thought in concern.

"So how is the trip coming along?" Corina asked. "I don't know. I think the ship may be off course." Isaac stated.

Meanwhile…

"99 bottles of wine on the wall! 99 bottles of wine! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of wine on the wall!" Melona singed. Menace sighed.

"You know, Melona… I think we will never get back to our world and stuck in this strange world forever. If it is true, then how will I rebuild my kingdom." Menace sniffled.

"Don't be sad, your highness! We will find a way back, I promised!" Seta encouraged. Menace began to cheer up.

"Thanks Seta. I feel a little bit better. Still… I wonder how Airi is doing?" Menace wondered. "Ah don't worry, she'll be fine…? What is that!" Melona gawked as she and Menace saw something going fast in the water.

Back to the party…

"Monster ahoy! And it's a big one!" Blue gasped in horror. "A monster?" Reina gasped. "And by what Mr. Blue said, it must be a big one!" Rini gulped.

Suddenly, the party heard a splash and the water erupted. "What was that!" Michelle gasped as they ran to the side and checked it out. Suddenly, they heard thuds and they turned around to see a giant squid like monster having knocked out Sean and Ouranos.

"Eww! A squid! I hate squids! They're icky and slimy!" Corina stammered. 'Yep… Back to her snobby self.' Zoey sighed, but she couldn't help but worry about her friend.

"Either way. We got to stop it!" Ivan shouted as he brandishes his staff. Isaac, Reina, Alleyne, Nowa, Garet, Zoey, Mia, Ivan, Renee and Bridget got into battle stances and ready to fight the Kraken.

**Kraken**

The Kraken let out a roar as it lashes it tentacles at the combatants, Nowa was hit by it and was knocked to the ground. Garet looked and almost have a nose bleed when he saw That again. 'Not again! Gotta stay focus! Gotta stay focus!' Garet let out a yell and shouted "Flare Storm!" The attack hit the Kraken for big damage. Nowa got up and glared at the Kraken. Twirling her staff around, she shouted "Plasma!" Lightning bolts hit the Kraken. The Kraken let out a roar as it casted Prism and ice crystals were hurled at the party. "It can use Psynergy too!" Natalie gasped in shock. "Be careful, everyone!" Hannah shouted. Bridget nodded and shouted "Storm Ray!" A stronger version of Ray hit the Kraken, giving it some massive damage. Reina charged at the Kraken and slashed it three times before back flipping and shouting "Inferno!" A powerful fireball appeared and hit the Kraken. The Kraken lashed it tentacles at the fighters, but they dodged it. "Shine Plasma!" Ivan slams the butt of his staff down and summoned thunder bolts that hit the Kraken for even bigger damage. The Kraken casted Prism again and one of them got hit but recovered. "Ice Missile!" Mia summoned a huge ice horn and it rammed into the Kraken for medium damage. "Mad Growth!" Zoey slams her fist down and wild vines hit the Kraken for medium amounts of damage. "Mother Gaia!" Isaac slams his fist on the deck and made earth pillars rise up and hit the Kraken for big damage. "Grand Gaia!" Renee summoned a giant earth pillar and it hit the Kraken for somewhat big damage. The Kraken roared angrily as it used Ice Horn in a attempt to hit the heroes, but they dodged it or produced their Psynergy shields to block it. "Whoa…" Isaac gasped in awe as he realized he can now summon the Psynergy shield at will, he knew the others can do it as well. "Sleet!" "Fizz! Spritz!" Alleyne and Mia shouted. "Gotcha!" The three Mercury Djinni combined to summon Neptune. Neptune rose out of the ocean. "By the gods…" Blue gasped in awe and shock as he continued to stare at the summon. Neptune let out a war cry as it fired its laser at Kraken. The Kraken roared in agony as it was obliterated.

"Yeah! We did it!" Zoey cheered. Nowa turned to Alleyne who smiled and nodded. Blue was awe struck by the powers Isaac and his friends have. 'Who are those kids?' He thought. Suddenly, he noticed an island in horizon.

"Land ho!" He shouted. Sean and Ouranos recovered and looked around. The Kraken was gone. "Did you guys kill that beast?" Ouranos asked. Garet grinned and replied "It's fish food now!"

"Lame comeback ever…" Akane made a face. "But look at that land." Sean frowned as the ship got close enough to dock. "It doesn't look like Tolbi to me."

"I was thinking the same thing too, Sean." Ivan nodded in agreement. "But what could have driven the ship off course?" Ouranous scratched his chin in thought. All eyes turned to Ranma and Ryoga.

"H-Hey! Don't look at me! I thought we were doing right by choosing the right people!" Ranma panicked. "Yeah! What Saotome said!" Ryoga gulped, earning glares from Akane and Shampoo.

"How about this? We'll scout the island to find it out if it's hostile or not while you two inform the captain and assured the passengers?" Wolfwood suggested. The two warriors nodded as they went to do what Wolfwood instructed them to do. "Let's go check out this island." Garet suggested.

After docking, the party looked around the island.

The party noticed a door in a cave outside. "What do you suppose that is?" Momoko shivered. Mia could feel an evil aura coming from the cave. "This cave… I could sense an evil aura coming from it." She stated.

"Really? Let's go check it out." Kikki suggested. "Kikki." Reina said sternly. "Our main purpose is to get the tour group to Colosso. But you're right. We will check it out someday after we get the ship safely to Tolbi."

"Yeah. We will return it someday to this island." Rayne assured the young Mew Mew. Serena and Momoko shivered at the thought of coming back to this island.

After deducing that the island is hostile, the party returned to the Captain's quarters.

"I see…" The Captain nodded. "Then we have went off course. If we can hurry and get back on course, then we may be able to reach Tolbi just in time for Colosso. Tell the replacement oarsmen to do it right this time." He told Keja. "Right!" Keja went to tell the oarsmen to do it right this time. The Captain turned to Isaac and his party.

"I can't thank you kids enough. Thanks to you, we can reach Colosso in time." The Captain smiled. "Aw shucks. It was nothing!" Mina smiled in embarrassment.

1 minute later, the ship got away from the mysterious island and was back on course.

1 hour later, the party could see a city and a Roman like Colossian in the horizon. "Look! That must be Tolbi!" Meryl smiled. "Looks like we made it in time too." Isaac nodded with a smile.

Ryoko grinned as she could imagine competing in the tournament. "I wonder what kind of tea they will serve?" Corina day dreamed at the thought.

At long last, they finally arrived at Colosso! But what vision did Corina received? Could it be connected to the mysterious Maidens of Hope?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 25: The search for Lord Babi! A Stunning Secret!


	26. The Search for Lord Babi!

Chapter 25: The Search for Lord Babi! A Stunning Secret!

The ship docked at Tolbi's docks. "Finally. We arrived at Tolbi." Hinagiku smiled as the crew prepare the plank to get down from the ship.

"And look, looks like the passengers are now happy to arrive just in time for Colosso." Nowa giggled as the tour group frantically got stuck in a effort to get down. After 20 seconds, they did got down. Happsoi was the last one to get out of the oarsmen room and on deck.

"Weez… I will never… do that again…" He panted. "See ya later old man." Ranma told him as they were about to leave. "W-Wait! I'm coming with you!" Happsoi panicked.

"And why would we let a dirty old man like you tag along with us? You might grope us in our sleep!" Lita frowned. "I too am searching for a way back to my world and I figured traveling with you lot especially the sexy ladies will help!" Happsoi stated.

'Forget it! There's no way we will let an old pervert like you join our-" Before Akane can finish, Alleyne stopped her. "Just let him come with us. I can feel a powerful aura coming from him. So maybe he can help us. Don't worry, I will keep an close eye on him with Isaac's help." Isaac nodded in agreement. Akane sighed and replied "Ok… Don't let him touch you inaproivately."

As the party left the docks, Melona and Menace climbed out of the tug boat and got up into the ground. "About time. And I was getting cramped in there." Melona hold her stiffed back. "You said it. Riding a tug boat attached to a ship is no boat ride." Menace winced as she can feel her back aching, but slowly recovering.

"Wow!" Kikki gasped in awe as the party looked around the bustling city of Tolbi. There were crowds at merchants' shops, a huge line at the Colossian like structure, and people struggling to get ahead.

"Look at this place, it's crazy!" Momoko gasped. "It must be from Colosso." Mia guessed. "Let's say we enter the tournament?" Ryoko said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I don't think so, Ryoko…" Ivan shook his head no.

"Huh? Why not?" Yuri asked confusedly. "We need special permission to enter the tournament. Plus, look at the crowd. It's packed with tourists."

"You bet it is!" A voice said. "Whoa! Who said that!" Garet gasped. Suddenly, a red energy ball flew towards our heroes and when it got close, it dispelled revealing a Mars Djinni.

"A Djinni!" Reina gasped. "Hello Hello! My name is Ember! I sense that you have Psynergies, the 12 of you and you're friends with my Djinni brethren. So I would like to join you! Now who to choose?" She eyed Reina. "Surely you, my friend?"

"Well, I would love to have a companion to my Djinni, Corona. So sure." Reina smiled. "Thank you, miss! You won't regret it, I promised!" Ember smiled as she flew and perched herself next to Corona.

"Another Djinni to our team." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. Suddenly. "You lot!" "Now what?" Serena moaned as two guards walked up to the party.

"Is there something we can do, officer?" Ivan asked them. "Yes. Have you people seen this man?" The first guard showed a picture of a old man with grey brown hair and beard and wore royal clothes.

Isaac inspected the picture for about 50 seconds then shook his head and said "No. We haven't seen this person."

"Where's Lord Babi! He doesn't seem to be here. Let's look over there." The first guard muttered as he and his fellow soldier walked off to a new location.

"What was that about?" Scarlet blinked. "I think they're looking for this Lord Babi person…? Wait. Ivan, didn't you mentioned a Lord Babi?" Hannah asked the Wind Adept.

"Yes… But I haven't met him when I was little. Something must be up that has those soldiers worried." Ivan nodded. "Maybe we can get some answers at the castle?" Garet suggested.

"Good idea, Garet. I sure they'll let us trough." Corina winked as the party headed to and entered the castle. Unknown to them, Melona and Menace were earsedropping on the whole conversation.

"Oh boy. A missing person! We can get a reward for something like that, eh Menace?" A twinkle in Melona's eye. "Um…" Menace nervously smiled and sweat dropped.

The party were walking down the halls in Babi's Palace. "This castle is almost as nice as the one back home…" Ivan admiring the castle's designs stated. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Ivan? You ok?" Nowa blinked. "Y-Yeah." Ivan got up and looked at the person he bumped into.

She was a girl who is about 16 years old, has yellow short cut hair, wore white and brown clothes with brown arm guards, added to her clothes are a purple robe like cape and on her back is a staff of unique design. Ivan was speechless.

"Um… sorry about that." The girl bowed in apology. "N-No. It is alright. My name is Ivan. What's yours?" Ivan meekly asked. The girl was in thought for about 40 seconds till she replied "Sheba. It's nice to meet you, Ivan/" She smiled. Suddenly, she did something that surprised the party! She… read Ivan's mind!

"W-What the? She can use Psynergy!" Zoey covered her mouth in shock. After Sheba was done, she said "I see… You have a long journey ahead of you. I will not bother you anymore, but I do hope we meet again, Ivan." Sheba smiled warmly at him which made him blush. Sheba left after that.

"Aww… Looks like someone has a admirer!" Ranma grinned, earning him a glare from Akane. "Shouldn't we look for info on this Lord Babi guy?" Vash made a face. Suddenly, they saw two people walking across the halls.

The man was about 40 something years old, has purple hair and beard and wore chancellor clothes. "Are you sure?" The man asked the guard. The guard nodded. "Yes. We went to Altmiller Cave as you commanded, Iodem and still there is no sign of Lord Babi. But we don't get why would Lord Babi enter such a dangerous place anyway." The guard questioned.

"Yes, I know Altmiller Cave is a evil place. But Lord Babi went in secret there before." Iodem told him. "You knew? Then why did you send us there then?" The guard questioned. "I followed Lord Babi once. I'm certain he must be in there. But once he entered that cave, he vanished before my very eyes." Iodem stated.

"Are you saying it's magic?" The guard gasped. 'More like Psynergy at work here…' Isaac said in thought. "No… It must be something else. I tried following him several times after that, but he kept vanishing. And that is why I think he went there this morning." Iodem told the guard.

"Then, he should be back soon, right?" The guard asked hopefully. "No. Something has been puzzling me." Iodem shook his head again.

"What do you mean?" The guard asked him. "It is certainly strange that Lord Babi would go before Colosso. But there's something else…" Iodem scratched his chin in thought.

"What is it?" The guard asked. "Lord Babi's bedding was not disturbed this morning." The guard gave Iodem a skeptic look.

"What's so unusual about that?" He questioned. "Last night, Lord Babi did not use his bed. This is the problem. Lord Babi has, in fact, been missing since last night. And that is why I am so worried. He has never done this before." Iodem said in worry.

"We didn't know he'd been missing for so long…" The guard frowned. "You don't think he's been ki-" "Speak no foolishness! I am sure that Lord Babi is alive and well somewhere!" Iodem shouted in anger. "I understand." The guard nodded.

"I will go to the colosseum in Lord Babi's place. You must continue searching for him. Altimiller Cave lies to the northeast." Iodem instructed. "Understood!" The guard saluted as they party ways.

"Hmm…" Alleyne put her hand on her chin in thought. "What is it, Teacher?" Nowa asked her. "If this Lord Babi went to this Altmiller Cave in secret, then he must be hiding something. But what?" Alleyne wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Trista stated. "And that is going to Altmiller Cave to find Lord Babi." "Right. I'm sure Iodem will be happy to have Lord Babi back." Millie smiled.

The party left Tolbi and begin to travel northeast. Half way there, they saw a blue energy ball coming towards them and they knew where this is going. After inches away from them, the ball dispelled to reveal a Mercury Djinni.

"Hiya!" The Mercury Djinni greeted. "Hello!" Kikki greeted. "My name is Hail and I hereby challenge you to a Djinni battle!" Hail challenged.

"Alright, if we win, we can add another Djinni to our team!" Garet grinned as he, Jupiter, Isaac, Bridget in Mew form, Wolfwood, Alleyne and Ivan stepped forward.

**Hail: The Mercury Djinni**

"Prism!" Hail shouted as she summoned ice shards and flung them at the combatants, two of them were hit, but recovered. "Flare Wall!" Garet shouted as he flung the attack at her, giving her some small damage. "Oof! Not bad!" Hail stated as she rammed into Bridget, but she recovered. "Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget hurled her attack at the Djinni, giving her some medium damage. Wolfwood used his Cross Punisher to whack the Djinni for big damage. Hail used Ice Horn to hit Ivan, but he dodged it. "Ray!" Ivan summoned thunder bolts and they hit Hail for some big damage. Isaac charged and slashed Hail three times with his sword. "Gaia!" Isaac made earth pillars hit Hail for some medium damage. "Not bad. But can you handle this?" Hail made more ice shards appear and they tried to hit the party, but they dodged it. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter hurled her attack at the Djinni, shocking her. "Ice Missile!" Alleyne hurled the ice Psynergy attack and it hit Hail, thus ending the battle.

"Well done! Now to choose my partner…" Hail eyed Alleyne. Alleyne sighed and smiled. "…Sure, go ahead." "Thank you so much!" Hail smiled as she went into Alleyne's knapsack.

"Now that is over with. Let's hurry and hope we're not too late!" Natalie smiled. The party nodded in agreement as they pressed forward. Eventually, they reached Altimiller Cave.

The party entered the cavern and it was pitch black. "Augh! I can't see a thing!" Ryoko mumbled. "Looks like our Psynergy can allow us to see through the dark." Ivan stated. "This sucks! How could you 12 guys can use Psynergy and we can't!" Ranma complined.

Suddenly, Isaac noticed someone, well, there was no one there, but to Isaac and the others, they can see him. "Hey! Are you alright?" Isaac called out to the man.

"You… You can see me?" The invisible man gasped. "Where? I don't see someone." Yuri blinked. "Someone is there." Ivan saw what Isaac was seeing. "Wrapped in Psyennergetic energies… Who could it be?" Mia wondered.

"You know about Psynergy? And you can see me?" The invisible man asked. "Mister, why don't you show yourself?" Nowa asked. "Even if I wanted to show myself… As you can see, I cannot move." The invisible man stated.

"Oh come now! We cannot see cause you're invisible!" Corina scolded. "Oh… That's right." The man said in embarrassment.

"You… can't move? What happened?" Zoey asked confusedly. "You see… I ran out of my draught and collapsed here." The old man explained. "What kind of draught is it?" Renee asked, her suspicitions were getting high. "You couldn't even begin to comprehend if I tried to tell you." The man coughed.

"You seem to be in a lot of pain. Your life depends on that draught." Mia asked. "It does. Could you do me a favor?" The old man asked.

"What kind of favor?" Reina asked. "I want you to get me my draught for me." The old man pleaded. "Where is it?" Bridget asked him. "Deep in this cave." The old man replied.

"Is there a pharmacy down there?" Kikki blinked. "Witty aren't we? I'll have to tell you how to find it. Can you do this for me?" The old man asked.

"Of course." Isaac nodded. Garet gave his friend a skeptic look. "Are you kidding, Isaac? We haven't even actually seen this guy!" He shouted.

"I agree with Garet on this. How can we know he can be trusted?" Alleyne added. "He said he couldn't move even if he wanted to, right? Someone is in trouble! It's only natural to want to help." Ivan nodded. "I still don't see someone." Momoko blinked three times.

"I agree with Ivan. Whoever he is, he need sour help." Zoey nodded. "Fine!" Garet shouted. A angry vein on his forehead. "We help people in need! Is that better!" Garet growled.

"You will!" The man gasped. "What do we need to do to get your draught?" Renee asked. "First, you have to go deep into the cave. You'll find five rocks sticking up out of the group. Rotate the rocks on the left and right sides. When you turn the rocks in the right order, five colored lights will appear." The old man begin.

"Colored lights? Weird." Kikki said confused. "That's right. Lights will appear on the wall. There will be five colors: blue, green, white, yellow, and red. Turn the five rocks in accordance with those colors." The mystery man stated. Garet made a face.

"Riiight… Spin the rocks in accordance with the color of the light." Garet memorized. "The blue light corresponds to the rock to the farthest to the left. In order, the other rocks are green, white, yellow and red. When you see the light, touch the corresponding rock." The mystery man added.

"So in order, left to right, the colors are blue, green, white, yellow and red?" Alleyne asked. "Correct. If you do this correctly, a hidden door will open." The man stated. "A hidden door? Who put it there?" Corina raised an eyebrow.

"A ancient civilization, long since vanished. Please hurry!" The man coughed. "He seems to be in a lot of pain. Let us hurry, Isaac." Meryl stated. "Right." Isaac nodded. Before they can continue, the invisible man stopped them.

"Wait… the draught is on… a table behind the door." Nodding, the party pressed forward.

After fighting monsters, they made it to the room and thanks to the mysterious man's knowledge, they solved it and entered the secret room.

"Whoa…" Natalie gasped in awe as they saw a fine looking draught with red liquid. "This must be the draught." Isaac stated as he grabbed it. "I wonder why this draught is so important to that man." Nowa wondered.

"Only one way to find out. Let's hurry to him." Reina stated.

They made it back to the man. "We got the draught for you, sir." Isaac gave the invisible man the draught. "Thank you… You saved my life." The man uncorked the draught and drank it. Suddenly, the man stood up and dispelled the invisible cloak. He revealed himself to be a old man who wore royal clothes.

"It's a man!" Kikki gasped in awe. "Well, what do you expect?" Ivan smiled. "Well, we couldn't see who was it." Garet shook his head. "It seems my appearance startled you." The man smiled.

"Not at all." Isaac closed his eyes and smiled. The old man chuckled. "I see. You must be well traveled if that didn't shock you."

"How did you become paralyzed while you were invisible?" Mia questioned. "And the ability to cloak yourself… Are you an Adept?" Ivan added. The old man blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. "Don't play dumb with us old man!" Ranma growled. "Only Adepts can use Psynergy!" He added.

The old man figured what they were saying. "Oh, um… Yes, I was using Psynergy to conceal myself…" Ivan was supsiousc. "Something doesn't feel right with his tale. I shall look into his heart." Ivan used Mind Read, 20 seconds later, he gasped in shock. "What is it, Ivan?" Mina asked him.

"This is Babi, the ruler of Tolbi! And that WASN'T Psynergy he was using to conceal himself… It was the power of an ancient civilization!" "WHAT!" The party except for Renee and Alleyne gasped in shock.

"I said nothing of the kind!" Babi growled. "How could you know that? So, I guess that would make you Adepts… Does that mean… Have I finally found true Lemurians!" Babi gasped.

Corina gasped in shock, She heard that name before in her dreams! "That's what I've been saying! We're Adepts… But what's Lemuria?" Garet asked. "Yes. What is this Lemuria you speak of?" Bridget added.

"What!" Babi gasped in shock. "So… I was wrong." "Are you searching for these Leumurians, Babi?" Kasumi asked. "Babi, you're the ruler of Tolbi… You can have anything you want. Why would you want to find these Lemurians?" Garet asked.

"Even the ruler of Tolbi has his limitations. Every year, I grow older and frail… This body has it." Babi sighed. "And you regret having it?" Isaac asked.

"I understand your desire to remain young, but there's nothing anyone can do about it." Mia stated. Suddenly, Garet remembered something. "Wait! Isaac, remember when we were at Sol Sanctum?" Garet asked him eagerly.

"Yes. Kraden said that Alchemy can thwart death itself!" Isaac nodded. Babi gasped in shock again. "Wait… You know Kraden?" He asked. "Yes. Why?" Isaac asked, suddenly, Iodem and two guards ran up to them.

"Babi!" The guards shouted happily. "What are you doing here in a place like this my lord?" Guard 1 asked. "I have my reasons…" Babi shrugged. "Everyone in Tolbi is in a panic over you absence." Guard 2 added.

"I did not mean to cause anyone any undue concern. "Anyway, we're glad your safe. The trails has ended." Guard 2 stated. "The trails have ended?" Babi blinked.

"What were you doing in this cave for so long, my lord?" Guard 1 asked. "I have an important errand, but it was taken care of. Now I can attend the finals." Babi smiled.

"By the way, who are they my lord?" Guard 1 asked. "They are the people who I owe my life to." Babi chuckled. "Then they must be granted a reward for helping you!" Guard 2 smiled.

"What are you names?" Babi asked. The party introduced themselves. "Ah…. Hm… I got an idea. Why don't you enter the finals? You have some interesting powers." Babi smiled. The guards and Iodem were surprised, so was the party.

"Are you sure?" Guard 1 asked. "I said I owe my life to them, so entering them in the finals will do. After the finals are over, I would like to speak to you in person." Babi smiled as the three left the cave.

"Hmm… What says you, Isaac?" Zoey smiled. Isaac thought about it for 30 seconds then smiled and replied "Let's do it." The party except for Ryoko left, Ryoko was in thought with a twinkle in her eyes, she ran back to the party.

Then Melona and Menace were chased by monsters. "This is one of your dumbest ideas, ever, Melona!" Menace wailed. "Oh shut up!" Melona growled as they continued running.

The lord of Tolbi, Babi has a secret, but what it is?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 26: Colosso Finals! Ryoko's Rematch as the Star Gladiator!

A/N: Next time, Isaac will enter round 1 of the finals and Ryoko will finally have her rematch after training so hard. So stay tune!


	27. The Colosso Finals 1

Chapter 26: Colosso Finals! Ryoko's Rematch as the Star Gladiator!

The party returned to Tolbi and went directly towards Colosso.

"Are you Isaac?" The attendee asked. "Yes. I'm Isaac." Isaac nodded. "Lord Babi has told me about you how you saved him from certain death and he asked me to put you in the finals." The attendee smiled.

"Hey. What about us?" Corina complained. "Unfortunetly, Lord Babi has requested that Isaac will be entering the finals alone. The rest of you can watch and cheer him on from the stands. Here's how Colosso works, in this tournament, fighters from all around Angara come to Tolbi to fight each to prove who is the best warrior in all the land. There will be no killing in this tournament. The fighting will take place in the arena. Whoever defeats the opponent first wins and advances. Whoever makes it to the final round and wins it will be crowed the strongest warrior in all of Angara. Isaac will be 4th in the three finalists." The attendee explained.

"What! That's not fair! I wanna enter the finals too!" Ranma moaned. "Ranma, you're acting like a child…" Meryl scolded. "Let it go, Ranma. If Lord Babi said I have to enter, then I have to enter." Isaac stated.

"Yes. Let Isaac enter the finals. I think it would be a good experience for him." Ryoko nodded. Alleyne could sense that the Samurai Girl is up to something. "Alright then. You." He motioned to a woman walking up to them. "Yes?" She asked.

"Could you please lead Isaac to waiting room? I'll lead his friends to the stands." The attendee issued. "Yes sir. Isaac, please follow me." The second attendant lead Isaac to the waiting room. "Um, you guys go on ahead, I'll find the bathroom." Ryoko smiled nervously as she ran off. "What's wrong with Miss Ryoko. She's been acting funny since we arrived here." Mia blinked.

"Aw don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine." Garet assured her. "Yes but still… I have to ask Lord Babi about the Psynergy he was using once this is over and see if we can borrow it for awhile." Ivan suggested.

"What do you-" Nowa figured out what Ivan was getting out. 'Oh I see. You want to use that Psynergy to get into Lunpa and save Master Hammet!' Nowa smiled and replied "Ok. We'll see Lord Babi after Isaac wins the tournament." The party minus Isaac and Ryoko followed the 1st attendant to the stands.

With Isaac…

"And here is the waiting room. Enjoy the time before the finals begin." The second attendant stated with a smile as she left. "So… This is where I prepare myself in the finals." Isaac said with a whistle.

"Ya got that right, pardner. You gotta make sure ya'll really prepare to learn more about Lord Babi's secret." Sap nodded. "I agree with Sap. You got win this tournament." Flint added. "I know. And I will give it my all." Isaac smiled.

"Hey! Who let this kid in here!" A green gladiator growled as he and two other gladiators walked up to Isaac. "Who are you?" Isaac asked.

"My name is Navampa. This here's Azart and Satrage. Why is a kid like you doing here?" He demanded. "Lord Babi got me in." Isaac replied. "What was Lord Babi thinking, letting a kid like you in the finals?" Azart growled. "Just to let you know, only one of the three of us will win Colosso! So we'll make mince meat out of you!" Satrage challenged. "…" Isaac was silent.

"Bah! Forget this, let's get ready." The three gladiators went to get ready. "They look tough, but I'm tougher." Isaac smirked. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Flint cheered.

When Navampa was getting ready, he looked at Isaac. "Heh! That kid will soon be knocked down by Navampa, the Star Gladiator!" He boasted. "I wouldn't say that!" Suddenly, something hard hit Navampa and he was knocked out. Then someone dragged the knocked out gladiator somewhere. It was Ryoko!

35 seconds later, Ryoko came in, wearing Navampa's armor. 'This will do.' Ryoko smiled to herself as she placed her wooden sword on her hip.

Then, a Colosso worker came in. "Attention, Isaac and Navampa the Star Gladiator… You will be fighting each other in round 1 of the finals. Please come to the battle arena." He stated. "Looks like my turn is up." Isaac said. He looked at Ryoko who he didn't know she was disguised as Navampa. "Doesn't Navampa look a little femine to you, guys?" He asked his partner Djinni.

"Yeah. He looks like a certain red haired girl." "Something's fishier than dead cataus." Sap mumbled as Isaac and Ryoko went to the battle arena.

At the stands, the party were among the crowd. "Oh boy! This is gonna be great!" Kikki smiled brightly. "Easy, Kikki, the excitement hasn't even started yet." Lita smiled. "Do you think Isaac will win?" Millie asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Millie." Wolfwood smiled. "We seen Isaac fight with Psynergy, so I'm pretty sure he'll finish this in one round." "Even so…" Renee said seriously. "His opponents may be tough."

The referee walked to the center of the battle stand. "Welcome all, to Colosso! Every year, we hold this tournament to decide Angara's strongest warrior! First up is round one of the finals! In this corner, he came from an unknown village and has strange powers, he's 17 years old. Give it up for Isaac!" The crowd roared with excitement as Isaac ran up to the stand. He waved at his friends.

"Go get them, Isaac!" Rini and Natalie cheered. "And in the other corner, he is the breaker of scars, the master of the Star Slash. Give it up for Navampa! The Star Gladiator!" Ryoko still in her Navampa disguise ran up and waved at the crowd.

"What the!" Trista gasped. "What is it, Trista?" Michelle asked. "It's Ryoko! She's not a contestant!" "What is she doing there anyway?" Bridget wondered.

Isaac and Ryoko stared at each other. "This time, I'm ready for my rematch!" Ryoko brandished her wooden sword. 'That wooden sword… No doubt it's Ryoko's.' Isaac thought to himself as a smile appeared in his lips. "Alright then. Let's go, 'Navampa'!" Isaac brandished his sword as well.

**Ryoko Mitsurgi: The Samurai Girl**

"Ground Dasher!" Ryoko slams her wooden sword on the ground, resulting in a shockwave that hit Isaac. "Oof!" Isaac winced. "Not bad, but can you handle this?" Isaac shouted as he slams his fists on the ground and shouted "Mother Gaia!" Earth pillars hit Ryoko for medium damage. 'Not bad, Isaac!" Ryoko commented as she and Isaac locked swords for about 40 seconds till Isaac got the upper hand and slashed her three times. Ryoko counter attacked him by five slashes. "Spire!" Isaac hurled an earth pillar at Ryoko who cuts it in half with her wooden sword amazingly. Ryoko clashed swords with Isaac for 50 seconds till Isaac got the upper hand and slashed her three times. "Break Breaker!" Ryoko slashes her sword rapidly on Isaac as he blocks it with his sword. It lasted 30 times till Isaac kicked her in the chest and slashed her five times. "Hmm… It seems you gotten stronger since we last fought." Isaac commented. "Thanks. You too." Ryoko smirked as she did another Ground Dasher move on him which hit him for medium damage. "Cure Well!" Isaac healed himself and he slashed Ryoko 7 times. The two warriors clashed swords again for 2 minutes till Isaac got the upper hand by slashing her 3 times with Ryoko counter attacking that by slashing him 3 times as well. "Enough! Time to finish this!" Ryoko charged at Isaac. "Same here! Ragnarok!" Isaac hurled the mighty earth blade at Ryoko, resulting in a explosion. 30 seconds later when it cleared, Ryoko was kneeling on the ground.

"And Isaac wins the first round of the finals!" The referee proclaimed as the crowd roared with excitement. Isaac walked up to Ryoko and helped her up.

"You did good, Ryoko." Isaac smiled at her. Ryoko blushed a little. "T-Thanks. You did good yourself. But I will train harder and this time, I will help you deal with the evildoers." With a cute smile, Ryoko ran off to who knows where. Isaac couldn't help but smile at the bond he and Ryoko created.

With Ryoko…

Ryoko back in her normal clothes tossed the clothes she stole from Navampa who was tied up in a ancient bathroom. He was muffled and he said something in anger. "Thanks for letting me 'borrow' your clothes for awhile." Ryoko closed her eyes and smiled as she left

Isaac has won the first round! Who is his next opponent?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 27: The Colosso Finals! The Second Melona Round!


	28. The Colosso Finals 2

Chapter 27: The Colosso Finals! The Second Melona Round!

"So much for that reward now that the twerps found that Lord Babi guy…" Melona complained as she and Menace walked into Tolbi. Menace then got an idea. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you enter this Colosso and maybe this is a chance to get even with that Isaac boy?" Menace suggested.

Melona grinned wickedly. "Good idea! But… all the contestants have been enter as I hear about the finals getting started." She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Think, Melona! What are you?" Menace fumed. Melona got what Menace was saying. "You're right! I'm a shape shifter, duh! I'll just pose as one of the combatants and beat Isaac silly!" Melona ran off into the Colosso Colossian. Menace sighed.

(With Isaac…)

"Alright, the next round of the finals should be starting soon." Isaac stated as he flexes his muscles. Azart walked up to him. "You got lucky kid, beating Navampa with those weird moves, but I will be the one entering the final round, so don't you forget it!" Azart walked back to where he was standing.

"Ouch…" Flint winced. "Don't worry about it. We'll give it our all." Isaac smiled at his two Djinni who nodded in agreement.

With Azart…

Azart was checking his blade till suddenly, pink goo appeared and wrapped around, he struggled to get free, but it dragged him somewhere. 30 seconds later, he came back, wearing pink armor. It was Melona in disguise!

'Hehehe! This is gonna be fun!" Melona in Azart's voice smirked as the Colosso worker came in. "Attention, Isaac and Azart… The second round of the finals are about to be begin. Please come to the arena." Isaac and Azart head towards the Arena.

With the party…

"What a sneaky move you pulled, Ryoko!" Corina scolded. Ryoko was in the stands after the fight with Isaac in the finals and she's getting a scolding from some of the party members.

"Look, I'm sorry okay!" Ryoko raised her hands up defensibly. "I couldn't help it, I wanted my rematch with Isaac and that is why I have to disguise myself as Navampa, the Star Gladiator. Sucks to be him that he found out he lost to Isaac when I was disguised as him."

"Still…" Kasumi smiled. "You gotten stronger since Isaac beat you when you first met him and the others. I guess it was thanks to all the training you were doing." "Hehehe. Thanks." Ryoko closed her eyes and smiled as she remember something Ivan told her before they were using the boat to reach Tolbi.

(Flash back…)

_Ryoko was practicing her swordsmanship in the field. 'I got to beat him! He may have won with those Psynergy moves, but I will train harder to beat him! He owes me a rematch whenever he likes it or not!'_

_It was then, Ivan walked up to her. "Practicing your swordsmanship, aren't you?" He asked her with a smile. Ryoko stopped what she was doing and looked at the Wind Adept._

_"Well, what does it look like! I'm trying hard so Isaac and I can have our rematch! I will be able to beat his Psynergy moves! Just you see!" Ryoko smirked. Ivan was silent for about 44 seconds till he said "Ryoko… Why do you take up sword fighting?"_

_Ryoko was taken back by this. "To help people, that's why…" Ryoko stated. "Hmm… I see. It seems you and Isaac share the same views of justice." Ivan chuckled._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryoko frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "Ryoko, why do you think Isaac gain power and was able to defeat you when we first met?" Ivan questioned her._

_"Well.. Well, uh…" Ryoko was a lost for words. "It's because he helped people with his Psynergy. I think it may be his training before he and Garet and Zoey and Reina and their friends started on this journey. Tell me, Ryoko… What would you do if you have Psynergy in your veins?" Ivan asked her._

_For the first time in Ryoko's life, someone has asked her why she uses her skills as a samurai girl to help people and what will she do if she has powers of her own. "I… I would be like Isaac, helping people with Psynergy and doing whatever I can to help… You may have a point there, Ivan. Isaac helped people all the time with Psynergy and I admired him for that." Ryoko smiled as she looked at the sky._

_"Good for you. Remember that always even if you and Isaac have the rematch you wanted so badly." Ivan smiled as he head back to the others. Ryoko smiled to herself as she continued looking at the sky. The sky reminded her of home._

_'I wonder how everyone at Daimon High are doing. I sure miss everyone.'_

End Flashback.

"Yes. And that little lesson paid off." Ivan smiled. "That's true." Mia closed her eyes and smiled. "Shh! It's starting!" Ranma whispered as all eyes turned to the referee.

"Well, looks like it's gonna get interesting, folks! Isaac, the Mysterious Warrior has made it to round 2 of the finals! If he wins this round, he will go to the third and final round of Colosso! Isaac, come on down!" Isaac came down and waved at the crowd, mostly his friends as they cheered.

Lord Babi and Iodem were watching from a king's stand, ya know like the ancient kings and emperors of Rome stand in back in the old days? "It's just like you said, Lord Babi. Isaac does possess the powers you thought were long vanished." Iodem commented.

Lord Babi nodded with a smile. "Yes. He may be the one who can find It. But I wonder about his friends, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Reina, Nowa and Alleyne. I could sense they possess Psynergy as well. But they're not Adepts." Iodem looked at his lord with a questionable look.

"What do you mean, Lord Babi?" Iodem asked him. "Call it a theory, but I believe those eight girls may be the legendary Maidens of Hope or Ruin according to which prophecy you may believe." Lord Babi stated.

"Hmm… You may be right about that, my lord. But it hasn't been proven yet. Isn't it the reason you sent Kraden, your pupil to the village you told me about?" Iodem asked him again. Lord Babi slowly smiled.

"Yes. And I have a feeling they may be the Maidens of Hope and Kraden may be right on his research. For now, let us watch the tournament." Lord Babi suggested.

"And in this corner, he is the master of spears and hand to hand combat. Give it up for Azart!" Azart slowly walked up near the battle arena.

'This is it, Isaac! You're gonna pay for making fools out of me and Menace!' Melona thought to herself as she was still disguised as Azart. She drew out her spear. Isaac immediantly recognized it.

'What are you up to, Melona? I bet it's to get even with me due to the humiliating defeats I gave both to you and Menace. This will be over soon.' Isaac drew out his sword.

"Ready? Fight!" The referee shouted.

**Melona Azart**

"Take this!" Melona shouted as she thrust her spear at the Venus Adept, he dodged it and slashed her three times. "Flint!" Isaac shouted. "Already on it!" Flint infused his energy to Isaac's sword and Isaac let out a yell and slashed Melona three times with it. "Why you!" Melona managed to hit Isaac 2 times with her spear. "Gaia!" Isaac slams his fist down and made an earth pillar hit Melona for medium damage. "Ugh!" Melona made multiple spears appear and flung them at Isaac. "This is getting interesting, folks! Azart has some mysterious moves of his own! Looks like Isaac may be fighting to stay on top!" The referee stated. Isaac used his Psynergy shield to block most of the spears. "Spire!" Isaac flung the earth spear attack at Melona, giving her some large damage. Melona tried to get Isaac with more thrusts, but he was too fast to be hit with. Isaac let out a yell and charged at Melona and slashed her three times with his sword. Melona did a sweep kick on Isaac which he jumped over and Isaac gave her 2 more slashes. "Eat this!" Melona flung spear after spear at Isaac, but he dodged every one of them. "Mother Gaia!" Isaac slams his fists on the ground and made earth pillars hit her for bigger damage. Melona was getting furious now as she let out in Azart's yell and charged at him. "Ragnarok!" Isaac summoned the powerful earth blade and it hit Melona, resulting in a explosion.

When the dust cleared, Melona was in her true form, kneeling in pain. "Darn you, Isaac…" She spat. The crowd was confused on what just happened, except for Isaac's friends. "Hmm…" Lord Babi rose up and made an announcement.

"Since that is not Azart, both this mysterious woman and Azart are disqualified and I hereby make Isaac the winner of round 2." The crowd roared with excitement.

"This isn't over!" Melona swore as she saw the guards running up to her. "I'll get my revenge!" She sank to the ground and hightailed it out of here. "After her!" The leader of the guards shouted as they followed the pink puddle.

"Looks like Isaac is going to the final round of Colosso! If he wins, he will be crowed the Strongest Warrior in Angara!" The referee grinned. "Go Isaac!" Kikki cheered. "Kick some butt, Isaac!" Nowa cheered with Lou did some cheer gibbish.

Isaac let out a sigh of relief and smiled. 'Looks like I will be in the final round of the finals.' He thought to himself.

(With Melona…)

Melona was running as fast as she can from the guards. She saw Menace seeing her with a smile. "Hey Melona, how did it go-" "Talk later! Run now!" Melona shouted as she grabbed Menace by the arm and they escaped the guards.

Isaac is going to the final round of the finals! Isaac will give it his all!

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 28: The Colosso Finals! Go for Victory, Isaac!

A/N: Next time will be the final part in the Colosso Arc, so stay tune!


	29. The Colosso Finals 3

A/N: Here it is, the final part in the Colosso Arc, next up will be the Rescue Master Hammet Arc. I can feel it now, we're getting close to the end of Book 1 of Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope. But after the Rescue Master Hammet Arc will be the Crossbone Isle Arc which is only one part and will be really long, I can tell you that. So here is Chapter 28!

Chapter 28: The Colosso Finals! Go for Victory, Isaac!

"Well folks! Looks like Isaac is becoming a wonder here at Colosso!" The referee stated. The crowd roared with excitement. "This is pretty exciting." Hotaru smiled.

"Still, his last opponent may be tough and hopefully are not people in disguise." Michelle stated seriously. "Isaac will win, no matter the odds!" Garet assured everyone.

"Let's get started folks! The final round of the finals have begun!" The referee struck a pose as Isaac and Satrage came to the battle arena. The crowd including Isaac's friends were chanting "Isaac! Isaac! Isaac!"

"Look at that, Isaac! You're getting famous already!" Flint said cheerfully. "I'm so nervous…." Isaac said uneasily. "Don't be, pardner! Just make short work of that varmint!" Sap encouraged him.

"You got lucky, punk! Making short work of Navampa and Azart was just flukes, but this time, you're dealing with me, Satarge!" Satarge unsheathed his sword. Isaac did the same. Lord Babi was watching from his throne stand.

"Now this will be a test of the warrior's abilities." Lord Babi smiled. "Sir, if all due regard, do you think Isaac will win this one?" Iodem asked him. "I have full confidence that he will win this tournament." Lord Babi assured him.

"Now let's get started! Isaac VS Satarge! Final Colosso Round! Fight!" The referee shouted.

**Satarge**

"Aughhhhhhh!" Satrage shouted as he and Isaac clashed swords. Isaac managed to get a few slashes at the gladiator, giving him medium damage. "Why you little!" Satarge growled as he kicked Isaac in the chest, Isaac did a backflip and shouted "Spire!" He made a earth pillar appear and it hit Starage for big damage. 'Wh-Where did that power come from!' Starage thought in shock as Isaac did Mother Gaia to give the warrior some trouble and big damage. "Sap!" Isaac shouted. "Right on, pardner!" Sap used his power to lower Stargae's defense, giving Isaac a chance to slashed him 5 times. "Hold still you!" Satarge yelled angrily as he managed to slash Isaac 2 times. Isaac winced but did a swipe kick that knocked Satarge to the ground. Satarge got up and Isaac and him clashed swords for about 30 seconds till Isaac got the upper hand and slashed him three times. "Flint!" Isaac shouted. Flint nodded as he infused Isaac's sword with earth energy and Isaac used it to slash Satarge three times. Satarge was getting mad and he slashed Isaac three times with his sword. The battle lasted 2 minutes and Isaac and his opponert were panting heavily. "This is it, kid. That title of Angara's Strongest Warrior is mine!" With a yell Satarge charged at Isaac. Isaac smirked weakily and shouted "Ramses! I summon thee!" Satarage was surprised so was the crowd when Ramses appeared, with a mechanical whirr, Ramses launched its rocket powered fist at Satarage, sending him flying into the wall with a yell of "CRUDDDDDDDD!" and Bam! He was crashed into the wall and knocked out!

"Well, looks we have a new champion! Isaac, the mysterious warrior is now the Strongest Warrior in all of Angara!" The crowd roared with excitement and cheered Isaac's name. Isaac kneeled to the ground and fell down, asleep.

"Isaac!" His friends shouted in shock as they ran down the stands to come to his aid. Ivan checked for wounds. Ivan smiled. "He'll live. The battle took a lot out of him. Let's get him to Babi's palace to rest." The party nodded in agreement and carried the warrior to Lord Babi's palace.

(In Isaac's dreams…)

"Where am I?" Isaac asked himself, he seems to be in a meadow. "Isaac…" Blinking, Isaac turned to see Jenna!

"J-Jenna?" Isaac gasped as he ran up to her. "Ever since we were sepearted when Mt. Aleph erupted. I didn't know what to do since I'm a hostage. So I prayed as we traveled with out captors that you will come and rescue me. And Felix too." Jenna smiled brightly at him. Isaac bliushed.

"Of course. That is the reason I started this journey, to save both you and Weyard!" Isaac laughed nervously. "Isaac…" Jenna gave him a serious look.

"Do you think preventing the lighthouses from being lit will save Weyard? Also, Zoey, Reina and their friends still haven't find a way back to their worlds. I feel like… they have a bigger destiny ahead of them." Jenna asked worriedly.

Isaac gasped in shock. This is what Flint and Sap were talking about on the boat ride to Tolbi. Isaac slowly smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to send them back home somehow and I'm sure preventing the lighthouses from being lit will solve everything. Don't worry, I promised I will save both you and Kraden." Isaac stated with a smile.

Jenna giggled. "Of course! I will always pray for your safety. Please, always look out for me, even if we're reunited. Promised me…" Then all faded to white.

Isaac has won Colosso! Now Lord Babi is impressed!

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 29: Rescue Master Hammet! Part 1 of 4: Heading Back to Lunpa!

A/N: This may be my shortest chapter ever, but my best one yet. Anyway, the party will aquire the Cloak Ball and the mission to rescue Master Hammet begins! So stay tune!


	30. Rescue Master Hammet! Part 1

Chapter 29: Rescue Master Hammet! Part 1 of 4: Heading Back to Lunpa!

"…sac! Isaac!" Isaac could have sworn he heard voices, he slowly stirred and slowly got up, he saw his friends sighing in relief to see that he is okay.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Isaac." Bridget sighed in relief. "Ngggh, what happened?" Isaac muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "You fell in a deep sleep after the finals, don't you remember?" Mia asked him.

Isaac blinked 4 times then shook his head no and said "I don't remember." "Of course you don't! You were out cold! You had us worried!" Garet shouted, but looked down in guilt. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't have yelled at you. But you won Colosso! You are now Angara's Strongest Warrior!" Garet grinned.

"I feel ok. Other than that, I'm good." Isaac stated as he got out of bed. Alleyne gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure? Even with Psynergy powers coursing through your veins, you're not invincible. Don't throw your life away." She said sternly.

"I know. Sorry for worrying everyone." Isaac rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Anyway, Lord Babi wants to see us. We should go see him." Renee suggested. The party nodded in agreement as they headed to Lord Babi's throne room.

2 minutes later, the party were standing before Lord Babi and Iodem.

"We've been waiting for you and your friends, Isaac!" Iodem smiled. Babi nodded and said "I've been waiting here because I wanted to speak to you"

"It's hard to talk when you're so far away…. Come over here." Iodem instructed. The party nodded and they come closer.

"The battles of Colosso were spectacular!" Lord Babi praised. "I knew you will be crowed Angara's Strongest Warrior! So a reward will be acceptable. Now please, tell me which reward you want." Lord Babi stated.

Ivan thought about it for 30 seconds and said "We would like to use that Psynergy you were using when we came to your aid." Lord Babi was skeptic. "You mean my Cloak Ball? How come?" He asked.

Nowa stepped forward. "Listen. Ivan's foster father, Master Hammet is held prinsonr by Donapa, an really rotten thief who won't let him go! Ivan believes we can use that Psynergy you were using to save him. Please! Let us borrow your Cloak Ball!" Nowa pleaded/ Lord Babi was in thought for about 1 minute then he nodded.

"Alright. It is a reward you must have to save someone. Iodem, give them the Cloak Ball." Lord Babi instructed. "Yes, Mi'lord." Iodem walked up to Babi and he gave Iodem the Cloak Ball and he gave it to Ivan. "With it, Master Hammet is good as rescued." Ivan smiled.

"Are you feeling better now, Isaac?" Lord Babi asked him. "Yes. I feel fine now." Isaac nodded. "Ah, the recuperative powers of youth… and after such fierce battles!" Lord Babi chuckled.

"Who could expect less from the warriors who rescued Lord Babi?" Iodem smiled. "Enough already! Why were we summoned?" Scarlet demanded. "Such insolence! Who do you think you are, to speak to Lord Babi like that?" Iodem frowned.

"Let it be, Iodem. There are other ways to judge a man. What is it you said you were called?" Lord Babi asked them.

Isaac begin explaining everything. After that was done, Iodem scratched his chin. "We intended to thank you and your companions for saving Lord Babi, Isaac. But it would seem that gratitude is not enough…"

"I have disclosed everything to Iodem." Lord Babi stated. "What do you mean by everything?" Ivan asked him.

"You do wish to learn more about Lermuria and the Maidens of Hope/Ruin, correct?" Lord Babi questioned. "Yes. We wish to learn more about those things." Isaac nodded.

"I have just seen Psynergy for the first time… It is a awesome power…" Iodem smiled. "But in the wrong hands, could be disasterous." Bridget frowned.

"Yes. I used my Cloak Ball to show him Psynergy." Lord Babi told them. "No one else could see it, but I knew Isaac's tournament was stranger. I thought it unlikely that you would fight with such power…." Iodem stated.

"Eh…" Isaac smiled nervously and sweat dropped. Lord Babi chuckled. "No need to be ashamed, Isaac. Psynergy is also a warrior's power. When I first learned of your power and a ancient prophecy from long ago, I was shocked. I thought you might be Lermurians." Lord Babi stated.

"Um… What are Lerumiarns? You mentioned that a few times." Momoko asked confusedly.

"Ah yes. To the point then. Lemuria is a ancient city of ancient people, lying far out in sea." Lord Babi began. "Many years ago, about the time of the great flood, Babi went to Lermuria." Iodem stated.

"Go on…" Renee folded her arms. "The great flood struck when I was traveling with Lunpa." Lord Babi smiled. That made everyone gasped in shock. "Lunpa? You the Noble Thief, Lunpa?" Akane gawked.

"I know it sounded hard to believe… It happened a hundred years ago." Iodem looked at his lord in shock. "Then… those rumors about you are true… You're…" Before Iodem can finish, Garet interrupted.

"Kraden did mention the Stone of Sages. Did that grant Babi immortality?" Zoey covered her mouth in shock. "I think so. Unless there is an other way…" Isaac scratched his chin in thought. Lord Babi stared at them.

"So you have heard of the Stone of Sages…. I'm afraid I don't have it. It is the draught from Lemuria that allowed me to live for so long." Lord Babi corrected. "The draught of Lermuria?" Mia blinked.

"It is a magical draught created by Renalse, the Maiden of Hope of Life given to the Lermuiians." Renee gasped. 'That name… Renalse… it sounds familiar, but where do I hear it before?'

"Something wrong, Renee?" Shampoo asked her. "N-No. It's nothing…" Renee shook her head. "And drinking that draught stops you from aging?" Ivan asked Babi. "Is that what it does?" Iodem added.

Lord Babi scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm… It would be more accurate to say it slows the aging process. There is death in Lermuria… But it only comes to those whose senses have failed from centuries of use." Lord Babi corrected.

"So do the people of Lermuria use Psynergy like we do?" Garet asked. Babi nods.

"You have that draught, Babi… That's why you lived so long and become wealthy enough to rule Tolbi." Ivan stated. "What are you getting at, Ivan?" Reina asked him.

"What is Lord Babi's purpose to make people study Alchemy?" Ivan asked. Iodem nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm starting to wonder that too."

"Ah, if I have attained true immortality… There would be no need for all this research." Lord Babi stated. "We don't understand…" Amy was skeptic on this.

"I have precious little draught, and now I'm running out. You all saw it. There was but little draught in the cave…" "How long will it last?" Hannah asked him. "And what would happen if you run out?" Natalie gulped.

"It will run out any day now. And when it does, my life is at its end…" Lord Babi said sadly. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We must hurry to Lermuria!" Iodem encouraged. Lord Babi shook his head.

"It is pointless…" He stated. "What on earth do you mean pointless?" Mina asked him.

"We cannot find Lermuria." Lord Babi stated. "But you just said it lies far out at sea… If we search the seas, we can find it!" Iodem shouted. "I sent so many ships to find Lermuria." Lord Babi stated.

"This must have been before I joined you… But still you failed?" Iodem frowned.

"I needed more Lermuian draught, but I couldn't find Lerumia." Lord Babi shook his head. "Then why did you collapse in the cave if you still have draught?" Alleyne was wondering that.

"I have been rationing it, but this time, I waited too long between drinks." Lord Babi stated. "You trying to make it last longer…" Kikki frowned.

"I overexerted myself trying to find Lermuia before it ran out." Lord Babi stated. "And your reason for calling us here has to do with Lermuia and the Maidens of Hope/Ruin?" Ivan asked him.

"Correct." Lord Babi nodded. "Legends said the Maidens of Hope or Ruin can bring peace and find lost lands, or they may destroyed the world as we know it. We cannot say. Isaac, I want you and your friends to find Lermuia for me. I have not been able to locate it by sea, but perhaps by air…" The party were confused, so was Iodem.

"I can hid it no longer… I have built Babi Lighthouse to see if I can find Lermuia at sea.. "Then why the hell did you built it?" Ryoga demanded. "No. There's more to it than that. We've spotted something in the ocean southeast of the lighthouse… Where Lermuia should be."

"Is it monsters? We can handle them." Hinagiku boasted. "That may be… However, something else troubles me more." Lord Babi frowned. "What is it, my Lord?" Iodem asked in concern.

"No sailor has been able to keep his bearing at sea." Lord Babi stated. "You're kidding? You mean they can't keep a straight course? Men are useless sometimes." Naibiki frowned. "Well, what about sexy women?" Happosi was whacked by Ranma and Akane for that remark.

"Is there something that distorts distance or direction or something?" Nowa asked. "The currents shift there, subtly changing a ship's direction. So the lighthouse will help the ships keep their bearings…." Lord Babi stated.

"So, how exactly did you get away from Lermuia after the flood, Babi?" Isaac questioned, folding his arms. "That's the thing, Isaac! I crossed the sea using a Lermurian ship. I was hoping you can use it." Lord Babi stated.

"But why us?" Zoey questioned. "Yeah, you have lots of soldiers, why not let them captained the ship?" Corina asked, raising an eyebrow. "None of them have the ability to use Psynergy. One must have Psynergy to sail the ship!"

"Then that would make you a Adept, right?" Reina guessed. "It seems that way, Reina." Garet nodded.

"I learned to use a little Psynergy during my stay in Lermuia. With that little I learned, I was able to guide the ship. That is why a Adept must pilot the ship. "What should we do, guys? Should we do as he asks?" Bridget asked everyone. Isaac stepped up.

"We have to beat Felix and the others to the lighthouses." Isaac said bravefully. Lord Babi gasped. "The lighthouses? Do you mean Venus Lighthouse?" Iodem gawked.

"Well, looks like our paths are intertriwne. I too, must go to Venus Lighthouse. I believe Adepts such as yourselves can reach the top." Lord Babi smiled. "Then we can solve the riddles of the lighthouse then?" Iodem smiled.

"Isaac! As soon as you rescued Master Hammet, you will go to Venus Lighthouse with Iodem." Lord Babi proclaimed. "I see… If they can solve the riddle of the lighthouse… then our own wishes can come true. So we can go search for Lermuria after they completed their own quest."

"Alright then, we'll be back before you know it." Isaac smiled. "Then meet me at Gondowan Passage after the rescue. There is a path that can you take back to Lunpa." Iodem smiled as he went to get things ready.

"Very well. Isaac, I'm counting on you!" Lord Babi smiled. "You can count on us." Garet smiled.

After eating and gathering supplies, the party use the path Iodem desicribed and they found themselves back before they use the boat to Tolbi, the Kalay region that is. 2 days later, they will arrive at Lunpa to commence the rescue mission!

To be continued…

Next time: Rescue Master Hammet! Part 2 of 4: Nowa Goes In!


	31. Rescue Master Hammet! Part 2

Djinni acquired so far:

Isaac: Flint, Sap

Garet: Forge, Vine

Ivan: Gust, Smog

Mia: Fizz, Spritz

Reina: Corona

Nowa: Breeze, Kite

Corina: Scorch

Zoey: Granite

Bridget: Zephry

Kikki: Mist

Renee: Quartz

Alleyne: Sleet, Hail

Airi: Fever

Chapter 30: Rescue Master Hammet! Part 2 of 3: Nowa Goes In!

The party stared at Lunpa from afar. "So, that's Lunpa…" Isaac said seriously.

Ivan nodded and stated "Yes. Last time I went in, they wouldn't let me through." Ivan stated.

"So, how do we get in?" Yuri asked. Isaac carefully looked around and saw a tunnel a little far from Lunpa. "Hmm… My best bet is we use that tunnel and hoped it leads to somewhere into Lunpa." Isaac suggested.

"Good eye, Isaac!" Zoey grinned as she patted him on the back. "Alright, this is it. We commence the big rescue!" Zoey smiled with determination. The party nodded in agreement as they entered the cave.

When they entered the cavern, they saw a gate which almost shut with a puddle underneath it. Alleyne got closer to the sign and read it. It said "Lunpa Secret Tunnel. All visitors, Scram! Signed, the great Donapa."

"Donapa must have set this up…" Alleyne frowned. "So, how will we get through?" Cure Black asked. Mia thought about it for 22 seconds then snapped her fingers with a smile. Mia walked over to the puddle and shouted "Frost!" She made a ice pillar rise and risen the gate.

"Mia did good for Mercury Adept." Shampoo smiled at the smart move. Mia crossed her eyes and smiled and replied "Thanks, Shampoo. Now let us pressed on."

The party explored the caverns for about 5 minutes till they saw a light coming from the exit. "Hey. I see a light coming from the end of the tunnel!" Cure Black stated. "Looks like the way into Lunpa." Cure White figured. "Only one way to find out, let's go." Garet stated.

The party emerged from the tunnel and saw a town with few people working. "We made it!" Uyoko smiled. "So, this is Lunpa… Let's go ask around about where the fortress is." Ivan suggested seriously.

"Good idea. It would be wise to find out more about the lair where the enemy lives. Otherwise, we would charge blindly." Alleyne nodded in agreement. After they got down, they begin asking around for Donapa, but they seem to cower in fear when they mentioned him.

The party were near a building in thought on what to do next. "No good… Nobody wants to talk or help us." Uranus frowned. The magical girl members of the party already transformed when they got near Lunpa.

"So now what do we do now?" Jupiter asked as she folded her arms. Suddenly, they saw a orange energy holding towards them. "Is that a…?" Lily gasped. The energy ball stopped near them and it dispelled, revealing an Venus Djinni.

"Heya! My name is Ground!" The Venus Djinni known as Ground introduced himself. "So, what brings you here?" Meryl asked him. "I followed you here from the Tolbi reigion and figured I can help you on your quest! You want to find Lunpa Fortress, right? It's in town due north of here. But you have to be really sneaky to get into there and rescue that person who is held in there. So I will aid you in your quest! So who should I choose?"

Ground made up his decision and flew over to Zoey. "How about you?" Zoey sweetly smiled and replied with "Sure. I could use another Djinni on me." "Ok!" Ground said happily as he perched himself on Zoey's shoulder.

"Alright." Isaac smiled as the party headed north of town and went near Lunpa Fortress. They saw two guards standing guard.

"Just as Ground said…" Cure White frowned. Sailor Moon nodded and turned to Ivan. "Alright. Only the Cloak Ball can cloak us in the shadows. Let's give it a shot." Ivan used the Cloak Ball to turn the party invisible.

"Hohohoho! I bet if I have Psynergy, it would be easy to-Auggh!" Ranma and Akane whacked Happosai again before he can finished.

"Enough chatter, let's go." Renee stated as the party sneakily sneak past the guards and went into the fortress.

When they got in, the cloak around them vanished. "Looks like we're in…" Isaac stated seriously. "Shh!" Renee hushed them as they carefully hid themselves. They saw two patrol guards walking down the corridor.

"So, how is Master Dodonapa's old man doing?" The 1st guard asked him. "He's doing well, he managed to calm down a little and is sleeping peacefully in the second floor. It would be a shame for Dodonpa to lose his only relative, but he only cares about his special money tree hidden somewhere in the dungeon. But never mind that, let's get back to work." The two guards left.

"Sounds like Donpa is having a hard time…" Kasumi frowned. "Yeah, but that jerk, Dodonpa is keeping Master Hammet prisoner!" Kikki whispered angrily.

"It's too dangerous for us to move in a group…. One of must go in and find Master Hammet and tell the others the location." Bridget suggested. Nowa closed her eyes in thought for about 50 seconds. Memories of her horrible childhood and her being saved by Alleyne came flowing into her mind. Nowa then opened her eyes and stepped forward.

"I'll go." Nowa said bravefully. "N-Nowa?" Alleyne gasped in shock. "Teacher, you always saved my hide time and again from the Swamp Witch's minions, and other dangers, so now is a good time to put that training you gave me to good use. So please… Let me find Master Hammet." Nowa pleaded as she slightly slams her staff down to make a point.

"Nowa…" Alleyne smiled slightly. 'She's growing… I can tell.' "Alright. Failure is not an option. Do you understand?" Alleyne asked sternly. "Yes, ma'am!" Nowa saluted.

"Alright, we're counting on you Nowa." Garet told her. Nowa nodded and went off to find Master Hammet. "I hope she can do it." Corina said uneasily. "I'm sure she'll can." Cure White assured her.

Nowa sneak past some guards in the first floor and hid in a room. She looked outside and saw that the guards are nowhere in site. "Talk about a close one, right Lou?" Nowa winked at her monkey partner, Lou nodded in agreement. "Who are you?" A voice asked.

Nervous, Nowa turned to see a woman with two children and a elderly mother. "No one in paticluar. Who are you?" Nowa asked them. "I'm Dodonpa's wife. These two little ones are our kids and the elderly woman is Dodonapa's mother. Have you seen my husband somewhere?" She asked Nowa. Nowa shook her head no. Dodonapa's wife frowned.

"I knew it. He's off chasing women again. If you do see him, give him a good whack for me, okay?" She asked Nowa sweetly. Nowa and Lou and Nowa's Djinni sweat dropped and Nowa nodded as she exited the room.

Nowa made it to the second floor and entered another door to avoid being seen. This time, she saw a housemaid caring for an elderly male who has purple grey hair and is wearing clothes similar to a royal thief.

"Who are you? Are you the ones who Donpa said will punish Donnapa?" The housemaid asked her. Nowa smiled and puffed her chest cockily. "You bet! I'm the one who's gonna teach Donapa a lesson with my friends he won't forget!" She said quietly. "I see… Donpa has been waiting for you. He's resting right now, so if you can punish Donapa, he will give you a reward for bringing peace back to Lunpa." The housemaid stated.

"Okay. Me and my friends will bring peace back to Lunpa, I promised." Nowa smiled heroically as she exited.

Nowa was almost to where Master Hammet was held due to some info she got from the servants in the fortress. 'Almost there…' Nowa thought to herself.

"Well well… What do we have here?" Nowa turned to see three Brigands glaring at the half elf.

"What's a cute little girl like yourself doing here in Master Dodonapa's fortress?" The leader asked cruelly. "Hey boss, once we beat her, can we have fun with her?" The second member asked him prevertly.

"Sure, go ahead. Let's get her boys!" The three started attacking.

Nowa got out her staff and hit the first member with the butt of her staff, followed by a quick jab in the jaw. "Why you little!" The first thug frowned as he tried to slash the Forest Guardian. Nowa dodged it and kicked the first thug in the chin, knocking him out. "You little brat!" The thug leader snarled as he tried to hit Nowa with his sword, but Nowa dodged it and did a rapidly kick on him 10 times and slams him to the ground. Nowa then picked him up and shouted "Whirlwind!" Nowa blasted him with wind into the wall. "What the!" The second thug gawked as Nowa shouted "Ray!" Nowa zapped him and slams him into the wall with her staff.

Nowa smiled as she dusted her hands. She stared at the door leading to the dungeon. "This is where Master Hammet is being held." Nowa turned to Lou.

"Okay, Lou. I'm counting on you to lead Isaac and the others to where I am. Understand?" Nowa asked her friend. Lou said something in gibberish that said he understands and Lou hurried off to where Isaac and the party is. Nowa stared at the door.

'Hang on, Master Hammet… We're gonna save you!' Nowa charged into the stairs.

Looks like the rescue mission is almost done! But the party have to overcome one more obstacle to save Master Hammet!

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 31: Rescue Master Hammet! Part 3 of 3: Saving Master Hammet and Escaping!

A/n: I decided to make this a three parter instead cause a four parter will be too long. So next time will be the final chapter in the Rescue Master Hammet Arc, plus we're getting close to the end of the first book. So stay tune!


	32. Rescue Master Hammet! Part 3

A/N: After this arc, Isaac and the gang will cross another desert and fight the final fight with Vash's evil brother, Knives, then after that, it's the one part Crossbone Isle Arc. So here is the final part of the Rescue Master Hammet Arc!

Chapter 31: Rescue Master Hammet! Part 3 of 3: Saving Master Hammet and Escaping!

Isaac and the party were waiting patiently for Nowa to send out a word that she located Master Hammet.

"It's been 10 minutes… She should have been there by now." Uranus stated as she folded her arms. "You don't think she is captured?" Mini-Moon asked worriedly.

"If she is, what will they do to her? Are they gonna…" Sailor Moon doesn't want to say it. "Don't say such foolishness!" Alleyne growled. Reina turned to Alleyne with a surprised look. 'That's strange… Alleyne is always cool headed.' She thought to herself.

"I know Nowa. And I know she wouldn't get captured. So I'm confident that she will find Master Hammet. Just please, put your faith in her." Alleyne stated. "You may be right. We seen how that girl can fight and she can handle anything by herself." Wolfwood agreed as he smoked on his cigarette. Garet stared at Wolfwood. Zoey, Vash and their friends told him about cigarettes and what damages they can do to your body.

"You know, those things can kill you, ya know." Garet said uneasily. Wolfwood smirked at the Mars Adept. "Oh I don't have to worry about dying from smoking for a long time." He replied.

"Hmm…" Garet made a face. Suddenly, Lou came scurrying over to the party. "Lou. What is it?" Kikki asked the pink monkey. Lou made hand signs that said everyone to follow him. He scurried off to where Nowa told him to meet up after getting the party.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Daisy figured. "Then Nowa must have found Master Hammet!" Bridget smiled. "Come on. Follow that monkey!" Cure Black whispered as the party followed the pink monkey.

They used the Cloak Psynergy to sneak past the guards, eventually they got to where Nowa told him to get the party is. Ivan stared at the stairs.

"Master Hammet!" Ivan shouted as he charged in. "Come on, let's follow him." Flint suggested, the party nodded and followed him down the stairs.

They caught up with Ivan and Nowa staring at Hammet's cell. He was sleeping. Nowa and Ivan turned to see the party and they smiled.

"We found him." Isaac smiled brightly. "Master Hammet." Ivan banged on the cell. Hammet stired as he got up and yawned. "Is it dinner time already?" Hammet asked sleeeply. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and when he did, he gasped in shock at who he saw. It was Ivan!

"Ivan!" Venus used her skills to pick the lock and opened the cell, Hammet walked up to them. "Ivan, are these people… friends of yours?" Hammet asked him. Ivan nodded with a smile. "Then it would seem your journey has begun, Ivan." Hammet smiled.

"We were a little late, but we're here to save you, Master Hammet." Zoey smiled. "You shouldn't have risked yourself, Ivan." Hammet scolded slightly. Suddenly,

"Hold it right there!" The party turned to see a man who has purple hair, wore clothes simailr to a evil thief would wore walking up near the party.

"Dodonpa!" Hammet frowned. "Sorry to interrupt your teary little reunion, Hammet! This must be your little rat, Ivan—You always say he would come to rescue you! Look at him. He's just a child! But to think these kids could get this far!" Dodonpa frowned.

"That's right! We came here to get Master Hammet back! If we're kids, then what makes your pathetic thugs!" Mars countered. "What kind of scum takes ransom money and then refuses to release the hostages!" Isaac shouted angrily. Hammet figured out what the party was saying.

"I see. So, you've been extorting money from Layana, have you?" Hammet shook his head disapprovingly.

"Now that we have Master Hammet, we'll be taking him home!" Mia got out her Ankh and pointed it at the evil thief.

Dodonpa chuckled evilly. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Hammet is what I like to call my little money tree." He smirked cruelly. "You bastard!" Saliva growled angrily.

"Name calling won't help you! I'm not giving Hammet up!" Dodonpa walked over to a lever and pulled it. There was huge rumbling. "And my little pet will make sure you will die a painful death!" The wall cracked open and burst, revealing a toad like monster. It was called Toadonpa.

"Ewww! Why a frog monster!" Sailor Moon stick her tongue in disgust. "Either way, we can't lose to this one!" Nowa shouted as she twilled her staff around and pointed it at Toadonpa.

"Right! Here we go!" Isaac unsheathed his sword, so did the party with their weapons.

**Toadonpa**

The monster toad stick out his togunge and lashed it at the party, Wedding Peach and Lily were hit, but they recovered. Wedding Peach fired shots from her rifle to give the monster some medium damage. "Saint Rolling Boomerang!" Daisy hurled her twin boomerangs and it hit Toadonpa for medium damage. "Ray!" "Heart Arrow!" Ivan and Corina launched their attacks at the monster, giving it some damage. "Flint! Sap!" Isaac shouted. They both nodded as Flint infused his energy to Isaac's sword and Sap used his power to lower Toadonpa's defense. "Flare Storm!" Garet and Reina combined their Psynergy to make a powerful Flare Storm that hit Toadonpa for bigger damage. Toadonpa stood on his top legs. "Watch out! He's up to something!" Alleyne warned, then the monster slams his other legs down, resulting in a earthquake and rocks falling from the ceiling, the party did their best to avoid them and they were ok. Toadonpa then used his tongue to hit Zoey. "Ewwww!" Zoey winced, but she recovered and glared at the monster. "Now you're gonna get it! Ground! Granite! Standby!" "Roger!" Her two Djinni nodded as they went into standby. "Alright, it's summon time! Isaac shouted after slashing Toadonpa three times with his sword. "Judgment! We summon thee!" Zoey and Isaac shouted as the four Venus Djinni combined to form a humanoid figure with wings that sorta resembles Lucifer. Judgment rushed in and slashed Toadonpa thirty times and after that, Judgment used its lion head to fire a powerful laser at the monster, giving it massive damage. Cure Black and White rushed in and gave the monster some quick punches and kicks. "Mercury Ice Bubble Blast!" Mercury hurled her ice attack at the monster, giving it some damage. Vash and Meryl fired their guns with support from Millie and Wolfwood. Ranma and Ryoga combined their punches to give Toadonpa some big amounts of hurt. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus hurled her attack next at the monster, giving some damage to it. Mia used Prism to give Toadonpa some small damage, it wasn't strong, but it still hurt him. Alleyne used Ice Horn combined with Hail's power to give it some big amount of hurt. Kikki used Tambourine Trench to add some damage. Toadonpa staggered weakily. "I'll finish this! Flare Storm!" Reina summoned the fire wall and it hit the monster, resulting in a explosion that made it fly on top of Dodonpa. He gasped in shock as it crash landed on him.

"Ugh! Help me!" Dodonpa pleaded as he struggled to get out of the monster. "And why should we?" Saturn frowned. Dodonpa sweat dropped. "We won't help you after all you have done!" Ivan yelled angrily.

"OK OK! I'm sorry! Now get this thing off me!" Dodonpa yelled. "Get this thing off me!" Garet frowned. "I don't know… It looks mighty heavy for us to push off." Millie said worriedly.

"I don't think we should help him. What about you, Master Hammet?" Isaac asked him. Hammet was in thought for 19 seconds then he said "We have to try." The party nodded in agreement and together, they pushed Toadonpa off Dodonpa.

"There! Now you should stand up!" Kikki frowned. Dodonpa winced. "I…I can't." He said tiredly.

"Did you broke your leg or something?" Reina asked him. "It's not broken… I should be able to stand up after a bit." Dodonpa stated.

"Thank god…" Vash sighed in relief. "What do you mean by that! He kidnapped Master Hammet!" Garet growled.

"Oh right. That…." Hammet frowned. "But Master Hammet is safe now, isn't he?" Ivan remembered.

"Yeah, but do you really think Dodonpa will reform if Hammet forgives him?" Corina placed her hands on her hips. "Plus, he said he wouldn't do anything." Hammet added.

"I know. We should lock him up so he feel like he is locked up and held prisoner." Alleyne smirked. "Y-You couldn't!" Dodonpa gawked. "That's what you get for being cruel to Hammet!" Isaac shouted. "Serves the little punk right!" A old voice shouted. The party and Hammet turned to see Donpa walking up to them with a Mercury Djinni in tow.

"Donpa!" Nowa gasped. "Dad!" Dodonpa gasped as well. Dodonpa glared at his evil son. "Dodonpa… You pitiful wretch. I always told you that if you did evil to others… others would do evil to you. You must right all of the misdeeds you've done!" Donpa shouted angrily. "I feel bad for spoiling you. Look at all the trouble it has caused…" Donpa shook his head in disappointment.

"See! It's all your fault that this has happened!" Dodonpa growled. "Yes, which is why this is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me!" Donpa frowned. "You… You can't be serious, dad!" Dodonpa gawked.

"I most certainly am! You're going to spend some time thinking about what you have done!" Donpa walked over to Hammet. "My son has caused you trouble, has he?" Donpa asked Hammet.

"Not at all." Hammet shook his head and smiled. Donpa turned to the party with a smile. "I must apologized for all of this." Donpa bowed his head in apology. "No. Not at all. No need to apologize." Isaac closed his eyes and smiled. "Then I have two requests for you. One, I want you to take this creature with you. Her name is Tonic." Donpa issued to Tonic.

"Tonic!" Tonic squealed happily. Tonic waddle next to Kikki. "I think Tonic wants you to be her partner, Kikki!" Mist stated. "Okay! Welcome to the team, Tonic!" Kikki picked her up and placed her on her shoulder as Tonic shrank.

"What's the second request?" Pluto asked Donpa. "I don't know how you got in, but please, leave by the same method you came in. I don't think the guards will listen to me. They are still loyal to Dodonpa. But however, I have some who are loyal to me. I told them to wait by the entrance to Lunpa. They will help you get back to Kalay. I spread rumors about heroes sneaking into the fortress and failing to do so. Now is your chance to escape!" Donpa smiled.

"Okay. We will escape before you know it!" Corina winked. The party with Hammet left. "And Dodonpa will be a changed man next time you see him." Donpa waved goodbye while Dodonpa grumbled angrily.

The party made it outside and found some of Donpa's followers, they helped them get into the wagons and they left Lunpa.

As the party were almost at Kalay, Isaac walked over to the driver. "Excuse us, will you mind dropping us off here, but take Hammet to Kalay?" He asked politely.

"Huh? Why?" Hammet asked him. Ivan figured out what Isaac was saying and said "We have our own journey to go through. Plus, I don't want to see Lady Layana mad that we disobeyed her. So I promised we will return, Master Hammet after we have succeed in our quest." Ivan smiled.

"Ivan…" Hammet slowly smiled. "I see you have grown into a fine boy. Okay, good luck on your quest! And I'll be sure to return the favor someday!"

After saying good bye to Master Hammet, they saw the wagons head towards Kalay. "I hope Master Hammet gets home okay." Hannah said worriedly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Ivan smiled.

"Well, looks like we have to go back to Gondowan Cave to meet up with Tolbi at Gondowan Passage." Garet placed his hands behind his head.

"Yes. We have to catch up with Felix and the others. This time, we won't fail!" Isaac said with determination.

And so, the heroes quest to save Master Hammet has concluded, now the main quest has resumed!

To be continued…

Next time: VS Knives: Duel in the Desert!

A/n: And so, the Master Hammet arc has conclude. Now the epic showdown between our heroes and Knives will commence! We're getting close to the end of Book 1 now!


	33. VS Knives: Duel in the Desert!

A/N: I made some changes that when they reached Suhalla Village that the guards say that Knives attacked them. So on with the chapter!

Chapter 32: VS Knives: Duel in the Desert!

The party managed to get back to the Tolbi region. Ryoko breathed in the fresh air after they got out of the cave. "Finally back in the Tolbi region." Ryoko closed her eyes and smiled.

"Now that we rescue Master Hammet and taught Dodonpa a lesson, we can finally move on to Venus Lighthouse." Vash stated. "Yes. We're within our goal and stopping this whole madness of the rebirth of Alchemy." Reina nodded.

Corina was silent. 'Could stopping the rebirth of Alchemy bring peace back to Weyard?' She has visions of Cathey discussing the same thing back in the boat to Tolbi.

"Hmm?" Uyoko gasped as a purple energy ball came flying towards the party., it stopped near them and revealed to be a Jupiter Djinni.

"Hey there!" The Jupiter Djinni greeted. "A Djinni!" Bridget gasped. "My name is Squall and I challenge you to a Djinni Battle!" Squall challenged.

"Who knew we will encounter a Djinni out here." Ryoko has the bored look smile. "Alright, we accepted your challenge, Squall!" Isaac shouted as he, Ivan, Alleyne, Millie, Ryoga and Bridget who already transformed stepped forward.

**Squall: The Jupiter Djinni**

"Here I go! Storm Ray!" Squall shouted as he summoned thunder storms that strike the battlefield. "Hah!" Millie fired a stun shot at the Djinni, stunning him a little. Ryoga throw bandanas at the Djinni, little effect happened. "What the?" Garet gawked. "Don't ask…" Ranma moaned. "Storm Ray!" Bridget used Storm Ray and it shocked Squall. "Oof!" Squall panted. "Not bad, but can you handle this? Impact!" Squall increased his powers and Squall summoned lightning bolts that almost hit Ivan. "Destruct Ray!" Ivan used the most powerful version of Ray and it hit Squall for bigger damage. "Ice Missile!" Alleyne hurled a giant icicle at Squall to add even more damage. Squall rammed into Isaac, giving him a bit of damage. Isaac slashed Squall three times with his sword. "Earthquake!" Isaac slams his fist on the ground and a large earth pillar appeared below Squall and hit him for even bigger damage. Isaac then leaped into the air and slashed the pillar, cutting it in half, making Squall hit the ground hard, ending the battle.

"Wow! That battle was awesome! Now to choose my partner." Squall then floated up to Bridget. "How about you?" Squall asked her. Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "Of course." Squall nodded in happiness as he perched himself on Bridget's shoulder.

"Now that's over, can we please go?" Serena complained. "Ok. Take it easy, Serena." Isaac closed his eyes and smiled. "Iodem is waiting for us at Gondowan Passage." Reina reminded everyone. They nodded in agreement as they headed for Gondowan Passage.

About 2 hours later, they finally arrived at Gondowan Passage. Iodem was waiting for them. He noticed them and smiled. "Ah. Isaac, I say your quest to save Master Hammet was successful?"

"You bet! Dodonpa won't keep Hammet prisoner anymore!" Kikki boasted. "Quite. Now let us hurry to Suhalla." Iodem smiled. The party nodded in agreement as they begin the trail to Suhalla Village.

2 days later, they finally arrived at Suhalla Village. "Welcome to Suhalla Village. This is one of the posts of Lord Babi's army is stationed." Iodem smiled. Suddenly, a female villager ran up; to the party in panic.

"Iodem! Iodem!" She panicked. "What's wrong there?" Wolfwood asked her. "It's the guards escorting Sheba!" She managed to say. "WHAT!" Iodem gasped. "Take me to where the guards escorting Sheba are." He issued. The villager nodded and escorted the party to a house in Suhalla Village.

They saw doctors tending to two guards' wounds. "What happened here?" Iodem gasped in shock as he walked up to them. "L-Lord Iodem…" The first guard said weakly. "You're supposed to escort Sheba to Babi Lighthouse!" Iodem shouted.

"Sheba? Why would they escort Sheba to Babi Lighthouse?" Mia asked him. "That… is the reason Lord Babi wanted Sheba to go to Babi Lighthouse. She is a special one, she fell out of the sky a long time ago as a baby. No one knows where she came from, but she was a Jupiter Adept and the people of the Tolbi region worship her." Iodem explained.

"I see…" Ivan nodded. In his thoughts. 'Who would have thought the girl I met will be some famous oracle.' "What happened here?" Iodem demanded.

"We were… escorting Sheba to Babi Lighthouse… But we were attacked by a group of travelers. The odd one… has yellow hair and wore strange clothes and wielded a strange weapon. He also have strange powers, he managed to defeat two of us. The travelers also took Sheba away and we heard before we were knocked out that the group told the yellow haired man to wait hee for trespassers…" The second guard said weakly. Vash and Isaac's eyes widen in shock.

"Felix!" "Knives!" Iodem turned to Isaac and Vash. "No doubt it was them, but who is Knives?" Isaac told Iodem about Knives being Vash's evil brother and how he wanted to destroy every living human in the universe.

Iodem frowned. "I see… Then he must have come through the fabled Sigils of the Sun to try to obtain the powers of Alchemy to accomplish this evil goal." Iodem understands everything the party told him.

"Vash…" Meryl said sadly. "I know Meryl… This time, I will save my brother! Tell us where we can find him!" Vash asked the guards. "You'll… find him in the Suhalla Desert… Be wary of the red cyclone… Who knows what could happened…." The guards went to sleep.

"So, this may be our final battle with Knives…" Millie frowned. "Yeah, this time we'll fight him together!" Natalie pounded her fists together. "E-Everyone…" Vash smiled slightly.

"Alright, when you're ready, we head east to the Suhalla Desert." Iodem stated.

After eating and resting for awhile, the party begin their trek through the Suhalla Desert.

As they were walking, the sandstorms are getting intense.

"Man, this sandstorm is getting into my eyes!" Venus complained. "The sandstorms are fierce in the Suhalla Desert, so get used to it." Iodem explained.

"Hmm?" Alleyne wondered as a familiar red energy ball came flying towards them. It stopped to reveal itself to be a Mars Djinni!

"Could this be one of the fabled Mars Djinni? Lord Babi always told me stories about them." Iodem gasped. "Yep! I'm a real live Djinni! My name is Flash and I wish to join you!" Flash introduced himself.

"How come?" Garet blinked. "There's this really evil man who wore strange clothes waiting for you. He must have come through the Sigil of the Sun. So I want to help you beat him!" Flash beamed.

"What says you, guys?" Isaac asked his companions. "Sure. Now who will be Flash's partner?" Corina asked. Flash floated up to Corina. "How about you?" Flash asked. Corina's smirk widen. "Why of course!" Flash perched himself next to Scorch on Corina's shoulder.

"Knives can't be too far ahead. Let's go." Millie stated. The party nodded in agreement and pressed on against the sandstorm.

15 minutes later, they were almost at the end. "Man, this sandstorm's getting on my nerves!" Ryoko growled, just then, Vash stopped and has a serious look on his face. "What's wrong, Vash?" Cure White asked him, but gasped as the party saw what Vash and his friends are looking at.

It was Knives walking up to them, the sandstorm clearing for an epic showdown. Knives stopped halfway towards them. He glared at them while the party glared back.

"Knives…: Vash said softly. "That is far as you go on your little journey…" Knives said darkly. "Let us through, Knives!" Salvia pointed her sword at the evil brother of Vash.

"You stupid humans… How far will you go to save this pitiful world? Soon, all humans in the universe will be extinct and a new breed of gods will take their place." Knives grinned slightly evilly.

"Why did you join force with Saturos and Menadri?" Isaac gripped his sword. Knives however, laughed like a maniac.

"Join forces with them? Don't make me laugh more. I didn't join forces with them. I pretended to be on their side so when they revive Alchemy, I will use it all by myself!" Knives shouted.

"Why do you want Alchemy by yourself? Alchemy is a power that cannot be misused!" Iodem demanded. "Iodem… Find a safe place to hide. This is gonna get messy." Reina told him. He nodded and went into hiding for now.

"Alchemy… considered the most powerful in this world. To think, it has the same name as the theory to try to turn lead into gold. The kingdoms of long ago used that power to prosper and bring peace. But the stupid humans let war get the better of them and started a petty war that almost wiped out this pathetic world. Then the wise ones used their knowledge to seal it all away. And they hid the keys to unlocking that power in that stupid village called Vale." Knives looked at the sun.

"You take that back…" Garet said dangerously as he gripped his axe ready. "So, when I arrived through the mysterious Sigil of the Sun, I came across Saturos and his stupid group and pretended to join them. They're all idiots, especially Alex, he seems like a odd fellow who wants to see the rebirth of Alchemy. So I started thinking… If they light Venus Lighthouse, I will kill them and their two hostages and take the remaining Elemental Star, the Jupiter Star for myself and start searching for the two remaining lighthouses so I will have Alchemy all by myself. But…" Knives glared at Isaac.

"But what?" Ivan frowned. "I need the Mars Star which little Isaac has. Once I have Alchemy, I will be a god and save the universe from the fifthly humans." Knives snickered cruelly.

"You're wrong!" Meryl shouted. "Sure, humans may be stupid and arrogant, but at least they have the will to make up for their mistakes!" Zoey shouted as she growled with Venus energy.

"Not all humans are stupid as you think they are, Knives!" Mini-Moon shouted as she and Sailor Moon struck a pose. "Humans can make mistakes sometimes, but they can fix them!" Nowa twirled her staff around and pointed it at Knives.

"You won't use Alchemy to destroy the universe!" Cure Black shouted as she and Cure White got into battle stance. "Knives, you will learn the error of your ways!" Wedding Peach loaded her weapon as her friends, the Love Angels got ready to fight.

"Um… Should we talk about this… Ah never mind, I'm gonna whoop your ass, Knives!" Ranma shouted as he and Ryoga got into battle stances.

"Knives…" Vash got his gun ready and pointed it at his brother. "I will save you! Just as Rem has told me to!" His friends got their weapons ready.

"So Vash… You and your dumb human friends wish to die early, huh?" Knives got his black gun ready. "Then be my guest!"

**Knives: Theme: Final Boss Theme from Super Smash Bros Brawl Subspace Emissary**

"RAUGHHHHH!" Garet charged at Knives, Knives fired shot after shot, but Garet dodged them and when Garet got close, he tried to swipe Knives, but Knives used his powers to stun Garet. "Wh-What the…" Garet gawked. Knives smirked evilly as he flung Garet into a rock wall. "Storm Ray!" Ivan managed to hit Knives with an Psynergy attack. Knives fired his gun at Ivan who dodged it. Isaac and Jupiter charged at Knives, but he did a move to blow them back a little. Jupiter gritted her teeth and let out a Amazon warrior battle cry and managed to kick Knives in the chest, flugning him into a wall. Knives growled as he charged at Mia and delivered some blows that she block. "Ply Well!" Mia used her healing Psynergy to heal Garet, he managed to pry himself off the wall and Garet charged at Knives without him knowing it and swipe him three times with his axe. Knives growled some more as he saw Ranma and Ryoga charging at him, Knives used telekiness to flung them back. Akane got out her hammer and wammed Knives real hard with it, forcing him back. Reina and Renee dash around him and Renee used her whip to hold Knives down. "Reina! Now!" She shouted. Reina nodded and slashed him three times with her sword and shouting "Flare Storm!" Reina managed to get Knives with a fire Psynergy attack. "You're getting on my nerves, humans!" Knives blocked shots from Wolfwood's Cross Punisher, as he did a blast attack, that knocked the party back. They recovered. Ryoko dashed at him and slashed Knives three times with her wooden sword. Knives blows her away into a rock pillar. Ryoko recovered. "Ragnarok!" Isaac shouted as the earth blade hit Knives, getting him some damage. Knives fired quick shots at Isaac who deflected them with his Psynergy Shield. "High Impact!" Garet shouted as he used his Psynergy to give Cure Black and Cure White a power boost. The two Pretty Cures charged at Knives and gave him two high powered double kicks which made him recoiled a little. Knives growled as Alleyne and Nowa bashed him 10 times with their staffs. Knives was facing Corina and she shouted "Flare Storm!" Knives blocked that one. Knives let out an angry yell as he fired bullet after bullet at the party, they barely managed to dodge them. "Saint Rollings Boomrang!" Lily used her twin boomerangs to give Knives some damage. Saliva charged at Knives and slashed him three times with her sword. Zoey gave Knives a Strawberry Kick and Mother Gaia combo. Wedding Peach fired rifle shots at Knives. Daisy used her whip to hit the evil brother of Vash the Stampede. Knives was getting angry. Vash stepped forward. "Well brother… There is only one way to settle this…" Knives closed his eyes and begin to concentrate. "He's gonna use the Angel Arm!" Millie gasped. "The what Arm?" Shampoo asked confusedly. "Vash, you should do the same!" Isaac shouted. Vash nodded and begin charging up as well. Suddenly, the brothers' arms and weapons turned into giant monstrous arms. With yells of fury, both brothers fired the deadly beams of death, it was a power struggle for about 2 minutes, the party were standing their ground to avoid being blown away. Then the energy exploded and made a huge blinding light. 50 seconds later, the light cleared, the party saw Knives knocked out and Vash was kneeling on the ground, smiling.

"Vash!" Kasumi gasped as the party ran up to him while Meryl and Millie ran up to Knives' unconscious body. "Did we win?" Cure White Asked hopefully. Vash merely chuckled.

"Of course. I was preparing something during our journey together, I develop the ability to destroy evil energy in people like my brother Knives when I fired the Angel Arm. But it can only be used in 2o years, after that, I have to wait another 20 years. We saved him… Just like Rem asked us to do." Vash smiled as he fell flat on the ground, asleep. Garet sighed in relief.

Iodem came out of hiding and looked at the sun setting. "Well, that battle has took a lot out of you. Why don't we rest here for tonight till everyone has recovered?" He suggested.

"Yeah. I'm beat." Ryoko held her shoulder, it was in pain due to Knives' attack. "It's over… It's finally over." Wolfwood slowly smiled. "No…" Meryl shook her head no. "There's still Saturos and his group. We have to stop them from lighting Venus Lighthouse, then it will be truly over." Corina was silent when she heard that.

At long last, Vash has rid the evil inside his brother Knives. But the true challenge lies yet ahead, but first, they have to take a quick detour from their main quest.

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 33: The Dreaded Pirate of Crossbone Isle!

A/N: Yes folks, I made Vash an special ability to help save his brother, Knives. Also, once I'm done with Book 1 of this story, I will take a huge break from it and work on my HDN fanfic. So next time is the Crossbone Isle one part Arc. So stay tune!


	34. The Dreaded Pirate of Crossbone Isle!

Djinni acquired so far:

Isaac: Flint, Sap

Garet: Forge, Vine

Ivan: Gust, Smog

Mia: Fizz, Spritz

Zoey: Granite, Ground

Corina: Scorch, Flash

Bridget: Zephry, Squall

Kikki: Mist, Tonic

Renee: Quartz

Reina: Corona

Alleyne: Sleet, Hail

Nowa: Breeze, Kite

Airi: Fever

A/N: Well, we're getting close to the end of Book 1. So here is the one part Crossbone Isle Arc.

Chapter 33: The Dreaded Pirate of Crossbone Isle!

Night has fallen and the party build a campfire in the battleground. Isaac and Garet were keeping watch while the others were tending to Knives' wounds.

Isaac turned to Garet. "Tomorrow, we finally caught up with Saturos and Menadri and get back the Elemental Stars and Jenna and Kraden." Isaac smirked. Garet nodded and replied "Yeah. We may have ended this journey. But there are a lot of things we don't know. So let's do our best tomorrow." Garet stated.

"Vash, how's Knives' wounds?" Bridget asked him. Vash smiled and replied with "He's gonna live. Plus, the evil energy was destroyed by my special ability that I developed while on this journey. So he'll join us on this quest."

"That's good." Ryoko sighed in relief. "We're almost to Venus Lighthouse. If they left Knives here to stand guard, then we must be close to our quarry." Trista stated. "Yeah. This time, we won't fail!" Serena shouted with determination. "Shh!" Rayne scolded her for making too much noise to wake Knives up.

Natalie and Ranma were eating like crazy while Bridget, Uyko and Hannah were chatting. Iodem couldn't help but smile at the group.

Ivan was on the ground staring at the night sky. 'Sheba… I hope you're alright….' Mia walked up to Ivan and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" Mia asked him in concern.

"It's just… After hearing what happened to Sheba… We must hurry up in our quest. We got to save Sheba, Jenna and Kraden as fast as we can." Ivan stated with a sigh.

"I see…" Mia nodded, then turned to the stars. "You know… Ever since we started on this journey, we came across people from different worlds and we get to know each other better. They have pretty nice lives and tragic ones too. Also, some of their lives are funny. It seems we're getting along better." Mia slowly smiled. Ivan nodded in agreement with a smile.

(With Alleyne, Nowa and Akane…)

"I…I did it!" Akane exclaimed as she puts the greatly prepared pork and chicken stew on the bowl. It looks well done. "See? It takes practice and help to become a good chef." Alleyne smiled coolly.

"That's right, Teacher. It takes training." Nowa closed her eyes and smiled. "Hehe! I can't wait to see the look on Ranma's face when he tastes this!" Akane grinned goofly. Alleyne sighed and smiled.

Isaac was sharping his sword, Reina was doing the same. Suddenly… they heard a voice.

"Come… to me…" A eerie voice said. That gets the party's attention. They looked around for the voice. Well, only those who have Psynergy in their veins.

"You hear that…?" Renee said seriously. "What is it? I don't hear anything. "Come… to me…" The eerie voice said darkly. "There it is again…" Kikki frowned. "What are you talking about?" Rini asked her, her eyebrows arched in confusion.

"I don't get it… How come we're the only ones who can hear it, not our friends?" Garet asked Ivan. Ivan figured it out. "I think I know… It's using Psynergy to send out those messages. So our friends do not possess Psynergy, only the 12 of us possess Psynergy."

"Freaky…" Corina gulped. Suddenly, a red tornado appeared in front of the party. "My goodness, what is that red tornado?" Iodem gasped in shock. Suddenly, without hesitation, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Reina, Alleyne and Nowa charged into the tornado.

"Wait, come back you 12!" Amara gasped. But it was too late, the Psynergy Warriors entered the tornado.

The party awaked to find themselves in a familiar setting. "Where are we…?" Kikki mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Garet got a good look at their surroundings.

"Hey… it's the island we were on during the boat ride to Tolbi!" He gasped. "You serious!" Corina got up to him and shouted in his face. "How do you think we got here?" Mia asked.

"Maybe it was that strange red tornado?" Isaac rubbed his chin. "I think you may be right, Isaac." Reina nodded in agreement. "Come to me…" The voice said in their minds.

"It's that s-s-spooky voice again…" Zoey shivered. Ivan stared at the gate, it was opened somehow. "The only way we can solve this is to go deep into the cave of this mysterious island and find a wall back to our friends." The party nodded in agreement and walked into the cave.

When they entered the first room. They saw a worn out bridge and a bottomless pit.

"That bridge looks old… And it may break if we go at once." Renee frowned. "How right you are!" A voice said as an familiar orange energy ball flies up to them. It dispelled to reveal a Venus Djinni.

"A Djinni!" Kikki gasped. "Yep! Name's Bane! And you're on Crossbone Isle. Home of the dreaded pirate of the Karagol Sea, Dreadbead." Bane explained.

"Dreadbead? Isn't he that legendary pirate that died a long time ago?" Vine asked him. "Yes. But now he somehow was brought back to life as a zombie. Unless something isn't done, he might terrorize all of Angara!" Bane said worriedly.

"Then we have to stop him. He's the one calling us here. So we need all the help we can get to stop him. Will you join us?" Hail asked him. "Of course! And I choose…" Bane flies up to Renee. "You!" "Okay." Renee shrugged as Bane perched himself on Renee's shoulder.

"Alright." Reina said. "Let's take turns crossing the bridge." The party nodded in agreement and they took turns crossing the bridge. They entered the second room.

The party have to solve some difficult puzzles to make it to the end.

The party stands before a huge door. "Beyond this door… lies Dreadbeard…" Isaac said slowly. "Yeah…" Zoey nodded as she and her friends transformed.

"Let us put an end to Dreadbeard's misery." Mia said with confidence. The party opened the door and entered the throne room.

They saw a gray old man who wore pirate clothes and a old beard. Also, he has a eerie looking sword. Also, treasure were around him. He seem oddly quiet. Isaac and his friends unsheathed their weapons and pointed it at the dead pirate. Suddenly, Dreadbeard's eyes' glowed red as he rose up from his throne and said "Fight me…" he pointed his sword at the party.

**Dreadbeard**

Dreadbeard let out a yell as he lashed his sword, making dark energy blades appear. The party dodged it. Reina charged at the dead pirate and slashed him three times with her sword. Dreadbeard blows her away. "Isaac…" Bridget said to him. "I have an idea. Let's set our Djinni on standby, all of them. When we do that, we can summoned our most powerful summons on him." Isaac nodded in agreement as he whispered to Flint and Sap. They nodded and went into standby. "Okay! Let's try this! Scorch!" Corina shouted. Scorch nodded as he blew fire at Dreadbeard, giving him some damage. "Flash!" Corina added. Flash used a blinding attack on him. Dreadbeard moaned as he slams his fists on the ground, making earthquakes appear. The party barely dodged them. "Fizz! Spritz!" Mia called out, her two Mercury Djinni spit out powerful jet streams of water at Dreadbeard, giving him some damage. Garet charged at Dreadbeard, but he knocked him away. Garet grunted as he landed on the floor. He shouted "Forge! Vine!" Vine used his power to tangled up Dreadbeard while Forge increased the party's powers. "Mist! Tonic!" "Sleet! Hail!" The four Mercury Djinni used their powers to give the party an extra boost. "Storm Ray!" Ivan used his Psynergy to zap Dreadbeard. Then he used Gust and Smog to cloud Dreadbeard's vision. "Corona!" Reina shouted. Corona nodded as he slams into Dreadbeard, giving him some massive pains of hurt. "Alright, Breeze, Kite! Help us!" Nowa shouted. The Jupiter Djinni spins around and they hit Dreadbeard for bigger damage. Dreadbeard summoned lightning bolts on the party, which hit them., They screamed out in pain and kneeled on the ground, panting. But they slowly recovered. Squall and Zephry used their powers to heal the party. Zoey asked Granite and Ground to increase their defense and they did. Quartz rammed into Dreadbeard before he blows him away. Dreadbeard groaned in agony as he begin charging up energy. "Isaac! Everyone! Now we let loose all the summons we have!" Bridget yelled. The party nodded in agreement and used their Djinni to summon every summon creature they have right now. With looks of heroic courage, the summon spirits charged at Dreadbeard just as he unleashed his powerful wave of energy. It was a power struggle for about 10 minutes. "You can do it!" Isaac shouted. "Don't give up!" Zoey and Reina shouted, then the summon spirits broke through and used their attacks to give Dreadbeard the finishing blows, ending the battle.

Dreadbeard kneeled on the ground with his sword. He looked at the party and said "Thank you…" Then he fell to the ground and burned to ashes. Seeing him burn away, the party couldn't help but feel sad.

"Ya know… I think Dreadbeard isn't such a bad guy after all… I think he wants to be free from the wicked things he has done in the past." Nowa looked down in sadness. "You may be right. But if we haven't, he wouldn't be free." Isaac nodded. Suddenly, a white light appeared and engulfed the party.

Back in Suhalla Valley.

The party reappeared back in the campsite. The red tornado disappeared. "You're back!" Iodem gasped as the rest of the party's friends ran up to them.

"Where were you 12?" Amy asked. Nowa flashed a cheesy grin and turned to Lou with a smile and said "You wouldn't believe where we ended up!"

Dreadbeard… the sourge of the Karagol Sea, has been put to rest at last. Venus Lighthouse awaits!"

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 34: Journey's End? Part 1 of 2: Solve the Puzzles of Venus Lighthouse!

A/N: Only two chapters and the epilogue till the end of Book 1! So stay tune!


	35. Journey's End? Part 1 of 2

A/N: We're almost there to the end of Book 1. So here is part 1 of the Journey's End? Arc. After that, it's the epilogue with Airi. So here we go!

Chapter 34: Journey's End? Part 1 of 2: The Sword of Gaia.

After the whole Crossbone Isle fiasco, the party headed towards Suhalla Gate. Knives woke up and Vash told him about what he did and how Vash destroy the evil energy in Knives. Knives understands and feels guilty for everything he has done in Weyard and his world and he vows to help the party save Weyard from the rebirth of Alchemy, but he thinks will stopping the rebirth save Weyard? In a few hours, the party arrived at Suhalla Gate.

Iodem gasped in shock as he saw guards knocked out. He ran up to one of them and checked for wounds. "What happened here!" He demanded. "I-Iodem…" the first guard said weakily.

"What has happened to the gate?" Iodem asked in concern. "There was a strange group… No papers… They wanted to pass…" The first guard coughed.

"Uhh… Iodem… We tried to hold them back… but they were too powerful! They had strange powers… We were no match for them…" The second guard coughed.

"It must have been Felix!" Isaac exclaimed. Iodem turned to the party with a nod. "Yes. There's no doubt about it. After we find Sheba, we must find the villains responsible for this. We must get to Babi Lighthouse immeditantly, but we can't leave the guards like this…" Iodem sighed sadly.

"We're okay. Don't worry about us! Go after them, please…" The first guard pleaded. "But that would be…" Iodem started to say, but the second guard interrupted him. "We were beaten in battle, but we will survive… Now go!: The second guard fell into unconsciousness.

"If they done anything at the lighthouse… That would be our…" The first guard also fell into unconsciousness.

"He's right. Saturos and Menadri are already ahead of us. So we must hurry." Knives said calmly. "Right!" Isaac nodded as they pressed on.

Halfway through the gate, a blue energy ball appeared.

"Is that a…" Happsoai gasped. "What do you think it is, old man?" Ranma growled. Then the energy ball dispelled to reveal a Djinni, a Mercury Djinni to be exact.

"Hello!" The Mercury Djinni greeted. "Hi." Mia greeted. "My name is Dew, the Mercury Djinni and I challenge you to a Djinni battle! I know you're in a hurry, but can we please have a quick battle?" Dew pleaded.

"Alright. Let's make this quick." Isaac, Mia, Kikki, Ranma, Cure Black, Meryl, Daisy and Saturn stepped forward.

**Dew: The Mercury Djinni**

"Tundra!" Dew made ice missiles appear and she flung them at the party, they dodged it. "Spire!" Isaac flung his earth attack at the Djinni, giving it some damage. Daisy did some amazing moves with her whip and hit Dew for medium damage. "Glacier!" Mia summoned ice and it hit Dew for big damage. Meryl fired her Derringers and gave Dew some big damage. "Tundra!" Kikki flung ice after ice at Dew, giving her some damage. Ranma and Cure Black double teamed on Dew and gave her punches and kicks before Dew uses a energy blast to blow them away. Dew blew ice at them, some of them were hit but recovered. "Silent Glaive Surprise!" Saturn rushed at Dew and slashed her three times with her Glaive. "Ice Missile!" "Grand Gaia!" Isaac and Mia combined their Psynergy attacks to give Dew the finishing blow, ending the battle.

"Woowee! That was a great battle! Now to choose my partner." Dew floated up to Mia. "How about you?" Mia smiled and replied "Of course." Dew flew into Mia's pocket.

"Now that is over with. Lets move on, shall we?" Iodem smiled. The party nodded in agreement and pressed on.

Our heroes took a detour in the caves and ended up in a small peninsula. It is called Idejima. "Where are we?" Hannah asked. Iodem then noticed something. "What is this!" The party got closer and saw a very well built ancient ship, almost sunken to the bottoms of the ocean, but not really, it has the head of a dragon and is black and silver.

"Is that a ship…?" Naibiki muttered. "Could this be Lord Babi's ship?" Iodem then got an idea. "Isaac, try using this." He gave Isaac a black orb. Isaac looked at it in confusion and asked "What is it?"

"I will explain later. Try using it on that ship." Iodem issued. Isaac nodded and used this strange orb on it. 40 seconds later, nothing happened. "Nothing has happened." Serena blinked.

"Just as I thought. This isn't Lord Babi's ship… It will come in due time. Right now, we need to head to Lalivero." The party nodded in agreement and continued on their way.

5 hours later, they finally arrived at Lalivero. They saw more guards knocked out. Iodem gasped at the sight. "Horrible…" Iodem went up to one of the guards. "Iodem…" The guard said weakly.

"What happened here?" Trista asked him. "We suffered great losses…" The guard said weakly. "Were you fighting a group of six?" Vash asked him. "There were… seven…" "Seven?" Garet asked confusedly.

"Was it the same group you were following?" Iodem asked them. "Yeah, but there were seven of them if you count Knives." Isaac stated. "One of them… is Sheba." The guard coughed.

"Sheba you say… Is this true!" Iodem gasped in shock. "The scholar, Kraden was protecting her. I'm sure it was Sheba…" The guard coughed. "We hear it. But why do they need Sheba?" Isaac folded his arms.

"Once they have finished with us, they headed for Babi Lighthouse." "What do they hope to find at Babi Lighthouse?" Iodem scratched his chin.

"They spoke of the ruins beneath the lighthouse…" The guard explained. "Of course! The foundations of the lighthouse!" Iodem figured it out. "So we're close to them!" Ryoko smiled.

"And Faran… the master of the Lalivero scholars, followed them into the ruins…." "I see. We must make haste!" Iodem stated. Isaac and the Psynergy Warriors turned to their non Psynergy user friends.

"Everyone… This is getting dangerous." Garet told them. "What are you saying?" Serena asked. "Why are you saying that?" Mina added. "We want you to tend to the guards' wounds. I don't know why, but only the 12 of us can enter the lighthouse." Alleyne stated coolly.

"What! That's not fair!" Natalie wailed. "Yeah, who made up that stupid rule!" Momoko nodded in agreement. "Everyone… I know how you want to help us out, but it's fate. So please, stay by the guard's side till we get back." Zoey smiled weakly.

Their friends were in thought for about 4 minutes till they nodded. "Alright. Just come back safely, all of you!" Ranma pleaded.

"And we'll help you, Psynergy Warriors!" A red ball of energy and a purple ball of energy flew up to the party, they dispelled to reveal a Mars and Jupiter Djinni. "I'm Torch!" "Me name is Luff!" They greeted.

Garet and Ivan stepped forward. "Torch… Will you be my partner?" Garet asked. "Will you also be my partner, Luff?" Ivan asked. The Djinni nodded and Torch went into Garet's pocket and luff perched himself on Ivan's shoulder.

"I think that's all the Djinni in Angara." Flint stated. "Then there's more Djinni out in the world?" Nowa asked him. "Yep. But we need to deal with that later, right now, let's head to Babi Lighthouse." Flint stated. The 12 warriors and Iodem nodded in agreement as they went to Babi Lighthouse while their friends tend to the guards' wounds.

The party entered the Tunnel ruins and saw three men and a man named Faran inspecting a ancient looking door. "You sure they went through this door?" Faran asked his worker.

"Yes. They opened the door and entered!" He nodded. "How does it open?" Faran asked, folding his arms. "It won't budge…" The third worker sighed. "Of course it won't budge! I told you, this door doesn't open! If it did open, we would have gone in long ago to study the ruins!" The second worker growled.

"But I'm certain they went through this door!" The first worker protested. "And I'm saying no one has gotten through here…" The second worker glared at the first worker.

Faran then noticed the party and Iodem, so did the workers. "Oh! Iodem…" Faran smiled slightly. "Faran! I'm so sorry about Sheba…." Iodem apologized. "Why did this have to happen?" Faran moaned. "Are Felix and the others pass through this door?" Reina asked him.

"Yes. Beyond this door that no normal man can open." Ivan nodded. "We can get through it." Nowa boasted.

"Will you go for us?" Iodem asked them. They nodded in agreement. "Iodem, who are those people?" "Some of them came from this world, the others from other worlds. I was surprised too to find out visitors from other worlds. They have been chasing the ones who took Sheba all the way here." Iodem explained.

"They have been chasing that fearsome group?" Faran blinked. "Yes, they're most fearsome." Corina nodded. "Such awful power… And what they're trying to do seems very dangerous." Renee frowned.

"We're the only ones who can stop them." Isaac said bravefully. "You really think you can stop them?" Faran gave them a skeptic look. "We're positive we can stop them." Reina smirked at him.

"You expect us to beliee Sheba's hands are in the fate of children!" The second worker growled. "Watch us…" Corina growled. She turned to Ivan, Bridget and Nowa the three of them nodded as they walked up to a stone switch like tablet. They closed their eyes and concentrated and shouted "Reveal!" Ivan, Bridget and Nowa saw the switch and they pressed it. Then, the stone door opened!

"Impossible… They opened the door!" Faran gasped in shock. Isaac and his party went into the door. "I see…" Iodem figured it out.

"What is it?" The first worker asked him. "Only those with Psynergy can enter the ruins. We don't have Psynergy, but they do." Iodem smiled. 'Then… They're like Sheba!" Faran gasped in shock.

"Don't worry! We'll bring back Sheba before you know it!" Zoey called out as the door closed. "I hope they can do it…" Faran whispered.

The party navigated through the ruins and they finally arrived in the exterior of Venus Lighthouse.

"So this is Venus Lighthouse…" Reina gasped in awe. Suddenly, Zoey and Renee groaned in pain as orange energy appeared around their bodies.. "What's wrong you two?" Bridget gasped in shock.

"I-I don't know! For some reason, our Psynergy is growing mysteriously!" Zoey grunted as she and Renee stand up. "What was that?" Renee muttered. "We'll figured it out later. Look at that!" Garet pointed to a orb like thing on a pedestal. Ivan walked up to it and read the inscriptions. "Carry Stone." Ivan grabbed it and tossed to Isaac. He nodded to the Venus Adept. Isaac nodded and puts it on and shouted "Carry!" Then the Psynergy Hands appeared and lifted a stone. Isaac moved the hands with the stone and told the hands to put it back down,

"Sweet!" Kikki grinned. "This will be very useful in our trek through the lighthouse." Mia added with a smile. "Come on, we got Felix now!" Nowa cheered. The party pressed forward.

The party have to solve many puzzles using the Carry Stone, including moving colored statues in the right order, eventually, they reached a huge room with many hieroglyphs and a fine looking sword stuck to the ground.

"What is this place?" Nowa gasped in awe. She feel like she can read the writing. Ivan took a good look at the sword and only muttered two words. "Gaia Blade."

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked her friend. "This must be the fabled Gaia Blade of Venus Lighthouse. Legends say that the blade was made to make sure the world is in danger and that it will help the one who will wield the two blades of legend, Gaia and Sol to save it from disaster. I don't know what the disaster is, but one of us must be the chosen one."

"But who?" Garet asked. Isaac stepped forward towards the blade. When he got near. He gripped the hilt. With a yell, Isaac managed to pull the blade out of the ground. "Whoa…" Mia's eyes widen in shock.

"Interesting…" Isaac smiled as he placed the Gaia Blade on his sheath after discarding his old sword. "I feel it may be useful in our upcoming battle with Saturos and Menadri once we caught up with them.

Suddenly, a circle of orange energy appeared where the Gaia Blade once stood. Nowa can feel four presences at the top. "I can feel them… Felix, Sheba, Saturos and Menadri are at the top. If we step on this circle, we might be able to save Sheba and stop those three!" Nowa proclaimed.

"Alright then!" Garet smirked. "We're gonna stop them from lighting this Lighthouse!" One by one, they entered the circle and are warped at the top.

Can they really stop the lighthouse from being lit or is there something else at work here?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 35 and Final Chapter of Book 1: Journey's End? Part 2 of 2: Battle at Venus Lighthouse: To Lands Unknown

A/N: Next time will be the final chapter of Book 1. After that, it's the Epilouge of Book 1 with Airi and Fever in it! So stay tune!


	36. Journey's End? Part 2 of 2

A/N: Here it is, the finale to Book 1 of Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope, after that is the Epliouge! So here we go!

Chapter 35 and Final Chapter of Book 1: Jounrery's End? Part 2 of 2: Battle at Venus Lighthouse: To Lands Unknown

(With Melona and Menace…)

Melona and Menace were at Idejima, panting over the long walk following our heroes. "I… will never… do that again for awhile!" Melona panted. "Still, we saw them entering this area from afar. So what is this place?" Menace wondered.

Suddenly, Melona's ears perked up. "Hide!" She issued. Menace was confused, but nodded as the two idiot minions of the Swamp Witch hid behind a rock. They waited about three minutes and saw a young 16 year old girl and a elderly old man walking up to the wrecked ship. It was Kraden and Jenna!

"Who are they?" Menace whispered.

(Back to the heroes…)

The party appeared on the top of the lighthouse by one of the structures. They noticed floating platforms. Nodding to each other, they take turns hoping on them, they hid and saw Felix, Saturos, Menadri and Sheba near the unlit beacon.

"At long last, now is the time to lit Venus Lighthouse's beacon.' Menadri smirked. "With Venus Lighthouse's beacon lit, only two remains." Saturos commented.

"No. Lighting Jupiter is virtually the same as lighting Mars." Menadri shook her head no. "That's true. Jupiter is really all that remains." Saturos nodded.

"That's right. Your dreams are within your grasp now." Felix frowned. Saturos and Menadri turned to face Felix. "Why are you still here, Felix?" Menadri scoffed.

"I thought I order you to go ahead to the ship." Saturos folded his arms. "I already sent Jenna and the others to the dock at Idejima." Felix stated calmly. 'So that's their ship…' Zoey thought to herself.

"Then why did you come back?" Saturos frowned deeply. "Because I have a diferent promise to keep. That and also protecting the Maidens of Hope." Felix frowned as he folded his arms.

"That? Then you must mean Sheba…" Menadri sneered. "Yes, Sheba. Why haven't you release her yet? You promised to free her once you got into Venus Lighthouse." Felix gritted his teeth.

"And that's what brought you back?" Menadri arched an eyebrow. "You promised not to involve anyone who wasn't involved in this matter." Felix growled. "Sheba is special." Saturos smirked.

Felix looked down in anger and said "Of course… Because Sheba is a special kind of Adept? You guys learned something from the first two lighthouses."

"And that would be?" Menadri questioned. "In order to enter each lighthouse, you needed an Adept of that clan. Right now, we have Fire, Earth and Water Adepts, but no Wind Adepts." Felix glared at them.

"That does seemed to be the case." Saturos nodded. "Do we need Sheba to get into Jupiter Lighthouse?" Felix demanded.

"I'm sorry, Felix, but we cannot enter the lighthouse without a Wind Adept. And we need the 8 Maidens of Hope to accomplish that task." Menadri frowned.

"That being the case, I guess I understand why you can't set Sheba free." Felix continued to glare at them. Sheba was silent.

"It seems you too, have learned something. If that is all, then you should go, Felix!" Saturos ordered. "Can't do that. I'm not leaving Sheba behind! I'm taking her to the ship!" Felix shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about, Felix?" Menadri glared at him. "We don't know what will happen if the beacon is lit and I'm not gonna leave Sheba behind to find out!" Felix clenched his fists.

"We told you we will protect Sheba. Don't you trust us?" Saturos questioned. Felix gritted his teeth. "That's not what I'm saying… It's just to be safe." He muttered.

"Don't tell us what's best, Felix. You're not taking Sheba." Menadri said firmly. "Why not? Don't you trust me?" Felix demanded. "How can we, after you just demanded Sheba?" Saturos growled.

"If we had trusted you a moment ago, Sheba would have been free now." Menadri folded her arms. Felix growled then turned to face Sheba. "Come with me, Sheba! I shall protect you!" Felix assured her.

"Are you ready to do this, even though it meant fighting us?" Saturos sneered.

"…I believe he is! He would not have defied us if he lacked the will to fight." Menadri smirked. "If it means protecting Sheba from harm, then I must." Felix let out a small growl.

"You have seen what we can do. You know you cannot stop us." Saturos taunted. "How can you protect Sheba, when you can't protect yourself?" Menadri added. "Shut up…" Felix growled.

"The rebellious attitude is exactly why we never let you fight." Saturos frowned. "Haven't you been given enough reason to fear us in these travels?" Menadri sneered. "You're no fighter, Felix. How can you hope to stand against us?" Saturos added.

"You've questioned us for the last time! Let's see what you can do!" Menadri snarled as she and Saturos got into battle stances. "That's enough!" Isaac yelled, his anger growing as he and the party rushed up to them.

"Isaac…" Felix whispered. "So! You've come to stop us?" Saturos glared at the heroes. "You bet we are!" Zoey shouted. "Look what your defiance has brought us, Felix!" Menadri growled angrily.

"Isaac… Please stay out of this… I was about to do things by myself till you and the Maidens showed up. Just please, let us light the beacon." Felix pleaded. "Silence! You'd best tread lightly, Felix, or both you and Sheba will suffer!" Saturos threaten.

"If anything happened to Sheba, then we failed Faran." Mia gripped her ankh. "We're gonna stop you and save Sheba!" Reina unsheathed her sword and pointed at the two Mars Adepts.

"So, you worry about Sheba too?" Menadri sneered. Saturos got an idea. "Don't worry. We won't hurt Sheba… if you meet our conditions." He smirked.

Menadri turned to Saturos with a questionable look. "What are you doing, Saturos?" She asked. "Leave this to me! Sheba! Do you remember the rod connected to Hesperia?" He asked Sheba.

"The Rod of Hesperia?" Sheba blinked. "The rod required to enter Jupiter Lighthouse!" Saturos snarled. "Ye-Yes…" Sheba meekly nodded. "Those who purse us bear a rod… Is it the one?" Menadri added.

Sheba approached our heroes. "Sheba! Stay where you are! You can do it from here!" Menadri snarled. Sheba gulped as she went back to where she was standing. Then she used Mind Read from afar.

"How about it, Sheba?" Saturos asked haughtily. "Well, Sheba?" Menadri added. "…Perhaps…" Sheba looked down.

"Perhaps what!" Saturos snarled. "Don't yell at her!" Felix yelled angrily at the two. "We're not yelling! We just want a straight answer. So, Sheba?" Menadri questioned.

"Their minds are veiled. I cannot see clearly… but I think… it's the one." Sheba stated. "A waste of time." Saturos frowned. "So, what do we do?" Menadri asked. Saturos turned to the party with a glare.

"Do you know the terms we will require before we agree not to harm Sheba?" He asked coldly. Isaac growled and said "You want the Shaman's Rod…"

"You're smarter than I thought if you've figured it out." Saturos smirked coldly. "If you give the Shaman's Rod, Sheba will not be harmed. Agreed?" "Agreed…." Isaac growled again.

"The Shaman's Rod?" Ivan turned to Isaac with a questionable look. "If it means saving Sheba, I will give it to you." Ivan nodded as he gave Isaac the Shaman's Rod. He already got a spare rod to use for battle on the journey.

"But Ivan! Master Hammet entrusted that rod to you!" Nowa protested. "Don't you care about Sheba's safety?" Saturos asked. "Then give us the rod!" Menadri issued. "Alright…" Isaac nodded.

"Well done, Saturos! We finally have the Shaman's Rod!" Menadri chuckled darkly. "Go get it, Felix!" Saturos ordered. Felix figured out what they're doing and merely nodded as he and Isaac walked up to each other.

Isaac gave Felix the Shaman's Rod. "Sorry about this, Isaac…" Felix said in a hint of guilt. "Now… Give us the Maidens!" Menadri issued. "…What?" Renee frowned as she got into a battle stance.

"You heard her, give us the Maidens!" Saturos growled. "What are you talking about?" Mia demanded. "Those eight women with you! They are the Maidens of Hope or Ruin of ancient times. We need them for something special!" Menadri issued.

"We're not those Maidens you keep talking about…" Alleyne frowned as she got ready to fight. "You're altering the bargain!" Isaac growled as he unsheathed the Gaia Blade.

"So… You dare fight us?" Saturos sneered as he unsheathed his blade as well. "Haha! Looks like this will be a interesting battle! Watch closely, Felix, as your childhood friend and his party dies before the hands of two Mars Adepts!" Menadri got out a scythe.

"You wouldn't!" Felix growled. "Felix…" Isaac said with a brave smile. "We can beat them. Trust me." "Alright then, Saturos and Menadri!" Zoey whipped out her Rose Bell. "It's time we end this once and for all!"

**Saturos: The Crimson Blade of Mars and Menadri: The Grim Reaper of Mars**

"Serpent Fume!" Menadri hurled the snake like flame serpent at the party, they dodged it. "Flare Storm!" Garet and Reina combined their attacks to hit Menadri for medium damage. Saturos and Isaac let out battle cry and they clashed swords. It lasted for 2 minutes till Isaac got the upper hand and slashed Saturos three times with his Gaia Blade. "Ice Missile!" Mia hurled the ice Psynergy attack at Saturos, giving him big damage. "Insolent fool!" Saturos growled as he hurled a flame blade attack at Kikki, but Mist and Tonic blocked it with their powers and went into standby. "Tundra!" Kikki hurled the ice Psynergy attack at Menadri, giving her big damage as well. "Hah!" Garet charged at Saturos and swiped him three times with his axe. Saturos blasted him away with a flame blast. "Storm Ray!" Ivan summoned lightning down on the two Mars Adepts, giving them some damage. "Flare Storm!" Saturos and Menadri combined their Psynergy to try to hit the party, but Flint, Fizz, Spritz, Sleet and Hail made barriers to dispel the attack. "Silver Slash!" Infused with earth Psynergy, Renee managed to hit Menadri three times with her whip. Menadri charged at Mia and slashed her three times with her scythe. "Ply Well!" Mia healed her wounds. Menadri slashed her scythe at Reina, she dodged every swipe and slashed Menadri three times with her sword. Alleyne nodded to Nowa and they charged at Saturos and hit him 6 times with their staffs. "Not bad for Maidens such as yourselves! Explosion!" Saturos made a explosion attack that blows them away. "Heart Arrow!" "Deep Surge Attack!" Corina and Bridget combined their attacks to hit the two Mars Adept for bigger damage. "Mother Gaia!" Renee slams her fist on the ground and made earth attacks hit them for bigger damage. Saturos and Isaac clashed swords for about 50 seconds till Isaac got the upper hand and slashed him three times. "Flint!" Flint nodded as he infused Isaac's sword with earth energy and Isaac slashed him three times. Saturos and Menadri stood by each other. "Let's finish them off, Saturos!" Menadri shouted. "Right!" They begin charging up energy. Turning to Zoey and Renee, Isaac shouted "Ragnarok!" "Rose Bell! Full Power!" The three combined their earth Psynergy attacks and it hit the Mars Adepts head on, resulting in a explosion. When it cleared, Saturos and Menadri were lying on the ground defeated.

"We…We did it! Wahoo!" Garet jumped for joy. "We sure did. Alright Sheba… Let's go." Bridget smiled. Felix stepped forward.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Felix frowned. "What? Felix, we saved you from their cluthes! You're free!" Garet gawked. "I still have a mission to do…" Felix looked down.

"What are you talking about-" Alleyne figured it out. "You're still gonna lit the lighthouses, aren't you?" Felix nodded. "I need to do this to recover something very important!" Felix shouted.

"If you're gonna lit the beacons, then we have no choice but to fight you!" Isaac pointed his sword at Felix. "Isaac… You don't know what's at stake here." Felix pleaded.

Reina noticed Saturos and Menadri weakly standing up. "No way… We just defeated you guys!" Her eyes widen in shock. "I hope you don't think you finished us off!" Saturos growled. "Bring it on! We still can beat you senseless!" Corina challenged.

"Right now, yes… But we'll be back on our feet… as soon as we do this!" Menadri grinned evilly as she tossed the Venus Star into the hole. "Darn it!" Isaac shouted angrily. "We're too late…" Kikki gritted her teeth in anger.

"That's not all… The energy of the beacon will restore our power." Saturos chuckled darkly. "Wait what? Venus is the elemental power of earth, right? So it can't restore their powers!" Garet stated.

Light burst forth from the beacon. "Fire and earth share a symbiotic relationship." Menadri grinned maniacally. "This light will restore our Psynergy!" Saturos shouted. "Whatever… We'll still beat the crud out of you." Renee got into a battle stance. "You may have beaten the two of us…." Saturos smirked darkly. "But now you will face the true might of the Fire Clan of the north!" Menadri laughed darkly.

"The Fire Clan of the north?" Isaac asked confusedly. "Bear witness to the true strength of the northern winds!" Saturos shouted. "Shut up!" Reina pointed her sword at them. "We'll still defeat you!"

Felix stared at the party's determined looks. "Felix! Take Sheba and go!" Menadri ordered. "What…?" Felix asked.

"We may not have the strength to protect Sheba after this. You must take Sheba to the ship without fail!" Saturos ordered.

"I…I cannot leave…" Felix said firmly. "Are you saying you don't want to lose to Isaac?" Saturos growled. Felix nodded. "I wonder if that's true…" "Huh?" Felix arched an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you be just a little sad to see your childhood friend die?" Menadri questioned. "!" Felix gritted his teeth. "I'm saying that you wish to protect that brat from your past." Menadri sneered. Felix looked down.

"…Fine. Sheba, let's go." Sheba nodded as she and Felix flee. "Stop! Felix!" Zoey called out, but no avail. "Felix is the least of your worries!" Menadri grinned as she and Saturos glowed. "Oh my… They're glowing!" Mia gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

Saturos and Menadri let out a yell as they fused! When the light cleared, it revealed a two headed dragon called the Fusion Dragon. The Fusion Dragon let out a roar as it fired a laser beam attack at the skies.

"Shoot! How can we hope to defeat that thing!" Isaac gritted his teeth. "Isaac!" Suddenly, all the Djinni in the party's possession glowed. "We will use our power to summon all the summons to help you smite this creep!" Hail encouraged. Isaac gasped in awe, so did his friends, they then smiled and nodded.

(Party Play plays)

"Okay guys!" Flint stated. "Let's show Saturos and Menadri the true meaning of our bonds! We may not be all together, but we still have enough power to stop this monster before it destroys all of Angara!" "HERE WE GO!" The Djinni yelled as they summoned all the most powerful summons.

All the most powerful summons appeared, Ramses, Cyble, Nereid, Neptune, Boreas, Atlanta, Procne, Thor, Kirin, Tiamat and Meteor appeared in the skies. The Fusion Dragon roared as it fired a laser beam at them, but a shield blocked it.

"Alright guys!" Isaac gave them a thumbs up. "Give it all you got!" The summons charged at the Fusion Dragon and gave it blow after blow. The battle lasted for 10 minutes till the summons combined their powers to give the Fusion Dragon the final blow.

The Fusion Dragon roared in agony as it dispelled. Then Saturos and Menadri in their weaken states appeared in its place.

"How… How… did we lose?" Saturos gawked as he coughed. "We were superior in every way… But we still were defeated…" Then the two Mars Adepts fell into the hole, never to be seen again.

"I see… You managed to beat them." The party turned to see Felix and Sheba at the ledge. "Felix, they have the Elemental Stars…" Isaac stated. "No. I have the Jupiter Star, right here. If I don't light the beacons… No, it's not important right…?" Felix gasped as the lighthouse split into four pieces.

"W-What's going on!" Nowa gasped in awe. Zoey and Renee held their chests and screamed out in pain. Golden bursts of energy erupted from their bodies, knocking their three friends and the Queen's Blade combatants off the third piece. Then, the two of them fell towards the ocean.

"Nooo! Zoey! Reina! Everyone!" Isaac screamed. "Sheba! Hold on to me!" Felix issued. Sheba nodded as she latched on to Felix's back. Without hestiattion, Felix jumped after Zoey, Reina and the others!

3 minutes later, the lighthouse was whole again.

"Z-Zoey and Reina and their friends…" Ivan gulped. "No…" Mia looked down in sadness. Isaac was silent.

(Isaac's POV)

_And so, we finally defeated Saturos and Menadri… But with a cost. We went back to our friends and told them what happened. They voltenered to find not only Zoey, Reina and their friends, but also Kraden and Jenna… But no luck…_

(Normal POV)

Isaac was staring at the sea in thought. "Isaac…" Garet said sadly. Trista walked up to him. "What would you do now, Isaac. Will you continue this journey even if our friends are dead or missing, or will you end the journey here and now?" She questioned.

Isaac was silent even more. "Isaac…" Mia said in concern. "Hey! Don't be sad, Isaac!" Flint encouraged. "They're still alive! They have their Djinni with them!" Flint pointed out. Isaac looked at his Djinni with a surprise look.

"How did you-" "We Djinni have the ability to be connected, even if we're far apart! Me and Sap can feel their faint aura, meaning they're still alive, but probarly in another contient! So we can't give up here! We still have to save the world!" Flint stated.

Isaac closed his eyes in thought. "Isaac?" Natalie asked him in concern. Isaac opened his eyes and turned to his friends with a smile.

"Everyone! We press on." "R-Really?" Garet gasped. "Yes. We still have two more Lighthouses to visit before the Journey's End. So we can't give up hope yet!" Ivan smiled.

"But how are we gonna reach the other lands?" Ranma asked him. "Simple. Iodem gave me that orb when we were in Idejima. He said there's a ship in Laliveno that we can use." Isaac smiled.

5 minutes later.

Isaac raised the orb and it glowed. Then risen out of the waters is a ship similar to the one found in Idejima. The plank lowered to allow passagaby.

"This journey has only begun." Vash smiled. "Yes. We still have questions that need to be answer." Serena nodded. The party boarded the vessel.

Isaac manned the wheel. "Alright!" Isaac grinned. "The new lands await us!" The ship set sail. Iodem and the others watched it go with a smile. "Good luck, Warriors of Vale…" He whispered.

The ship sailed off to new lands unknown. What new dangers await our heroes? Where are Zoey, Reina, Jenna, Kraden and the others? All so many mysterious answers need to be answered…

Epilogue…

Airi and Fever appeared in a room with many drawings of something. Airi inspected them and gasped. "T-This is…"

To be concluded… in Book 2.

Bleach Ending 1 plays

**Thank you for reading Book 1 of Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope! Sorry the ending has to be quick. But Book 2 will come soon!**

**Special thanks to Noel the Mermaid, TheNew959, masterart, Mr. Dark, Leronald12 and silver fire wolf for reviewing Book 1.**

**All characters from games, and anime are copyrighted by their owners. Please support the disclaimer.**

**See you next time!**


	37. Book 2: Switching Sides

Me: Welcome, welcome! Welcome to Book 2 of Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope. The second and final book in this story.

Felix: Musashi the Master has decided to continue working on this fanfic till it is finished. Also, due to some thinking and requests from reviewers, he decided to put in the following in Book 2. Here is a list of the anime including the original ones. Also, a game is added to that list.

Book 2: Jupiter and Mars anime list:

Inuyasha

Naruto

Love Hina

Mai-Hime

Evagelion

Infinite Strafos

Girls Bravo

Steel Angel Kurumi

Galaxy Angel

Slayers

Negima

And Final Fantasy 13.

Me: So without further ado, Book 2 has begun!

Intro plays. Tales of the World Raidant Mythoigly 2 theme plays

We see the lands of Weyard, then we see Jupiter Lighthouse. We see a figure with his back turned walking towards the lighthouse and stopped. It was Felix.

We see Zoey spreading her arms in happiness and we see Piers' ship sailing in the ocean. Then we see the title of the story.

We see Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Zoey, Reina, Kikki, Corina, Nowa and Alleyne relaxing on the ship's deck with their Djinni.

We see Kraden and Piers navigating the ship.

We see the party exploring other lands, camping and looking at the stars.

We see Zoey and Felix standing from each other looking at each other.

We see flames in the background with Alex's back turned and he turned to show a calm evil smile.

We see Felix clashing swords with Inuyasha, Jenna launching flame Psynergy at Melona and Menace, who ran for their lives.

We see Naru pushing back evil Psynergy and Naruto running down the forest.

We see the Mai-Hime girls and FFXIII crew in battle stances with dust clearing.

We see Sheba concentrating and opened her eyes. Alleyne and Piers looked at each with Piers giving the Teacher Elf a smile which made her blush.

We see Airi smiling with Fever floating beside her.

Final scene shows the party minus Kraden at the ledge of where Mars Lighthouse is with Isaac's party.

Book 2: Jupiter and Mars

Chapter 1: Switching Sides: A New Goal

(Felix's POV)

My name is Felix. I come from the village of Vale in the world of Weyard and I am here to tell you the legend of Alchemy and the Maidens of Hope or Ruin.

Ages ago, or so the stories tell, the power of Alchemy ruled over the world of Weyard. Alchemy wrought the base elements of humanity into thriving civilizations, like lead into gold. But in time, man's dreams gave birth to untold strife. Dreams of endless riches, of eternal life, of dominion over all that lived... Dreams of conquest and of war. These dreams would have torn the world apart if not for a few brave and wise men, who sealed away the power of Alchemy deep in Mt. Aleph's Sol Sanctum. But before it was almost destroyed, there were 8 women from the Kingdom of Hallis, the Maidens of Hope. They helped teach the ancients about Alchemy and its uses before the great war, but they have a terrible secret within. They don't know how to control the unstable Psynergies in their bodies and their unstable Psynergies almost destroyed the world of Weyard. Hence, they were sometimes called the Maidens of Ruin, but something happened that helped them controlled their Psynergies, but the records do not say about it.

I was born in the village of Vale which guarded the secret for generations till my sister, Jenna and my childhood friend, Isaac disturbed the sanctum. Saturos and Menadri, who saved my life followed them and I have no choice but to follow their orders. That is where Zoey, Reina and their friends appeared from their worlds. Saturos and Menadri believed they were the Maidens of Hope and they were right. We stole the Elemental Stars, well three of them actually while Isaac holds the Mars Star and we dragged Jenna and Kraden along for the ride.

We managed to lit the beacon on Mercury Lighthouse, but still, Isaac, the Maidens and their friends from this world and other worlds pursue us still. I don't want to fight Isaac… He and I were friends since childhood. They learned from the ruler of Tolbi, Lord Babi that he managed to live for many years using a mystic draught from the ancient land of Lemruia. But during their pursit, we kidnapped a mysterious girl under Babi's care, a Wind Adept named Sheba. Eventually, they managed to pursue us to Venus Lighthouse and this is where our side of the story begins… We may have a chance to save our world from dying…

(Normal POV… In Venus Lighthouse.)

Felix used Move to move the statue into a switch, dispelling the electric barrier. "All set." Felix smiled. He turned to his sister, Jenna and the scholar Kraden.

"Felix…" Jenna said sadly. "You're gonna confront Isaac and his friends, are you?" Felix looked down. "Don't worry, I won't harm them. But maybe… we can convince the Maidens to join our cause. With their help, we can save our parents." Felix assured her with a smile.

"Still…" Kraden scratched his beard. "…Never mind. We hope you come back to us at Idejima." Felix nodded as he went up the stairs, Jenna and Kraden passed through the dispelled barrier and watched as the barrier got back up. Kraden headed for the stairs, but Jenna stopped.

Concerned, Kraden turned to Jenna. "Something troubling you, Jenna?" Kraden asked her in concern. Jenna looked down. "I just…" Jenna said sadly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kraden asked her. "I had a bad feeling… Like something bad is gonna happen." Jenna said in worry.

Suddenly, Alex teleported into the room. "How unlike you, Jenna." Alex frowned as he crossed his arms.

Jenna and Kraden were surprised to see Alex. "Surprised to see me?" Alex smirked. "A-Alex… Were you listening?" Kraden gasped.

Alex looks around, he turned to the two with a frown. "Where is Felix? Why isn't he here with you?" Jenna frowned and said "My brother? He left us."

Alex's frown deepens. "What can Felix possibly be thinking?" He muttered. "He was worried about Sheba. He went to check up on her." Kraden told him.

"He was supposed to be leading you out of here! I thought you would have been far from this lighthouse by now. Why are you still here?" Alex demanded.

"We tried to stop Felix from going back up the aerie." Kraden told him. Alex sighed. "How like him. Once Felix gets an idea in his head, he rarely changes his mind." Alex stated coldly.

"Alex, what were you talking about just now? What did you mean by when you said… "How unlike you?"" Jenna questioned. Alex smirked and said "I was merely surprised to hear you expressing such concern, Jenna. Nevertheless, I'm impressed Felix went back…" He stated coolly.

Jenna puffed her cheeks in anger. "Don't change the subject, Alex!" Jenna shouted annoyed. "What do you mean! Are you saying I'm insentivie!" Kraden sweat dropped at Jenna's outburst.

"If that's what you heard, then I must have misspoken. Accept my apologies." Alex stated coolly. "Well, Jenna, I think Alex has said his place on the matter…" Kraden stated.

Jenna frowned some more and crossed her arms. "I'm not sure he has, Kraden." Jenna turned to Alex with an angry glare. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that!" She shouted angrily.

Alex frowned and looked away. "I retract my statement, my dear. Forget all about it, Jenna. So tell me this feeling, Jenna." Alex asked amused. Jenna looked down and said "I'm just… I'm not sure we should be leaving just yet…"

"What are you saying?" Kraden asked, surprised. "You can't really mean to remain here…" Alex frowned. "Alex is right. It's far too dangerous, Jenna. We would only hinder the others…" Kraden nodded in agreement with Alex.

"The others?" Jenna blinked, but figured it out. "Did Isaac and his friends followed us here?" She asked. "It would seem so." Kraden nodded.

"Along with the Maidens, no doubt." Alex added. "Then they must be trying to stop Saturos and Menadri from lighting the lighthouse! If my brother, Felix goes back and finds Isaac, they're gonna fight!" Jenna whimpered.

Alex just smirked coolly and simply said "If the beacon is unlit, yes, they will fight." "Felix is a terriblly rash young man, is he not?" Kraden smiled nervously.

"Why are boys such fools?" Jenna sighed and shook her head. "He may be rash, but Felix is no fool. His good qualities outweigh his bad…" Kraden assured her.

"That's why I think Isaac would understand if we just talked to him." Jenna smiled as she snapped her fingers in a idea way. "Why didn't I think of this before now?" Jenna turned to Alex with a pleading look. "Please… Can we go back up and talk to Isaac?" Jenna pleaded.

Alex shook his head no. "I'm afraid that's not possible." Alex told her. "Alex, why?" Jenna questioned. "He is an enemy." Alex stated firmly.

"Isaac? An enemy?" Jenna blinked. "Our methods may differ, but you and I ultimately want the same thing…" Alex said.

"To light the elemental lighthouses…" Kraden has a serious look on his face. "Isaac and his friends would prevent this from happening." Alex folded his arms again.

"So that would make them enemies?" Jenna looked down. "But fear not…" Alex smirked coolly. "They would never defeat Saturos and Menadri." Alex turned to Kraden. "So… Felix went back to the top of the lighthouse?" Alex asked him.

"Why do you seem so pleased, Alex?" Kraden questioned. "Why shouldn't I be? After all, the lighthouse will soon shine brightly once again!" Alex sniggered. "Why do you want to see the beacon lit so badly and want the Maidens of Hope, Alex?" Jenna questioned.

Alex frowned. "Oh, so it's my turn to answer questions, is it? Once, Alchemy was commonplace throughout the world of Weyard… With its power, mankind worked wonders across the land…" Alex explained.

"The lost age of man…" Kraden frowned. "I want to see that world restored once again with the help of the Maidens of Hope, and…" Alex stopped midsentence.

"And what, Alex?" Jenna asked, suspicious. Alex turned to her with a eerie smile and replied "We've spoken long enough already. Let us continue this another time. We should leave the lighthouse now, before the beacon is fired…" Kraden nodded in agreement and said "I concur… Let us meet at the location we agreed on and wait for Felix."

"Alright, Kraden. Let's go." Jenna nodded. And they exited the lighthouse.

They were outside the entrance till they heard "There they are! Get'em!" Five soldiers and five other men arrived to confront them.

"Iodem sent us to stand guard here, but…" The first soldier growled. "I never thought we would encounter them!" The second solder added.

"Scoundrels! What have you done with Sheba!" A worker growled. "Return her now, or you're gonna regret it!" The second worker issued.

"Um…" A fourth soldier looked at them. "Aren't there supposed to be more of them?" The fifth solder realized that and said "Huh… Maybe they're just the first ones to come out…" He figured.

"Great!" A fourth worker grinned. "That means we've got them outnumbered!" "We can probarly take them, you think?" The fifth worker guessed.

The fifth solder turned to a third soldier. "Go fetch the other Tolbi solders and the warriors chosen by Lord Babi in Lalivero!" He ordered. The third solder nodded and went to Lalivero.

"And we'll go tell the others in the caves, too!" The fifth worker, possibly the boss added. "Got it, Boss!" The third worker nodded.

"How unfortunate…" Kraden frowned deeply. "It looks like an ambush. What should we do, Jenna?" He asked her. Jenna was skeptic. "What do you mean? Look around… We'll have to fight them!" Jenna frowned.

"Are you serious? Jenna, are you really prepared to fight those men?" Alex frowned in a disapprove way. "We don't have any choice. We have to…" Jenna looked down in guilt.

"Well then. Allow me to shoulder some of your burden." Alex smirked as he stepped forward. "…Burden?" Kraden arched an eyebrow. Alex turned to Kraden.

"We regroup along the road leading away from Lalivero. Do you understand?" Alex asked them. "Of course. It's in the direction opposite Lalivero." Jenna nodded.

"Follow this road west, and take the path down through the canyon to the cave. On the other side of that cave, you will find a small peninsula called Idejima. We meet there. Thankfully, those workers block your route." Alex smirked.

"And fortunealy…." Jenna smiled a little. "They don't look that tough…" Kraden added. "Hello! We can hear you!" The first worker growled. "That's just plain rude!" The second worker added.

Alex ignore the workers and said "Why don't the two of you escape and leave the Tolbi soldiers to me?" Alex suggested.

"The two of us? Alone?" Jenna blinked. "You can use Psynergy, can't you, Jenna?" Jenna merely nodded. "Then you'll be fine. We shall reconvene at the peninsula." Alex stepped forward.

"You think you can take on Tolbi's finest soldiers on your own, little man?" The first soldier scoffed. "I do not wish to inflict unnecessary bloodshed." Alex said calmly.

"Don't wish to…" The second solder has a anger vein on his forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. Alex sniggered as he snapped his fingers, making a geyser appear below the soldier, knocking him out.

"W-What was that!" The third solder gawked. "Don't know, but it's way out of my league!" The fifth solder turned to the workers. "You wait here till back up arrives."

The workers gulped in fear as they high tailed it out of here. The soldiers sweat dropped before looking at Alex, when he moved, the soldiers screamed and ran away in fear.

"They mentioned back up from Lalivero. I will deal with them while the two of you head to Idejima." Alex told them as he head off to destroy the backup.

"You heard the man. Let's hurry!" Kraden shouted. Jenna nodded before turning to the Venus Lighthouse. 'Felix, Isaac… Please be okay!' Jenna and Kraden went to Idejima.

Jenna had to use her Psynergy to defeat some workers who found out Alex wasn't with them. Eventually, they made it to Idejima.

Jenna and Kraden made it towards the ship from Book 1. They looked around, unknown to them that a certain bunny girl and ghost queen were watching them by their hiding spot.

"This is the place, isn't it?" Kraden asked her. "Yes. Idejima." Jenna nodded. "The peninsula at the end of the road to the west… That's what he told us. Hm… Menadri said a ship would be here…" Kraden scratched his chin.

Jenna noticed the ship and shouted "Over there!" The two ran up to it. "At first glance, it seems like a normal ship, but… There's something odd about it…" Without hesitation, Kraden went into the ship.

"Kraden, wait!" Jenna tried to stop him, but failed. Jenna sighed and muttered "Oh I swear! You're like a kid with a new toy!" After awhile, he still hasn't come back up. Jenna growled and stomped her feet and shouted "Hurry it up in there!"

Kraden returns after 2 minutes with a frown. "What's wrong?" Jenna asked him. "It's missing…" Kraden said seriously.

"Hm?" Jenna's eyebrows arched in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "The thingie… that makes it go." Kraden stated. "What do you mean? What's so important about this… thingie?" Jenna frowned as she puffed her cheeks.

"The boat can't move without it…" Kraden sighed. Jenna stomped her feet in anger. "Oh that Menadri! She tricked us!" Jenna steamed. "Tricked us?" Kraden asked, a sweat drop on his head.

"Yeah, by passing this dud boat on us!" Jenna screamed. "There's no trick." Kraden shook his head no. "If this boat's a dud, how did it get here in the first place?" Kraden questioned.

Jenna tried to think up a good answer, but failed and sweat dropped. "Good point…" Jenna sighed. Kraden started pacing, thinking. "It must be the orb…" Kraden figured.

"What orb?" Jenna asked. "Don't you remember the crystal Saturos was carrying?" Kraden asked her. "You mean the big black pearl thing?" Jenna guessed. "I'm certain he has it. With it, he could move the ship with it." Kraden stated. "Kraden! Jenna!" Alex ran up to them.

"There you are. I see you have found the boat. We set sail as soon as the beacon has been fired, correct?" Alex asked them. Jenna nodded and the three of them watched the lighthouse from afar.

2 minutes has passed and the beacon hasn't been fired. "Strange…" Kraden muttered.

"What is it?" Alex asked him. "The beacon… It hasn't been lit yet." Kraden stated. Alex frowned. "You're right… Why is it taking so long?" He wondered. "And why hasn't my brother returned?" Jenna said in worry.

Suddenly, light began to shine from the aerie. The area around the lighthouse vibrates. "They done it, Jenna! They've lit the beacon!" Kraden smiled. Then, the vibration began to get worse, resulting in a earthquake.

"What's happening, Kraden!" Jenna gasped as she struggled to retain her footing. "Why won't the ground stop shaking?" Then, the lighthouse made more earthquakes.

"Strange… I think it might actually get worse!" Alex gasped. "I think the lighthouse is collapsing! Look!" She pointed to the lighthouse being split in half like in Book 1. "The ground around it is crumbling!" Jenna gawked.

"Mercury Lighthouse didn't react this way… What makes Venus different?" Kraden wondered. Then, the earthquake severed Idejima from the mainland. "That last tremor tore a rift in the Suhalla Range!" Alex pointed out.

"How are we gonna go back to Gondowan now!" Jenna panicked. Idejima begin to drift out to sea. "Oh no!" Melona panicked. "We're drifting out into sea, my highness!" Setra gawked. "What will happen to us!" Menace panicked, keeping her voice down.

Some time has passed.

Jenna and Kraden were lying down on the grass in thought. "Oh Kraden… How long will this island continue to drift?" Jenna moaned.

"I don't know… I wish you could tell me…" Kraden shrugged. "Seesh…" Jenna growled. "You're no help in times like this." Kraden's stomach growled. "Hey, I'm hungry…" Kraden moaned.

Jenna stood up in anger. "How could you be thinking of food at a time like this!" Jenna gritted her teeth, a firey aura appeared around her. "I wonder what happened to my brother…" Jenna sighed sadly.

"I can't be certain., but it looks like they fired the Venus beacon." Kraden told her. "Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me that. That's how we wound up adrift at sea, right?" Jenna muttered.

"My, aren't you cranky today, Jenna!" Kraden chuckled. "Well, I supposed you're just worried about Felix." Jenna looked down in sadness.

"Isaac, Zoey, Reina and the others must have been at the lighthouse, too." Jenna guessed. Kraden merely nodded and said "Maybe so…" Jenna looked at the skies in sadness. "I miss them… Isaac… Felix… I wish I get to know Zoey, Reina and their friends more when we first met…" Jenna sighed. Alex walked up to them.

"Come with me. There is something I wish to show you." Alex smiled. Curious, Jenna and Kraden who got up walked with Alex to discover 10 figures, two of them they reconzied, but the other 8 and pink monkey are…

"By the Wise One! It's Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Reina, Alleyne, Nowa and Lou!" Kraden gasped in shock. "Felix! Sheba!" Jenna shouted happily, the 10 people were asleep. The two happy to see their friends again rushed to their aid.

"…oey! Zoey! Wake up!" Zoey moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was getting cleaer, but she gasped in shock as she saw who it was. It was Jenna! "J-Jenna?" Zoey gawked as she got up, the rest of her friends and the Queen's Blade Combatants and Lou got up as well.

"W-Where are we?" Nowa rubbed her eyes. "Guys! It's you!" Jenna squealed happily. "Jenna!" Kikki shouted happily. "It's so good to see you again!" Jenna hugged Zoey. Zoey hugged her back.

"Last thing I remember that we were fighting Saturos and Menadri, but how did we end up here?" Reina wondered. "We and the other Djinni carried you to this island." Reina's Djinni, Corona explained..

"How?" Corina asked confusedly. "Something happened at Venus Lighthouse and all of you fell into the ocean. Luckily, Felix and Sheba and us Djinni managed to get you to Idejima." Flash told her.

"At long last, the Maidens are in our grasp…" Alex stated coolly. "Alex!" Reina growled as the 8 otherworldly visitors got into battle stances. "Now now, let's not be hastily. First things first, we will explain everything." Kraden wisely intervened. Sheba moaned as she too got up.

"J-Jenna? Is that you?" Sheba asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Good to see you're safe, Sheba.." Jenna said happily as she begin to explain why the island id drifting.

"I see… So Venus Lighthouse caused that and Saturos-" "What happened to him and Menadri?" Alex asked her. Felix got up. "They're dead, Alex. Isaac and the others killed them." Alex gasped in shock.

"What? You expect me to believe Isaac killed them?" Felix nodded. "They have grown powerful then…" Alex mumbled. "Felix… did you saved us from drowning?" Zoey asked him.

Felix nodded with a smile. "It is my duty to protect one of the Maidens of Hope and the other Maidens from danger." That saying made her blush. "Still… How are we gonna get off this island?" Renee asked as she folded her arms.

Kraden noticed a continent when the island is drifting by. "I see land!" The others turned to see it. "Drat… and it's drifting away as we speak…" Alleyne frowned.

"How are we gonna get off this island?" Bridget said in worry. Felix then heard something, he turned around and frowned.. "Oh shoot…" He grimaced.

"What? What's wrong?" Jenna asked him, she and the party turned around and their eyes except for Alex widen in shock. "Everyone hang on!" Sheba screamed as the tidal wave hit them.

30 minutes later.

"Everyone okay?" Felix asked everyone, Alex was absent from the party. "I'm wet…" Corina complained as she shook her self, everyone nodded in agreement. They h=just woke up and saw that Idejima has hit the new continent.

"Good…" Felix smiled. "Hold on!" Zoey marched straight up to Felix's face. "Give me one good reason we should trust you! You're trying to destroy this world by lighting the Lighthouses!" Zoey growled.

Felix was taken back by thus. 'Guess we have no choice…' "…It's because our parents are being held prisinor…" "What?" Reina gasped. Kraden cleared his throat.

"You see… Felix and Jenna's parents are being held by Saturos and Menadri's clan of the north. And the only reason they will release them if is Felix can light the two remaining lighthouses. Felix and Jenna's parents have survived the boulder three years ago at Vale. Felix has no choice but to follow by their demands." Kraden stated.

"It's true." Jenna nodded. "I was shocked when Saturos told me our parents are still alive. So please, I want you to stop trying to stop us from lighting the beacons on the lighthouse and help us light the beacons! Please!" Jenna pleaded.

Zoey, Reina and her friends closed their eyes in thought then opened them. "I see… Then we have no choice but to light the Jupiter and Mars beacons." Reina stated.

"I feel bad betraying Isaac and the others…" Kikki looked down in sadness. "But we have to do this to save Felix and Jenna's parents." Nowa said seriously. "Alright. We'll help you, Felix." Zoey smiled at her.

"Zoey… Reina… Everyone… Thank you…" Felix smiled warmly at her, which made her blush again. Sheba noticed a town not far from their location. "Maybe we should start asking questions in that town over there." Sheba suggested.

"Good eye, Sheba!" Corina grinned. "Alright. Looks like the journey's only beginning." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes. And maybe we can tell Isaac and his friends about this…." Alleyne suggested.

"That is, if they can listen." Kraden muttered. "Our first adventure out of Angara!" Jenna and Nowa struck a pose and they both shouted "Charge! Unknwon to them, Melona and Menace were recovering from the tidal wave.

"Ugh… I got seawater down my throat." Melona hacked and coughed. "Tell me about it…" Menace moaned as she shake to get herself dry.

A new mission, the 8 otherworlders have changed sides and must light the remaining lighthouses to save Felix and Jenna's parents from the clan of the now dead Saturos and Menadri. Will this new partnership and friendship be enough to save them?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 2: Echo: The Brother of Flint. Go South, Young Heroes!

Me: How do you like that?

Sheba: I say. This chapter is long.

Zoey: So, when will me and Felix start falling in love?

Me: Soon. Anyway, at Kandorean Temple, the gang from Infinite Strafos will join Felix and the party, so stay tune!

Kraden: Oh my! I certainly can't wait to see what happens next in the third chapter! (Smiles)


	38. Echo: The Brother of Flint

Chapter 2: Echo: The Brother of Flint: Go South, Young Heroes!

The party were walking towards the town. "By the way, where is Alex anyway?" Sheba asked. Felix puts his hand on his chin in thought. "He probarly went to look for a ship" Felix guessed. "Why a ship?" Reina asked him.

"Did you forget what he is saying?" Kraden asked her. Reina figured it out. "He wants Alchemy returned to its former glory in Weyard." Reina frowned.

"By lightning the four elemental lighthouses, he might just succeed." Jenna added. "But why a ship?" Kikki asked confusedly. "The remaining two lighthouses are unreachable by land. None remain to be lit across the Eastern Sea." Kraden figured.

"Then what should we—" Before Jenna can finish, Felix interrupted her. "We must go to the Western Sea…" Felix stated. "The Western Sea…" Sheba gasped in awe. "Is that where we're going, Felix?" Bridget asked him.

"Of course." Felix nodded with a smile. "Well said, Felix! And go we shall!" Kraden smiled. "That's right! Felix and Jenna's parents' lives depends on it!" Zoey nodded with a smile.

Kraden turned to Sheba. "What about you, Sheba?" He asked her. Sheba looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Its… not gonna be a easy trip." Alleyne told her coolly. "And there is no reason you should have to face that danger… Right Felix?" Kraden asked him.

"No. She has a reason to face danger." Felix shook his head no. "Felix remembers… I have a reason to be traveling with you…" Sheba nodded in agreement. "What reason?" Corina asked. "It's my destiny…" Sheba looked down.

"This quest is your… destiny?" Jenna blinked. "And you couldn't tell us about this earlier?" Nowa asked her. Sheba nodded. "But how can we trust you when you don't know why you're with us?" Jenna questioned.

Sheba looked down again. "I'm sorry… But please, you have to take me! You must! You need me!" Sheba pleaded. "I don't understand. Why exactly do we need you?" Kraden asked. "You know that I'm a Adept, don't you? I can control the wind, as Felix knows as he also knows Zoey, Reina and their friends can use Psynergy even though they're not Adepts." Sheba stated.

"You know she was a Wind Adept?" Renee asked him. "Um… Yes." Felix scratched his head. "Saturos must have mentioned it atop the lighthouse… I see…" Kraden nodded.

"They saw that I was a Wind Adept right away… They kidnapped me for my powers… They needed me on their journey." Sheba explained.

"Oh yeah… They say they needed an alignment that complemented their own." Kikki remembered. "They said they would need a Wind Adept in order to light Jupiter Lighthouse's beacon." Nowa remembered.

"Ah, of course… And I suspect we'll need your power as well." Kraden nodded in agreement. "We understand now." Bridget nodded. Jenna turned to Felix. "But you want to know what she means by destiny, too, don't you?" Jenna asked him with a wink.

"Y-Yes." Felix nodded. "I wish we could read minds like Sheba and Ivan." Corina smiled. "I'm sure she will tell us soon in her own time. Won't you, Sheba?" Reina asked her with a smile. Sheba nodded with a smile.

Kikki's stomach growled. "I'm hungry." Kikki said. "We still have our stuff when we fell from Venus Lighthouse, so we have some money for the town to eat food." Zoey remembered. "Alright, we should trust Sheba during the journey.

14 minutes later, they reached a town called Daila. They stopped at an inn to eat lunch.

"Man! I'm stuffed!" Zoey smiled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Yes. Good thing we arrived on this continent with Idejima." Sheba nodded. "By the way, has anyone seen Renee?" Jenna asked.

"I think she went to gather some info on this continent in this town." Kraden remembered. "I wonder what's keeping her." Felix wondered. "Plus, there are rumors of pirates being locked up in a town called Madra. How exciting!" Corina grinned.

"Remember, Corina. Curiosity kills the cat." Alleyne told her. Corina rolled her eyes. 50 seconds later, Renee came back.

"So, did you gather some useful info?" Bridget asked her friend. Renee nodded and said "Yes. A Great Healer said we should head Kandorean Temple in the south of Indra. He said to seek out a man named Master Poi. He is said to perform great feats." Renee pointed out.

"Hmm…" Felix scratched his chin in thought. "What is it, Felix?" Jenna asked him in wonder. "I'm curious about what feats this Master Poi character is doing. We should go there first before heading to Madra." He suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and exited Daila from the south exit.

As they were walking, they saw something heading their way. "Wait a minute… Is that a…" Zoey gasped. Yes, it was! It was a orange energy ball heading towards them. "It's a Djinni!" Felix gawked as the Djinni energy ball stopped near them.

It dispelled to reveal… "Flint?" Reina gasped. But there was something different about Flint. He has a crest shaped like a sun on his chest.

"You know my brother, Flint?" The Flint lookalike asked them. "Yes. He's with a friend of ours who are looking for us." Bridget told him. "Whew! Thank the elements he's alright. My name is Echo, the younger brother of Flint. I'm looking for him ever since the eruption of Mt. Aleph. We're close as brothers can be and I was wondering if I can tag along with you guys." Echo asked politely.

"Well, what do you think, Felix?" Kraden asked him. Felix thought about it for 40 seconds then he said with a smile "Sure, you can tag along with us. Also, will you be my partner?"

"Of course I will! Anyone who's friends with my big brother is a friend of mine! Felix, right? I will be your first Venus Djinni!" Echo said happily as he perched himself on Felix's shoulder.

"Alright, Felix! Your very first Djinni!" Jenna cheered. "Thanks, Jenna." Felix grinned. "So there are more Djinni here!" Zoey gasped. "Then we should keep an eye out for them. The more Djinni we have, the more powerful we become." Kraden smiled.

Everyone nodded in agreement and pressed on to Kandorean Temple.

Echo, the brother of Flint has joined our heroes, who else will join them in their quest to light the two remaining elemental lighthouses?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 3: Of Lash and ISs: The Boy and Girls Who Use ISs

A/N: Next time will the IS gang join forces with Felix, Zoey, Reina and the gang, so stay tune!


	39. Of Lash and ISes

Chapter 3: Of Lash and ISs: The Boy and Girls Who Use ISs

3 hours later, the party arrived at an ancient temple with guards standing by.

"So, this is Kandorean Temple…" Zoey gasped in awe. "Maybe they will let us see Master Poi." Jenna guessed. Reina walked up to one of the monk guards.

"Excuse us? Is this Kandorean Temple?" She asked politely. "Yes. This is Kandorean Temple. Have you come to see Master Poi?" The monk guard asked. Alleyne walked up this time.

"Yes… We come to learn something from him." She stated. "I'm sorry, but Master Poi is not seeing visitors for now." The second monk guard stated firmly. "Oh come on! Please!" Corina pleaded. Sheba noticed something and said to Corina "Let's just go." But Sheba said in Corina's mind 'Follow me. I think I see something.' Corina nodded and the two of them motioned everyone to follow them.

Felix got what they're doing and told the guards "Okay, we'll be leaving now." Felix walked over to where Sheba and Corina are, curious, the rest of the party followed them.

The party stands before a vine covered hole. "What is it?" Kikki asked curiously. "Hmm… Nowa, Bridget, I need your help on this one." Sheba stated. "Right." The two of them nodded and the three of them got close and they shouted "Whirlwind!"

The three wind users' combined might made the Whirlwind strong enough to blow away the leaves. "Nicely done, you three! Looks like we can get into the Temple using this path." Kraden smiled.

"But it seems wrong of us sneaking into a place when someone said they're not seeing visitors. That would almost make us look like thieves." Jenna said in worry. Felix turned to her with a smile. "If we wait, then we won't get to learn some new things quickly. Come on, let's go." Felix went into the cave.

"Wait for us!" Zoey gasped as the rest of the party entered. The cave lead them into the temple grounds. Alleyne looked around to see if there are guards. Luckily, there were only students meditating.

"The coast is clear…" She stated. Nodding, the party went into the temple.

They entered the interior where they saw more students meditating. "You there! Focus your mind!" A somewhat elderly voice shouted. Looking up, the party saw a old man with a white beard who wore high monk clothes talking to a student.

The student does what he was told and begins to levitate, albeit with some difficulty. "He's floating!" Nowa whispered in awe.

"Did you see that, Master?" The student asked the old man eagerly. The old man shook his head no. "No, no, no! You lack discipline!" The old man turned to another student. "Now, you!"

The student slightly did well with slightly less trouble than the other student. "How was that, master?" The second student asked the old man. The old man smiled a little. "Improving… slowly! Continue your meditating!" Next, the old man turned to a third student.

"Your turn!" The student did very well, correcting whatever small errors he makes. "Not bad…" Renee whistled softly.

"Master, have I done it?" The third student asked hopefully. "Not bad… You might stand a chance to succeed." The old man smiled. "I can do it, Master! Please! Let me try!" The third student stopped what he was doing and turned to the master with a pleading look.

"Your skills lack polish… It may be dangerous. Do you still wish to enter?" The old man asked in concern. "Yes, I do! I do!" The third student shouted eagerly.

"If you fail, you may lose more than just your pride…" The old man said grimly. His student however laughed slightly. "I do not fear death, Master!" He said bravefully.

"Ho ho! Is that so? Very well, then! It is time for your trial, my son!" The old man smiled as the student went towards some stairs. "Enter the cave, and ascend!" The old man proclaimed, the third student nodded and went into the cave.

"What should we do? Follow him?" Nowa asked everyone. "I'm curious on what kind of test this area has. Let us follow him." Kraden suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and entered the cave.

When they got down, they saw an underground cavern with many things to test a true warrior.

"Interesting…" Alleyne smirked coolly. 'This will test my warrior's strengths and my Psynergy powers…' she thought to herself.

"So, this is the cave that tests students of Master Poi." Sheba gasped in awe. "I wonder what will happen if we make it through this cave." Reina wondered.

"We won't know till we find out." Felix stated. "Right. Let's press on." Kraden suggested, the party nodded in agreement and pressed on.

In the first floor, they have to navigate the narrowing paths, halfway there, Felix could have sworn he heard voices.

Felix stopped his party. "Listen…" He told them. The party listened in.

"…are we gonna do? That strange sigil sucked us into this cave!" A female voice shouted. "Calm down, Cecilia, I'm sure we'll figure out something." This time, a male voice said in a easy going but serious tone.

"Figure out something! Look around you, Orimura! You're my future husband and we need to work together to find out what cave this is and get back to Tokyo!" A childish female voice said sternly.

"Looks who talking, Laura! And he's not your future husband! Who knows what kind of things may dwell in this cave!" Another female voice yelled.

"Please don't fight you two…" A female voice said uneasily. "Charlotte's right. We have to use our heads in this. We don't have our ISes with us, but we learn the combat experiences from them." A calm voice said.

"Did they say… a sigil?" Bridget wondered. "Yes. They must mean the Sigil of the Sun!" Kraden nodded. "Let's go greet them, shall we?" Felix suggested as the party walked up to the source of the voices.

When they got near, they saw five girls, one of them younger than the rest and a boy wearing school uniforms… But wait! Those clothes looked too advanced to be school uniforms, in fact… They are advanced school uniforms!

The girl with black hair with a green ribbon gripped her sword, while the girl with somewhat brown hair with yellow ribbons got into a battle stance. "Don't worry, we come in peace." Kraden assured them with a smile.

"How can you be sure you won't attack us?" The silver hair girl with a black eye patch growled. "Cause did you came to this world through a sun shaped sigil?" Nowa asked them politely.

"Why yes, we have. Wait, so we're in another world?" The yellow haired girl with a blue headband on her hair gasped as she covered her mouth. "Who are you?" The boy asked them.

Felix stepped forward. "My name is Felix. And this world you're in is called Weyard. You come through a portal called the Sigil of the Sun. Weyard is what you called it in your world a medieval kind of world." He explained.

"I see…" The boy nodded. "…Toto, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore…" The brown haired girl with ribbons joked nervously. "Tokyo? You came from the same world as us?" Corina asked hopefully, her Djinni hid in her pocket deeply.

"Yes. Does it have the IS Academy and is our teachers worried about us?" The yellow haired girl with a pendant around her neck asked. "IS? What is that?" Kikki asked confusedly.

12 minutes later…

"I see…" Kraden nodded. "In that world, technology has advanced, but women have gained most of the power in your world using these ISes or Infinite Strafos for short and only girls and women can used them… But you said that boy over there can use a IS somehow." Kraden figured it out.

"You got it, old man." The silver haired girl smirked. Kraden has an anger vein on his forehead. "Old man? Hmph! I have you know that I have many years of teachings before you were born!" He retorted.

"Calm down, Kraden. First off, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Jenna." Jenna smiled. "Sheba, it's a pleasure." Sheba bowed politely.

"My name is Zoey Hanson. It's nice to meet you six." Zoey waved cheerfully. "Corina Bucksworth, the richest girl you'll ever know!" Corina smiled snobbly. "Snob…" The brown haired girl with ribbons muttered.

"My name is Bridget Verdant." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "Kikki Benjamin is my name!" Kikki did a trick or two. "Renee Roberts, that's all you need to know…" Renee folded her arms.

"Reina Vance, the Traveling Warrior." Reina smiled. "Alleyne, the Teacher Warrior." Alleyne bowed politely. "I'm Nowa and this is Lou, my friend." Nowa smiled and Lou said something that he said hi.

"Ichika Onimura, a student at IS Academy." Ichika smiled. "Houki Shinonono. It's a pleasure." Houki bowed politely. "My name is Cecilia Alcott, I came from England in our world and born in a wealthy family." Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled.

"Lingyin Huang. It's nice to meet you, I guess. But call me Ling." Ling shrugged. "Um… My name is Charlotte Dunois." Charlotte introduced herself shyly.

"My name is Laura Bodewig. Don't get any funny ideas." She glared at Felix, he had no choice but to glare back. "And I am the scholar, Kraden. Listen, we have a important quest to do and I have a offer for you. If you travel with us, maybe you can find a way back to your world like our friends are. They are also trying to find a way back to their own worlds." Kraden stated.

"Well, what says you, girls?" Ichika asked them. "If we go with them, I feel like I can learn a thing or two about this world from them." Houki nodded. "It would be rude to turn down an offer since we're visitors in this world." Cecilia nodded with a smile.

"I don't know what kind of fighting styles you guys have, but we can learn more about them. It's like homework back in our world." Ling grinned. "Okay, I guess…" Charlotte hid behind Ichika which made Cecilia glared at her.

"Whatever…" Laura muttered. "Then…" Nowa smiled. "Welcome to our family of travelers." "So who's the leader?" Ichika asked. "I am. We have a reason in this quest and I'm leading my friends. We're in Kandorean Temple to learn more about Master Poi's secrets. So follow us, and you'll be fine." Felix stated.

"Okay then, Leader… Lead the way…" Laura glared at the Earth Adept even more.

With their newest members to their party which Kraden started to call them the ISes of the part of the party, they pressed on.

The first area in B2 is a stalagmite maze. "This maze looks confusing…" Houki frowned. "Any ideas on how to get through this?" Ling looked at it. They were on a ledge. "Felix, lead the way." Zoey nodded to him.

Felix nodded as he leaped onto the first stalagmite. He looked really carefully. There are some stalagmites that lead to some dead ends. So he carefully looked for one that leads to the next area. Smiling to himself, Felix leaped on the correct path, the party watched him closely and when he got to the ledge that has a staircase, he motioned everyone to follow him.

"Impressive." Houki smiled. "Beginner's luck…" Laura rolled her eye. "Do you have to be rude, Laura?" Cecilia glared at her. The party followed the path Felix took and made it to where Felix is, after they got through, they went into the next floor. They encountered the student who collapsed, but he's gonna live.

The next area has a waterfall with rocks. "Hmm…" Kraden scratched his chin. "It looks like we have to cross that waterfall with the help of the rocks against it." He figured.

"What?" Cecilia gasped. "But we'll get soaked!" She protested. "We have no choice, our clothes will dry off quickly once we're done with this waterfall." Renee said calmly as she went through the waterfall, one by one, the party got through the waterfall and made it to the staircase leading to the next area.

The next area has a stone pillar which can be moved and seemingly stones on the ground. "Wait a minute…" Felix stopped his party. 20 seconds later, the stones were rising out of a geyser!

"Geysers!" Jenna gasped. "So… How do we reach the top?" Sheba asked. "I got it!" Bridget snapped her fingers in a idea way. "We can use that stone pillar to put on top of the first stone, that way, the geyser will make the other rise even higher."

"Nice thinking, Bridget!" Ichika grinned. They did as Bridget told them to and waited for the geyser to act up, they take turns using the platform to get to the top.

Next, they have to use tightropes to get across by going one person at a time.

"We're almost at the end, I can feel it." Felix stated as the party walked towards the center of the final area. "How can you tell?" Houki asked in wonder.

"I can feel Master Poi's presence in the top of this area which we will ascend from." Felix told her. Suddenly, Laura noticed something.

"Hmm?" It was a blue energy ball heading towards them. (A/N: That never gets old. Ahem! Back to the fic.)

"What is that?" Ichika asked confusedly. The energy ball dispelled to reveal…

"A Mercury Djinni!" Sheba gasped. "A what?" Cecilia asked confusedly. "Djinni… Elemental creatures of long ago, they can increase an Adept's powers by forming a pact with them." Kraden explained.

"Hey there!" The Mercury Djinni greeted. "Beyond this path lies three monstrous apes, but it's blocked by a boiling hot pot. My name is Fog by the way and I challenge you to a Djinni Battle!" Fog challenged.

"Alright." Felix nodded as he unsheathed his sword. "We accepted your challenge!" Jenna, Sheba, Reina and Kikki who transformed much to the ISes' shock.

**Fog: The Mercury Djinni**

"Spire!" Felix summoned an earth pillar and flung it at Fog who put up an water barrier to dispelled it. "Fume!" Jenna hurled a flame attack at Fog, giving him some damage. "Ray!" Sheba summoned lightning Psynergy attacks on Fog, giving him some damage. "What the hell are they doing? Are they using what I think it is, magic?" Laura's eye widen in awe. "Close, but it is Psynergy, the powers of Alchemy." Alleyne stated. "Alchemy?" Ling blinked. "You mean that ancient technique that the guys of medieval Europe tried to turn lead into gold?" "Your Alchemy is different than ours. Cause our Alchemy can perform more than turning lead into gold." Kraden smiled. Reina charged at Fog and slashed him three times. Kikki used Tambourine Trench and Glacier to add some damage to Fog. "Oof! Not bad! See if you can handle this! Ice Missile!" Fog hurled ice missiles at the combatants, the five Psynergy Warriors put up their Psynergy shields to block them. "Glaicer!" Kikki and Fog shouted as they hurled their ice attacks at each other, which collided and canceled each other out. Felix let out a yell and slashed Fog three times! "Flare Storm!" Reina hurled the flame Psynergy move at the Djinni, defeating it.

"Well done! Now to choose my partner…" Fog eyed Kikki. "Surely you, child?" "Okay! I don't mind having another Djinni with me!" Kikki grinned. Fog nodded happily as he went into Kikki's pocket.

"Wow… I mean… I'm impressed." Charlotte gasped in awe. "So this world's Alchemy is different than our owns and other worlds as well." Cecilia figured it out.

"Quite right, Cecilia. You say, Alchemy was once the most powerful power of all… But sadly… A war broke out because of it and we had to seal it away." Kraden stated.

"That bites…" Ling grimaced. "We wasted enough time, let's move." Laura growled. "Geez… What will it take to get on that girl's good side?" Jenna muttered.

Felix and the party were near a boiling hot pot. "So… How do we get pass it. Moving it will only burn our hands." Corina placed her hands on her hips. Felix smirked as he shouted "Move!" The Move hand appeared and moved the boiling pot out of the way.

"Nicely done, Felix!" Echo praised. "Hmph!" Laura sneered. The party hopped over the fire and went towards the stairs.

When they got near the stairs, Felix, Houki, Alleyne and Sheba tensed. "What's wrong?" Ling asked them. "Something's wrong here…" Renee tensed as well. Suddenly, Nowa's ears perked up. "They're coming!"

Landing in front of them are three monstrous apes. They beat their chests. "What are those things!" Cecilia covered her mouth in shock. "Chestbeaters, so they are the last line of defense in this trial." Kraden figured.

"Either way…" Reina stated as Felix, her, Nowa, Bridget, and Sheba stepped forward. "We have to pass this one!"

**Chestbeaters**

The Chestbeaters let out a roar as the first of them slams his fist down, making an earthquake attack hit them for small damage. "Gaia!" Felix slams his fists down as the Psynergy move hit them for small damage. "Whirlwind!" Sheba and Bridget shouted as they hurled the wind based Psynergy attacks and gave the three apes big damage due to their weakness of wind. The second ape lunrged at Reina, she dodged every punch it throws at her and she slashed it three times and shouted "Blast!" She made a fire based explosion that blows the Chestbeater away. The third and first charged at Nowa, she dodged every punch they throw at her, well one of them hit her but she recovered and she shouted "Storm Ray!" Lightning bolts hit the two monsters for bigger damage. "Corona, give us a boost!" Reina shouted. "Right!" Corona gave the combatants a boost in attack. "Zephry, Squall, help us out!" Bridget commanded, her two Djinni nodded and they struck the three monsters three times with wind attacks. "Keep it up!" Kikki cheered. "Don't let them get the drop on you!" Ichika shouted. "Ray!" Sheba summoned lightning bolts and rained down on the three monsters, giving it some damage. "Breeze! Kite! Go into standby so we can summon Thor!" Nowa shouted. "Right!" "Kite!" Her two Djinni went into standby. "Alright then!" Felix shouted. "Thor! We summoned thee!" The 5 warriors shouted and they summoned Thor. The summon looks like the legendary god of thunder and almost like the Marvel super hero. "Let there be lightning!" Thor shouted as he slams his hammer down and made a powerful thunderstorm hit the Chestbeaters, they roared in agony as they fell to the ground, dead.

"Sugoi!" Charlotte squealed. "Yeah, that was amazing!" Ling cheered. "Thanks." Jenna closed her eyes and smiled. "Let us go up the stairs." Kraden stated, the party nodded in agreement and went up the stairs.

The final area they were in was a shrine with a pebble in the top ledge on a altar and the old man known as Master Poi himself. He noticed the party thinking one of his students have passed the trial and walked up to them.

"You have passed a very difficult test. You have pleased your teacher!" He figured out who they are. "Wait… You're not one of my students! Who are you! How did you… come this far?" Master Poi asked confusedly.

"Ah yes… How indeed?" Kraden shrugged. Master Poi ran outside, when he got there, he saw that the rope was still down. Blinking, he ran back to the others.

"You must have gone through the cave… That means…" Master Poi smiled. "I must give you… the secret of Lash!" He proclaimed.

"Master Poi… you seemed perturbed." Alleyne stated. "Oh, no… not at all…" Poi shook his head with a smile.

"You do seem perturbed." Felix crossed his arms. "I am not perturbed. Merely… surprised." Poi corrected him.

"What is Lash by the way?" Houki asked him. "Lash is a sacred power, passed down for years by the followers of this temple." Poi explained.

"A sacred power? And it's called Lash, you say?" Now Reina was interested. "And now, I must pass it on to you. It is our way. It is a gift given to all those who pass the test, so it has been for ages." Poi smiled.

"What type of power is this Lash?" Kraden asked. "Allow me to show you." Poi smiled as he did something, he used his mind to tie the rope to where the item is. "That was Psynergy!" Zoey gasped in shock.

"Psynergy, you say? We called it spiritual strength, but it seems the same. This technique uses the spiritual to affect the physical. One with a strong spirit can lift and move heavy objects farther." Poi explained.

"The distance changes with your level of power? Fascinating!" Kraden smiled. "Those who cannot pass this cave's trials are not worthy of the technique." Poi stated.

"Felix, do you think this cave was designed to test one's control of Psynergy?" Kraden asked him. "It appears so." Felix nodded.

"Yes, yes! Well done, old man!" Poi clapped his hands in apperication. Kraden huffed. "Old man! You're no spring chicken yourself!" The girls couldn't help but chuckled.

"I wonder if it would be alright to allow outsiders such as yourselves to use this power…" Poi scratched his chin. "I'm sure it will be alright. Here, let me get it." Sheba stated with a smile as she climbed up the rope. As she got on the ledge, she turned to Master Poi. He nodded and said "The power and secret of our temple is yours! I believed you will use it in ease. When you see a rope, use Lash on it. It will do you good on your travels." Poi smiled.

"Thank you, Master Poi." Sheba bowed politely as she took the Lash Pebble and placed it in her pocket.

After saying good bye to Master Poi, the party exited the temple and were in the wilderness now.

"So… What do we do now?" Cecilia wondered. "Hmm… I suggest we head back to Daila, also, there is a shrine that I want to investigate, let us go there when we're near Daila." Kraden suggested.

"Okay. Let's head to that shrine." Jenna smiled. "This trip may be a long one…" Ichika sighed.

The ISes have joined our heroes and they gained the secret of Lash, but what got Kraden wondering about that shrine near Daila?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 4: Shrines and Djinni, Oh My!

A/N: I need help on how to change, Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, Sara and Su for no longer abusing poor Keitaro when they arrive later in the story, give me your thoughts and I'll put them to good use. See you next time!


	40. Shrines and Djinni, Oh My!

A/N: Time for another short chapter! Also, I been thinking… Awhile ago, a reviewer begged me to put in FF13 in my Golden Sun story, at first, I agreed, but then I got to thinking again and came up with a conclusion that FF13 won't fit in my story. So sorry, datazeroone, hope you understand. Anyway, here is Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Shrines and Djinni, Oh My!

"Ouch!" Cecilia winced as she stepped on a thorn and managed to recovered. "I thought nature will be nice, but I take it back, nature stinks…" "Oh quit whining, Alcott!" Laura growled.

Felix sighed as the party kept walking towards that shrine in Daila. It's been 2 hours and some of the ISes are complaining about nature sucking and asking if they're there yet, luckily, his party kept calm about it.

"Looks like we're almost there." Sheba stated, giving some relief to the ISes. 20 minutes later, they arrived at the shrine Kraden told the party about. He got that info from villagers at Dalia before they headed to Kandorean Temple and meeting the ISes.

They entered the shrine. It was a cavern like area. "Interesting…" Charlotte gasped in awe. Alleyne's ears perked up.

"Listen…" The party heeded her words and listen. It sounded like children voices. The party pressed forward and saw two children. The boy was on a ledge and the second boy was on the path the party was on.

"Alright, Tavi! I'm gonna throw the rope again!" The boy shouted as he gripped the rope. "Just don't miss this time, Riki!" Tavi shouted.

Riki throws it, but it failed to reach Tavi. "Aww, no! You missed again!" Tavi groaned. "Sorry, Tavi… I can't do it!" Riki apologized.

"I thought I got lucky when that wave carried me up here…" Tavi muttered sarcastilty. "What are you crazy?" Riki growled. "It knocked you stupid for a good ten minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah! Just find some way to get me down from here!" Tavi shouted angrily. "Fine! Just don't jump down or do anything stupid, OK?" Riki nodded as he went to another path.

"Should we help them?" Jenna asked everyone. "We can't ignore people in help. So we need to use that new Psynergy move we learned from Master Poi." Bridget suggested.

"I got this one." Sheba nodded as she walked up to the rope and shouted "Lash!" The Lash Hand appeared and grabbed the rope and tied it to stone on the other ledge. Tavi went back to where he was standing.

"Way to go, Riki!" Tavi cheered as he climbed down the rope. He turned to face the party after climbing down. "Who are you?" Tavi asked confusedly. "We're just travelers." Renee shrugged.

"How come you three me the rope?" Tavi asked. "We helped people who are in trouble." Zoey smiled. "Well, whatever. Thanks, anyway." Tavi shrugged.

Riki arrived 20 seconds later. "Hey Tavi! How'd ya get down from here?" Riki gasped in awe.

"These guys threw me the rope…" Tavi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now we can get that critter we saw!" Riki beamed. "Critter?" Felix raised an eyebrow.

"But that creature was too fast and said he wouldn't come home with us unless we're some people called Adepts." Tavi face faulted. "This is no place for kids to be playing around. Go home, now!" Laura growled.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Tavi and Riki gulped as they headed back home. "Could they be referring to a Djinni?" Reina crossed her arms in thought.

"Yeah. Us Djinni are sometimes faster than a normal human." Echo stated. "Well, let's go after it then!" Charlotte closed her eyes and smiled. Ichika and Houki sighed and sweat dropped.

The party explored the caverns of the Sea God Shrine. Ling noticed something in the shadows. It was a Djinni all right. "Hey! I think I see it!" Ling beamed. "Let's catch it!" Sheba shouted. Sheba, Jenna, Ling, Charlotte and Nowa voltunteered to chase it, the Djinni looked at them playfully as she speeds away, the five girls give chase.

"Who knew those girls have so much energy?" Bridget chuckled. "Hmm?" Kraden turned to see something. "What is it, Kraden?" Cecilia asked, the party turned to see a mural on the wall.

The mural showed a description of a sea and a continent, plus tidal waves and a man who looks like half fish. Plus at the top is a trident of some kind.

"What is it?" Kikki gasped in awe. 'This mural… I feel like I know it from somewhere, but by somebody else.' She thought to herself.

"Hmm, looks like a mural of some sort. It depicts of a continent and some sort of monster, but there is a trident on the top of this mural. Also, the sea is present in this mural." Kraden rubbed his chin in thought.

"What does it mean?" Reina wondered. "I say as we travel, we will figure it out. Let us memorized it for now." "Leave that to me." Ichika smiled as he took out a camera which amazed Felix and the others, it was a old classic camera from alternate Earths. Ichika took its picture and out printed out a photo.

"We have to wait for it to be developed. It's a good thing I bought this from the IS Academy's Antique Shop." He smiled. Alleyne nodded and puts the photo in her backpack. 30 seconds later, Sheba and the rest walked back to the party with the Djinni in Sheba's hands.

"We got the Djinni. It's a Jupiter Djinni and its name is Breath." Jenna closed her eyes and smiled. "Yep! I'll help you out as long as Sheba is my partner." Breath said happily. "You wouldn't imagained the trouble this little rascal has given us." Nowa laughed cheerfully.

"Alright, now that we seen enough. Let's head back to town and look for more info." Felix suggested. "I'm sure there has to be a clue on getting a boat by now." Nowa nodded. "Indeed." Alleyne agreed. Felix casted Retreat and they warped back to the entrance.

What secrets does the mural hold? Will Felix and the party find a boat?

To be continued…

Next time: Crossing the Canyons: The Steel Angels Have Arrive!

A/N: Next chapter will have our heroes crossing a canyon and meeting the cast of Steel Angel Kurumi, so stay tune and sorry I have to cut FF13 from the fic!


	41. The Steel Angels Have Arrived!

Djinni acquired so far:

Felix: Echo

Sheba: Breath

Zoey: Granite, Ground

Corina: Scorch, Flash

Bridget: Zephry, Squall

Kikki: Mist, Tonic, Fog

Renee: Quartz, Bane

Reina: Corona,

Alleyne: Sleet, Hail

Nowa: Breeze, Kite

Airi (Which I will get to her next chapter): Fever

A/N: Whew! Looks like I'm hopefully done with my nephews' birthday parties, let me tell ya, they're good but a hassle. Anyway, here is Chapter 5 with the Steel Angels and

Chapter 5: Crossing the Canyons: The Steel Angels Have Arrive!

After sorting over the missing kids of Daila, the party decided to head back to Daila to discuss on where to go from here.

"So what do we do now?" Laura asked. "I suggest on seeing the mayor to see if there is a boat leading to our destination." Felix suggested. "Good idea. No good will come if we wait." Alleyne nodded in agreement.

The party headed towards the mayor's house till they saw Alex stepping out of the doorway. "Alex!" Felix gasped. "You know him?" Cecilia asked confusedly. "Yeah…" Jenna frowned.

"Felix… Zoey… Reina… Well, well… Looks like our little family is back together again with new members of this party." Alex smirked coolly. "Save it, you creep!" Kikki growled.

"Where did you go?" Nowa and Lou glared at the Mercury Adept. "To look for a boat, of course." Alex replied firmly.

"And did you find one?" Kraden asked. Alex shook his head no. "Unfortunately, there are none to be had. I spoke to the mayor, and he suggest that we try the large town south of us." Alex explained.

"Is that where you're going?" Ichika asked. Alex nodded and said "Yes. Madra may have boats available. That would be the most logical move."

Jenna turned to Felix. "So what do you think, Felix? Should we go to Madra with Alex." Felix frowned and simply stated "I think we can get there without Alex's help."

"I have to agree with the Venus Adept on this one." Laura glared at Alex. She can feel a bad vibe from him. "No, that's not it. I'm just… preoccupied." Alex replied smugly.

"Self-absorbed is more like it!" Sheba growled. "Yeah!" Corina glared at Alex. "I simply prefer to work alone." Alex frowned.

"In that case, we'll let you be." Houki frowned as well. "Perhaps you will see me in Madra. I will probarly see you there, Maidens…" Alex smirked coldly at the 8 'Maidens' as he walked away.

"Grrr! That guy pisses me off!" Ling growled. "There's something about Alex that I don't like…" Charlotte looked down. "Let's hurry before he finds a boat first." Reina said, changing the subject. "Yes. Hopefully we will find a boat before he does. According to the townspeople, we can reach Madra by crossing a canyon called the Debkhan Plateau." Felix stated his info.

"Let's hurry! I want to wipe that smirk off that jerk's face when we beat him to Madra!" Cecilia clenched her fists. It's almost rare to see Cecilia angry like that.

The party begin their trek to Debkhan Plateau. Before that, the party bought some weapons for the ISes, for Ichika, a sword, Houki, her own wooden sword, Cecilia, a pike, Ling, knuckle fists, Charlotte, daggers and Laura, a rare katana from a weapon shop. 9 hours later, they arrived at Debkhan Plateau. Jenna noticed the sun was almost setting.

"We better hurry before nightfall. If it does reach nightfall, we'll camp out here." Jenna stated. "Yes. We must keep up our strength." Kraden nodded. Suddenly, Nowa's ears perked up.

"Wait! I hear something. It sounded like… fighting and monster noises." Nowa stated as she pointed to the source of the noise. "Let's go check it out!" Felix got out his sword and charged forward, the party followed him.

When they got to the source of the noise, they saw three teenage girls, the first girl has pink hair and wore a maid's outfit, the second girl has brown hair and wore a simply different maid's outfit, the third girl has yellow hair and wore clothes similar to Cammy of Street Fighter wore when she was working for the main villain of Street Fight, M Bison, but in a different design, finally, there was a boy with them who wore mystic clothes and the three girls are fighting humanoid dog like monsters.

"Whoa re they?" Houki gasped. "Look at their clothes, did they come through the Sigil of the Sun?" Renee wondered. "That may be right." Kraden nodded. "Don't just stand there, everyone! Help them!" Laura issued. "Okay!" The party nodded as Felix, Houki, Renee who transformed, Cecilia, Jenna, Sheba, Reina, Kikki who also transformed, Nowa and Alleyne charged forward.

Felix let out a yell as he slashed the first dog monster he saw three times, killing. The yellow haired girl charged at two monsters and gave them two fatal punches that left them dead. The pink haired girl did a leaping kick which killed another dog monster. Nowa and Alleyne bashed three monsters and defeated them. "Fume!" Jenna shouted as her fire Psynergy rained down on three monsters, burning them to death. Cecilia and Kikki double teamed and killed three more monsters. They high fived each other after that. Renee lashed her whip at another dog monster and defeated it with a Gaia Psynergy move. Houki slashed three more dog monsters in one fatal swoop. "Ray!" Sheba summoned lighting and defeated three more monsters with her wind Psynergy. Reina slashed three monsters three times with her sword, defeating them. Whimpering, the dog monsters retreated.

"That was a close one!" The boy sighed in relief. "Yes. I'm glad Nakahito-san is safe." The brown haired girl smiled. "These monsters are getting more fierce and fierce every day." Felix frowned as he sheathed his sword.

"Oh!" The pink haired girl smiled hyperactively. "Introduction time!" She beamed. "What!" Laura growled as she walked up to her.

"My friends are pooped from the fighting and you think now is a good time for introductions!" She snapped. "Now now, Laura." Ichika calm her down. "Introductions is a way to know each other better. I'll start. My name is Ichika, Onimura." He smiled.

"M-My name is Nakahito Kagura." The boy introduced himself shyly. "My name is Kurumi!" The pink haired girl grinned. "My name is Saki, it's nice to meet you." Saki closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm Karinka. Nice to meet you." Karinka grinned.

Cutting this short, everyone introduced each other.

"So you guys came through a portal called the Sigil of the Sun like us, huh?" Kurumi asked. "Yeah. And we're trying to help them find a way home." Kraden nodded. 'Still… I wonder if Zoey, Reina and their friends learn of the great or grave destiny that awaits them…' He thought to himself.

"Looks like we're stuck here till we find a way home." Nakahito sighed. "Hey. Welcome to our strange little party." Felix made a cheesy smile. "Hmm…" Sheba was in thought. "Something wrong, miss Sheba?" Saki asked. "There's something not right with you girls… How did you learn to fight like that?" Sheba questioned.

"We're Steel Angels, we use the power of Angel Hearts to protect the innocent!" Kurumi beamed. "Cool." Nowa gasped in awe. "We can use people like you. Will you like to join us in our quest?" Bridget offered. The Steel Angels as Kraden calls them now thought about it for 30 seconds and they nodded, so did Nakahito.

"Then welcome to our party." Charlotte smiled. Jenna noticed the sun going down. "Oh no! We got to find a place to stay for the night!" Jenna gasped. "Yeah. Or else, stronger monsters will come out." Reina nodded.

Alleyne quickly looked for a cavern till she spotted something, she sees a Mars Djinni entering the cave, and what he got around his neck is a orange cube of some sort. "We can take shelter in that cavern." She pointed out.

"Good eye, Alleyne. Come on, before the monsters come." Felix nodded as the party entered the cavern.

3 hours later…

Night has fallen, and the party have built a camp fire in the cavern. Bridget and Alleyne were preparing dinner. It was then, Felix decided to strike up a conversation with the Steel Angels.

"So…" Felix began as Bridget gave him his prepared food. "How exactly do you four met?"

"Well…" Nakahito begin as he blushed. "It all started when some bullies in my class push me into a abandon house belonging to a mad scientist, that house belong to Dr. Ayanokouji, a famous mad scientist. That's when I met Kurumi, at first, she was a lifeless doll. But when the Japanese military attacked, she fell on me and I kissed her, waking her up. That then, we became close. Kurumi was equipped with a Mark 2 Heart."

"Nakahito and I are destined to be and I will always follow him even in another dimension." Kurumi closed her eyes and smiled. "As for me… Well…" Saki blushed as she turned to Kurumi.

"I was awakened by Dr. Amagi to destroy Kurumi and seize her Mark 2 Heart." "That's horrible!" Kikki gasped. "Yeah! This Dr. Amagi sounds like a bad apple!" Corina frowned. "Well, after I defeated Kurumi, I collapsed and was about to deactivbated till Kurumi-chan managed to save me by kissing me." Reina choked on her noodles after hearing that. She has the white dotted eye look again.

"You…You mean in a…" "In a gay way? Yes. (A/N: I hope I don't get suspened for this.) And That is where I pleaded my loyaltity to my sister, Kurumi." Saki blushed. Jenna's eye twitched when she heard that and Nowa and Lou have question marks above their heads. Alleyne was silent about this, The IS girls have bored shocked faces while Ichika's eye twitched.

"Well for me, I was activated by the Academy back in our world to destroy Kurumi, Saki has an Angel Heart while I'm equipped with two. My creator ordered me to hunt down and destroy Kurumi, but then it was Nakahito and my sisters that showed me kindness and I abandoned my creator to live a happy life." Karinka winked at Nakahito which made him clinched.

"Interesting…" Kraden understands now. "You four have very interesting lives. Yet, danger at every turn." "And your stories has opened my heart, warriors." A voice said. Suddenly, the Mars Djinni that Alleyne saw came into view.

"Awwwww! It's so cute!" The Steel Angels squealed in delight. "My name is Cannon and I carry the power of Pound." He walked up to Jenna. "Your name is Jenna, right?" Jenna nodded. "In that case, I will be your first Djinni partner and give you the power of Pound."

"R-Really?" Jenna gasped in happiness as Cannon leaped into her arms. "Yes! I got a Djinni!" Jenna did a V for Victory hand sign. Jenna placed the Pound Cube in her pocket or bag.

"Nice one, Jenna!" Ling smiled. "Well, I think we chatted enough. With Pound in our arsenal, we may be able to get through this canyon tomorrow." Reina yawned.

"Yes. Good night everyone." Felix stated as he sleeps. "Night." The party said as they went to sleep.

New allies and friends, what else will happen in the world of Weyard?

To be continued…

Next time: The Chronicles of Airi: Part 2: Secrets From the Past


	42. The Chronicles of Airi: Part 2

Chapter 6: The Chronicles of Airi: Part 2: Secrets from the Past

Airi's POV

We have just arrived at the Venus Temple near Venus Lighthouse. A few days have passed, luckily Fever managed to make some food from outside the temple. I was studying the murals while he was gathering food.

I studied the murals closely. It showed 8 girls, three of them which looked kinda familiar. I stared at the murals thinking about the disasters in the murals. What did the ancients of Weyard do to cause this calamity and how do the Maidens of Hope or Ruin play a role in it?

Fever came up to me with a sandwich. "Figured out anything yet, Airi?" He asked me. It was amazing that he can hold the sandwich without hands using telepathly.

I shook my head no. "No… I wasn't able to figure out what those murals mean and how I play an important role in this."

"Don't worry! Ir will come to you eventually!" Fever beamed. "I hope you're right, Fever." I sighed as I continued to look at the mural. I read the inscription on the murals.

**Zoria, Cathey, Birtha, Kally, Rena, Roina, Allyaane and Nawa. These 8 women from the Kingdom of Hallis are the Maidens of Hope. With their amazing Psynergy abilities, they managed to grow crops, make water pure, heal the sick and wounded and understand the foundations of Alchemy. They have showed prosperity and peace in our world of Weyard. They were also the ones who provided knowledge of the Sigils of the Suns, portals created by Alchemy as gateways to different worlds possibly more advanced than ours. I wonder… Do the other worlds have Alchemy like ours? But Zoria, the Maiden of Courage was against the idea of venturing into these worlds cause the inhabitants of those worlds may find us as a threat or inferior beings and may conquer our world or they may feel that we will kick them out of their homes. So with Birtha's advice, we sealed the Sigils of the Sun, hoping that we might have the courage to open them again. Still… I couldn't help but think of the Maidens' abilities…. Were they trained in the beginning to control their powerful Psynergies or did they lack training to begin with. If they did lack training, then I fear they could spell doom for all of Weyard. Let us hope the best and pray that the Maidens will continue to protect us even in troubled future times.**

**Sage Lanala**

I was silent after reading that Do the Maidens really have unstable Psynergies in their bodies? If so, how did they managed to control them when Weyard was about to be destroyed? Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and I shielded my eyes.

20 seconds later, I found myself in a open field, but the odd part was… that it was in near ruin, volcanoes erupt, thunderstorms destroying fields and tonrados rushing through remains of kingdoms. I see two people over there, the first one looks like a royal advisor.

I got closer to the second person, I figured I can't be seen or hear in this vision and gasped in shock at who the person is.

The person wore high priest clothes, has a fine looking holy staff, has red hair just like me in ponytails and wore a cirect, a gold one that is. I couldn't believed it… That person… is me!

"Oh no!" The royal advisor panicked. "Lady Aini! It's just as you predicted, the Maidens of Hope's unstable Psynergy combined with the abused effects of Alchemy are destroying the world! All hope is lost! We're doomed!" He wailed.

"No…" My lookalike said in a high and wise tone. "There is still hope. I may be able to calm the Psynergies in the Maidens' bodies down and make it stable for a milliauen, but if it starts to become unstable again, my descendants will be able to make it stable forever. We may have to seal away Alchemy for this, but we have no other choice." My lookalike then closed her eyes and begin chanting for a few seconds then she sang a song.

**Life is… a gift… We were born with life… to build, grow and prosper…**

**We grown children and age and die…**

**Where do… we go… when we die…?**

**Listen to my song… The Song of Hope…**

**It symbolizes… peace and love… in this wonderful universe… we live in…**

**There are those… who want to control it with evil…**

**Disasters and despir… occurs in the heart of evil…**

**But there are those… born with light…**

**Justice and righteous… warriors of virtue…**

**Strike down the evil within…**

**Let the sun rise again… in this wondrous land…**

**Let it's rays shine on the dying lands…**

**Golden Sun… Golden Sun…**

**Where arte thou, Golden Sun?**

**Let the rays once again on the dying lands…**

Suddenly, I see the areas begin to calm down, the tornados dispelling, the storms fading away and light returns to the skies. My lookalike, Aini opened them with a smile.

"It is done… The Maidens' unstable Psynergies is stable for now." She stated in a fact of hope. "You did it, milady! You saved us all! No wonder the Maidens and people of Weyard called you the Oracle of Light!" The advisor praised.

"But the worse is yet to come… Due to this disaster by the kingdoms, I have to ask the Sages to seal away Alchemy. It's too dangerous to let out alone." Aini stated. "I see… You're right. We must not abuse Alchemy any more and sealing it is a good idea. I'll summon the Sages." The advisor stated as he head off to who knows where. My lookalike stared at the sky.

"Sealing Alchemy is also a double edge sword… I wonder what disasterous effects it may hold when sealed?" My lookalike walked off back to the kingdom and the white light appeared.

I appeared back in Venus Temple in thought. 30 seconds later, I turned to Fever with a smile. "I figured out a little bit about the Temple." Then, the warp magic appeared again.

"Great! Looks like we're heading to Jupiter Temple where your true destiny awaits!" Fever cheered as we're whisked away to Jupiter Temple.

At long last, I will finally learn my true destiny in this world and my world….

To be continued…

Next time: The Evas: The Summon Tablet and Madra: The Mysterious Piers


	43. The Summon Tablet

A/N: Again, special credit to Turles for making the Gundam Wing stories with crossovers in them. Here is Chapter 7. Also, sorry for the title change, I will get to Piers in the next chapter. Sorry about that everyone.

Chapter 7: The Evas: The Summon Tablet

Zoey gasped as she shot up from her sleeping mat panting heavily. She looked around, everyone was still sleeping. She sighed in relief.

"What's wrong, Zoey?" Granite asked her in concern. "I just had a dream… or is it a vision?" Zoey whispered to her Djinni.

"Care to explain what the dream is about?" Ground asked. Zoey sighed and begin explaining.

"I saw..." She said. "three children, a boy and two girls. The boy has a torn shirt, while the two girls each were clutching to teddy bears. Three of them are crying. I could hear them crying in my dream and I could hear their voices calling out as if they're announcing their arrival. I also saw robots… machine humans if you need a explanation. But those robots were too humanoid and giant for normal robots back in my world." She whispered seriously.

"What were they called?" Granite asked. "Eva…" Zoey whispered loud enough for her Djinni to hear.

Her Djinni took the info in their heads for about 50 seconds till they came with a conclusion. "It sounds like a vision and I think we're gonna welcome people from that dimension through the Sigil of the Sun." Ground stated.

"So, if they do come through that Sigil, we're gonna need their help in order to save Felix and Jenna's parents." Granite added.

"I hope you're right, guys." Zoey whispered as she yawned and went back to sleep.

(Meanwhile…)

In another time, place and universe a strange discovery had been made. It was in the city limits of Tokyo-3, a city built to protect the people who live there. Within this small protective city lies an organization called Nerv with a small squad of robots called Evangelions as its soldiers. Below the buildings of the city was a massive underground cavern, not even the bat cave was this enormous. Along the floor of this cavern was another city, but this city was the base of operations for Nerv. This was the GeoFront. Within the control center of the Geo Front the operators made the discovery.

"Major!" One of the operators called out

The major he was referring to was Major Misato Katsuragi, a young woman of 30 years with her long black hair reaching down to the middle of her back. She wore her red leather jacket with her ran pin on both lapels, she looked won with her deep blue eyes.

"What is it, Makoto?" She asked

Makoto was a Lieutenant of Nerv, he was the one who made the discovery. He looked up with his thick-framed glasses that nearly slipped off.

"I found something near your apartment." He said

"Is it an Angel?"

Makoto looked at his readings, "No, I'm not reading a blood type from it, but it seems to be a…"

He paused trying to figure out the right word for it.

"A what?"

"I can't explain it's like a rip in space, but the strange part is… it's shaped like the sun. I'm trying to read what's going on within it, but what I get back is inconclusive."

"Let's see it."

In front of all these consoles and technology was a screen that was connected to the vast network of concealed camera's throughout Tokyo-3. On the screen it was seen, the rip in space as Makoto called it, but it was the Sigil of the Sun, the mysterious portal created by Alchemy back in the world of Weyard as the gateway between Weyard and another world in the known multiverse. It was the same sun shaped against the brushes and shrubs near the apartment. It was a yellow speck in the background.

Increase magnification." Major Katsuragi (or Misato as some call her) said

The screen showed the Sigil, the sun shape that stood out in the perfect green bushes. At this magnification all that could be seen was the Sigil itself. Within its sun shaped portal is a canyon that doesn't look like the Grand Canyon.

"It almost looks like a doorway." Dr. Ritsuko Akagi observed

Dr. Akagi was an older woman of her 40's whom was the scientist of Nerv, the co-creator of the main Nerv computer system called _The Magi._ She had short blonde hair and green eyes that saw the Sigil as an object of study but also she saw it as a threat.

"A doorway to where?" Misato asked

"That part is the mystery, but it could pose a risk. It could be an Angel in disguise."

"In that case I would like to take Shinji, Rei and Asuka with me to investigate it."

"That's too risky, why not take the Eva's?"

Makoto explained, "The trip or Sigil is only three meters tall and wide. It's only big enough for a person."

Dr. Akagi and Misato looked up to where Commander Gendo Ikari sat. He sat upon a tear that overlooked the control station and screen. He sat up there like Sultan up on his throne. Gendo Ikari was a man in his late 40's with a Lincoln style beard and orange tinted glasses. He looked down and said in a disturbingly calm tone.

"I see no reason to withhold you on this, Major Katsuragi. You may proceed."

"Yes, sir." Misato answered.

Misato came to the Sigil with 15 year-old Shinji Ikari who had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He is the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 as well as Commander Ikari's son. Along with them was Asuka Langely Sohryuu, a girl of 14 years of age with long red hair that came down her back and bright blue eyes. And finally, Rei Ayanami, the mysterious blue haired 14 year old girl and pilot of Evangelion Unit 03.

The group stared at the Sigil wondering what it is or where it leads. Shinji stepped around it to the back and only found the same thing when he was in front of it, a mysterious canyon that doesn't look like the Grand Canyon. Rei stared at it with those calm emotionless eyes.

"What should we do Misato?" Shinji asked still looking at the Sigil.

Asuka raised her hand in a voting manner, "I vote we step through it and find out."

"That's risky." Rei advised. "for one we don't' know where it leads and whether we can get back home in one piece…"

"Well, I'm going in." Asuka declared as she stepped towards the Sigil, but she was too fast for Misato to grab her as she stepped through it. The puzzled Shinji and Misato looked through the Sigil to see Asuka turn and smiled as she said, "See, nothing happened, so come on!" Rei was silent as she too stepped through the Sigil. Shinji and Misato looked at each other and went into the Sigil together like two sky divers jumping out of a plane together.

Back in the control center within the GeoFront the controllers saw Misato, Asuka, Rei and Shinji step through the Sigil. As soon as they stepped through the Sigil, the controllers tried to zoom in, but it was too late. The Sigil had closed, leaving behind nothing but the green of the shrubs it was near.

On the other side of the Sigil; Asuka, Misato, Shinji and Rei saw the Sigil closed behind them like a door that was being shut quickly. They suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, they felt a slight flash of heat rise through them as they thought that there might not be a way to go home.

"Where are we?" Shinji asked

"Who cares?" Asuka snapped, "I want to get out of here."

"It was you who stepped in first." Shinji pointed out.

"So now it's my fault, Third Child?"

"You did go in first." Misato agreed with Shinji

"Yes. You should have think about this more carefully than charging through it carelessly…" Rei agreed with the two also.

"This sucks!" Asuka hissed as she gnashed her teeth.

(Back to the party…)

"Pound!" Jenna shouted, wanting to test out her new power on this obstacle that got in their way, a wooden pole. The Pound Hand appeared and slams it down into the ground, making a path for the party.

"Yatta! The path is clear!" Ling cheered. "Alright, we're almost out of this canyon." Reina smiled.

"If we get out of this canyon, we should follow the road to Madra." Alleyne calculated. "Yes. Let us hurry then." Bridget nodded.

Suddenly, they heard "This sucks!" echoing through the Debkhan Plateau. The party looked at one another and one could say "Now I heard everything…"

"What the hell was that?" Houki asked. "Don't know. Let's find out." Felix suggested, the party rushed to the source of the voice, when they were almost there, they could see greenery over there, meaning they can exit the Plateau using that path.

They saw four strangers wearing strange clothes. The party looked at them for about 2 minutes till Kraden stepped forward. "You four, are you travelers?" He asked.

The four strangers looked towards the party, until one of them answered, "No."

"Who are you?" Sheba asked.

One of the women approached Sheba, and as this woman came closer to her, she realized that this woman was much older than she was.

"My name is Major Misato Katsuragi." She said.

After exiting the Debkhan Plateau and took a chance to make camp so they can learn more about the mysterious four people.

They sat down on the picnic mat that Corina set up and Alleyne and Bridget and Kikki have already made lunch.

It was then, Felix introduced himself with a smile. "My name is Felix, leader of this group."

Jenna showed a cheery grin. "My name is Jenna, I'm Felix's little sister."

"Sheba. It's an honor." Sheba bowed politely.

"My name is Kraden, a scholar." Kraden smiled.

"My name is Zoey Hanson." Zoey smiled slightly. "Corina Bucksworth, the richest girl you'll ever see." Corina winked.

"My name is Bridget Verdant, it's nice to meet you." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

"Kikki Benjamin is my name!" Kikki smiled.

"Renee Roberts…" Renee stated. "My name is Reina Vance, the Traveling Warrior." Reina smiled.

"My name is Nowa, and this is my partner, Lou!" Nowa scratched Lou's chin.

"Alleyne, the Teacher Warrior." Alleyne bowed politely.

Cutting this short, the otherworlders of the party introduced themselves.

"Now let's get started on how you got here." Cecilia said politely.

Misato stood up, "Then I'll extend the courtesy, I'm Major Misato Katsuragi, but all of you may call me Misato, this here," He referred to Shinji who sat at her right, "Is Shinji Ikari, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, the Third Child. Asuka Langely Sohryuu, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-02, the Second Child. And this is Rei Ayanami, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-03, the First Child. It's nice to meet you."

"So how did you get here?" Nowa asked.

"Well," Misato explained, "This may sound strange but we got here through what our sensors could say was a… sigil that acted like a tear in space. When we got here, the sigil closed behind us, so we're pretty much stuck here."

"The Sigil of the Sun…" Nakahito gasped. "Pardon?" Rei asked. "The Sigil of the Sun, a portal between this world and other worlds. It was created for a purpose but we have no clue as of yet." Renee stated.

"You mean this happened before?" Misato asked. "Yes. We and Zoey's group were the first ones to step through the Sigil. Since then, in this world called Weyard we're trying to find a way home." Reina explained.

"From what we experienced, the Sigils of the Sun have been activated for a reason and we're trying to find it. I theorized that the Sigils were activated to send in help to save this world but the reason I may have to wait till I have more time." Kraden said in a tone of wisdom.

"But the Sigil closed when we got here." Shinji reported.

"The Sigils according to Kraden close for awhile till they have served a purpose in Weyard." Felix stated. "And what purpose are we supposed to serve?" Asuka asked.

"All in due time." Sheba stated, she remember something Kraden told her about and if he's right, they can get back to their worlds when they fulfilled that purpose.

"This sucks." Asuka sulked, "We have no way of getting home."

"Not as of yet." Kraden stated. "Be patient, the answer will come shortly."

Shinji scoffed, "Good luck trying to tell her to be patient."

Asuka slammed the picnic mat. "Are you insulting me Third Child?"

"Calm down, Asuka. I suggest we go with them to find a way back to our world." Rei said calmly.

"What!" Asuka got up closely to Rei's face. "Go with them? I bet they don't have any special fighting skills or something in this crappy world!" Jenna fumed and was about to use her Psynergy to show her till Sheba stopped her and shook her head, telling her not to do it till further notice.

Suddenly, the Mew Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants got up and looked at a cave. They stared at it for about 90 seconds, suddenly without warning, they charged towards the cave. "What's gotten into you girls?" Ichika gasped. "Hmm…" Felix stared at the cavern, he motioned everyone to follow him and the girls into that cavern.

The party managed to caught up with the Mew Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants, they were in a ancient shrine like area with blue torches and a altar with a gold tablet showing ancient writing in it.

"What the hell is this place?" Asuka shivered. Zoey and Reina walked up to the tablet. "At long last… We meet, descendants of the Maidens of Hope." A voice said in the two warriors' minds.

"Someone is speaking in my mind." Reina gasped. "Same here." Zoey nodded. "You have been deemed worthy to have my power." The voice said in their minds again.

"R-Really? Like a new summon?" Zoey gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. "But know this…" The voice said seriously. "With great power comes great achievements and grave consequences. Your ancestors weren't able to control the unstable Psynergies in their bodies which almost caused the end of Weyard and Alchemy has to be sealed away."

"How bad was it?" Reina asked. "Who are you talking to?" Misato asked confusedly. "You must learn to control your Psynergies and find the one who can permently make your Psynergy stable. She is the only one who can do that task and is somewhere in this world. I, Zagan, will help you find the Oracle of Light." Suddenly, the tablet begin to light up and exploded into many particles, then it went into the ones who can use Psynergy meaning Felix, Jenna, Sheba, the Mew Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants.

"I feel a power coursing through me…" Jenna gasped in awe. "Zagan…" The rest of the Psynergy Warriors muttered. "You mean the same Zagan, the legendary beast of long ago!" Kraden gasped in awe.

"Yes." Alleyne nodded "And in order to summon him, we need to set 1 Venus Djinni and 1 Mars Djinni on standby in order for this to work." She explained, retelling the info that came to her. It must be the tablet, she thought. It gave her knowledge on Zagan.

"What's a Djinni?" Misato asked confusedly. Suddenly, they heard a growl. The party looked around and saw that one of the statues is coming to life! With eerie glowing red eyes, the stone guardian got out his sword and pointed it at the party, and slowly walked towards them.

"What the hell is going on here! That statue isn't supposed to come to life!" Misato gasped in shock. "Well it does in this world. It must be a test to prove we can have Zagan's power." Kraden figured.

Felix, Reina, Ichika and Houki unsheathed their swords while Alleyne and Nowa got their staffs ready and finally, the Mew Mews transformed and they and the Steel Angels got into battle stances.

"The hell?" Asuka gawked at the Mew Mews' Mew forms. "Wow…" Shinji whispered.

"Mother Gaia!" Felix, Zoey and Renee slams their fists down on the ground and made an earthquake hit the stone guardian, but no effect. "What?" Zoey gawked. Ichika and Houki charged at the stone guardian and slashed it three times, but little effect as the stone guardian swiped them away. The Steel Angels did a combo attack that made the stone guardian recoiled a bit, but he kept on charging. Alleyne and Nowa casted Ice Missile and Storm Ray on the guardian, but it didn't faze him a bit! Reina was in thought about the situation at hand till she got an idea. "Felix! Let's use our Djinni to summon Zagan! I think we can defeat it by using Zagan!" Reina ordered one of Djinni to be on standby. Felix nodded and ordered Echo to be on standby as well. "Ready?" Felix called out. "Right!" Alleyne nodded. "Zagan! We summonth thee!" The two warriors shouted as they summoned a humanoid goat like creature with a huge scythe. "I will smite those who will use the Golden Sun for evil!" Zagan shouted as he charged up his scythe and charged at the guardian and slashed it five times. The stone guardian groaned in agony as it fell apart. Zagan disappeared for now.

Melona and Menace after catching up with the party were watching the whole event from afar. "Holy… Did you see that!" Melona gawked. "Yeah… It seems Reina and her friends, both old and new are getting stronger and stronger with those strange abilities." Menace nodded.

"That's that!" Corina dusted her hands and smiled as she and the others reverted back to normal. The Evas as Kraden decided to call them were shocked, well, except for Rei.

"What… in God's name is that?" Misato gasped in shock. "That…" Nowa grinned. "was the power of Alchemy."

"Alchemy? You mean the method to try to turn lead into gold?" Shinji gasped. "Well… Your Alchemy is different than our Alchemy. Our Alchemy are the building blocks of life and Alchemy gives us abiltities called Psynergy, with it, we can grow crops, heal and cure diseases and perform miracles. Sadly, it was sealed away due to a great war." Kraden explained.

"And what was that war?" Rei asked. "Classified information." Felix stated. "Plus, our Djinni can make our Psynergy stronger." Kikki beamed.

"You mean those little freaks?" Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Don't call them freaks! They had been around since the dawn of time!" Jenna fumed.

"Now now, we don't have time to argue, let us hurry to Madra." Reina intervened. But in her thoughts… 'What is the Golden Sun? I feel like someone mentioned it before back in my world before I was born… What is it exactly?'

The party exited the cave and were on their way. 30 minutes later, Shinji noticed something. "Huh? What's that?" He pointed. The party looked at the direction and saw a boat, but that boat looks kinda familiar. Kraden recognized that boat and he ran off to it.

"What's gotten into the old man?" Asuka arched an eyebrow. "Who knows? Let's follow him." Laura shrugged, the party nodded in agreement and followed him.

They managed to catch up with the wise scholar and the party, meaning the Psynergy Warriors and Kraden gasped in shock as they saw a boat similar to the one in Idejima.

"Is that… Menadri's ship?" Jenna covered her mouth in shock. "No… I saw Saturos and Menadri die at the hands of Isaac and his friends. With them gone, so was the orb required to move the ship. It must be a different one." Felix shook his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Saki asked. "Yeah. Who's Isaac?" Kurumi asked confusedly. "A friend of ours who is trying to stop us from doing something." Sheba stated.

"And what is it he's trying to stop you from doing? Is it dangerous?" Misato asked, getting suspicious. "We can't tell you right now, but we will eventually, we promised." Jenna told them.

Suddenly, Houki noticed an energy ball heading towards them. "A Djinni!" She gasped. The orange energy ball dispelled to reveal a Djinni.

"Hey there!" The Venus Djinni greeted. "I'm Iron, the Djinni of Venus and I hereby challenged you to a Djinni battle!" Iron challenged.

"Very well. Iron, we accept your challenge!" Felix shouted as he, Zoey who transformed, Renee who also transformed, Kurumi and Karinka got into battle stances.

"Hey! I wanna fight and make that creature mine!" Asuka shouted. "Sorry! You don't have special abilities or Psynergy in your bodies, only Adepts and those who are good at fighting can claim me!" Iron stated.

Shinji was begging Asuka to let Felix and the others handle this. "I'm not gonna move till I fight with them and make that freak mine!" Asuka gritted her teeth angrily. "Okay, you asked for it!" Iron chuckled as he made the earth appear below her and made her fall down on her butt. Rei was silent after seeing that.

**Iron: The Venus Djinni**

"Okay, Echo! Showtime!" Felix shouted, Echo nodded as he infused Felix's sword with earth energy, he slashed Iron three times with it. Iron use Mother Gaia to try to hit the two Steel Angels, they dodged it and double teamed on Iron, giving him some damage. "Grand Gaia!" Zoey shouted as she hit Iron with big damage of earth power. Renee did some amazing moves with her whip and hit Iron three times with it. "Quartz, Bane! Get him!" She issued, her two Djinni nodded and they rammed into Iron for big damage. "Granite, Ground! Standby!" Zoey shouted. They nodded and went into standby. Kurumi gave Iron a killer upper cut and slams him into the ground. Iron got up and used Briar to try to tangle up Karinka, she dodged it and gave the Venus Djinni a punch or two. "Alright! Judgment, we summon thee!" Judgment appeared and fired his laser at Iron, giving him massive damage. Felix take this as an chance to slash him, ending the battle.

"Well done! Now to choose my partner." Iron beamed as he eyes Zoey. Zoey closed her eyes and smiled. "Sure, go ahead." "Yippee!" Iron went into Zoey's pocket after she reverted back to human form.

"Well, that was interesting." Misato commented. "Indeed. I see Madra over there. We must hurry and look for info." Kraden stated, the party except for Asuka, Rei and Shinji nodded and went on their way, only the three of the Evas were left behind.

Asuka got up and dusted herself with a angry growl. "Who does that creature think he is! Does he have any idea who he's dealing with!" Rei sighed while Shinji was silent.

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 8: The Mysterious Piers: To Defend a Person Who is Abused by Girls

A/N: After some quick thinking, I decided to put in the Love Hina gang into the next chapter, but they will join our heroes after a bar fight as our heroes defend Keitaro from the abusive Naru and Motoko and a mean inn keeper, in this story, there are two inns in Madra and it will be based on a Love Hina and Forgotten Realms crossover fanfic and after meeting the mysterious Piers who is locked up by the villagers accusing him of being a pirate, Shinji and Keitaro will look up to Felix as a role model and asked him to train them in fighting so they can defend themselves. Enough from me, see you next time! Also, we must not forget the people who have died in 9-11-2001… We must never forget that tragic day…


	44. The Mysterious Piers

A/N: Special credit to CloudsSamurai for An Otherworldly Adventure, a Love Hina and Forgotten Realms crossover which I hope he will finish anytime soon. So on with the chapter!

Chapter 8: The Mysterious Piers: To Defend a Person Who is Abused by Girls

Before we turn to Felix and the others, let's go to another world, shall we?

It was a cloudy day at the Hinata District, a day that felt a little strange because the weatherman said nothing about rain. Oh, well. the weatherman can make errors sometimes...

Everyone in the all-girls dorm, Hinata-Sou, was tending to their usual activities. Keitaro, while not being pwned for no reason by girls, is cleaning up around the inn. Motoko, the swordswoman of the crew, is in her room in meditation. Kaolla Su, the hyperactive scientist, is is her jungle/room building something destructive. Shinobu, the Wolfgang Puck of Hinata-Sou, is doing laundry. Naru, the brawler, is studying for the exams while her best friend Kitsune is in the living room juicing herself up on the couch watching a horse race. And Sara, Seta's adopted daughter, is up to no good again.

_'Well, the day is quiet so far' _Keitaro thought. The his thoughts became angry. _'Seriously, I need to get the hell out of here. This damn circus is getting to me. I wish I never came here in the first place. Nobody likes me here, save for Shinobu and Su. In fact I'm nothing but target practice. If my parents cared for me at all, I wouldn't be here!'_

At this moment, Tama-chan, the resident flying turtle, flew towards Keitaro. And she looked worried.

"Tama. You don't look so good."

"Myuh-myuh!" Tama-chan was giving illegible gestures.

Kei was getting confused. "Huh?"

The turtle was getting frantic now. It was gesturing toward the abandoned house near the inn. Kei wasn't sure, but he felt he should investigate.

Keitaro told everyone about something about the abandoned house worrying Tama, and he will investigate.

"I have no idea what this is about" Mokoto said. "Are you suggesting we help you, vile male? What makes us think you are not trying to take advantage of us?"

"That is not my intent" Keitaro answered, then his temper rose. **"Look, I really don't give a damn what you do! I don't care whether you help or not! I really don't expect you to! You probably wouldn't care if I died just now, would you?"**

Everyone was taken aback by his tirade, even Motoko, who felt a ting of guilt in her heart. Even though no one would admit it, they actually cared about their "perverted" ronin.

"I going, now. If I don't come back, it may be for the best, since I'm never safe here!"

"W-wait! Wait a sec!" Naru called to him just before he reached for the door. "We will help you, even though I can't get myself to trust you. Everyone?

"Well, it may be worth my time after all" Motoko said.

"Ha! Anyday with our ronin is always fun. I'm in" Kitsune joined in.

"YAA! We get to go adventuring!" Su jumped for joy.

"No, you will not! You children will stay behind" Keitaro commanded.

"But..."

"No Su, Kei's right. Adults only. Chill with Haruka until we get back" Kitsune said. Then they went off to the source of Tama's panic, the abandoned house

Little do they know, Su and Sara decided to sneak after them, tagging Shinobu along.

"But...wait. Sempai said..."

"Everything will be just fine" Sara interrupted. "Besides, it's an abandoned house. How dangerous could it be?"

She has no idea. No one does...

Keitaro and co. were inside the house, searching for anything remotely suspicious, but found nothing.

"Tch. What a waste of...what's this" Naru said as she saw something she did not expect, a lever on the wall.

"Let's see what happens when we pull it" Kitsune suggested.

"Could be a trap" Keitaro said.

"Whatever it is could be the answer to this bad felling I got. Pull it, but let's be careful" Motoko said, readying her sword.

Naru nervously pulled the lever, then another unexpected thing happened; The wall behind them opened, revealing a cave!

Motoko's senses were getting stronger. "It has to be in here."

Keitaro led the way and slowly walked through, everyone else following.

Inside the mysterious cave, the group moved deeper amidst the cobwebs and... ancient murals. This was no ordinary cave, as everyone besides Motoko felt uneasy.

"This place is scaring me" Naru muttered.

"It scares us all, Naru" Keitaro said. "Even Motoko has to admit her fear."

Motoko was about to retort, but decided against it. After a while, they reached the end of the cave. What they were standing in was a huge circular area with a huge, strange-looking sigil shaped like a sun faintly glowing beneath them.

"What is this place" Kitsune wondered. "And what is this sigil on the—"

"A-choo!" Everyone turned their heads to see where that sneeze came from. It came from Shinobu, who lowered her head in shame. She was obviously dragged down here by her two mischeivous friends, who had those "oops" grins etched on their faces.

"What the heck are you three doing here?" Keitaro yelled. "I thought I told you to stay at the inn!"

"Well, we figured that, since I am the techno-genius, you could use my knowledge." Su replied with a wide grin.

"Besides," Sara added, "I never listen to you." She stuck her tongue out.

Keitaro was getting irritated by now. "Well, in any case, why did you drag Shinobu with you?"

"She said she didn't want to be left alone" Su said.

Now it was Naru's turn to talk. "Grr...alright then. Just stay close to us and-!"

Naru was cut off by an earthquake, and the Sigil of the Sun which was glowing brighter!

**"EYAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" **Kitsune yelled.

**"DAMMIT! EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" **Naru commanded.

But it was too late! A bright column of light surrounded them all. All went silent after that.

(In Weyard, in the town of Madra… 21 minutes later.)

"Shinobu! Where are you!" Keitaro shouted, 21 minutes later, the Hinata residents awoke to find themselves in a strange town with strange dressed people that look like they came from the medieval era. They realized that Shinobu is missing.

"This is your fault!" Naru snarled at him. "If you haven't lead us straight into the sigil, we wouldn't ended up in nowhere!"

Keitaro was about to retort till Kitsune came up to a man. "Excuse us, can you tell us on how to get back to Tokyo?" She asked, hopefully. The man looked at her skeptically.

"To…kio? No, I have never heard of a city called Tokyo. This is Madra in the Indra continent. We've just captured the Champa pirate, Briggs." The man stated. Keitaro walked up to the man.

"Madra? You mean, this isn't Japan? If so, do you think we can buy something with yen?" Keitaro asked hopefully.

"Yen? What is that? We only use gold as currecery. I hope that will help you. Now if you excuse me, I need to get going." The man bowed politely as he left.

"Now what, Urashmira? How will we survive in a world with no directions or money?" Motoko glared vemously at him. Keitaro glared back, but his expression turned to fear. "Well… we can get jobs at one of those two inns."

"For your sake, you baka, it better be good since you will take Shinobu's place." Naru growled. 'Man…' Keitaro thought sadly. 'I wish someone will teach those three troublesome girls a lesson or two about abusing males.' The Hinata residenets entered the first inn, but little did they know that it belongs to a mean innkeeper and certain heroes will help Keitaro stand up to the three who bully him so much.

(With Felix and the gang…)

"How rude! Those guards asked us if we're pirates! Hmph!" Cecilia puffed her cheeks in anger, the party recently arrived at Madra just after Keitaro and the residents arrived in Weyard and they were walking towards the inn Keitaro and the Hinata residents walked into.

"But don't you find it strange? They said that pirates from Champa came here to free their leader named Briggs?" Nowa questioned as they walked into the inn. Shinji was still in thought at what Felix and his friends can do. 'They're so brave… Yet, they don't hesitate to help people in need.' He slowly smiled, he may have found a role model in Felix.

"Well, we may want to visit the jail cell after we're done here in this inn." Kraden suggested as the party sat down on separate tables. Felix couldn't help but notice a troubled man (Keitaro) working as hard as he can, but keeps getting yelled at by two girls and the inn keeper.

"Felix? What's wrong?" Jenna asked in concern, suddenly, they heard a CRASH!

"That's it! Get out of my inn and never come back!" The Innkeepr shouted angrily. "And don't come back!" Naru shouted angrily. "But…" Keitaro stammered. "Hey!" Felix growled as he rose up from his seat and walked towards Keitaro, he can't stand this man being punished by those two girls and the innkeeper.

"What is it!" The Innkeeper growled angrily at Felix. "He's trying as best as he can do, but you and those two abusive girls keep yelling at him!" Felix growled. "So you're defending this vile male, vile male?" Motoko growled.

"Excuse me?" Felix glared at her. "Men are nothing but perverted creatures who will take advantaged of women. If you're like Urashima, then I will punish you!" Motoko unsheathed her sword and charged at Felix.

'Guess I have no choice…' Felix shouted "Move!" The Move Hand appeared and pushed Motoko into the kitchen. "What the… hell?" Kitsune gawked.

"Yay! Magic!" Su cheered as she claps her hands. "! Motoko!" Naru gasped in shock, growling, she turned to Felix with an angry glare. "My kitchen!" The Innkeeper gasped, then his face turned to anger as he, Motoko and Naru stand side by side, the other men who loved a good fight joined them.

"Ah, the typical bar fight scene." Laura commented as she took a sip of her tea. "Either way, we must help Felix and that guy." Alleyne stood up, so did Nowa, Reina and the Mew Mews and stood by Felix's side. "Hey! I love fights! Don't leave me out!" Asuka offered as she stands by the fighters.

"You're gonna regret this, kid!" The innkeeper growled as he flung a fist at Felix, he caught it and smirked. "What the…?" The Inn keeper gawked as Felix gave him a jab in the stomach and punched him in the chin, flinging him into the wall.

A man swings a chair at Alleyne, but she dodged it and delivered a drop kick that flung him to the ground. Another man was looking for Nowa till she snuck up from behind and hit him in the head with a wine bottle, knocking him out, Jenna knocked out another man. Jenna and Nowa high fived each other. Zoey dodged a punch from another man and Reina bashed him in the head, helping Zoey out. Asuka did a pile driver on another man.

Naru growled as she charge at Felix, he dodged her famous Naru Punch which surprised her, Keitaro, Su, Sarah and Kitsune. Naru tried to give him a Naru Kick, but Felix put up his Psynergy Barrier to stop it which made Naru fly back before landing on her feet.

"How could this be! Keitaro didn't dodge my punches and kicks! That guy is pissing me off! I'm gonna send him flying!' Naru let out a yell and charged at Felix. Felix just smirked and shouted "Gaia!" He slams his fist down in the ground and earth risen from beneath Naru's feet.

"The hell!" Naru gawked as she fell down on her butt. Corina charged at Naru and kicked her in the stomach. "What's the big idea!" Naru gawked as she tried to get up, but failed. "Don't we need to look out for each other girls?"

"Hmph!" Corina huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "I don't help a girl who is mean to that guy you were yelling at!" Naru snarled.

The rest of the Mews and Queen's Blade combatants already took care of the rest of the men.

Felix smiled at his friends, but then, he noticed Motoko's blade, he clashed his blade with her blade.

"How dare you sully my honor! For this, I will make you pay!" Felix frowned as he and Motoko clashed swords for about 10 minutes, Shinji and Keitaro watched in amazement as Felix's swordsmanship was overpowering Motoko's skills.

"Shinmeiyaru style!" Motoko slams her blade down the ground, resulting in a shockwave attack. "Ragnarok!" Felix hurled the mighty earth blade at Motoko's attack, dispelling it and it hit Motoko, ending the fight.

Motoko was flying in slow motion and in shock. 'How… How could this be? A male… a fifthly male has beaten me!' She landed down on the floor. Misa arrived with Madra's guards, she explained the situation and they carried Naru, Motoko, Kitsune since Misato knew that woman was picking on that Keitaro kid, the inn keeper and the men who were involved in the bar fight to the jail.

"That'll show ya!" Kikki cheered. Felix walked up to Keitaro. "You alright?" He asked in concern. "Y-Yeah. Thanks for sticking up for me." He took Felix's hand and Felix helped him up.

"You must have it rough with those jerks treating you like that." Sheba stated. "Yes. Care to explain?" Kraden adjusted his glasses. "And why should we trust you?" Sara glared at the party. "You have freaky moves and sexy bodies!" Sara growled, she hates it when there are bodies more sexy than she is due to her flat chest.

"Sara… Not now. I feel we can trust them." Keitaro then explained everything. In turn, Felix and the others explained their story

"So… You're the owner of a inn now turned into a all girl's dorm and those rude and mean girls were the tenants?" Jenna frowned. "That's horrible! Attacking you for no apparent reason and stealing money from you for drinks!" Bridget gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, should you call what you called cops back in your world?" Nowa frowned, she doesn't like the way Naru, Motoko and Kitsune treat this poor boy. Keitaro, Su and even Sara were amazed by their stories, not including the mission to light the two remaining lighthouses.

"Keitaro sees the good in people." Su said, sticking up for the ronin. "Well, since you're stuck here, how about this? I will train you in the art of fighting and learn how to stick up for yourself. We will get those girls to join us and teach them a lesson they won't forget." Felix smirked.

"Um… Okay, but I have to warn ya, they're violent and cunning." Keitaro said meekly. "We handle many scum before, even women. So this will be easy." Alleyne smirked.

"Hehe! Let's go check them out in the jail cell." Corina rubbed her hands devilously.

The party with their new friends head to Madra jail.

When they got there, they saw the inn keeper yelling at Naru, Motoko and Kitsune for getting him into this mess, the mayor's assistant since the mayor is away has said they will release the three girls by tomorrow, but the inn keeper was charged for 5 months due to his bad behavior and mistreating of his coworkers. Naru noticed our heroes and growled.

"What do you want?" She spat. "Serves ya right for picking on poor Keitaro!" Sheba blows a raspberry at her. Suddenly, Felix noticed something, he saw three men interrogating another man in a cell.

The man has blue long hair and wore blue ancient clothes, has a red headband and brown boots. (Check out sites to find out what Piers looks like.)

"Admit it already! You're from Champa!" The man growled. The blue haired man looked at them with calm eyes and said "I am not from Champa, I am merely passing through." He said calmly.

"What did you say!" A second man growled. "You're starting to cheese me off!" He growled, stepping on a puddle.

"Please don't make me do anything that I will regret." The blue haired man stated. "Um… We better do what that guy, um Piers, right, says." A third man gulped.

"Or he'll what!" The second man snapped at him. Piers smirked and closed his eyes and shouted "Frost!" Making an ice pillar appear which made the man fell on his butt. "H-Help!" The second man screamed in fear as he ran off.

"W-W-W-Wait for me!" The first man stammered as he too ran off. The third man looked at Piers and bowed politely. "Sorry about that, Piers. They still think you're from Champa. But don't worry, the mayor and Elder will make sure to clear your name once they find Briggs!"

"I hope so." Piers nodded. "That was Psynergy!" Zoey gasped. Alleyne couldn't help but blush at the blue haired man. "Yes. There was no doubt about it." Reina nodded.

"Well, I'm beat." Jenna yawned. "Yes. Let's stay at the other inn and figured out on how to free this man." Misato stated. "Yeah. He'll be happy if we do that for him." Saki smiled. The party except for Alleyne left, Alleyne stared at Piers and she blushed ten shades of red. Snapping back to reality, she headed back to the others.

Who is Piers? And how does he know Psynergy?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 9: Havoc in the Madra Ruins: The Secret of Tremor

A/N: Naru, Kitsune and Motoko will join our heroes next chapter and they explore the ruins and discover an ancient power and some important info about why the Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants are in Weyard and fight Melona and Menace, so stay tune!


	45. Secret of Tremor

A/N: After watching Queen's Gate videos, I decided to add the rest of the Queen's Blade Combatants and also add the Queen's Gate characters in the next chapter with that chapter featuring Ymir, Alice, Mai Shimarai from King of Fighters, Dizzy from Guilty Gear, Lil Rochefort from Tekken, and Iroha from Samurai Shodown. Plus, I will make some of the girls from Queen's Gate and Blade fall in love with Felix and they compete with each other (Zoey included) for Felix's attention and love. But I will make sure that Zoey and Felix will fall in love. :). So anyway, on with the fic!

Chapter 9: Havoc in the Madra Ruins: The Secret of Tremor

Night has fallen on the town of Madra, we heard sword clanging against each other. We turned to see Felix and Keitaro clashing swords. Apprantly, Felix asked Keitaro to get Keitaro trained during this late hour.

Felix and Keitaro clashed swords again and were locked in a sword struggle for about 50 seconds till Felix knocked Keitaro to the ground.

"Focus, Keitaro! You got to focus. If you don't focus, it would be the end of you someday." Felix told him. Felix got Keitaro a sword before night has fallen. "I know… I will try harder this time, Master Felix." Keitaro nodded.

Felix smiled. He liked Keitaro calling him Master. Besides, he stood up for him when the Innkeeper and Naru and Motoko were harassing him.

"Okay, don't hold back this time!" Felix shouted as he and Keitaro clashed swords again . Suddenly, they heard footsteps and they turned to see Shinji walking up to them.

He stare at them with the meek look. "Um… I'm just passing by." Shinji smiled slightly.

"That's not it." Felix stated as he walked up to him. "I can feel an burning spirit within you ever since you arrived in this world." Felix stated.

"I…I do?" Shinji blinked. "There are times when you need to fight and there's no use avoiding the battles ahead. So you must increase your strengths to protect the people you loved." Felix places his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

'The… people I loved…? Now that he mentions it, there is one person that I'm secretly in love with. And that person is Ayanami. I… I want to protect Ayanami. We're not in our Evas and we're in a medieval world that has monsters and magic in here. Looks like I have no choice.'

"O-Okay. Please train me, Felix…" Shinji said uneasily. "Okay. But not tonight. We will tomorrow. Keitaro, let's stop for tonight. I bet you must be tired." Felix told them.

"Yeah…" Keitaro nodded.

The next morning….

The party were eating breakfast in the second inn. The inn keeper was much nicer than the one at the inn they went to yesterday. Zoey and Nowa watched in amazement as they saw Kurumi eat so much food at a faster rate. Nowa leaned over to Nakahito. "Is she always like this?" She asked.

"Why yes. She does watches what she eats though." Nakahito closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well. I wonder if those three mean girls are released yet?" Sheba asked. Keitaro sighed. "I think so and they're gonna look for me and punish me…"

Jenna patted Keitaro on the back. "Don't worry! We'll protect you from them." She smiled. "Yeah. You have nothing to worry about, Mister Keitaro!" Cannon assured him.

Suddenly, the doors flung opened and they see Naru Naruwasga, Motoko Aoyama and Kitsune, and boy do they looked steamed.

"Keitaro!" Naru roared. "You got a lot of nerve leaving us in that jail cell!" Kitsune yelled angrily. "For this, Uramisha, you will… huh?" Motoko raised an eyebrow as Jenna, Sheba, the Mew Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants and the rest of the female otherworlders minus Asuka, Su and Sara stand in front of Keitaro as if they're forming a barrier around him.

"We heard about you three from Keitaro…" Charlotte frowned. "What was that?" Naru glared. "We know that you punish him for something he didn't do." Reina gripped her swords. Kitsune stared at their chests and frowned deeper. 'That's not fair! Their chests are bigger than mine!'

"What kind of perverted lies did you tell them, vile male!" Motoko gritted her teeth angrily. "And where is that other male? I want to make him pay for humiliating me!"

"You mean my brother, Felix?" Jenna placed her hands on her hips. "He's busy training Shinji." "We won't let you harm Keitaro." Kurumi got into a battle stance.

"Why are you defending this baka! He might take advantaged of you and do something perverted!" Naru yelled. "I know he won't do such a thing." Sheba stated. "Now if you excuse us, we have to check out some ruins." Sheba stated as the party calmly exited the inn, leaving the three Hinata tentants in shock.

"It seems Keitaro has bodyguards now." Kitsune muttered. "Grr! There must be a way to punish those guys and making them believe Keitaro is perverted!" Naru slams her fist down on a table in anger.

"Let us follow them and find out more about them, especially that other male." Motoko said vemously.

The party met up with Felix and Shinji who just finish training. Rei couldn't help but noticed a growing power within Shinji. 'He… He must be getting stronger.' Rei blushed slightly, she find it odd to be blushing.

"So, before we head to where the mayor is, there are ruins that I want to check out in this town." Kraden stated. "What kind of ruins?" Houki asked.

"The Mayor's assistant said about 20 years ago, the town discovered ruins beneath their town and it is rumored to be from the age of Alchemy. So I bet its worth checking out." Kraden stated.

"Oh great… exploring more ruins, how joyful…" Asuka grimaced. "It may be able to help us why we're in this world." Ling guessed. "Alright, we explore the ruins then." Felix stated.

They found the location of the ruins and take turns climbing down the ladder to the ruins. Unknown to them, Naru, Motoko and Kitsune followed them.

It took them awhile, but the party arrived at the center of the ruins. The three troublesome Hinata tenants were croaching from behind a rock. Motoko growled at Felix as he inspected the mural on the wall while Zoey went up to an item on the altair.

"What is this place?" Cecilia gasped in awe as the otherworlders look around. Suddenly, Reina figured it out somehow. "…The Prophecy Room in the Madra Catacombs…" All eyes turned to Reina.

"Reina… How did you know this?" Nowa asked in shock. "I remember my grandma told me about my great great grandmother building a room which states some sort of prophecy that foretells either paradise or doom depending on what happens. My father, Count Vance tried to find it in our world, but failed… But here it is… in Weyard… What conntection does it hold to me, the others and Weyard?" Reina asked.

Kraden took a look at the writing in the mural. Before he did, he saw 8 women who sorta looked like the Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants. "If the Maidens of Hope's Psynergy starts to destroy Weyard, the Oracle of Light will arrive and calm them forever, helping them control the Psynergy, only then, will we know paradise." Kraden read it out loud.

"Wow! I love riddles!" Su grinned. "Oracle of Light? What does that mean?" Kikki wondered. "Guys…" Bridget stated seriously.

"I think I know what's going on here… The reasons we got Psynergy in our bodies, how we see visions in our dreams of the past, the murals that picture what looked like us, only older and how we know these things… I think we may be the descendants of the Maidens of Hope…" The rest of the Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants gasped in shock.

"But… That's impossible! We were born in our worlds!" Corina couldn't believe it. "I think she's right, Corina… There's something our parents or family members didn't tell us back in our worlds." Renee figured.

"But why…?" Nowa asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "Who knows. Point is, we are the descendants of the Maidens of Hope, but we don't know why our descdants were born in Weyard and why they left this world…" Alleyne crossed her arms in thought.

"So, the only way to figure it out is by continuing on our journey." Jenna figured. "Yes. Zoey, I feel you can use that item. Grab it and so we can get out of here." Felix stated. "Yeah… I think it's called the Tremor Bit. I feel it can cause a tremor when we use it." Zoey grabbed the item.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Confused, they turned to see Naru, Motoko and Kitsune surrounded by monsters, Motoko was wounded and guess who's controlling them?

"Melona! Menace!" Bridget frowned. "You know those two?" Kraden asked. "Yeah… They're from our world, servants of the Swamp Witch." Nowa frowned.

"Well well, looks like we keep bumping into each other whenever we go." Melona smirked. "Just what are you up to!" Reina demanded as she and Houki got into battle stances and Zoey did the same.

"Since Isaac's not with you, we will finally get our revenge on Reina, Alleyne, Nowa and you five girls! So put them up!" Menace puts up her fists.

"Keitaro… You baka… You're gonna let us die, huh?" Naru growled at him. "No… The dork wouldn't do that." Sara stated. Zoey got an idea. She got out he Tremor Bit and shouted "Tremor!" Suddenly, there is a slight tremor and the ground shook and knocked the skeleton monsters to the ground.

"What the?" Melona gawked. "Now's our chance! Attack! Ray!" Sheba shouted as she summoned lightning on the skeletons and destroy them. "Zoey! Let's summon Zagan!" Reina shouted. Zoey nodded and they set their Djinni on standby and they shouted "Zagan! We summon thee!" Zagan appeared. "What is it, Maidens?" He asked. "Help us defeat Melona and Menace!" Reina shouted. Zagan nodded. "So it shall be done." "Ah… fiddlesticks!" Melkona made a face as Zagan launched an energy slash attack that hit Melona and Menace, resulting in a explosion that made them fly and hit the ceiling, making Melona and Menace shaped holes.

We see them burst of the ground and screaming as they disappeared, Team Rocket style again. "What was that?" A woman asked confusedly. "Who knows? But what are those human shape holes on the ground?" A man asked.

"Guess we better fill them up somehow." A old man sighed.

Back to the others…

Zoey and Reina and their friends stared at their hands. "We really are the Maidens of Hope…" Zoey whispered. "Zoey…" Felix walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happens to you, I will protect you from a doomed fate. You have my word." Felix smiled warmly at her which made the half cat girl blushed.

Zoey, Reina and their friends finally learned they are the descendants of the Maidens of Hope, making them the new Maidens of Hope, but what terrible destiny awaits them?

To be continued…

Next time: Chapter 10: Old and New Friends: The Gate Keeper, Dwarf Girl and Sexy Women And the Perverted Male Mercenary

A/N: Well folks, in the next chapter, the rest of the Queen's Blade Combatants along with the Queen's Gate girls and main characters from QB: Spiral Chaos will join our heroes, so stay tune!


	46. Old and New Friends

A/N: After some quick thinking, I will only add the female fighters of Queen's Gate, the books and game, but not the characters from the Queen's Blade game for the PSP cause I feel Cute and Jean won't fit into this story. Anyway, here is the chapter where Ymir, Mai Shiranu, Dizzy, Lili Rochefort and Iroha join the party and the party gains the power of Scoop.

Chapter 10: Old and New Friends: The Gate Opener, Dwarf Girl and Sexy Women

Before we turn to the party, we turned to someone in the Yampi Desert. That particular person is from Reina, Nowa and Alleyne's world.

Now imagine that you are that person. Recently, you just learned the first round of the Queen's Blade tournament has been delayed till further noticed by the kingdom's ruler, Aldra. Then, you and your fellow Queen's Blade Combatants and friends learned that Reina, Alleyne, Nowa, Melona, Airi and Menace are missing. So you and your friends deicded to search for them with the exception of Aldra's right hand woman, Irma who has to protect the Queen.

You and your friends learned that Reina, Nowa, Alleyne, Melona and her goons were last seen in a cave that seems to emit a golden light. Taking this as the only lead, you and your companions entered the cave.

When you got to the end of the cave, you discovered a huge hole in where the floor used to be and a seemingly endless gold and white tunnel. You and your friends found out that Reina and the missing Combatants fell down this hole.

Worried about them, well except for Melona and her gang, you and your companions jumped into the hole and follow them to who knows where they ended up, then all faded to white.

When you woke up, you found yourself in a scorching desert. You looked around for your friends, but they aren't here with you. Figured you must have gotten separated, you begin walking to find a way out of this evil desert. You are Ymir… Daughter of the Dwarf King of your world, and you must find your friends, Reina, Alleyne, Nowa and Lou in this strange world.

"It's so hot…" Ymir panted as she continued walking in the desert. She stopped for a moment before uncorking a bottle of water and took little gulps of it. She looked up to the sky, putting her hand above her head to protect her from the blinding rays.

"How long was it that I arrived in this world?" She muttered. Sighing, she looked at the sand. "Reina… Alleyne… Nowa… Lou… Where are you?" She said softly. Suddenly, she tensed. She looked around.

"Whose there!" She demanded as she got out her axe. She heard footsteps… She turned around and….

"Ah! I loved the good outdoors!" Ling stretched to get herself warm up. The party left Madra and have just crossed the Osenia Cliffs. They are on their way to Alhafra to A: Find a boat, and B: Clear Piers' name.

"Hey Felix?" Reina asked the Earth Adept. "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring them with us?" She asked him. Felix noticed Naru, Motoko and Kitsune trying to catch up with the party.

"I mean… they treat Keitaro badly." Reina stated. "Hey, as long as we keep protecting Keitaro from them, we'll be sure to teach them a lesson they won't forget." Felix smiled.

"Oh… I getcha." Reina smirked. "Hey! What are you talking about?" Naru demanded as she managed to get close to Felix and Reina. "Oh nothing." Felix shrugged.

Motoko glared at her rival. She must defeat him to reclaim her honor!

30 minutes later, the party arrived at the entrance to Yampi Desert. "So, this is Yampi Desert." Ichika stated seriously. "If we cross this desert, we'll reach Alhafra." Kraden figured.

"Do we have to cross this hot desert?" Sara moaned. "Put an sock in it and move it!" Laura shouted, a vein in her forehead, she's getting annoyed by Sara's childlike behavior.

"Alright." Felix stepped forward. "Let's go in."

The party explored the desert. To them, the heat was getting intense.

"It's so hot…" Jenna wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Y-Yeah… Who knows where the mayor and his group is…" Cecilia took a gulp of water from the cansister.

"Hmm…" Sheba noticed something being pestered by monsters, wolf like monsters to be exact. It was a bird. And the bird is a crane.

"Hey, that poor bird is in trouble!" She gasped. Felix heard her and rushed to the crane's aid. Felix shouted "Gaia!" And made earth pillars appear and hit the monsters, then he shouted "Briar!" Vines entangled the wolf monsters and quickly squeezed the life out of them and they died after that.

The crane looked at Felix. "It's alright, fella. They're gone now." Felix smiled as it got closer. To his surprise, the crane got closer to him. "You're safe now. My name is Felix." Felix stated with a smile. He always have a way for birds.

The crane looked at him for about 50 seconds then it chirped happily as it flies away, the rest of the party rushed up to Felix.

"Well done, Felix! You saved that bird's life!" Kraden praised. Motoko snorted. "Beginner's luck…" She muttered.

Felix grinned at her. "Who was it that was defeated by me?" He challenged. Motoko growled as an anger vein appeared on her forehead. "Are you insulting me!" She snapped.

"Cool it, Motoko!" Misato scolded. "We need to find the mayor and elder and their group and ask them how to reach Alhafra." Charlotte said in a wise woman's tone.

"Hmm?" Nowa noticed some people by the desert cliffs. She smiled. "Hey, I see the mayor's group over there!" "Alright then. Let's ask them on how to reach Alhafra." Corina stated.

(2 minutes later…)

"You mean you don't know!" Asuka screeched. Recently, the mayor and his group told the party they don't know on how to cross the desert to Alhafra.

"Um…" The mayor of Madra sweat dropped. "We been in this area of the Yampi desert for quite awhile and we still can't figured out on how to cross it."

"Hmph!" The elder of Madra, the Mayor's father sneered. "You have to do it, it's your job as mayor of Madra to lead the group out of this desert!"

"I'm trying, father." The mayor lowered his head in shame. "Hmm… Guess we have to look for another route." Alleyne stated. "I'm hot…" Sara moaned again.

The party kept walking for about 9 minutes. Suddenly, a purple energy ball flew towards the group. "A Djinni!" Houki gasped.

"A what?" Naru, Motoko and Kitsune asked at the same time. The energy ball stopped and revealed to be a Jupiter Djinni.

"…" The Djinni said nothing as it tried to ram the party, they dodged it. "Su is gonna catch it!" Su said enegentically, but Bridget stopped her. "Only people who can use Psynergy can tame Djinni. Guys, I like to fight this Djinni alone." Bridget told everyone.

"Awwwww…." Su pouted. "Alright, be careful, Bridget." Jenna nodded. Bridget transformed and got into battle stance. Bridget read the Djinni's mind.

"So you're Blitz, huh?" Bridget smiled as she got out her weapons. "Let's make it a good battle!"

**Blitz: The Jupiter Djinni**

Biltz summoned lightning and it tried to hit Bridget, but she dodged it. "Tidal Wave Rush!" Bridget charged at the Djinni, engulfed in water and hit the Juptier Djinni for moderate damage. Blitz used Storm Ray and managed to hit Bridget, she winced but managed to recover. "Squall!" Bridget shouted. "I'm on it!" Squall nodded as he summoned lightning and managed to hit Blitz for big damage, despite him being a Jupiter Djinni. Blitz charged at Bridget, hitting her for moderate damage. "Deep Surge Attack!" Bridget launched her attack at the Jupiter Djinni for even bigger damage. Blitz casted Storm Ray again, but Bridget dodged it and casted Ray at it, giving it some moderate damage. Blitz tried to ram into her, but she dodged it and shouted "Whirlwind!" That Psynergy attack defeated Blitz.

Blitz looked at Bridget for about 50 then he happily flies into Bridget's pocket after she reverted back to normal form. "Looks like this Djinni can't talk, but has accepted you as its master." Nakahito closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. But anyway, let's keep going. We got to find a way to get out of this desert." Bridget stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and pressed on.

When they reached another dead end, they saw a huge hole in the sand. "What the?" Asuka raised an eyebrow.

Reina's ears then heard something. "Listen!" She issued. The party listened closely. It sounded like fighting and a little girl yelling. The little girl's voice surprised Reina, Alleyne and Nowa.

"That voice… Ymir!" Reina gasped in shock as she and her fellow Queen's Blade Combatants jumped into the hole. "Whoa!" Zoey gasped as she and her fellow Mew Mews transformed and jumped in after them.

"What's gotten into Reina and her friends?" Charlotte asked confusedly. "I don't know. But either way, we have to help them! You guys stay here while the three of us help them!" Felix issued.

"Why should we take orders from you!" Naru snapped. That earned her glares from the female members who are not from Keitaro and the Hinata residents world, telling her to shut up and obey Felix's orders. Naru grumbled as she folded her arms and pouted. Felix, Jenna and Sheba jumped into the hole.

"Be careful, all of you!" Kraden called out.

Felix, Jenna and Sheba landed behind the Mew Mews and Reina and her friends seeing Ymir along with other girls, the first girl is maybe 14 years old, has light blue hair that will probarly make her a relative of Runo from Bakugan Battle Brawlers, wore a black dress with a whip on her back, a bat accessory on her hair, next to her is a woman probarly 21 years old, has brown hair tied in a ponytail, and she wears red revealing kunochi clothes, the third one is a girl who has blue hair tied in two ponytails with yellow ribbons, wears a revealing battle like suit, has two black and white wings and is that a tail coming out of her butt? And finally, the fourth girl has yellow long hair, has white battle gloves and wore a fancy white dress and shoes. They were facing a giant scorpion.

"Ymir!" Nowa shouted happily as she ran up to her, Ymir blinked, she turned to see Reina and her friends running up to her and she gasped in shock.

"R-Reina? Nowa? Alleyne? Lou? It's you guys!" She shouted happily. The light blue haired girl turned to Ymir. "Are those the friends you're looking for?" She asked. "Yeah! Thank goodness they're here in time to help us beat this monster!" Ymir sighed in relief.

"Hmhmhm…" The yellow haired girl snickered. "A real live monster. This oughta be interesting." She got into a battle stance. "Ano… Does this seem right to fight this creature?" The blue tailed girl asked uneasily.

"It's a monster, so we have to defeat it. It's the way of life." The kunochi assured the girl. "Nice to meet you, Ymir." Felix smiled as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the monster. Suddenly, the crane that Felix saved from the monsters swooped down into the hole and landed beside the heroes.

"The bird I saved?" Felix blinked. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared around the crane and when it cleared, the party and newcomers saw a beautiful black blue haired woman wearing what a maid or maiden would wear, she also has butterfly like swords on her arms.

"Not to fear, Master Felix! Your servant, Iroha will aid you in battle!" She smiled as she got into a battle stance.

"M-Master?" Jenna's eye twitched. Felix couldn't help but smile, more help has come to help them beat this Scorpion!

"Alright then! I don't know who you girls are, but I'm glad you came here to help us out!" Felix pointed his sword at the monster again. "Tear a hole through that thing!"

To be continued…

Next Chapter…

Narrator: Felix and his friends have made new friends, gain a new Psynergy move and found a way to Alfraha. Is the notorious pirate Briggs there? When they do find him, is there more to him than meets the eye? Will they be able to clear Piers' name? And where should they go after that? And who is the blue haired samurai girl that came to help them fight Briggs? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: Junko the Samurai: Fight with Briggs the Champa Pirate.

A/N: Sorry I have to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I got some news for you. I will take a break from Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope to work on my BOF project and maybe write a sequel after that, but don't worry! I will return to finish this story someday, so don't panic! While you wait, please enjoy the rest of my stories, finished or not when you wait. So cya!


	47. Junko the Samurai

A/N: After some cricital thinking, I decided to come back to this fic and finish it. Now here is Chapter 11 with Junko.

Chapter 11: Junko the Samurai: Fight with Briggs The Champa Pirate

**King Scorpion**

The King Scorpion screeched as it lashed its tail at the party and their new members, they dodged it. "Spire!" Zoey shouted as the earth attack hit the King Scorpion, giving it some damage. "Hah!" Ymir shouted as she swiped the King Scorpion with her axe three times before the King Scorpion swipe her away, making her fall on her butt. Ymir gulped as the monster lashed its poisonous tail at her, but just then, Felix managed to swipe it away. "You alright, Ymir?" Felix asked her. "Y-Yeah. Thank you…" Ymir got up and bowed politely as she saw Reina use Flare Storm on the King Scorpion to give it some damage since it is weak to fire. "What the… Where did Reina get that power?" She gasped in shock and awe. "She's not the only one! Whirlwind!" Nowa summoned a whirlwind and hurled it at the King Scorpion, giving it moderate damage. The blond haired girl charged at the King Scorpion and gave 5 punches. The kunochi was next as she grabbed the King Scorpion and gave it a gripping throw and slams it into the ground. "Heart Arrow!" "Glacier!" Corina and Kikki combined their attacks to give the King Scorpion heaping amounts of damage. The winged girl charged at the King Scorpion and punched it three times before it managed to hit her with its tail. "Fume!" Jenna summoned fire and hit the King Scorpion for even bigger damage. The blue haired girl fired guns at the monster, adding some damage. Iroha charged at the King Scorpion and slashed it 5 times with her blades. "Time to finish this! Storm Ray!" Sheba shouted as she summoned lightning and it zapped the monster, the King Scorpion screeched in agony as it fell down to the ground, dead, dropping a item. Felix walked up to the item and touched it. He can feel an powerful Psynergy Move from it and muttered one word.

"Scoop…" He stated.

10 minutes later…

"I see…" Ymir nodded as she absorbed the information. "So the Vance family came from this world. And you don't know what made them come to our world."

"Yes, it would seem so, Miss Ymir." Kraden said. "Please, call me Ymir." Ymir closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh yeah." Charlotte remembered, turning to the four girls. "We haven't gotten your names yet."

"Me?" The blue haired girl smiled. "I'm Alice, a treasure hunter from another world. My specialty is guns and a whip." Alice introduced herself.

"My name is Mai Shiranui, I'm a kunochi from Earth." Mai smiled. "Hmhmhm. My name is Lili Rochefort, heir to the Rochefort Oil Company." Lili winked at Felix, which caused him to look away with Zoey glaring at her.

"Um… My name is Dizzy, a Gear. Gears are evil machines, but I am not an evil Gear. I despise killing. So I'm really gentle." Dizzy said shyly as she shifted nervously.

Iroha bowed before Felix. "And I am Iroha, Master Felix's new faithful servant to help him in his journey." Felix smiled nervously while Jenna, Sheba, Nowa, Ymir, Su, Sara and Mai giggled while Naru and Motoko glared at their rival.

"Ahem!" Kraden cleared his throat. "Anyway, do you mind telling us how you got to Weyard? One at a time, please."

"Well…" Ymir began. "When we haven't heard from Reina, Alleyne and Nowa, we went to where they were last seen and saw this huge hole in the ground." "You mean the Sigil of the Sun." Nowa remembered.

"Is that what it was called? Anyway, we think you and the others fell down this hole. At first, some of us decided against it to jump in after you, but due to some convincing from Risty and Tomoe, we all jumped in and the rest is a blank. When I came to, I found myself in Yampi Desert." Ymir explained.

"Really? That was nice of them." Reina smiled, she owe it all to her two friends, to her, the three of them are like sisters, not relative since Reina has two sisters. "Wait, all of you? So that means…" Nowa gasped.

"Yeah, Reina… You're not gonna like this, but Elina, Claudette and Nyx have also jumped through the Sigil of the Sun. and your sisters are looking for you and Nyx is also looking for Elina since she still has a grudge against her." Ymir frowned. Reina gulped. Who could blame her? She has no other choice but to look for her two sisters, since one is obsessed with finding her and returning her home and the other wants to prove her superioty by beating her in the Queen's Blade.

"Looks like we have no choice but to recruit them into our team when we find them…" Alleyne sighed. "Now that we got Ymir's explanation out of the way. Let's turn to Alice next." Kraden stated.

"Well, here goes…" Alice took a deep breath and began. "I was researching the world of Weyard, the world my mother was searching for a portal to. One day, she disappeared. I became a treasure hunter to look for her ever since. 3 years ago, I was able to get a clue by a tablet from Weyard and tracked it to the ruins where I found the Sigil of the Sun."

"And you stepped on it and is transported here?" Misato asked. Alice nodded and said "I thought if I take the Sigil of the Sun to Weyard, I can find my mother in this world."

"And you, Mai?" Sheba asked. "I was getting something for my fiancée till I stepped on the Sigil and woke up in this desert." Mai explained. "How sweet!" Jenna gasped in awe.

"As for me, I was on my way to challenge a rival of mine till the Sigil caught me by surprise and woke up and met Ymir and the others." Lili stated.

"Well um… I was enjoying the scenery in my world till the Sigil sucked me in. That's where I met you and the others." Dizzy pressed her fingers nervously, she couldn't help but blush at Felix. He did save her and the others' lives.

"I was looking for a worthy master in my world, it's much ancient like Weyard till the Sigil transported me to Weyard and that's how I met Master Felix as a crane." Iroha smiled. "Uh… Yeah…" Felix smiled nervously.

"Anyway…" Sheba began, changing the subject. "We should focus on how to reach Alfraha. There's nothing but a dead end." "Hmm…" Iroha noticed four stones in line like a square.

"Master Felix, try using that item you obtained over there." She suggested. Felix was confused, but he nodded and got to the pattern and shouted "Scoop!" The Scoop Hand appeared and scooped up the sand, revealing a ladder and a secret passage.

"Look! A passageway!" Cecilia gasped in shock. "Well what do you know?" Renee smiled. "Looks like we found a way to Alfraha."

"Then shall we enter it?" Mai smiled. "Yeah. Also, we'll go with you guys. I feel like its destiny that we meet up with you." Alice offered. "Sure. We can use the extra help to get where we need to be." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

So the party with their new members enter the secret passage and to their surprise, they were on the ledge. When they got to where the party from Madra were, the mayor saw them and gasped.

"Look! How did they get there…!" He suddenly figured it out. "There has to be another way to reach Alfraha." The mayor's father smiled.

"Well done! We need to search harder, let's go to where they were last going." The elder suggested. The Madra party nodded and went to where Felix and the party used the secret passage.

"Let's hope they reach Madra…" Dizzy prayed. "I'm sure they will." Lili assured her with a seductive smile which made her uneasy.

Sooner or later by about 10 minutes, they finally reached Alhafra.

"We finally reached Alhafra!" Mai sighed in relief and breathed in the fresh air. "Um…" Shinji looked at the sight before him, it looked like it was hit by a tsunami. "What happened here? It looked like it was hit by a tsunami."

"Oh it has." Kraden said, he doesn't want to tell the party's new friends about their mission to light the 2 remaining elemental lighthouses yet. "But more imprtatnly, look." Kraden smiled as he pointed towards the Madra party walking up to the entrance.

"Hey, you made it!" Kikki smiled. "Yes. And it's all thanks to you. You must be smart and powerful travelers." Madra's mayor smiled. Lili giggled. "You don't know the half of it." She smirked.

"Now that we're here. We should gather info on Briggs. If we capture him, we can prove Piers' innocence. Let's start by asking the mayor of Alhafra." The elder stated, the Madra party nodded as they went to where the mayor of Alhafra lives.

"We should too, Master Felix." Iroha suggested as well. "No need. Look." Felix pointed to a pirate, he was running off towards a ship in Alhafra.

"So if we follow him, he can lead us to Briggs!" Keitaro figured. "If he's another pervert like Keitaro, I won't hestitate to punish him and Keitaro…" Naru growled. "Your parents must have been terrible raising you…" Felix said coldly.

"What did you say!" Naru snapped. "Isn't this sweet? Felix and the Maidens have gained new allies." The party turned to see Alex sipping tea.

"Alex!" Nowa gasped. "Great… him…" Ling frowned. "You know this man?" Rei asked the party. "Yeah… and he's certainly not our friend!" Corina frowned deeper.

"Ooo, that hurts." Alex remarked sacartisily. "So you came here in search of a boat?" Reina asked him. "Why yes, but there is one that looks like it won't sail soon due to a giant rock in the mast post. Also, it's occupied by pirates." Alex stated.

"So what are you gonna do?" Dizzy asked. "Nothing. Also, that brown haired girl and black haired samurai girl. They would make good meat shields, yes?" Alex smirked. "What did you say!" Naru growled as she and Motoko come closer to Alex.

"How dare you… You… You male!" Motoko was about to unsheathe her katana but Alex made water appear below them and tripped them. "More of that damn Psynergy crap!" Naru growled.

"Please don't bother me. I need some time by myself." Alex stated as he sipped his tea again. "Just drop it, Naru and Motoko." Felix moaned as he and the party rushed towards where the pirate is heading. Naru and Motoko glared at Alex for about 20 seconds till they caught up with the party.

The party kneeled down near the ship Alex told them about.

"No good! The mast is stuck! No matter how many people we have!" A pirate panted. "We're going to have to get all this junk off the mast first. If we could just get some decent footing, we could have this thing clear in no time!" A third pirate stated.

"There's more to it than that…" Pirate 2 grimanced. "We still have to do something about that rope over there." Pirate 4 pointed out. "Untangling that'll be a piece of cake, once we get a boat we can use…" Pirate 3 smiled lazily.

"Oh yeah… A piece of cake… Except for that huge rock over there!" Pirate 1 growled pointing at the huge rock that the mast is stuck on. "Oh yeah… the rock…" Pirate 3 sweat dropped. "How are we supposed to get that mast out from underneath that thing? It's huge!" Pirate 4 blinked.

"There's no way we're gonna move it by ourselves…" Pirate 2 moaned. "Well either way, we can't do anything till Zack finishes the canoe." The pirates went into the ship.

"Hear that?" Alice asked. "Looks like the Champa pirates are having problems of their own." "Still…" Mai began. "this is our chance to strike and hit Briggs when he least expects it."

"Yeah. The mayor of Madra and Piers will be happy if we bring in Briggs!" Jenna nodded in agreement. "Okay. Let's go in, everyone." Felix stated. "If Felix said so, then I agree with him." Ymir nodded, but blushed secretly. 'I want to thank you for saving my life, Felix. So I will make sure I will win your affections! Heh… I can't believe I'm falling in love with a guy from this world so early. I don't know why, but he's cute…'

The party charged into the ship and got to the lower hall. They saw a man who wore pirate clothes, a red bandana and brown redish hair talking to his lacky. He is Briggs, the leader of the Champa pirates.

"The mayor of Madra? Here? You're certain? How did he know we came to Alhafra?" Briggs frowned. "He knew we needed a ship, and he knew we went east. It seems pretty easy to me." A pirate stated. Briggs sweat dropped.

"Ahh… Well, yeah… When you put it that way, it does make sense…" Briggs rubbed the back of his head nervously. "He was looking to find the mayor of Alhafra…" Another pirate stated. "He must be hoping to find the mayor of Alhafra…" Briggs frowned again.

"He'll probably tell the Alhafrans we're pirates, too, huh?" Pirate 3 gulped. Briggs laughed heartily. "Pirates? That seems a little unfair!" He grinned. "What do you mean? We... are pirates, aren't we? I mean, we've taken all sorts of stuff that doesn't belong to us." Pirate 4 questioned.

"That's only because everyone in Champa would starve otherwise! We don't have any choice." Briggs growled. "Ah…" Pirate 4 looked down in shame. "And even then, it's never a lot." Briggs continued.

"Wha-What's not?" Pirate 5 stammered. "The stuff we take. We never take too much from any one town." "Yeah, I guess not…" Pirate 1 nodded meekly. "And why do you think that is?" Briggs questions his crew.

"Er… Why?" Pirate 2 asked meekly. "Because you never can tell how these wealthy towns will react. It's too risky, right?" Briggs smirked. "Hey, yeah! Which is why we didn't steal from Alhafra…." Pirate 3 nodded.

"Right! That's why we avoid the risky towns and just take what we need from the others!" Briggs smirked. "That's why you're our captain, Briggs! You've got brains coming out of ye ears!" Pirate 5 cheered.

"How dare you…" Lili growled, she charged in front of them. "Wait up, Lili!" Dizzy gasped as she, Felix, Reina, Iroha, Ymir, Zoey, Corina, Mai, Sheba, Jenna, Alice and Renee walked up to the pirates. "What the… Who are you kids?" Briggs gasped.

"Don't you know that someone has been falsely imprisoned because of what you're doing!" Zoey shouted angrily as she transformed, so did Corina and Renee. "And your point is?" Briggs raised an eyebrow.

Jenna, Zoey and the girls turned to Kraden. Sweating nervously, he said "Oh-ho! I was hoping we could avoid any ugliness, but you leave us no choice! We'll bring you in against your will if we must, but either way, you're coming with us! Isn't that right, Felix?" Kraden smiled heroically.

"Yeah. It's time those pirates learn that crime doesn't pay!" Felix unsheathed his sword. "Yes. Master Felix, we shall engage them in combat right now!" Iroha got out her weapons. "Bah! You kids don't scare us! We eat brats like you for breakfast, lunch and uh… dinner!" Pirate 2 shouted as he and his friends got out their swords.

"Ya got some nerve challenging Briggs, the Pirate Prince! Enguarde!" Briggs got out his sword and pointed it at the heroes. "Hold it right there!" The party and pirates turned to see a blue haired teenage girl, has blue short hair, green eyes, wore a white schoolgirl's uniform with a blue skirt and red ribbon, black socks, on her arms are black armbands, brown shoes and around her hip is a katana. She glared at the pirates.

"How dare you steal from the rich and have it all to yourselves! For this, Junko Hattori, the Class 1-A Chairman of Constant Magick Academy will punish you!" She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Briggs. "Heh. You're welcome to join us." Lili smirked as she got into a battle stance.

**Briggs: The Pirate Prince**

"Get them boys!" Briggs ordered, the pirates yelled and charged at the party. "Flare Wall!" Reina made a fire wall appear before her. 'What the!' Briggs gasped in shock. 'They have strange powers! Are they… like my son, Eoloe!' He thought to himself. Junko let out a Amazon like battle cry and slashed three of Briggs' men, knocking them out, but not killing them. Briggs whistled and 3 more replacements came in. "Come on, let's get the little girl!" a pirate shouted as he and two more pirates charged at Ymir. "I may be little, but I am a harden Dwarf warrior!" Ymir did a spinning attack that knock out the 3 pirates. Dizzy reluctantly knocked out three more pirates with her kicks and punches. Lili grabbed a pirate by her legs and did a slamming move that knocked the pirate out. Mai punched three pirates with her quick kicks. "Mother Gaia!" Zoey and Renee combined their Psynergy powers to knock 4 more pirates. Corina dodged slashes from two final pirates and gave him a drop kick. "Now it's just you and us, Briggs!" Jenna shouted as she casted Blast, Briggs dodge rolled out of the way. "Tch! Fine then!" Briggs lurged at Sheba, but she dodged his attack. Junko charged at Briggs and clashed swords with him for about 50 seconds till Briggs got the upper hand and knocked her katana away. "D-Damn…" Junk gritted her teeth as Briggs smirked and aimed his sword at her throat. "Now for the…Huh!" Briggs gasped as Felix charged at Briggs and slashed him three times with his sword. "W-Why you!" Briggs and Felix clashed swords for about 50 seconds till Felix got the upper hand and kicked Briggs and knocked his sword away. Briggs fell flat on his butt.

"That's that!" Corina dusted her hands in victory. "And I'm willing to bet the people Briggs has hassled will be happy to know that he is captured!" Nowa cheered. "This should set everyone in Indra at ease… They all seemed to fear the pirate, Briggs…." Kraden nodded.

Junko turned to Felix. "Um… Thanks…" Junk blushed. "Anytime." Felix closed his eyes and smiled. 'Damn it, Junko! Why are you falling for this guy! You don't even know him till now! You have feelings for Akuto Sai! But then again… He's pretty hardcore.' She thought to herself.

"We lost… Even pirates have honor… I'll go quietly. I won't make a scene just because I lost… Go on… Hand us over to Madra or Alhafra or whoever…" Briggs sighed in defeat.

"Good…" Jenna nodded then continued. "First off, you can tell the Madrans that the man called Piers is innocent." "Fine. So, what, I just have to tell them that Piers is not one of my men?" Briggs asked.

"Yes. But saying that won't make them forgive you for your crimes…" Felix glared at the pirate prince. "That's right. You tell the Madrans that, and they can release Piers." Misato nodded. "Yeah! Now that we secure Briggs' vow, let's turn him in to the Madrans." Saki suggested. Suddenly, a woman rushed in. her name is Chaucha.

"Wait! Can't you find it in your hearts to forgive Briggs and his men?" Chaucha pleaded. "And you are?" Alleyne asked. "My name is Chacuha. I am Briggs' wife." Chaucha introduced herself.

"You're this baka's wife!" Asuka gasped in shock. "So you're a pirate too?" Kikki gasped. "No! Chaucha hasn't done a thing! Let her be!" Briggs pleaded. "I know Briggs and his men have caused some great trouble with their piracy… And I know their crimes cannot be forgiven…" Chaucha looked down in sadness.

"If you know all that, then how can you ask us to just forgive him?" Keitaro questioned. "The only reason Briggs became a pirate was to help the people of Champa. We Champa are a seafaring folk. Our livehood depends entirely upon the sea. But in recent years, the sea has changed… We can't live the life we once could…" Chaucha explained.

"The oceans have warmed, and the fish have vanished from our waters." Briggs added. "The soil in Champa is rocky and barren. No crops can grow there." Chaucha stated sadly.

"No crops? So you guys have no grains and no meat? That's sounds really hard." Mai looked down in sadness, feeling sorry for the pirates. "It's not hard! It's unbearable! Our children can't eat! Our village is dying!" Briggs shouted in despair.

"These men promised to return with food enough for all our people, but they found none…" Chaucha sighed sadly. "So that's it… You became pirates to save your people…" Dizzy looked down in sadness as well. "But where is Champa?" Alice asked confusedly.

"It sits on the southeast corner of Angara…" Kraden stated. "Really? Wow, you're really smart, Kraden!" Su cheered. "Hey… Isn't that where…" Bridget said but Kraden finished for her.

"Near Xian Temple and Lama Temple? Why yes it is, Bridget. Your intelligence knows no limit." Kraden smiled, Bridget smiled back. "But it's so far away…" Felix stated. "Well yeah! You think we could be successful pirates so close to home?" Briggs glared at the party.

"If they raided any towns near Champa, it would be obvious to who the attackers were…" Chaucha stated. "And no one back home will forgive me if they knew, not even my grandmother…" Briggs looked down.

"But where does that leave us? Are we simply to accept your looting here on Indra?" A voice said sternly, the party and Briggs and Chaucha turned to see the M. Mayor, M. Elder and a fat man wearing mayor like clothes who is the mayor of Alhafra and his assistant walking into the hull.

"I'm shocked, I tell you. Shocked!" The A. Mayor stated. "What's so shocking?" The M. Elder asked him. "It looks like they really are pirates, just like you said…" The A. Mayor said. "Mister Mayor, I am appalled that you could not take our word for it!" The mayor of Madra stated.

"He probably wouldn't even have believed we were from Madra if we have come!" The Mayor of Madra's assistant stated firmly. "Am I supposed to believe in the accusations of a complete stranger?" The A. Mayor questioned.

"Is this your position, Mayor?"" M. Mayor's assistant questioned. The A. Mayor nodded. "How can I expect to believe a tidal wave washed Indra into Osenia? Or that a group of men could walk-on foot!—from Madra all the way to Alhafra?" He asked.

"It sounds to me like you forgotten about us altogether!" The M. Elder growled. "I'm not sure you remember the last time we met. Do you?" The A. Mayor asked. They don't seem to recall. "We met when I was a child… It must have been more than ten years ago…" Then the mayor of Madra remembered something. "Twenty Years! It's been twenty years since I last saw you."

"Has it been that long?" The Madran Elder questioned his son. "It's been a long time indeed!" The A. Mayor chortled. "I guess we can't blame you for forgetting his face." The Madran Mayor's assistant stated with a sweat drop.

"Don't be silly! I didn't forget his face! His face merely… changed!" The A. Mayor growled.

"Excuse us?" Bridget stated. "But are we speaking to the leaders of Madra and Alhafra?" "Why yes, you are. I am the mayor of Madra. And this is my father and the elder of Madra and that man is the mayor of Alhafra." "And I am a close friend of Shin whose lover was injured by the Champa!" The mayor of Madra's asstanct growled.

Cutting this short, everyone introduced each other to the mayors, Elder and Junko. "So what brings you here?" Mai asked.

"We followed Briggs here from Madra. Of course, we have good reason to suspect them of being pirates." Briggs and Chaucha seems a tad displeased about this. "Ahem! And I was honestly taken aback to hear a businessman being slandered! If they truly are pirates, then why would they go to the trouble of buying a ship from us?" The A. Mayor lifted his nose like a snob.

"Because the very funds they used to purchase the ship were pillaged from our homes!" The M. Elder growled. "If the ship as brought with Madran gold, then it belongs to the Madrans! What do you say? If we give the ship to them, will that fix everything?" Briggs asked.

"Then where will you go?" The M. Mayor questioned. "I won't run, and I won't hide. …Actually, I don't feel for much of anything right now." Briggs sighed. "Then you probably won't mind being locked up, do you?" The M. Elder smirked.

"Briggs…" Chaucha said softly. "Don't worry! I'll be fine! Take good care of Eoleo! Mayor of Madra… Please let my wife and son go and stay in the boat." He pleaded. "…Alright." The mayor of Madra nodded.

"Also, the prisoner, Piers. Is he one of your men?" Shin's friend asked. "No. I don't know him! You must have made a big mistake!" Briggs shouted. "hah! See I told you! Now you will go back to Madra and tell everyone that Piers is innocent!" The M. Elder boasted.

"What? Why me?" Shin's friend asked, tears falling out of his eyes in a funny way. "Only two of us will remain here. You can return to Madra with the others." Mayor of Madra stated with a smile.

"Understood, I'll leave immeditantly with the others!" Shin's friend nodded as he exited. The guards came and took Briggs and his men away to jail. "Your name is Kraden, right?" The A. Mayor asked. Kraden nodded.

"Well, thank you for helping us resolve that matter. If you like, you can come over to my mansion and we can chat, it's nothing personal, but I want to chat with you lot. Come, Elder, let's go have a cup of tea." The A. Mayor and M. Elder left. The M. Mayor was thinking about what the A. Mayor is scheming. He turned to the party with a smile.

"Thanks to your efforts, Piers will be freed. I am indebited to you. This calls for a reward." "Oh, no need for a reward, right guys?" Reina smiled. "Oh come on! I want that reward!" Sara complained.

"Hmm… I don't know what to give you a reward, but come to Madra when you have the chance and I can give it to you. Now if you excuse me." The mayor of Madra left.

Junko turned to the party. "I think you guys owe me a explanation." She smirked. "That we do…" Nakahito smiled meekly.

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: Felix and his friends journeyed south to a mysterious town where werewolves are sighted. When they got there, they saw a girl falling from the sky and another group of girls with three guys falling from the sky. But in order to see the werewolves, they have to challenge Air's Rock and avoid the perverted Kazamaya Fukuyama and his gang. Will Felix and his friends solve the mystery of the werewolves? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: Master Samurais and Wolves Are Bravo!


	48. Master Samurai and Wolves are Bravo Pt 1

A/N: Hey hey. Welcome to Chapter 12 of Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope! In this longest chapter, Jubei Yagyu from Samurai Girls and the Girls Bravo gang join our heroes with the exception of Fukuyama and his crew. But he and his gang will join our heroes later in the story. So here we go! Also, I decided to make this a two parter.

Chapter 12: Master Samurais and Wolves Are Bravo! Part 1

"I get it now…" Junko nodded as the party relaxed by the inn in Alhafra. "I guess I'm no longer in my world anymore."

"Correct. We're getting close to understanding how the Sigils work. And we're also trying to discover why we were the descendents of 8 legendary women called the Maidens of Hope." Zoey stated.

"So… if Reina's ancestors came from Weyard, does that mean me and Teacher's ancestors came from this world as well?" Nowa asked hopefully. "Yes. You have Psynergy in your bodies and are not Adepts so there's no doubt you're the new Maidens but I won't say till later." Kraden stated.

"So what should we do now?" Kurumi asked. Felix was in thought about the events that happened so far. He managed to speak and say "I say we pay Briggs a visit in his jail cell." The female members of the party mainly Naru and Motoko turned to Felix with a questionable look.

"What! After what he did to that Piers guy!" Naru snapped. "I feel sorry for him since his land is suffering, so we ought to show some sympathy towards him and his pirate crew by visiting them in their jail cell." Felix stated calmly.

"I have to agree with Felix on this one. Let's go visit Briggs." Keitaro nodded. "If Felix says so, then ok." Shinji nodded. The rest of the party agreed and have to convince Naru, Motoko and Kitsune on coming with them.

When they arrived at the jail cell. They saw Chaucha chatting with Briggs in his jail cell. "Are they treating you badly, Briggs?" Chaucha asked in concern. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine! You know how tough we are!" Briggs boasted.

"Hmm?" Felix noticed a baby boy who is walking standing near the cell key. "Baba…" He babbled as he begin to concentrate. Suddenly, a Psynergy Hand appeared and was about to pick up the key.

"What the… Is that Psynergy?" Reina gasped in shock. "Hmm?" Chaucha said confusedly as she turned and saw her son about to grab the key with his mind. "Eoleo!" She gasped. Eoleo noticed her and dispelled the hand and began to cry.

Briggs noticed him crying and sighed sadly and told him "Don't cry, Eoleo, daddy will be free soon as long as the mayor of Alhafra say so! So don't cry!" He assured his son. Chaucha went up to Eoleo and picked him up and said softly "Don't cry, Eoleo. We'll survive without daddy for awhile, so we'll think of something, ok?" Chaucha smiled as Eoleo begin to calm down as she and Eoleo walked out of the jail.

"Briggs' son, Eoleo… He can use Psynergy!" Nowa gasped. "Could he be hit with Psynergy Stones too?" Jenna guessed. "What are you talking about?" Karinka asked. "We'll explain later." Sheba stated.

The party were walking out of Alhafra. "So what should we do now? We can't use Briggs' boat cause it's stuck right now due to the rubble and mess on it and I doubt our current Psynergy can get it up and running." Jenna stated.

Suddenly, the Mew Mews and Queen's Blade Combatants (Reina, Alleyne and Nowa) looked at Yampi Desert. "What's with you 8? Are you alright?" Laura asked in concern. Suddenly, the 8 of them headed off into Yampi Desert.

"What's with them?" Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… I believe they may have found a way to pinpoint our next destination. Let us follow them." Kraden stated. "Great…" Asuka face faulted, earning her glares from Lili, Mai and Misato due to her immaturity.

The party followed the new Maidens to Yampi, when they caught up with them, they slide down a sand waterfall, the party followed them and into a cave. 20 minutes later, the party finally caught up with their friends and they were in a beautiful landscape and a village in some cliffs. (A/N: Again, not my best description of areas in the game. ^^!)

"Where are we?" Ichika gasped. "We must be in the southern reaches of Osenia." Kraden guessed. "So what should we do now?" Sheba asked. "Why don't we set up camp here? We'll figured out what to do later." Alice suggested.

"Plus, there is a river here. We can catch some fish here." Dizzy stated.

So the party set up camp and decided to rest up for awhile.

We turned to Ymir who was preparing lunch not far from the campsite. She was preparing what her father, the Dwarf King taught her how to make before she was into making dwarf weapons. It was a dawrfen special lunch surprise.

'I wonder if Felix will like this dish I made for him?' She thought as a blush appeared in her cheeks. 'Oh there you go again, Ymir! You're starting to think thoughts about him! Just because he saved your life from that monster doesn't mean you're in love with him! But then again… He's seem more like my type.' Ymir blushed again as she picked up her dish and started walking towards the campsite.

However, when she was almost near the campsite, she saw Lili also with a dish, followed by Dizzy, Iroha, and Junko. Also, Alice has a dish from her world. (A/N: Did I forget to mention that each girl from each world are master chefs? I made that up for the story. :D)

"W-What are you doing with that food, Lili?" Ymir gasped. "Isn't it obvious?" Lili glared at the dwarf girl. "I'm giving this food to Felix." "Excuse me, Miss Lili? But why did you prepare that dish for Master Felix?" Iroha questioned.

"Yeah! You only met him since yesterday!" Alice growled. 'Darn it… I wanted to give this food to Felix to show him my affections for him… Why am I falling in love with a man I barely knew from the ancient world of Weyard!'

"I saw how Felix fight and I can tell he is special. And he needs a companion who is good as him so I made my Lili Fish Stew to show him how good I am at cooking." Lili smirked. "Like hell you are!" Junko growled. "You better not turn this into a competition for his affections!" Ymir added.

"Oh? You like Felix too, Ymir?" Lili asked in amusement. "T-That's not the point!" Ymir growled in embarrassment. "Well then, let's make this a contest to see who can win Felix's heart!" Lili smirked as she rushed towards the campsite while carefully holding the dish.

"Cheater!" Ymir growled as she ran after her. "Not so fast!" Junko shouted as she ran after them with Iroha also tailing behind, Alice too. And don't forget Dizzy and her chicken fried rice. Don't ask how they got the ingredients for their favorite dishes, I'm the author! Ahem! Back to the story at hand.

But when they got to the campsite…

"Wow! This dish is really sweet, Zoey!" Felix smiled as he ate Zoey's home made fish steak her mother and father taught her when she was young. "Thanks… Glad you liked it, Felix." Zoey blushed and smiled.

Lili sighed, Alice jaw dropped to the ground, Iroha shook her head with a smile, Dizzy looked down, Junko's left eye twitched while Ymir has the white dotted eye look as she dropped her dish on the ground.

"…There's always next time." Ymir muttered loud enough for her rivals to hear. They nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they heard a ripple in the sky.

"What was that?" Cecilia gasped in shock. "I hear it too…" Sheba stated. Reina looked for the source of the noise and looked up and gasped. "Look!" She pointed up. The party looked up and gasped in shock.

They saw a girl falling from the sky. They saw she has red hair and is about 16 years old. Not to mention she was…

"Oh by the elements!" Jenna looked away, blushing madly. Sheba's face turn bright red in embarrassment. "What the hell!" Asuka turned bright red as well. Rei was silent. The male members of the party managed to look away in time before Naru and Motoko noticed, if they did, Felix would kick their butts again. 40 seconds later, the red haired girl crash landed on… Felix, touching his lips! (A/N: Again, this is a Felix/Zoey pairing, darn it! So I will make sure Felix and Zoey get together!)

"W-Whoa!" Nowa covered her mouth in shock. "…" Alleyne shook her head and muttered "Poor Felix…" The girls competing for Felix's love looked at the red haired girl with looks. "Oh my…" Cecilia covered her mouth in shock.

"What in the name of…?" Houki has the white eyed look. Reina too. "Hehe. Looks like Felix has another admirer." Laura grinned shyly. "What do you mean by that?" Ling asked her. "Oh nothing." She stated earning her odd looks from the female ISes and Steel Angels.

"Felix? Are you okay?" Zoey asked him as she got the girl off of him. "Yeah… But who is this girl? And why doesn't she wear any clothing?" Felix asked. The party leaned closer minus Naru and Motoko and heard her mumbling to herself in her sleep.

"Oh my Muneakira… Kiss me again…" She pucker up her lips and Zoey managed to stop her from kissing Felix again. "Let's get her into the tent and get some clothing for her using Corina's clothes. Do you have any clothes that can fit this girl, Corina?" Reina asked her friend and fellow new Maiden.

Corina smirked. "Don't doubt me… I am a collector of clothes that can fit any size in my amazing trunk!" Corina was right. She still has her handy dandy trunk even if she fell really high from a lighthouse into the ocean. She opened her trunk and go through her clothing to find suitable clothes for this mysterious girl. Felix and the party managed to get her to rest into the tent.

Felix shouted "Cure!" A warm light covered the girl who was under the bed mat and her head resting on a pillow. Felix sighed in relief. "She should be okay and wake up in a few seconds. But what made her fell out of the sky like that? Did a Sigil of the Sun opened up in her world and sucked her into Weyard?" Felix asked.

"Could be." Kraden stroked his beard in thought. "But there are other ways to come to Weyard other than the Sigils." "That may be a logical explanation, Kraden." Alleyne nodded.

Suddenly, they heard the girl they saved begin to moaned and starting to get up. "Mugha…. W-W-Where am I?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. She noticed Felix, Alleyne, Nowa, Kraden and Bridget staring at her not at her naked body. "Who are you people?"

"First. Tell us who you are and where you came from?" Felix questioned. "My name? …" Then the mystery girl closed her eyes and smiled. "Me? My name is Jubei Yagyu, Master Samurai!"

"Master… What?" Alleyne asked, raising an eyebrow, now she was interested. "I… don't know." Jubei grinned sheepishly. "You mean you have amnesia?" Nowa asked. "Hmm… Do I?" Jubei puts her pinky on her chin, making everyone except for Kraden and Alleyne anime fell.

Bridget got up. "Well, do you remember anything else before you lost your memory?" She asked politely. Jubei thought about it for about 50 seconds till she gasped. "I remember! The battle with Gisen! I remember blasting her into space and then… I died… Is this heaven or the other place?" Jubei asked confusedly.

"No, this isn't heaven or the other place. This is the world of Weyard where we used powers called Psynergy which is granted by Alchemy which is sadly sealed. We're on a quest trying to reach two different areas. Since you said you're a Master Samurai, whatever is that is. We will need your help on reaching those two areas." Kraden stated.

"Oh…" Jubei smiled cheerfully again and replied "Okay!" '…This girl seems a bit air headed…' Felix thought to himself. "So what are your names?" Jubei asked cheerfully. "Felix." "Kraden." "Alleyne, it's a pleasure." "Nowa. And this is my friend, Lou." "Bridget Verdant. Nice to meet you, Jubei."

"Fex, Kraddy, Allie, Nowy, Bridggy. Okay, got it." Jubei smiled again as Corina came in with clothes and guess what? They looked like the ones Jubei wore back in her world, in fact, they are her clothes, but from the Mew Mews' world.

Jubei puts them on and she got a sword placed on her hip. She noticed the rest of party and smiled. "Hello!" She waved.

"Hello." Zoey waved, but before she can say more, she was interrupted by another ripple in the skies. "What the heck!" Alice gawked as they saw a group of people falling down into the river. The party looked really closely and saw 6 females and 3 guys falling down, plus a seal like creature. Sara and Su were playing in the river till they heard a big "SPLASH!" and the splash gotten them wet. 'Alright, who's the dork who gotten me wet!" Sara growled. Felix, the Mews and three Queen's Blade Combatants (AKA The new Maidens) rushed up to the group and managed to get them out of the water. However, when Zoey touched the dark blue haired child, he turned blue (Did I forget to mention they're wearing clothes unlike Jubei?).

"What the?" Zoey gasped in awe as she dragged the boy who got hives when touching him and placed his head on a rock. The rest of the heroes dragged the 4 females not counting the blond female one which they get her into their tent and brown haired girl who looked like a bodyguard also into the tent on logs and tend to their wounds. Felix and Sheba get the blond male and white haired male into the tent as well. Kraden came out, 30 seconds later.

"So another bunch of people fell from the sky." Mai stated. "Yeah. They must have come through the Sigil of the Sun." Reina stated seriously. "Um, excuse me? What are you talking about?" Jubei asked confusedly. Reina sighed and began to explain to her on what the Sigil of the Sun is. "I see." Jubei nodded.

"First things first, we have to get these kids healed." Ymir stated as she stared at the seal like creature. "Leave that to us." Felix said as he, Zoey and Renee begin casting Cure Well to heal the mysterious group's wounds while they let the male blonde and three others rest in their tent.

15 seconds later, the blue haired boy begin to wake up. "Hey, I think he's coming to!" Dizzy gasped as she leaned in closer to see if he is okay. "Mm…Mmugah… Wha?" He noticed Dizzy's breasts and his eyes widen in shock and screamed which startled Dizzy, he backed away really fast into Shinji's legs, making him nervous.

"Oh God. I'm really sorry! I am!" The blue haired boy bowed in apology. 'He's sorta like me…' Shinji thought to himself, feeling sorry for this boy.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's your problem, kid?" Junko stated. Unknown to them, Echo was checking out the brown haired girl wearing a school girl's uniform. "Whew! For a moment there, I thought your friend is gonna beat me up for looking at… Well, you know." Naru and Motoko were about to punish the blue haired girl, but a glare from Felix telling them not to harm this boy stopped them. They still don't like Felix, but they hated taking orders from him.

"Don't worry." Dizzy smiled slightly. "I don't hurt a fly. I hate violence. But I will fight when nessarcey." She told the boy. "So who are you?" Mai asked the boy who freaked out.

"Um… My name is Yukinari Sasaki.." Yukinari bowed politely. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Blinking, Felix and the party turned to see the brown haired girl trying to kick Echo. "Hey! Watch it! I'm not your punching bag!" Echo panicked as he dodged every punch the brown haired girl throws at him. "Like hell you are! You're some sort of monster trying to eat me or do perverted things to me!" She growled, Echo managed to fly back away from the raging brown haired girl till he bumped into something in the back.

He slowly turned to see a pink haired beautiful girl with strange marks on her forehead. "…You look mighty tasty." The girl said sweetly as she tried to grab Echo. "H-Hey! I'm not ediable! I'm a Djinni!" Echo panicked again.

"Djinni? Is that a new type of food?" She said cheerfully as she tried to grab Echo again. "Yikes! Felix! Help!" He wailed. Felix tried to help his Djinni, but he felt something tugging his arm. Blinking, he turned to see a orange blond haired little girl struggling to get him to move.

"Mmmmm! You're coming with me to Seiren to become Maharu's new husband!" She shouted, trying so hard to get the Earth Adept to move. "I'm sorry?" Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Sheba marched up to the little girl. "Felix is not going anywhere!" She issued sternly. "Shut it, flatty!" The girl growled. "F-Flatty?" Sheba growled, an anger vein on her forehead. "A little girl like you need to learn some manners!" She shot back. "Tomoko is not a little girl!" The girl known as Tomoko let go of Felix and glared at Sheba who glared back.

"What's going on?" Ichika asked, as he was near the dark blue haired girl, when she opened her eyes, she noticed Ichika and screamed in panic as she searched for something to hit Ichika, she did with Corina's pan and hit him in the head with it. "P-Please… don't come near me!" She wailed as she hid near a rock.

"Oww…" Ichika rubbed his bump on his head. "Ichika! Are you alright!" Charlotte gasped in shock as she and Houki rushed towards him and checked for wounds.. Jenna walked up to the girl while Ymir was chasing the seal like creature.

"There there, it's okay. That boy won't harm you… So don't be afraid…" Jenna said in a motherly voice. The girl was silent for about 50 seconds till she walked up to Jenna. "Okay. We need to calm this situation down." Reina stated, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

After clearing everything up…

"So…" Kirie Kojjima started to absorbed the info in her head. "This is a wolrd where the elements make the fundamentions of life and this world's Alchemy is different than our world's Alchemy with the ability to use magic called Psynergy." She figured.

"That's about it." Ymir nodded. "Now that we cleared that whole mess up, let's introduce ourselves." Mai smiled. "I wonder if you can make food with Alchemy…" Miharu said cheerfully earning the rest of the party sweat drops except for Alleyne and Renee.

While they were introducing each other to Yukinari and the girls, back in the tent, the blond haired white claded male was asleep, but hearing the introductions.

'Zoey… Corina… Bridget… Kikki… Renee… Reina… Alleyne… Nowa… Those names… Are they girls I did not know about? Impossible! I know every girl in my home, even around the world! Those 8 names are the first I have hear of… I wonder what they looked like… They're sexy names…, The other names, Mai, Dizzy and other sweet sexy names are cute too.'

"Now that we introduced ourselves, I think now is a good time to head to that town over there." Sheba stated. "Yeah, from a weakling like you, you should stand by and let me, the great Tomoko will lead the group towards victory!" Tomoko laughed truimphaly.

Sheba glared at Tomoko. "Well, what you're good at, according to Koyomi you're good at transformation magic while I'm good at Wind Psynergy since I'm a Adept." Sheba countered. "What! My magic is offensive and powerful! You take that back, flatty!" Tomoko growled, an anger vein on her forehead.

"Spoiled brat."

"Iron board twit."

"Snot nose shorty."

"No Chest Dufus."

"Short Tempered Bird brain. No offense, Iroha." Sheba apologized. "None taken, Miss Sheba." Iroha closed her eyes and smiled. The name calling continuing between Sheba and Tomoko.

"When will it end?" Felix sighed. Suddenly, they heard a perverted laugh that made Koyomi gulped in fear as the party turned to see a flash exiting the tent and picking up Zoey. It was the blond haired man who made that perverted laugh!

"Fukuyama!" Kirie growled angrily. 'I was hoping to get some vacation from that damn pervert…' She thought bitterly.

"Ah, Kirie. Still as sexy as ever." Fukuyama turned to Zoey with a perverted grin. "You must be Zoey. Your true love has arrived! KAZAYAMA FUKUYAMA!" He managed to struck a pose while still holding Zoey. "Ew! No way you're my true love, you creep!" Zoey said in disgust.

"Now now, Zoey. How about we share a kiss together?" Fukuyama puckered up his lips in a attempt to kiss our favorite cat Mew Mew. "No, no, no, no, no!" Zoey shook her head frantically.

"Put Zoey down right now…" Felix said dangerously as he calmly walked up to the perverted male. "Hmm? Who are you, idiot man?" Fukyama gave Felix a bored look.

"I'm Felix, the Adept of Earth and I demand you put Zoey, the Maiden of Hope of Courage down right now." Felix issued, he was getting ready to use the Move Psynergy.

Fukuyama laughed pevrtedly again. "Oh please! I bet you're weak like Chibinari!" He taunted. "Chibinari?" Lili asked Yukinari with her eyebrows arched. "Don't wanna talk about it." Yukinari sighed.

"Okay… You ask for it… Move!" "What the hell…?" Fukuyama gasped in shock as Felix's Move Hand appeared and hit Fukuyama really hard, Felix managed to catch Zoey. "You alright?" Felix asked her. "O-Of course…" Zoey smiled as she blushed again.

'Darn it!' Ymir and Alice thought vicariously in their minds. Fukuyama growled as he got up and glared at Felix. "Okay pal. I won't let you stand in my way of touching the girls in the world for my pleasure!" Fukuyama got into a battle stance. Felix frowned as he unsheathed his sword. 'This will be over quick.' Felix thought to himself as he got ready.

Can Felix protect his female friends, old and new from the peverted Kazayama Fukuyama?

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: Felix and his friends enter the village of Garoh to find werewolves according to Kraden, but found none. The only clue to the werewolves is Revel. So the party traveled to Air's Rock to learn how to teach Sheba this power. But first, they must deal with Melona and Menace, Fukuyama and his gang and rescue two mysterious girls named Kjatya and Hana who have mysterious powers and one of Reina and the Combatants' friends, Risty. Can they find the secret of the Werewolves? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: Master Samurai and Werewolves are Bravo! Part 2: The Qwasar, Bandit and Air's Rock.


	49. Master Samurai and Wolves are Bravo Pt 2

A/N: Again, I apologize for making this a three parter. When I started on this chapter, I feel like this ought to be a three parter since it needs to be a three parter and it won't fit into one chapter. That is the conclusion I came to when I started this Air's Rock saga. So again, I apologize for the delay since I have real life issues. But here is part 2 of the three part saga! Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Master Samurai and Werewolves are Bravo! Part 2: The Qwasar, Bandit and Air's Rock

Fukuyama growled as he glared at Felix. "You got a lot of nerve stopping me from doing naughty things with the lovely ladies here! That fluke won't help you!" Fukuyama challenged. Felix was silent as he got ready.

"Once I'm through with you, the lovely Miharu and all the sexy ladies will be mine!" Fukuyama shouted as he threw a punch at Felix. To Fukuyama's shock, he dodged it by tilting his head. Felix then kicked Fukuyama in the stomach.

Fukuyama groaned in agony as spit came out of his mouth. He held his stomach in pain. Unknown to Fukuyama, Mai, Alice, Reina, Charlotte, Bridget, Dizzy and the rest managed to gather their camping equipment up, they left sleeping mats for Fukuyama's group, but they didn't realize that the three of Fukuyama's gang were gone.

Fukuyama growled even more as he weakly stands up. "D-Damn you! Look what you gave me!" Felix raised an eyebrow as he saw Fukuyama with hives. His friends noticed that he has the same hives as Yukinari when he and his friends fell into Weyard.

"How did he get hives like you, Yukinari?" Jenna asked him. Yukinari chuckled slightly. "Well, he is allergic to men like I am allergic to women." He smiled. "Wait, what?" Sheba blinked.

"Yukinari-san!" Suddenly, the blond haired girl hugged him from nowhere, giving Yukinari hives again. "I see what you meant, Yukinari…" Dizzy smiled nervously.

The blond haired girl turned to Dizzy, but she glared at her cause of her huge bust. "Are you trying to steal my Yukinari-san from me with that oversize chest?" She said vemously. "Um… What?" Dizzy blinked.

"Well you can forget it! Yukinari is my future husband and I won't let you, that idiot Miharu or any other girls take him from me! Cause I am Risa Fukuyama!" Risa blows a raspberry at her. Junko got up and personal towards Risa.

"Can't you see that Yukinari is getting hives cause you're touching him!" She snapped. "Hmph!" Risa sneered. "Hayate! Kosame! Get rid of her!" Junko could feel a hand near her head and a gun pointed at her by a grey haired man and blackish brown haired woman.

"Hey Felix…" Mai walked up to the Earth Adept. "Let's just ignore them and head to that village, okay? Just leave it to me." Mai smirked. "Right." Felix nodded with a smile as Mai got out a bomb, a smoke bomb to be exact. Risa eyed the bomb, but gasped in shock as Mai threw it to the ground and it caused a smoke screen blast, causing Fukuyama and his gang to hacked and coughed.

When the smoke cleared, Fukuyama and his crew saw that Felix and his friends are gone. "What the… They're gone!" Risa gasped in shock and anger.

"Damn that boy who uses freaky magic that sorta resembles Miharu's powers!" Fukuyama gritted his teeth angrily as he tighten his fists. "He's trying to keep me from paradise! I will follow him and his sexy girl entourage even if takes me years!"

"…" Kosame sighed. "I missed Kojima again. But those other girls with her looked cute too." "Again with your lesbian fantasies, Kosame." Hayate adjusted his glasses. "I want more info on those girls who are not Miharu, Kirie, Koyomi and Tomoko." Risa glared at where the party is going.

(Back to Felix and the others…)

"So what's the deal with that guy and his goons?" Jenna asked, wanting answers. "Where to begin…" Kirie sighed. The party were at the cliffs where the village is. Night has fallen.

"Kirie, no. I'll start. Fukuyama is a super pervert who is also rich. He always hatches schemes to try to get Miharu and my female friends his. As for me, I am allgeric to girls due to a troubled past in my childhood. I was picked on by girls when I was a kid." Yukinari looked down.

"Oh man… Sorry to hear that and what a pervert that Fukuyama is!" Alice stated. "But that all change when I met Miharu, she's from Seiren, a world populated by girls." Yukinari smiled slightly.

"A world populated by girls and only girls?" Ymir blinked. "Yeah. And after that, she returned to Earth with me. That's when we met Koyomi and Tomoko, also from Seiren." Yukinari stated. "Wow…" Nakahito gasped in awe.

"Wait, Miharu is a girl, so how is it that you didn't get hives from her?" Junko asked him. "I don't know. Miharu must be special. That develop a bond between us." Yukinari smiled.

"I see…" Sheba smiled slightly. "But who was that blond haired girl who is with Fukuyama?" Jenna asked Kirie. "That was Risa, Fukuyama's sister. She's in love with Yukinari due to some sort of thing, I don't know. She wants to get rid of Miharu and any other girls that want to compete for Yukinari's love." Kirie sighed.

"Geez… She wants to marry Yukinari, huh?" Jubei gasped. Suddenly, they heard a wolf's cry. "W-What was that!" Zoey stammered as she, Dizzy, Alice, Sheba, Asuka, Koyomi, Kikki and Nowa huddle up and shivered.

Felix blinked as he and the party saw a humanoid wolf wearing human clothes coming into view. He glanced at the moon and let out another wolf's cry. The 8 fraidy cats let out a scream, startled by the girls' screams, the wolf cub ran off.

"I don't believe it!" Kraden gasped in shock. "Was that a—" Before Kraden can finish, Misato interrupted him.

"You know what that thing is. Kraden?" She questioned. "Well… Perhaps…" Kraden shrugged. "Well, what are you waiting for, old man! Tell us already!" Junko urged. "I suspect it may have been… a lycanthrope." Kraden stated in a matter of fact tone.

"A what!" Corina gasped. "Just think of them as a race of people born with special powers…" Kraden smiled. "You mean like Adepts, right?" Felix asked.

"Yes, that sounds right. Felix, you've put it quite well. Adepts borrow their abilities from the power of the elements… While lycanthropes borrow theirs from the power of beasts…. This is why they take the form of animals… They may look frightening… But we must try to communicate with them…. Lycanthropes… Werewolves… A whole village in hiding…" Kraden said excitedly.

"Is it me, or is Old Man Kraden obsessed with werewolves?" Sara asked Corina. Corina sighed. "You may be right on that." She stated. Kraden turned to the two girls with a frown. "What? Me? Happy to find werewolves? You must be joking!" He scolded.

"I guess I'm just curious about all the secrets of these new lands." Kraden stated, trying to defend himself. "Any real scholar would be thrilled to explore a new land full of mystery, huh?" Alleyne sighed. Kraden nodded.

"So, are there werewolves only on Osenia?" Kurumi asked, slightly excited and scared at the same time. "Umm…" Kraden sweat dropped. "If so, how could you ever have known about them, Kraden?" Rei questioned emotionlessly. "Er… I, uh…" Kraden's sweat drops increased.

"Yeah… That is weird." Jenna added. Kraden growled as an anger vein appeared on his forehead. "All right, so I lied! I'm glad we found werewolves! There!" Are you happy! And you know what! I even want to get a closer look if I can! So let's go! Let's find us some werewolves!" Kraden shouted angrily. Most of the party sweat dropped.

"Geez… No need to get edgy, old man…" Asuka gulped. Unknown to them, Melona and Menace were eavesdropping on the whole conversation, they nodded to each other and silently followed the party as they proceed further into the village to find the wolf cub.

When they entered the village, they saw people covered in cloaks walking around in town. "Hey, maybe we can ask people in those cloaks about the werewolf we saw?" Nowa asked. "I'll do it." Tomoko smirked as she walked up to the first person she sees. "Hey you! Where is that werewolf!" Tomoko pointed.

The man in the cloak startled. "W-W-Werewolves? Don't be ridiculous! They don't exist! Now get lost, kid!" He said sharply. "No! I'm not leaving till you tell me!" Tomoko growled. Just then, Lili grabbed Tomoko by the collar.

"Just drop it, kid. He won't answer you questions." Lili sighed. "Let Tomoko go! Let Tomoko go!" Tomoko growled as Lili carried her back to the others. Just then, Felix noticed someone going near a huge rock. He looked really closely and gasped as the old werewolf did a move familiar to him. It was Psynergy! He used Reveal and entered the rock. When Revel dispelled, the entrance was gone, only a giant rock.

"What the… That was Psynergy!" Felix gasped. The party turned to Felix with a questionable look. "You did? What was it?" Jenna asked him. "It was Reveal. I saw that werewolf enter that rock using Reveal!" Felix stated.

"A likely story…" Naru growled, but gulped as the female members of the party glared at her for being a jerk. She pouted and crossed her arms. "But we don't have that Psynergy. Where can we learn it?" Nowa asked, then suddenly, a thought came to her then after that, a vision came to her.

"…Air's Rock." She muttered. "Hmm? You say something, Nowa?" Alleyne asked her. "Yes. I think we can learn how to learn Reveal by going there." Nowa stated seriously. "Hmm… Now that you mention it, Nowa, I can feel an odd power coming to this village north of here. Perhaps that was Air's Rock." Sheba nodded.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go to Air's Rock!" Saki said cheerfully. The party nodded and exited the mysterious village.

When they were heading north towards Air's Rock, Alleyne tensed. "What's wrong, Alleyne?" Ymir asked her. "Djinni…" Alleyne muttered.

"A what?" Ymir blinked. The blue energy ball dispelled, revealing a Mercury Djinni.

"Hello! My name is Sour, the Djinni of Mercury! And I challenge you to a Djinni Battle! If you win, I'll tell you something useful!" Sour beamed.

"So… That cute thing is challenging us? Sweet!" Jubei smiled as she got out her sword. Lili stepped forward and got into a battle stance. Sheba, Alice, Houki, Felix, Alleyne, Jenna, Mai and Renee stepped forward as well, getting ready as well.

**Sour: The Mercury Djinni**

"Hail!" Sour summoned a ice storm, which hit the party moderately. "Here I go!" Jubei proclaimed as she slashed Sour three times with her sword.. Sour tried to ram Houki, but she dodged it and slashed the Mercury Djinni three times with her sword. "Storm Ray!" Sheba summoned lightning and it hit her for big damage. "Oof! Not bad! Ice Missile!" Sour summoned icicles and tried to hit the heroes, but they dodged it. "Tundra!" Sour made a ice storm and tried to hit the party, Alice was hit by it. "Not bad… Take this!" Alice fired her guns at Sour, giving her some more damage. Sour made more icicles appear and flung them at Mai, she dodged them and gave Sour a powerful kick which made her almost hit a tree, but she stopped just in time. "Grand Gaia!" Renee slams her fist down and the mighty earthquake attack hit Sour for even bigger damage. "Ice Missile!" Alleyne shouted as she summoned ice missiles and flung them at Sour, giving her some even bigger damage. "Blast!" Jenna shouted as the fire attack exploded near Sour, making her recoil. Felix charged at Sour and slashed her three times, endning the battle.

"Well done! I will tell you two things I know that may help you! First, there is a summon tablet not far from here. But I highly suggest you go to Air's Rock cause there is also another summon tablet there. Now to choose my partner…" Sour flew over to Jenna.

"M-Me? But I'm a Fire Adept." Jenna gasped. "True, but if we join the elements together, your Psynergy will be strong!" Sour beamed. "Okay. Please be my partner, Sour." Jenna smiled as Sour nodded and went into Jenna's mini-adventure bag.

"I'm curious about the summon tablet on Air's Rock. Come on, let's go to Air's Rock!" Nowa smiled. The party except for Naru and Motoko nodded in agreement as they pressed forward towards Air's Rock which is in the middle of a desert.

The newcomers of the party gasped in as they stand before them. Air's Rock was a huge canyon like place with whirlwind shaped stones. Reina noticed someone looking at the scenary, she gasped in shock as she ran up to the person. She has red long hair, wore a red headband, wore almost revealing bandit like clothes and she came equipped with a mace and white shield.

We turn to the person looking at the sceneary. 'Reina… Where are you, my friend?' She thought to herself. "Risty!" The woman known as Risty blinked as she turned around and gasped as she saw who it is. Reina tackled Risty to the ground and gave her a noogie for all time's sake. In Reina's world, noogies are quite rare. : )

"Risty! It is you!" Reina laughed happily. "Good to see you too, Reina!" Risty grinned as she and Reina got up and punched each other's fist friendly. Felix and the others ran up to the two.

"Risty! It's you!" Nowa said happily. Risty nodded, but winced as Lou came up to her, she yelped and backed away. Reina chuckled lightly.

After explaining to Risty on what's going on for about 10 minutes…

"So… Reina, Alleyne and Nowa's families are born in this world, huh? I knew Reina was special." Risty commented, the party sat down near the wind stone.

"Yeah. We have no idea on how our families came to the world where the Queen's Blade tournament is. We're trying to solve this mystery plus we're getting closer to it." Nowa stated. "Same here with us when our famlies went to Earth from Weyard before we were born." Zoey nodded.

"So I guess we're in the same boat then. Looks like we need to team up to solve the mysteries of Weyard." Risty smirked. "Then you will…?" Nowa gasped happily. "Yup! Not to worry, Risty, t he Bandit of the Wild is on your side!" She boasted.

"Hmph!" Tomoko sneered. "I think the only thing you're good at is breaking stuff." "What was that you little brat!" Risty snarled. "Now now. Let's not fight." Misato intervened. Unknown to them, Fukuyama and his gang were watching the party.

Fukuyama drooled at the bandit, Risty while Hayate and Kosame were taking pictures, well Kosame was taking pictures of Kirie and the other girls that got her interest. Risa however was fuming at the beautiful girls.

"How dare they… They're trying to take my Yukinari away from me! I won't allow it! Not one bit!" Risa shouted angrily, but not loud enough for the party to hear. "I want to make this Risty girl mine and do something naughty with her…" Fukuyama grinned pervertly. "Shall we take care of them?" Hayate asked Risa. "I will handle that. I want to get back at the black haired boy for making a fool out of me!" Fukuyama growled as he ran off to follow our heroes. Risa sighed irrtitably.

"So…" Nakahito stated as he looked at the Wind Stone. "How do we climb this rock?" "Hmm…" Sheba inspected the Wind Stone for about 2 minutes then snapped her fingers with a smile. "I got it! Leave it to me. Whirlwind!" Sheba casted her Psynergy and when Whirlwind hit the Wind Stone, a powerful gust of wind occurred.

"Whoaaaaa!" Charlotte screamed. Ichika grabbed Houki, protecting her from the powerful wind which made Cecilia and Ling and Laura growled when they saw him do that. They would do anything to get Ichika's attention. Naru was holding on to her skirt to avoid getting her… Well… Ya know from being exposed. Felix covered Zoey with his body to protect her from the powerful wind which made Ymir and the ones in love with Felix especially Jubei to glare at Zoey in jealously.

2 minutes later, the wind cleared. When the party looked up, they saw the sand covering the rocky climbable areas gone.

"Well done, Sheba! You must have known how to clear away the sand!" Kraden praised. "It was nothing." Sheba smiled. Tomoko scoffed. "Beginner's luck…" She muttered.

"So shall we climb on those stone like grippers?" Lili asked. "Yeah, let's." Felix nodded. Unknown to them while they were climbing, Melona, Menace and even Fukuyama followed them without the two and Fukuyama knowing of each other.

50 seconds later, they arrived at the top and saw a entrance in the surface of the rock. "Whatever lies in Air's Rock may be the key to the werewolves. Let's go." Corina stated. The party nodded in agreement and entered the entrance.

The first area they were in was a room with many murals and a tablet. Kraden was inspecting the murals. "Interesting…" Kraden muttered in awe. "What is it, Master Kraden?" Dizzy asked him.

"These murals depict the use of Dimension Warp Psynergy." Kraden stated. "Dimension Warp?" Jenna asked confusedly. "It's a forbidden Psynergy move that allows the user to travel to any dimension, but at the cost of a loved one. The Ancients feared this power and sealed it away permanently. Since then, the Ancients have been discussing ways to travel to other dimensions without sacrificing loved ones or people." Kraden explained.

"And that's where the Sigils of the Sun come into play, right?" Keitaro asked. "Yes, you catch on quick, young Uramaisha. The Ancients finally perfected the Sigils of the Sun with the Maidens of Hope's help. But sadly, after Zoey, Reina and their friends' descendants left Weyard by using the Sigils of the Sun to where Zoey, Reina and their friends are born, they weaken due to the lack of Psynergy powerful enough. So that is why they occurred randomly." Kraden stated.

"I see… So we have to wait for the Sigils to regain power so they won't occur randomly or we fulfill that purpose in Weyard to get them to take us home…." Rei stated. "This sucks… We don't know how to recharge the Sigils to get back home…" Asuka sulked.

"I have a theory on that, but it will have to wait for some time. Now Zoey, Reina, Alleyne and Kikki, inspect that tablet." Kraden instructed. The four New Maidens nodded and went up to the tablet.

**"I am Flora, the goddess of winds. Long ago, my power was used to keep Weyard healthy and crops grow and made food edible to help the lands. Now I have waited for the descendants of the Maidens of Hope to come and now that day has arrived…" **A voice ringed in the four's heads. **"With great power comes great responsibity. If you do not control the Psynergy in your bodies with the Oracle of Light's help, then Weyard is doomed and you will forever be known as the Maidens of Ruin." **The tablet glowed brighter and brighter then it shattered into light particles and went into the New Maidens' bodies. Suddenly, the whole place shook and it indicated that Air's Rock is activating. The huge door to their left opened. "It must be the main chamber!" Kraden gasped.

"Maidens… of Ruin?" Reina muttered. "You say something, Reina?" Risty asked her friend in concern. "It's nothing, Risty. But we gained a new summon." She smiled.

"Well well! Treasure in here, I believe?" The party turned to see Melona and Menace into battle stances. "Oh not you freaks again!" Risty growled as she got out her mace and shield.

"Oh how nice to see you again, Risty." Melona taunted. "Don't ask me how Melona talked me into this. But since we're here, we can learn how to rebuild my kingdom in this area." Menace challenged.

Suddenly, Menace feel someone touching her inapprotatlly. "What the…?" Menace gawked as she turned to see Fukuyama groping her! "My, you're a fine specimen! How about you and I go somewhere to have love!" Fukuyama drooled.

"Get off me… You darned pervert!" Menace growled as she struggled to get him off her. Reina turned to Zoey who nodded and they asked their friends who have Venus and Jupiter Djinni to set them on Standby. Then the two of them shouted. "Flora! We summoned thee!" Suddenly, a beautiful goddess appeared. "Be gone, evildoers!" Flora shouted as she hurled flower petals at them.

"Eh?" Melona has the white dotted eye look as the petals hit them and sent them flying out of Air's Rock.

Fukuyama landed where his gang are, in pain. "Brother!" Risa gasped in shock as she and her bodyguards ran up to him to admistered first aid.

"Nice work, you two!" Kirie smiled. "Thanks." Reina and Zoey smiled. "Come on, let's go see what that main chamber is!" Jenna beamed.

"Whoa…" Sara and Su gasped in awe as they see purple energy in the room and platforms and stuff floating in mid-air. Plus, they saw a tablet in the center.

"Whoa… What if we fall down?" Jubei stammered. Felix noticed floating stepping stones. He smiled and turned to Sheba. She nodded and the two of them take turns hopping from one stone and the other.

But when they got to the platform where the tablet is, the stones fell down. "Oh no! They're trapped!" Mai gasped.

Felix checked the tablet. He read out loud "Wielder of Wind's Might… Lay your hands upon this stone… We bestow upon thee the power to see the truth unclouded." Sheba thinks she understands it. "Welider of Wind's might. Should I touch this?" Sheba asked. "Yeah." Felix nodded with a smile.

Sheba nodded as well as she touched the tablet, it glowed for about 50 seconds till it went into Sheba's body. Sheba walked to the side of the platform she and Felix are in and shouted "Reveal!" The Psynergy revealed another set of floating stepping stones. Sheba turned to Felix with a smile and they both made it back to the others.

"You learned Reveal, Sheba!" Bridget smiled. "Thanks, Bridget." Sheba smiled back at her. "Hah! Tomoko could learn that move if she wanted to." Tomoko stuck her nose up in the air like a snob. "And who has Psynergy powers? Me, not you." Sheba smirked at her which made Tomoko growled.

"Now that we have Reveal, let's pay the village we went to a visit." Felix stated. "Yay! We're going werewolf hunting again!" Su cheered. "Geez… to that creepy village again?" Kitsune muttered and moaned.

When the party got back down. "Halt…" A cold voice stated. Alleyne tensed and pointed her staff at where the voice is. The party turned around to see who the person who spoke to them are.

To be continued…

Narrator: Felix and his friends meet the mysterious Kjyata and her servant Hana. After they joined the party, they went back to the village to use Reveal to find the mysterious werewolf cub. When they entered the secret area, they meet a wise wolf man who may know about the secrets about Zoey, Reina and their friends' families' past. What does he know? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: Master Samurais and Werewolves are Bravo! Part 3 of 3: The Wise Wolfman.

A/N: So how was that? Do you like the rivally between Sheba and Tomoko? Anyway, next up is the final part of this saga, I promised. See you next time!


	50. Master Samurai and Wolves are Bravo Pt 3

Chapter 14: Master Samurais and Werewolves are Bravo! Part 3 of 3: The Wise Wolfman

The party were facing a light blond haired young girl with a black headband on her hair, her hair tied in two long ponytails, she wore a black dress and matching black boots. Next to her is a girl as the same age as her, she has red hair, wore a white and light blue school uniform like dress with brown boots.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked them as she hid behind Ichika, causing Houki and the IS girls to glare at her. The blond haired girl smirked coolly.

"My name is Ekaterina Kurae, but you can call me Katja. This is my servant, Hana Katsuragi." The girl known as Hana bowed slightly. Shinji and Asuka gasped in shock.

"S-Someone with the same last name as Misato…" Shinji whispered. "She seems flat chested to be a person with the same last name as Major." Asuka glanced at Hana.

"But in Qwaser battles, I am know as the Qwaser of Copper." Katja stated. "How could we trust you if you won't attack us. If you're from another world, then show us your powers." Sheba stated as she glared at Katja who glared back.

"Anastasia…" Katja commanded as a copper like woman doll who wore black almost revealing clothes. The doll named Anastasia stretched her claws and destroyed a rock completely.

"Do you doubt Mistress Katja now?" Hana warned. "Hmm…" Felix closed his eyes in thought. "Felix?" Junko asked him in concern. Felix opened his eyes with a smile. "Sure, you can go with us. I can tell you have questions you need to be answered." Felix stated.

"Good answer." Katja smirked. "But Mistress Katja, what if they double cross us?" Hana questioned. "Don't worry, I feel like I can trust them. Besides… They know a lot more about this world then we do…" Katja smirked again.

"Let's head back to that village now." Reina stated. So, with their newest members of their party, the party made it back in time for nightfall to fall on the village they went to.

When they entered the village and got near the rock, Reveal Psynergy was activated and the old werewolf exited the rock. He noticed the party and gasped in shock. "What! Outsiders, here?" Quickly, he activated Reveal again and went into the rock, dispelling Reveal as soon as he got in.

"Quickly, Sheba! Cast Reveal!" Kraden urged. Sheba nodded and shouted "Reveal!" She activated Reveal and the party entered the rock.

They were in a tunnel like hallway. "We must be cautious, Master Felix. Who knows what may happen." Iroha advised. Suddenly, they saw the werewolf cub howling again. "It's that werewolf!" Zoey gasped in shock.

Startled, the werewolf cub ran off. "He was right there! Let's go find him, Felix!" Kraden said excitedly. "You don't have to say it twice." Felix sighed as the party ran after the werewolf cub.

When they got to the end with another rock, the werewolf cub was nowhere to be found.

"Did we lose him?" Kirie asked. "It would seem so." Felix frowned. "That would be a shame…" Kraden sighed sadly. Suddenly, they heard a growl. "W-What was that?" Koyomi stammered. "It sounded like a wolf growling, isn't it?" Alice asked.

"My hearing is not very good, but… there was something. Perhaps we should search this area more thoroughly…" Kraden advised. "There is no need…" A voice told them as Reveal was casted again and the werewolf man emerged from the hidden path in the rock, so did the werewolf cub.

"He's using Psynergy…" Renee stated. The werewolf cub whined, causing Koyomi to gulp. "Fear not… This child is harmless." The wise werewolf assured them. "He does look… kind of small… and cute…" Laura blushed. The werewolf cub took that as a good comperment and walked up to Laura. Laura smiled as she stroke the werewolf cub's fur.

"Tell me, who are you? How did you come to be here?" Kraden began asking questions. "I should ask you the same question." The werewolf man was in thought for about 50 seconds till he gasped. "Could it be? Do you outsiders posses the power to see the unknown and unseen and are descendants of the Maidens of Hope?" He asked them.

"So you too know about Psynergy and the Maidens of Hope." Felix stated. "Of course… I was certain that you must." The werewolf nodded. The werewolf cub howled again as if he's trying to speak to them.

"Yes, you are correct. They must have solved the riddles and seen the murals of Air's Rock." The werewolf man smiled. "So uh…" Kurumi looked around. "How come this kid doesn't talk?" She asked politely.

"When we become werewolves, speaking the human tongue becomes more difficult." The werewolf man looked at the ceiling. "But you can… You must be someone special…" Nowa gasped in awe.

The werewolf man chuckled. "'Special'? Perhaps. Why don't you call me Maha… So… I assume you also can use Whirlwind… If you learned Whirlwind, then you must have learned Reveal." Maha asked.

"That's right." Felix nodded. "Yeah… I think we can tell Maha that we're Adepts, well some of us are Adepts." Jenna nodded. The werewolf cub howled again.

"What's he saying now?" Karinka asked. "He wants to know what a Adept is… A question I would liked answered as well." Maha stated. "Adepts can tap into the power of the elemental energies to generate forces like Whirlwind…." Kraden explained.

"Elementals… You mean the four elements, the power of earth and fire, water and wind?" Maha's eyebrows arched in interest. "That is correct. These elements together comprise everything in our world…" Kraden smiled.

"Interesting. Very interesting…" Maha stroked his beard in thought. The werewolf cub howled again. "So what did he say this time?" Kikki asked Maha. "He asked if there is no longer any need to hide from you and tell you the history of the Maidens of Hope…." Maha stated.

"…Why did he have to hide in here in the first place?" Sheba questioned. The werewolf cub howled again. "No doubt, most would find the sight of a werewolf rather unnerving…" Kraden frowned.

"You are, sadly, correct. Many considered our people an accursed race." Maha sighed sadly. "And if they found out you in werewolf form?" Lili asked, she doesn't like the way werewolves are treated after hearing this.

"…Once, our people were burned at the stake as abominations… They called this purifications." Maha stated sadly. "How horrible…" Jubei sniffled, Miharu was on the verge of tears.

Maha turned to the werewolf cub. "Child, return to your home." He issued. The werewolf howled in question. "Don't worry, we can trust them… Go back home now." Maha smiled, the werewolf cub nodded as he scurried back home to tell the village about their news friends.

"Um… Maha. If you don't mind, can you tell us more about the Maidens of Hope. We are their descendants after al." Reina asked. "Hmm… Alright. But what I will tell you may shock you." Maha cleared his throat and began.

"The Maidens of Hope came from the Kingdom of Halilis, a kingdom that learned about the elements which made up our world to begin with. Before the other kingdoms came to be, they were the most powerful and well respected by other villages. But when the kingdoms began, Hailis disappeared, it was probably due to the dangerous Dimensional Warp Psynergy which has been sealed away for the good of our world. Then, the remaining people of Halis, the Maidens of Hope emerged from hiding. Their Psynergy was powerful, perhaps too powerful…. They have helped Weyard grow and prosper due to their Psynergy and wise advice. They were well loved. But deep down, they held a terrible secret…" Maha stated. "What kind of terrible secret?" Bridget asked, knowing she got a bad feeling about this. "Their Psynergy is unstable… Meaning, no one from Hailis taught them how to control their Psynergies in their bodies. When the Greay War began, the Maidens of Hope tried to use their powers to prevent many deaths, and it happened…" Maha stated. "Happened?" Sara asked, slightly scared. "Their Psynergy powers began spiraling out of control, destroying many villages and killing hundreds of people. The people of Weyard feared the unstability and called the Maidens the Maidens of Ruin." "…My word…" Alleyne's eyes widen in shock. "Yes, just as Weyard was destroyed by the elements and Maidens of Ruin's unstable Psynergy, something happened that calm the Psynergies in their bodies and saved the Maidens from death. No one knows how. The Maidens, feeling regret for the deaths of many due to their unstable Psynergies, used portals known as the Sigils of the Sun to travel to two different worlds to hide out so they may never again use Psynergy to cause more disasters… And that is the legend of the Maidens of Hope and Ruin…" Maha stated.

"…Great, just great. Now we have unstable Psynergies in our bodies and we will die, killing people in the process!" Corina raised her arms up in frustration, now she know what will happen to her if her unstable Psynergy is left unchecked.

"Don't worry, Zoey, Reina, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Alleyne, and Nowa! We can find a way to save you! There has to be a way!" Jenna beamed, bringing hope back to her friends.

"You must be tired. I will tell the innkeeper to let you stay the night…" Maha smiled slightly.

"But don't you have a home?" Ymir asked him. "When I learned Reveal, I lost my human form. The wild is my home now." Maha chuckled. "So you always look this way?" Risty asked, she has a thing for wolves and find them playful instead of harmful. Maha nodded.

"But what about the wolf cub?" Sheba asked. "The child changes because he looked at the full moon. He will return to human form in the morning. Now let us rest." Maha stated, the party nodded in agreement.

The dreadful secret of the Maidens of Hope has been revealed… Can there be a way to save Zoey, Reina and their friends?

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: Felix and his friends after learning a new summon travel back to Madra to learned it was attacked again, this time by the Gondowan Tribe. They learned Piers is pursing them for a item he wants back. On the way to Kibombo, they meet one of Iroha's friends, Mina Majikina and her pet, Chample. But there is something that Chample is hiding, or is it Felix and the party's imaginations? Will they caught up with Piers? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: The Archer of the Holy Bow: Follow Piers!

A/N: Next time, Mina Majikina from Samurai Shodown will join our heroes, so stay tune!


	51. The Secret of the Werewolves

A/N: Stay tune for a trailer for Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope 2 or TMOH 2: Dark Dawn with the song from the anime Dog Days! Oh geez! I keep changing the titles since they're too long, I can only do chapters in a day of two, sorry! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 15: The Secret of the Werewolves

Felix and his friends were talking to the innkeeper of Garoh.

"How did you sleep?" The innkeeper asked politely. "Man, I slept like a log, but I slept okay." Kirie stretched her arms with a smile. "That's good. We feel safe knowing we can trust you. Oh, by the way, Maha wants to see you before you leave." The innkeeper smiled.

"Will do. Let's go see Maha." Keitaro smiled. "Oh yeah. That reminds me!" Jubei stated. "If Bridget and Nowa learned Reveal at the start, then why didn't they use it when we first got to Garoh?"

"Oh. We don't want Sheba to be left out since she is a Wind Adept." Nowa closed her eyes and smiled. "Really? That was really thoughtful of you, Bridget and Nowa!" Sheba closed her eyes and smiled as well.

"Hummm…" Zoey was in thought. "What's wrong, Zoey?" Felix asked her in concern. "Oh! Um…" Zoey looked down in sadness. "It's about your ancestors unable to control the Psynergies in their bodies, isn't it?" Felix asked her seriously.

"Yeah… Our ancestors were not only called the Maidens of Hope, but the Maidens of Ruin due to their uncontrollable Psynergies… Are we… Are we fated to die and take people with us due to our growing unstable Psynergies in our bodies?" Zoey sniffled.

"Yeah… I wonder if there is a way to control it." Reina added, also sad of the doomed fate that awaits her and her friends, old and new. "Don't worry…" Felix placed his hand on Zoey's shoulder and smiled. "We can find a way to control and calm the Psynergies in your bodies for good. There has to be a way." Felix assured her.

"F-Felix…" Zoey blushed. Ymir and the otherworlders who have a thing for Felix looked at Zoey in jealously.

The party entered Maha's home through the boulder and were talking to Maha.

"Ah, you came. I've been waiting for you." Maha smiled. "Would you mind telling me a little more about werewolves?" Kraden asked, as he adjusted his glasses.

"You want to know the reason we possess the ability to transform into beasts?" Maha asked, arching an eyebrow. Kraden sweat dropped. "Ah… Well, I, er… Actually, yes." Kraden bowed his head in shame.

"Do you find it strange that we can change our shapes?" Maha asked Kraden. "Well, umm… Yes." Kraden smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "But surely changing one's shape is not really all that usual.." Maha stated as he turned around.

"What are you getting at?" Laura asked. "Think about the caterpillar for a moment. When the time is right, does it not transform into a beautiful butterfly?" Maha questioned.

"Butterfly? Is it a new type of food?" Miharu asked cheerfully, earning her odd stares from Maha and the rest of the party. "Forgive her, Maha. She's new to the way humans are. To answer your question, yes. It's only natural…" Jenna stated.

"And the pill bug and hedgehog? Do they not change their shapes to protect themselves?" Maha added. "We have those creatures back in our world, yes…" Kikki nodded. "And many amphibians possess the power to change color at will, correct?" Maha turned around with a smile.

"Quite true." Felix nodded. "In light of all this, do you mean to tell me you find werewolves so abnormal?" Maha questions again. "Hrmm…" Kraden stroke his beard in thought. "Well, to be honest, I hadn't thought of it that way before…" He replied.

"Perhaps you simply did not give it enough thought." Maha chuckled. Kraden growled as he stomped his feet. "How insulting! I, sir… am a SCIENTIST!" He roared, earning the party sweat drops.

"Indeed! A scientist? That IS impressive. I have spent a great deal of time thinking about werewolves. For a time, I even felt cursed to have been born a werewolf… But after taking a more objective look at nature… I realized that weaker species have survived by evolving… by transforming, don't you agree?" Maha asked. Everyone except for Naru, Motoko and Kitsune nodded.

"Think about it for a moment. Without changing their bodies with weapons and armor… Humans would be weak creatures indeed. I believe that evolving into werewolves is just one way for humanity to survive…." Maha stated.

Alleyne's eyes widen in shock. "But that's…" She muttered. "Of course, there's no way I can prove this theory. But I felt that our ability to use Whirlwind was evidence of this." Maha stated. "Whirlwind? Why?" Sheba asked him.

"I had thought only the people of Garoh could use Whirlwind. It was a gift known only to werewolves, to Garoh's pack…." Maha stared at the ceiling.

"And only a few chosen few can use Reveal…" Kraden added. "But now I find that you, too, can use these… What does it mean? Why are you able to use Whirlwind, how are you relative to the Maidens of Hope/Ruin, and what is a Adept?" Maha asked.

"Master Maha, do you know of a continent called Angara? It lies far north of the Eastern Sea." Kraden stated. "Angara?" Maha asked, confused. "In the middle of Angara, there is a peak called Mt. Aleph." Felix added.

"Mt. Aleph?" Then something clicked in Maha's head. "Then it's true! Our legends say this peak has stood since this world began! If Mt. Aleph does exist, then perhaps our legends are true!" Maha said excitedly.

"It does exist." Kraden smiled as he turned to Felix and Jenna. "These two hail from the village of Vale, a village at the base of Mt. Aleph" Kraden stated. "They came from Mt. Aleph? Incredible!" Maha gasped in awe.

"And they are both Adepts. And while their powers may vary… Everyone from Vale is an Adept at a certain degree." Kraden stated. "Then, does that not make them like us in Garoh?" Maha asked.

"According to Kraden, in Vale, the myths say that Mt. Aleph itself gave birth to the Adepts…" Bridget stated. "That is not what the legends of Garoh tells us…" Maha blinked, confused again.

"As people, they are quite gifted like the Maidens of Hope… but it goes far beyond that… The mystical stones on Mt. Aleph… the Psynergy Stones… They are closely linked to the powers of the townsfolk." Kraden stated.

"Psynergy Stones you say?" Maha asked, interested. "If there was similar stones in Garoh, it might explain your powers as well." Kraden adjusted his glasses. "And what manner of stones are these Psynergy Stones?" Maha asked.

"You've seen them, Maha! The shining stone at the top of Air's Rock!" Alice stated. "Oh yeah. I remember! We seen that stone when we were climbing it." Ymmir remembers as a flashback of the party climbing Air's Rock and see a huge purple stone at the top of Air's Rock near the entrance to the shrine.

"I have seen that stone you have speak of…" Maha nodded. "Air's Rock is quite far from Garoh." Kraden pointed out. "I don't see how it could have affected our people here." Maha shook his head. "Hmm… I got it! It's the wind!" Nowa snapped her fingers with a smile.

"I think so too, Nowa. The wind must have carried the particles of the Psynergy Stone of Air's Rock to Garoh, therefore giving the people powers and altering their appreacences as well." Sheba nodded. "Yes, of course. I knew it from the beginning." Felix smiled.

"That's our Felix." Lili giggled. "If so, the wind must be really strong blowing within Air's Rock… Those winds would carry far…. "Carry? Carry what?" Kraden questioned this time. "Stupid old man! The power of the Psynergy Stone!" Ling growled.

"How is that possible? How could the stone's power carried on the wind?" Maha asked, confused. "Do not belittle the power of the wind! Given time, the wind can grind great mountains down to sand! I mean, the wind at Air's Rock was strong enough to blow us off the ground! So why couldn't the wind carry particles of the stone to Garoh?" Sheba placed her hands on her hips.

Kraden and Maha looked at each other and shouted in excitement "She's right!" "Those particles from the Psynergy Stone must be charged with its power!" Maha began.

"This explains why your Psynergy is weaker than that of Vale's people… You've been exposed to smaller particles." Kraden added. "The wind particles might also be affect who among us in Garoh can use Whirlwind. Of course, this is all mere conjecture, but it does offer us some clues… Thank you, um…" Maha was confused on Sheba's name.

"Sheba, it's a pleasure." Sheba bowed politely. "Oh yes. We haven't introduced each other. My name is Felix, leader of this party." Felix smiled. "I'm Jenna, Felix's little sister." Jenna smiled. "I am Kraden, nice to meet you, Maha." Kraden smiled.

"My name is Zoey Hanson, this is Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin and Renee Roberts. We're kinda like you, only we have animal parts sticking out of our bodies called Mew Mews, don't tell anyone, ok?" Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

"My name is Reina Vance, the Traveling Warrior, it's a pleasure to meet you." Reina bowed politely like most upper class ladies do. "I'm Alleyne, the Teacher Warrior and this is my pupil, Nowa, the Guardian of the Forest and her pet monkey and friend, Lou." Alleyne introduced herself and Nowa and Lou.

Cutting this short, everyone introduced themselves except for Naru, Motoko and Kitsune with Keitaro doing the introduction for them.

"I must thank you for telling us and solving our questions and past. I must reward you. Wait here." Maha used Reveal to go into his chambers. 30 seconds later. He came out with a…

"A Djinni!" Kikki gasped in shock. "A Djinni, you say? If he goes with you, your powers may increase." Maha smiled as the Jupiter Djinni flies over to Sheba. "What's your name, little fella?" Sheba smiled as she patted him on the head. "Ether! Ether!" Ether introduced himself, only saying his name which he can only say instead of other words.

"Do you want to tag along with us?" Sheba smiled again. "Ether!" Ether said yes. "Okay. Welcome to our party, Ether." Sheba smiled as Ether went into Sheba's pocket.

"Well, we must be going." Ichika stated. "Indeed, you must continue your journey to find a way to calm the Psynergies in the Maidens' bodies down permentaly. Please come visit us again. You and any other people you trust are always welcome in Garoh." Maha smiled.

And so, the party bid farewell to their new friends and headed straight to the cave where one of the Djinni mentioned a summon and then Mikasalla, a village Garoh has trade routes with. What new dangers await them? Will they reach the next lighthouse? And what about the mysterious Piers?

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: After learning from a attack by the Gowondo tribe and a item dear to Piers stolen, the party followed the mysterious man to Kibombo. On the way, they meet one of Iroha's friends, Mina Majikina and her pet, Chample. But there is something that Chample is hiding, or is it Felix and the party's imaginations? Will they caught up with Piers? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: The Archer of the Holy Bow: Follow Piers!

A/N: And now, without futher ado, the trailer to the sequel to Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope!

Scarlet Knight from Dog Days plays

We see darkness then words light up.

**Pokemon Narrator: 30 years have passed since the Golden Sun saved all of Weyard which was unleashed by its heroes. Now the world of Weyard have ushered in a peaceful time.**

We see someone walking down the valleys of Angara.

**PKMN Narrator: But now, a new evil has emerged, the mysterious villainous duo, Blados and Chalis, and the corrupted Thunder Cloud Queen, Claudette who is a alternate and evil version of the Traveling Queen Reina's disappeared sister, and other villains from other worlds who seek to use the Golden Sun to use it to take over the universe in the name of evil.**

We see only the orange yellow hair of the person.

**PKMN Narrator: But now, new heroes who are joined by the New Maidens, their children and the wise Kraden to stop the villains from achieving this diabolical goal. The Children of the Warriors of Vale!**

We now see who the person is. It is Matthew, son of Isaac. Matthew smirked as he slashed the screen.

**PKMN Narrator: Musashi the Master presents… the sequel to Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope! Golden Sun! Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope 2: Dark Dawn!**

**PKMN Narrator: Crossovers ranging from anime and cartoons appearing:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Ed, Edd and Eddy**

**Tales of Symphonia**

**Digimon**

**One Piece**

**Pokemon**

**Yugioh**

**Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius**

**Fairy Oddparents**

**Danny Phantom**

**W.I.T.C.H.**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Yugioh GX**

**Tales of the Abyss**

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Outlaw Star**

**Dog Days**

**And finally, Fruits Basket!**

**PKMN Narrator: Experience the joys and adventures of this tale of love, adventure, heroism, laughter, danger, sorrow and courage in the epic tale of what happens after the Golden Sun saved all of Weyard. Coming soon!**

**Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope 2: Dark Dawn. Coming soon!**

A/N: So what do you think? Pretty cool trailer, huh? Anyway, next time will be the appearance of Mina from Samurai Shodown, I promised. See you next time!


	52. Follow Piers!

Djinni Acquired So Far** :**

Felix: Echo

Jenna: Cannon, Sour

Sheba: Breath, Ether

Zoey: Granite, Ground, Iron

Corina: Scorch, Flash

Bridget: Zephry, Squall, Blitz

Kikki: Mist, Fog, Tonic

Renee: Quartz, Bane

Reina: Corona

Alleyne: Sleet, Hail

Nowa: Breeze, Kite

Airi: Fever

We see the party at a cave near Mikasalla. Zoey and Reina and Felix inspected the tablet in the altar. They touched it.

**"I am Megaera, the goddess of vengeance. At long last, I waited for the Maidens of Hope to come to seek my aid… My power is yours, New Maidens." **The tablet glowed with energy and it went into the three's bodies.

"Well?" Saki asked. Felix and his friends turned to them with a smile. "A summon has been obtained." Reina said cheerfully.

Chapter 16: The Archer of the Holy Bow: Follow Piers!

The party arrived at Mikasalla, where they are resting and Reina has gained another Djinni, Spark. Iroha was serving them tea that she brought.

"So, Master Felix, where should we go next?" She asked him. "You know, I haven't thought of that." Felix rubbed his chin in thought.

"I have an idea." Lili smiled as she stood up from her seat. "Why don't we visit that place where you first met that mysterious man, Piers? I'm sure the townspeople will be happy to see their heroes come see them."

"A excellent idea, Lili!" Ymir nodded, but in her thoughts 'Nice try, Lili, I'm not gonna let you have Felix all for yourself! And I won't let Zoey and the others get in my way!'

"I agree." Kraden smiled. "Madra it is, then."

So after gathering supplies and scolding Kitsune for almost wiping out their gold on booze, the party arrived at Madra.

'Great… Madra… It's where I went to jail to thanks to that baka Keitaro and damned Felix…' Naru thought bitterly to herself. "You know it's not nice to say mean things about my friends." Sheba said sternly.

Naru looked at her in surprise. "H-How did you-" "I can read minds, remember? So keep your words to yourself if you don't have something nice to say." Sheba warned. Naru growled, she, Motoko and Kitsune are starting to hate this party already.

When the party walked up to the gates, the guards stopped. "Halt! Are you Kibombo?" He asked. "Hey! Don't you remember us? The guys who brought in the pirate, Briggs?" Cecilia frowned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait… Hey, it's our heroes! Sorry about that, we been attacked, again…" The second guard apologized. "By who?" Jenna asked them.

"A Gondowan tribe called the Kibombo, a bunch of savages if you asked me. And if you're looking for Piers, he has gone after them. The mayor can fill you in." The guards let them through.

"Piers left?" Alice gasped. "And why is he after those people?" Renee asked. "Maybe the mayor can fill us in." Yukinari suggested.

3 minutes later…

"They stolen something important to Piers!" Zoey gasped in shock as the mayor told them what happened. "Yes. If I recall correctly, it was a black orb. We took it from Piers during that whole Briggs fiasco and kept it safe for him till he is released." The mayor of Madra stated with a frown.

"But now those Kibombo have stolen it. Who knows why they want it and Piers went after them despite our protests." The elder of Madra shook his head in shame. "If only we have predicted their attack sooner!"

"Mayor, we will go after the Kibombo and help Piers." Risty volunteered. "Piers can't do this alone. He needs help." Alleyne nodded.

"Alright, but be careful. The Kibombo are known to attack in groups." The mayor of Madra nodded. "Will do." Zoey nodded.

With info in hand, the party headed west and crossed the Gondowan Cliffs.

On their way to Narvibwe, two different colored energy balls flies toward them. "Djinni!" Houki gasped as the energy balls dispelled revealing a Mars and Mercury Djinni.

"Hey! I'm Kindle!" The Mars Djinni introduced himself. "And I'm Chill!" The Mercury Djinni introduced himself as well. "And we challenge you to a Djinni Battle!" They both say at the same time.

"Can't this wait another time!" Tomoko growled. "I need to watch Poyo the Magical Girl in the next town! Do you have TV?" She asked them annoyed. "TV? What's that?" Kindle asked her. "Yeah, what is a TV?" Chill asked also.

Tomoko turned white as snow. "You… You don't have TV or anime in this world? Nooooo…." Tomoko went to sulk in a corner. "Ignore her. Sure, we accept your challenge, only the two of us can fight you and you can choose who to be your partner after we beat you. Jenna, you ready?" Reina smiled. Jenna nodded as the two of them got into battle stances.

**Kindle and Chill: The Mars and Mercury Djinni**

"Here we go!" Kindle and Chill combined their attacks to try to hit Reina and Jenna, they dodged it. "Flare Storm!" "Serpent Fume!" The Mars Adept and Maiden of Hope's Psynergies hit the two Djinni for bigger damage. "Flare Wall!" "Tundra!" The two Djinni combined their attacks to try to hit Reina and Jenna again, but like before, they dodged it and Reina slashed the two Djinni three times with her sword. "Blast!" Jenna casted the Psynergy and it exploded near the Djinni, knocking them back a little. "Not bad, but can you handle this? Impact!" Kindle casted the Psynergy to increase his power and he charged at Jenna full speed, forcing her on her knees. Jenna got up and bashed Kindle three times with her staff. "Jenna! Let's set one of our Mars Djinni on standby to summon Kirin!" Reina suggested. "Got it!" Jenna nodded as she and Reina set their Mars Djinni, one for each warrior on standby. "Kirin! We summon thee!" Reina and Jenna shouted as a red portal appeared and emerged from it is a red wolf like firey creature with a young girl riding it. Kirin charged at the two Djinni and used fire attacks to hit them, ending the battle.

"Nicely done!" Kindle cheered. "Now to pick our partners!" Chill said cheerfully as Kindle flies towards Jenna while Chill flies towards Alleyne. "I would be happy to have you as my partner, Kindle!" Jenna closed her eyes and smiled. "Go right ahead." Alleyne smirked coolly. "Alright!" "Yippie!" Jenna has aquired Kindle while Alleyne aquired Chill.

"Well done you two!" Kraden praised. "Let's go! Piery needs our help!" Jubei stated. "P-Piery?" Kirie clinched. "Don't ask. Even she doesn't know." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled.

After stopping and resting at Narvibwe, the party finally arrived at the Kibombo Mountains.

When they got near the entrance, they saw two native tribesmen standing guard and chatting. They quickly hid near some rocks and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"…Is the ceremony almost ready?" The native asked his comrade. "Yes. Surely this time, the Great Gabomba will accept Akafubu as Kibombo's new witch doctor!" He praised.

"Yes… But the last ceremonies were failures cause our prayers weren't strong enough. Maybe by offering that item we stolen from the Madrans will the Great Gaboma will accept him." The native stated.

"Still, we need to keep watch for intruders, we heard that three people have bypass our guards. Keep a close eye for them!" He said sharply. The native guard number 2 nodded as the two of them went back to their posts.

"Maybe they're talking about Piers?" Alice guessed. "Could be." Nowa nodded. "But who are those other two that they mentioned?" Karinka wondered. "Only one way to find out. Let's sneak past them!" Ling urged. The party nodded in agreement and they bypass all the guards to make it to the other side of the mountains.

When they got out to the field, they could see a village with a statue in the horizon. "That must be Kibombo!" Jenna stated.

Felix looked up and saw the sun almost setting down. "If we can hurry, we can make it in time for this ceremony and find those three people." Felix calculated. Suddenly, beast human monsters surrounded our heroes!

"We don't have time for this!" Lili growled as the fighters of the party got into battle stances. Suddenly, hailful of arrows rained down on the monsters, killing them.

"What on earth…" Ichika gasped as they turned to see a woman who wore white bikini like clothes with a long white skirt, blue and white boots, on her hair which is white is a ribbon tied in a fashion style, she has a red bow and next to her is a little creature who wears a blue hat and pants.

Iroha noticed her and gasped in awe and joy. "Mina! It's you!" She ran up to her. "Mina? Someone with the same name as our friend, Sailor Venus?" Zoey gasped in shock.

Iroha got near her and smiled. Mina smiled slightly. "It's…It's good to see you, Iroha." Mina or Mina Majikna smiled in shyfulness. Felix couldn't help but glare at the creature next to Mina M.

"What's wrong, Felix?" Bridget asked him. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but stare at the creature next to that woman Iroha knows. Don't you feel it?" Felix asked her.

Bridget was confused, but concentrated her Psynergy powers and nodded. "Yeah. That cute creature is emitting an evil aura." Bridget stated.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but let's not tell the others till further notice, ok?" Felix said seriously. Bridget nodded. Unknown to them, Katja was eavesdropping on the convocation.

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: Felix and the party with their new friends, Mina M. and Chample arrived at Kibombo just in time for this mysterious ceremony of Akafuba. They have caught up with Piers along with two people Reina and the Hinata Residents knew, Shinobu and Tomoe. Then they learned that Piers is from the lost land of Lemruia and vowed to help him get his orb back by journeying inside the Great Gaboma. What secrets do the Great Gaboma hold? Is Akafuba really evil? Will Fukuyama and his gang fight Felix and the party? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: The Great Gaboma: Reunited and Secrets.

A/N: Sorry to have make it short, but Felix and Bridget are right about Chample. If you don't know who Mina Majakina and Chample are, they're from Samurai Shodown, look them up in the web. Anyway, next time, Piers, Tomoe and Shinobu will join our heroes and Risa and Jenna will have a duel of who is the better mage. Place your bets, Risa or Jenna. God, my spelling seems a seem off sometimes, but still it's a good chapter. See you next time!


	53. The Great Gaboma

Chapter 17: The Great Gaboma: Reunited and Secrets

It was almost nighttime, the party were chatting with their newest friend on the way to Kibombo, Mina M. To avoid any confusion with Sailor Venus's real name, the party decided to call her Mina M.

"So…" Sheba began. "Your village was destroyed by a demon back in your world?" Mina M. nodded sadly. "Yes… and I'm still looking for it so I can purify it. But at the ruins of my village, I met Chample. He is my first friend before Iroha and the others back in my world." Mina M. smiled slightly as she petted Chample. "Chample! Chample!" Chample said happily.

"Hmm…" Felix glared at Chample. "What's wrong, Felix?" Mai asked him. "It's nothing…" Felix stated. "Um… Did you notice Felix glaring at Chample like that? Something is up…" Dizzy said uneasily to Ymir.

"Yes…." Ymir nodded. "What's gotten him to glare at that creature for a reason? Something about Chample is making me feel uneasy about it." Ymir said. Sooner or later, they arrived at Kibombo and it was night time.

The party noticed a crowd gathering near the entrance to the giant statue they saw on the way to Kibombo. "Let's go see what's up." Charlotte walked up to a tribes native and said "Um… Excuse me, sir? What is going on?"

The male native looked at her in confusion. "Didn't you hear? Akafuba is gonna be our newest witch doctor, chosen by the Great Gaboma!" He said energetically.

"Oh… Thank you for this information." Charlotte ran back to the others. "It looks like we can find Piers here." She stated.

"But how the hell do we get pass these people?" Asuka raised an eyebrow. Shinji noticed some poles that lead to cliffs near the Great Gaboma statue. "We can try using the poles to reach the cliffs." He pointed out.

"Good eye, Shinji!" Risty grinned as she slaps Shinji on the back. Shinji blushed a little. Asuka growled a little. Rei was silent. So the party used the poles to get to the cliffs.

When on the cliffs, they saw the Kibombo natives and a old man who wore a red native hat, tan like cape and native clothes praying before the statue, he then got out a black orb simalr to the one Lord Babi has to his ship.

He turned to the natives with a smile. "At last, the sacred night has come!" He puts the orb near the statue. "Tonight, Akafubu becomes the Kibombo's new witch doctor! All of you, pray in the depths of your hearts for my success!" The natives cheered.

"It looks like the initiation ceremony is beginning. I'm not sure what will happen, but we better hurry, Felix." Kraden stated seriously. "Right." Felix nodded. Suddenly, Keitaro noticed three people watching this ceremony, so did Nowa. They gasped in shock as they saw who those two people are.

"S-Shinobu?" Keitaro gasped in shock. "Tomoe!" The two ran up to them. "S-Sempai!" Shinobu has tears of joy when she ran up to hug Keitaro. "Great to see you again, Nowa." Tomoe smiled as well. The third one, which is Piers noticed this and smiled.

"Well, it looks like you found your friends, Shinobu and Tomoe." He stated cheerfully. "Hello, Piers." Felix smiled. "Um… Do I know you people?" Piers asked confusedly.

"It seems Piers has forgotten about us, huh?" Sheba smirked. "It would seem so." Felix nodded. "I know! We met Piers when he was in JAIL! And it's not like he had lots of visitors either!" Jenna puts her hands on her hips.

"Wait a second… I know you… You're the travelers who came seeking me when I was in jail." Piers remembered. "Aha! So you do remember!" Corina grinned. "Sempai… When I first woke up in this world near the Kibombo village, Piers came to my rescue when monsters tried to attack me… I was so scared!" Shinobu sniffled as she latched on to Keitaro and cried. "It appears I owe you, Piers." Keitaro smiled. Piers nodded.

"Wait a second!" Naru and Motoko marched up to Piers. "Did you did something perverted to Shinobu when you first met her!" Naru snarled. "If you did, you will be punished for this perveted thing, vile male cause I will-ACK!" Motoko and Naru were dragged by Jenna and Sheba.

"When I first came to in this world, I met Piers and Shinobu and he agreed to help me find you, Reina. I'm glad we're together again." Tomoe closed her eyes and smiled. "Same here, Tomoe." Reina smiled as well.

"What are you people doing in this place?" Piers questioned. "Actually, that's what we wanted to ask you…" Felix folded his arms. "We were worried about you, Piers, so we followed you here…" Bridget said in concern. "Uh… Yeah…" Alleyne looked away, she was blushing.

"And that's what made you come to a dangerous place like this?" Piers raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Kikki gasped. "We came here to help you, stupid man!" Tomoko growled, an anger vein on her forehead.

"Tell me something… Do I ask for your help?" Piers said coldly. Suddenly, Akafubu yelled "SILENCE! I shall now present our jewel to the Great Gaboma!" Akafubu closed his eyes and shouted "Lift!" The Lift hands appeared and lifted the jewel towards the mouth. Piers gasped in shock, so did the rest of the party who can see Psynergy.

"O Great Gaboma! Please accept this, our humble gift! Please, Great Gaboma! Accept this jewel!" The Great Gaboma's eyes opened.

"Look! The Great Gaboma has noticed the light of the jewel!" Akafubu praised, but then, the Great Gaboma closed his eyes.

Akafubu was in shock. "Why, Great Gaboma?" He stammered before lowering the jewel. He turned to the chanters with angry scowl. "Your prayers aren't strong enough! Open your hearts to the Great Gaboma! Sing your praises and dance for the Great Gaboma until your prayers reach his ears!" The natives roared with excitement as they did what they were instructed.

"Akafubu is no witch doctor! He's an Adept! I may have no choice but to confront him to get my orb back… I may have to fight. I will do whatever it takes, but I will have my black orb again." Piers looked at the ledge and saw a stump was in the way at the other side. Piers frowned. 'Shoot! If only I know Move Psynergy!'

"Felix…" Zoey said quietly. "I know…" Felix nodded as he walked up to the side and shouted "Move!" The Move hand appeared and Felix used his power to make a path. Piers gasped in shock as he saw the Move Hand. Piers ran up to the party.

"Was that Psynergy?" He asked. "Yes. You can see it too?" Reina gasped. "I knew it! I should have spotted it at once! You're Adepts!" Piers smiled. "Um… Actually, Felix, Jenna and Sheba are Adepts. We can use Psynergy too. We're the Maidens of Hope, well, the New Maidens of Hope." Nowa stated.

Piers blinked in surprise. "You're the descendants of the Maidens of Hope?" 20 seconds later, Piers was excited. "At long last… I have completed my second mission. Wait till His Majesty hears that I found our only hope of saving Weyard!" Piers smiled heroically.

"So you're a Adept too?" Ichika asked Piers. "Yes. My name is Piers, and I too, am a Adept. To be honest, everyone in Lemuria is a Adept, and not just me." The New Maidens of Hope gasped in shock.

"You're a Lemurian?" Reina's eyes widen in shock. "Yes, why?" Piers asked her. "What's Lemuria?" Shinobu asked him. "Yes, is there something you're hiding from us, Piers?" Tomoe asked him sternly.

"Lemuria is a island located in the center of the Eastern Sea." Piers explained. Kraden's eyes widen in shock. "Did you say Lermuia? I've heard that name before…" Kraden snapped his fingers with a smile. "What is it, Mister Kraden?" Miharu asked him.

"Of course! It was Lord Babi! He often spoke of Lemuria. He said it was so advanced that we scarcely begin to imagine what is must have been like." "We know…. Lord Babi said it is also where the slow aging draught are made there." Alleyne nodded.

"You are correct. My home was and is all you say and yes, we make draughts that slows down aging. Whoever told you this info must known about Lemuria." Piers nodded. "But wait, if it's so far away in the middle of the sea, how come anyone knows so much about it?" Jenna questioned.

"It is not easily reached, and we Lemurians seldom leave… I cannot imagine how anyone could have learned anything at all about us. Except…" Piers figured it out. "Hold on a moment… Babi… I heard that name somewhere before…" Piers puts his hand on his chin and pondered about it.

"He's the ruler of Tolbi." Renee stated. "I've never heard of Tolbi. Until recently, I had never left my home of Lemuria…" Piers stated. "Are you playing games with us?" Katja growled.

"Don't be foolish. What would I gain from lying to you? I'm being quite serious." Piers frowned. "Watch that tone when you're in the presense of Lady Katja." Hana warned. "Piers is not playing games, everyone. You can trust him." Kraden vouched for Piers.

"Thank you for believeing me, master sage!" Piers smiled. "Please, call me Kraden, Piers of Lemuria. And I am the one who should be thanking you!" Kraden grinned. "What are you saying, Kraden?" Felix rubbed the back of his head. "You seem confused, Felix. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about." Kraden asked him.

"Maybe…" Felix shrugged. "I thought of much…" Kraden shook his head. "If what Babi told me is true, Lemuria is all that remains of a once great civilization." Kraden stated. "Your friend is correct." Piers nodded.

"In fact, the reason I was sent to Vale was somewhat related to my inability to find Lemuria itself…" Kraden explained. "I don't understand… What was in Vale that had anything to do with Lemuria?" Sheba asked him confusedly. "Babi believed that, in Lemuria alone, the power of Alchemy remains unbound." Kraden told her. Piers nodded.

"Lord Babi has heard of Lemuria's Alchemy, but despite our effort, we could not find the lost city. Since we could not find Lemuria, Lord Babi want me to unlock the secrets of Alchemy myself." Kraden stated. Piers then remembers something.

"Ah, yes! Babi! If I recall correctly, a man named Babi came to Lemuria long ago… He stole one of our boats and fled the isle…" Piers frowned. "You say that if he is not well loved in Lemuria…" Alleyne pointed out.

"Wait, I'm confused right now. This is making my head hurt… I mean, if Babi really stole one of the Lemurians' boats, why would he want to find Lemuria again?" Jenna asked. "I can't expect you to understand, my dear. Lord Babi's reasons for finding Lemuria are… complex." Kraden adjusted his glasses.

"But if he found Lemuria, why can't he find it again?" Sheba asked this time. "Once you leave Lemuria, finding it again will be quite difficult, even if you know where to look." Piers folded his arms. "Well… Why?" Tomoe asked him. "The waters around Lemuria are wrapped in a perpetual fog… It is very difficult to navigate." Piers stated.

"I remember Lord Babi once saying something to that effect." Kraden remembered. "Even if one locates Lemuria, getting through the fog itself remains quite a challenge." Piers added. "I don't get it…. Why can't you just sail through it?" Nowa asked confusedly.

"The ocean currents around Lemuria are swift and treacherous… Only one who can sail a Lemuiran ship can complete the journey." Piers stated. "But… Babi stole a Lemuiran ship from you, right? That means that he can sail it…. You said that he used it to flee the island!" Sheba stated. "Unfortunately, Babi was the only one of us who can use the ship." Kraden stated.

"You see, Lemurian ships can only be used by Adepts… Which is why I have to get my black orb back! I must be able to captain my ship! There may be something up ahead on this path. Let's go." Piers proclaimed, before he can head off, Alleyne stopped him. "Wait, Piers! We want to help you get your orb back." Alleyne said, a little embarrassed.

Piers smiled warmly at her which made her blush. "Of course, descendant of the Maiden of Hope of Knowledge, Allyaane. My people have learned about your great great grandmother's successes as a Maiden of Hope and she was the one who proven our theories of elves being real. So I will permit you and your friends to help me. But as for the master sage, Kraden… I cannot let him come and have him accomplish a task given to him by Lord Babi." Piers frowned.

"Why not?" Kraden gasped. "Because Babi is not well loved in Lemuria." Pier stated. "It is partially on behalf of Babi… …but there's more to it than that! I want to go to Lemuria so I can see the full power of Alchemy! Plus, Zoey, Reina and their friends want to learn why their ancestors almost doomed our world! Felix, tell him we want to go to Lemuria!" Kraden begged.

Felix smiled and said "Of course… There is some questions we want answered. So we'll help you, Piers." He offered. "You'll do it! Spelind!" Kraden squealed like a little school girl.

"I appericate your offer, but…" Piers looked down. "We understand, Piers. You're not sure if you want to take our friends to Lemuria, is that right?" Zoey asked him kindly. "Can't we talk about this later?" Sara moaned.

"Now let us hurry and get that orb back." Katja stated. "Thank you for your kindness. If we do get my orb back, I'll… think about taking you to my homeland of Lemuria." Piers smiled.

Unknown to them, Fukuyama and his gang were earsvedropping on the conversation.

"Lemuria…?" Hayate adjusted his glasses. "I wonder if there's beautiful women at this Lemuria. It must be a new country near Japan!" Fukuyama said gleefully. Risa however, was fuming at the increasing sexy women in the party.

"They must be trying to seduce my Yukinari with their sexy bodies! Especially that brown haired brat!" Risa pointed at Jenna from afar. "Shall we confront them and retrieve Yukinari?" Kosame asked her superior. "And while we're at it, let's nab Miharu and those other sexy girls!" Fukuyama drooled.

The party got to the other side and were back against the Great Gaboma statue. They found no way to enter the statue, or is there?

"No good… There's no way to enter the statue." Hana frowned. "Hmm…" Felix inspected a special kind of dirt on the ground. He figured it out. "Scoop!" The Scoop Hand appeared and scooped it up, revealing a secret passage by ladder.

"Great job, Felix!" Nowa grinned. "I think we can enter the statue if we go down this ladder." Ymir pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement as they climb down the ladder.

The party navigated through the tunnels and they saw two metal parts rotating near a doorway. "What on earth? Those are gears!" Bridget gasped in shock. "Hmm… I wonder where they lead to?" Jubei wondered as she walked towards the gears.

"Wait, Jubei, I don't think that is a good idea!" Felix tried to stop her, but it was too late. Jubei was pushed towards the doorway by the gears. Jubei turned to the party with a cheery smile. "Come on, we can get through them!" She urged. The party took turns passing through the gears and they entered the doorway and found a ladder leading up.

Inside, they were in a hall that showed many gears turning and other mechanics.

"Is it me or does this Great Gaboma is really full of machinery?" Ymir asked confusedly. "Maybe there's more to the Great Gaboma than meets the eye?" Alice wondered.

Suddenly… "Hold it right there!" The party turned to see Fukuyama and his gang glaring at them.

"Oh not you guys again!" Risty moaned. "You… Black haired boy with Chibinari! Who are you?" Fukuyama growled. "Felix…" Felix frowned as he got ready to use his Psynergy on him again.

"Felix… I could give you an embarrassing nickname like I gave Chibinari, but I'll call you Felix for right now. I think you ought to challenge my sister, Risa since she too is skilled in magic." Fukuyama sniggered. Risa stepped forward and glared at Jenna.

"I will be challenging you, you brown haired outdated girl!" She challenged. "Me?" Jenna frowned deeper. "W-What? I want you to challenge Felix!" Fukuyama whined.

"I'll deal with her and the other hussies first, then I'll challenge that guy who beaten you!. Risa got out her staff. Jenna got out her staff as well.

"I won't let you have Yukinari-san for yourself!" She yelled as she casted a dark magic spell that fires dark energy arrows, Jenna dodged it. "Jenna! Be careful!" Alice shouted. "This Risa person is strong, but your Psynergy is stronger!" Dizzy encouraged.

"Got it." Jenna nodded as she saw Risa putting up a dark barrier. "Try to break this. My magic is considered the strongest in Japan!" Risa blows a raspberry at her.

"Whatever… This will be over quick." Jenna frowned as she shouted "Flare Storm!" A powerful wave of flames hit the barrier, destroying it. "W-What?" Risa gasped in shock. "W-What kind of magic is that!" She demanded. "It's called Psynergy." Lili told her simply as she folded her arms.

"Psynergy…? Never heard of that. I won't lose to someone who is also good at magic!" Risa flung light energy balls at Jenna, she used her Psynergy Barrier to block them. 'This can't be… Not even Tomoko was able to block those!' Risa gritted her teeth as she sweated.

"Serpent Fume!" Jenna hurled her flame Psynergy attack at Risa, she tried putting up her energy barrier, but it was too late! She was roasted. Risa has the white dotted eyed look and she coughed as she fell down.

"And Jenna is the winner!" Kikki cheered. "My little sister!" Fukuyama gasped in horror, then he turned to Felix with a angry growl. "You're gonna pay for this you cocky bastard!" Fukuyama charged at Felix, but then, a orange energy ball appeared and rammed Fukuyama in the gut, knocking him out.

Hayate picked up Risa's unconsciousness body while Kosame picked up Fukuyama's. "We'll settle this next time…" Kosame warned as she took out a smoke bomb and hurled it to the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal that the Fukuyama group have retreated.

"Why won't they leave us alone?" Mai sighed, shaking her head. "You know them?" Mina M. asked them. "They're from Yukinari and Miharu's world, only annoying." Sheba frowned. The orange energy ball dispelled to reveal an Venus Djinni.

"A Djinni!" Piers gasped. "Howdy Ho! My name is Steel the Venus Djinni and I wish to join you on your quest!" Steel beamed. "Why of course, Steel. We need the power we need to get through this alive!" Zoey smiled cheerfully. "Heyo! Now to choose my partner. I am thinking about the cool looking black haired guy." Steel floated over to Felix.

"Sure, my first Djinni was getting lonely anyway." Felix smiled. Steel nodded as he floated into Felix's pocket.

It took them awhile, but they made it to the highest room of the Great Gaboma statue. In this room, there were circuit boards and electricity orbs.

"Master Felix… What is this?" Iroha gasped in awe. Before Felix can answer… "Focus your strengths!" Akafubu's voice shouted. Kraden looked out through the eyes of the Great Gaboma. "Everyone! Look over there!" He issued. They looked through the eyes and saw Akafubu getting ready.

"Let us present our jewel to the Great Gaboma!" Akafubu shouted as if he is of higher status. He used Lift to make the jewel hover. "Oh Great Gaboma! Please accept this, our humble gift! Please, Great Gaboma! Accept this jewel!" Akafubu pleaded. The Great Gaboma opened his eyes.

"Look! The Great Gaboma has noticed the light of the jewel!" Akafubu gasped happily. But then, he was shock as the Great Gaboma closed his eyes. "You're still not pleased?" He stammered as he lowers the jewel.

But before the Great Gaboma closed his eyes, the party noticed the orbs sparkling energy which goes through the floor. "What on earth?" Cecilia gasped. But the sparks fizzle out when they reached the holes.

"No! This time, he seemed almost like he might… We must continue! Drums! More Drums!" The drumming got louder. "So that's it." Reina smiled as she figured out. "He's been failing because the conduit that channels his Psynergy is broken." Sheba stated.

"Should we reconnect the conduit so he can complete the ceremony?" Jenna asked. "I think we should help." Felix nodded in agreement with Jenna. "I won't help them, Felix! They're the ones who stole my black orb from the Madrans!" Piers growled.

"Yeah, no way in hell I'm gonna help them! They might kill us!" Naru growled as well. "Piers, I understand that you're angry at them, but it really is in our best interest to help. Think about it, Piers… Akafubu stole that orb solely to perform this ceremony… So what do you think he intends to do with the orb?" Kraden asked.

"He means to give it to the Great Gaboma… Oh! So… If his ceremony succeeds, the orb will be taken into the statue…" Piers snapped his fingers in a idea. "And we're INSIDE the statue! If the ceremony succeeds, we can go find the orb!" Corina smiled.

"I… don't want to help that Akafubu, but…" Piers looked down. "I don't like the idea of helping him any more than you do, but if we can end this without a fight…" Sheba patted him on the shoulder. "You're right, Sheba. Let's see if we can't help him finish his little ceremony." Piers slowly smiled.

"It looks like the energy charge is supposed to run over these blocks." Kraden pointed to some circuit blocks. Alleyne noticed arrows on the ground and she figured it out. "Ah, so that's how it works…" Alleyne smiled coolly. "What works, Alley?" Jubei asked her.

"Please… Call me Alleyne. With those arrow panels. I believe we can rotate the blocks and place them in the right position. Jenna, when you use Pound, the blocks are sprouted out of the ground. So all we have to do is place them in the right position and then, we can help Akafubu." Alleyne calculated.

"Heh… That's our Alleyne. Even if her family was born in this world, she is still the wisest of them all." Risty closed her eyes and smiled. "So let's do it then." Zoey grinned.

To cut this short, the party managed to get it right and saw the energy balls hit the red and blue orbs.

Outside, the Great Gaboma's eyes opened and flashed white. Akafubu gasped happily. "Look! The Great Gaboma has responded to our gift!" The statue stick its tongue out, taking Piers' black orb into its mouth, then sticking its tongue out again. Akafubu turned to his people with a smile so wide that makes him proud of something he has achieved.

"Do you see it, people? At last! The Great Gaboma has accepted me! I shall answer his call! I shall enter the Great Gaboma! Wait for me, my people!" Akafubu smiled again as he entered the Great Gaboma, his people cheering for their new witch doctor.

Meanwhile, Felix and the party were standing near a statue with a hole in the bottom. "Where could it have been?" Shinobu wondered. "I think the orb rolled into that hole down there." Keitaro figured.

The party kneeled down and saw the hole. "It looks pretty deep…" Su gulped. "Can we reach it?" Bridget wondered. Sheba sticks her hand in the hole and 20 seconds later, she pulled it out with a frown. "No good… I can't reach it." Sheba said grimly.

"It's hopeless… My black orb is lost for good… Now I will never return to my homeland of Lemuria!" Piers moaned as he slumped to the ground. "Hold on…" Lili stated as she took a look at the hole again. "I think I can see light in the other side of this statue. Meaning, there's another room through this statue…."

"You may be right, Lili." Felix nodded. Suddenly, Akafubu entered and gasped in shock. "What the? Who… Who are you! What are you doing in the Great Gaboma! Are you Kibombo!" Akafubu demanded.

Mina M. got out her bow and got it ready to shoot. "No… We're not. We just wanted something you stole from the Madrans." She said dangerously. "Yes! The orb you stolen from me!" Piers got out a mace.

"Wait… That orb belongs to you? I have no idea! But why are you in this glorus statue?" Akafubu asked. "Watch it, buddy! You wouldn't be in here if it weren't for us!" Laura growled. "That's right, you moron!" Ling added.

"But… I was chosen by the Great Gaboma! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Akafubu retorted. "Oh for the love of…!" Zoey and Jenna growled as they dragged Akafubu to the circuit room.

"We know… We saw your magic energy flowing past us. See how this channel runs along the floor?" Jenna pointed to the channel. "It runs all the way over here!" Zoey pointed to one of the orbs. "But the thing is, the circuit was broken right there." Jenna pointed it a broken circuit board. "So we completed the circuit so that your magic energy could go where it needed to go." Zoey smiled.

Akafubu gasped in awe and shock. "If you did that, then… Are…Are you witch doctors like me?" He asked hopefully. "Something like that, we'll explain later. Right now, we need to get to the other side of that statue." Zoey told him.

"Hmm… I should be thanking you for helping me with my ceremony even though we are of different cultures. I will help you get to the other side. Come, follow me." The girls followed Akafubu to the statue room.

"It cannot be opened by other methods. But only the jewel passed down to the Kibombo will open the way to where future witch doctors are turned into full fledge witch doctors. That, is the way of the Kibombo." Akafubu got out a red jewel and placed it on the statue. It reveled a path.

"Come, I will let you have the orb that rightfully belongs to you." Akafubu smiled as he entered.

"Ya know… I think we were wrong about Akafubu being an evil man." Kitsune figured. "You may be right, Kitsune. He just wanted to be this village's new witch doctor. Let us follow him." Piers nodded as the party followed him.

The party took an elevator down to the statue's interior. They saw Akafubu stumped over something. "I have followed Oeia's instructions and entered the final chamber. He told me if I reached this chamber, I would become Kibombo's new witch doctor. But what must we do here to make me the new witch doctor? How?" Nowa walked up to the orb and tried to take it, but then, it floated in the air!

"Whoa!" Nowa gasped in shock. "Oh, young witch doctor and descendant of the Maiden of Hope of Peace, Nawa. You, young witch doctor have succeeded in finding this secret chamber with the aid of a Maiden of Hope." A mysterious voice said in their minds.

"What the… Who's speaking in my mind?" Alice gasped. "It may be the statue of the Great Gaboma." Reina guessed. "Akafubu! Your magic has grown strong! At last, you are worthy of the title witch doctor. I give you the feathers and gown that are the badges of your efforts!" The Great Gaboma stated as a feather and even better looking gown appeared on Akafubu.

"I did it! Oh thank you, Great Gaboma! I will do my best to lead my people and treat the bed riddled!" Akafubu praised. "Nowa… New Maiden of Hope of Peace… Your Psynergy has grown strong, but at the same time, growing unstable… If you don't find the descendant of the Oracle of Light, you and your fellow Maidens will die and destroy this world… You must find her before it is too late! As for you, Akafubu, I will give you a trial which will grant you an item that is able to give a boost to your magic…" The Great Gaboma stated.

Akafubu was silent for about 40 seconds till he spoke out. "Great Gaboma… If you please accept this, may I ask the warriors who helped me do the trial whenever they want? I feel like I can trust them and I am sure that item you speak of will aid them in their journey." Akafubu suggested.

"Akafubu…" Charlotte gasped in shock. "…Very well… Warriors! Come back when you have learned even more powerful magic to undergo the trial and a creature of great importance and my item await you to claim!" The Great Gaboma boomed as he vanished for now. The orb floated back down. Nowa took the orb and placed it in her knapsack.

"You must be tired, my friends. I will let the innkeeper know you will spend a night in this village. Don't worry, I will ask him to give you rooms for free tonight." Akafubu offered with a smile. "Thank you, Akafubu." Shinobu bowed politely. Nowa was silent about what the Great Gaboma told her.

'Who is this Oracle of Light? We got to find her in order to save ourselves and Weyard!' Nowa thought in her mind.

Who is the Oracle of Light? What powers she holds to save Zoey, Reina and their fellow Maidens AKA friends and Weyard from doom?

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: Felix and his friends decided to help defend Madra from any more attacks for awhile after returning from Kibombo. The village is visited by a dog eared man, a monk, a demon slayer and a girl who wore clothes that almost came from Zoey's world. Then, the party meets Nanael when gathering food for the village. Are the dog eared man and his allies friends or foes? And who is Karst who tells Felix to continue on their quest to light the Elemental Lighthouses? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: Protecting Madra: Part 1 of 3: The Dog Eared Man.

A/N: I decided to make Akafubu a reasonable man in this story and a nice guy as well. Well, next time is part one of the Protecting Madra saga which is three parts with the Inuyasha gang and Nanael entering the flay? Again, place your bets. Who will win? Felix or the stubborn Inuyasha? And what happens when Katja tries to take Nanael's holy milk? Find out next time! Also, I somewhat got Mina M.'s name wrong, but it will do for now. See you next time!


	54. Protecting Madra: Part 1 of 3

A/N: Special credit to Mage-of-Souls for her story, Four Souls and Nine Tails which inspired me to write this chapter. On with the fic!

Chapter 18: Protecting Madra: Part 1 of 3: The Dog Eared Man

The next morning, Felix and his friends were talking to Akafubu and his grandfather, Oeia.

"Looks like we have to go continue on our journey." Felix bowed politely. "Leaving so soon? I wish you can stay here a little longer." Oeia stated. "Sorry, we have to go somewhere and plus find a way to save our friends." Jenna stated.

"I see… I pray to the Great Gaboma that you will succeed in your quest." Akafubu smiled. "Know this that the Kibombo will always welcome you and settle our difference." Oeia smiled as well.

After saying good bye to the Kibombo, the party exited the village.

Piers stopped for a moment. "What's wrong, Piers?" Ling asked him. "Recovering my orb has made me realize something… Everyone, would you liked to go to my homeland to Lemuria?" He offered.

The party was surprised. "You…You mean it?" Kraden squealed. "Yes. I feel like you have to know the reason I left my homeland in the first place. One of them is finding the descendants of the Maidens of Hope. I'm sure my ruler will be glad to meet you." Piers smiled.

"Alright, we get to go to Lemuria!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air in excitement. "Wait a minute, Kikki." Renee stopped her. "Why don't we go see everyone at Madra? It seems it will need to be protected now that it was attacked two times. I say we protect the village for awhile till we feel like leaving Madra." Renee suggested.

"I agree with Renee. I want to repay my kindness for the Madrans even though they mistaken me for a pirate, I will protect their village to help them recover from the attacks." Piers nodded in agreement.

"Anyone else?" Keitaro asked, everyone except for Naru, Kitsune and Motoko nodded in agreement. "Alright then, time to head back to Madra." Reina smiled.

(Meanwhile… in another world in the past of a Earth similar to Zoey's Earth…)

In the Era of Feudal Japan, demons had run rampant and one in particular has caused onslaught to many. But it shall all change now, for a team was bound together and they will put an end to the demon's evil ambitions. They are the Inuyasha gang. But little did the Inuyasha gang know that they will leave their world for a long time.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried riding on the dog demon's back, "Naraku's poisonous insects are here."

Inuyasha gave a big grin while slashing them to pieces, "There's no doubt about it then…he's here."

Miroku and Sango were riding on the cat demon; Kirara's back taking the front now. Sango used her boomerang (No clue what it's named) to clear a path for everyone.

"Excellent work Sango." The monk complemented.

The demon slayer blushed a bit, "Thanks Miroku I-yeeep!"

Miroku decided that this time would be a good opportunity to grope Sango, of course she didn't really appreciate it and he got a slap in the face.

"Jeeze," Shippo sighed from Kagome's shoulder, "Will he ever learn?"

The team burst out of the forest revealing Naraku's castle. It was strange though. There weren't any insects around and there was no barrier, nor were there demons or Naraku's incarnations or Kohaku. There weren't any traps either.

"It's as if he wasn't expecting us." Miroku exclaimed.

"We better keep close. It could still be a trap." Kagome said getting off Inuyasha's back.

Meanwhile inside the castle, Naraku was close to his goal. He stared at a golden sun shaped sigil, with delight. But this is no ordinary sigil, it is the Sigil of the Sun, a portal between countless worlds and Weyard. Kohaku also sat beside him staring outside.

"They are approaching Lord Naraku." He said in his monotone voice.

"Hehe…let them come." Naraku chuckled.

Kohaku bowed before the demon and vanished. That's when Inuyasha and the others entered.

"Ah, Inuyasha. It seems that you have found me."

"I'm not up for your games today Naraku." The dog demon snarled pulling Tetsuiga from its sheath. "You're going down." He immediately swung his sword to slash his opponent but it was blocked by a strange aura. "So you think you can stop me with one barrier?"

"This barrier was created by the Sages of Weyard and the Oracle of Light who is also from Weyard on this Sigil of the Sun." Naraku said coolly. "It's not that easy to break."

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha's sword turned red, "I'm goanna break that barrier then break your face." With one slam of the sword the barrier burst but he didn't stop there. The sword turned back to white and he let out his wind scar attack.

A cloud of dirt surrounded the room but it began to clear.

"Did we win?" Shippo asked.

"Hehe, Not quite." Naraku said appearing behind all of them. "All you did was smash my illusion. Thank you Inuyasha. Without your help, I wouldn't have been able to break that barrier."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha roared. He was going to attack Naraku but his arm would not budge. He turned to see his arm being sucked into the Sigil like a black hole.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as his whole body was sucked in.

"That sigil has more power than my wind tunnel." Miroku said struggling to stay away from it.

But all succumbed to the Sigil's power and were eaten by it.

The gang found themselves in something like a golden tunnel pulling further and further from home. Inuyasha was able to grab on to Kagome's hand, Sango and Miroku were able to hold on to each other to, and Shippo was on Kirara's back. The tunnel ended with a bright light blinding them all. Each one let out a scream and hoped for the best.

Back to Felix and the others…

"Flare Storm!" Reina and Jenna yelled, combing their Psynergy attacks on the Mercury Djinni named Waft. Mina M. didn't hesitated to fire her arrows at the Mercury Djinni. Katja ordered Anastasia to wham Waft into the ground. Piers shouted "Ice Missile!" He hurled ice shards at the Djinni, ending the battle.

"Well done, warriors! …Piers, isn't it? Will you be my partner?" Waft asked him. "Of course, I would always welcome Djinni who will join us." Piers smiled warmly. Waft nodded happily as she flew into his pocket.

15 minutes later, the party after gaining some Healing Fungus on their way were back to Madra.

Meanwhile…

"Kagome….Kagome"

"Erm…Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes to see his face. "Where…are we?" She asked standing up.

"In some forest," Inuyasha sighed. "Come on. We have to go find the others."

"ARGH! MIROKU!" Sango's voice bellowed followed by a slap.

Kagome and Inuyasha rushed to where the clatter was to see Sango keeping her distance from the monk who now had a giant red mark on his face.

"You guys alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Were fine. You?"

"Were good," Kagome said, "Where's Shippo and Kirara?"

"I thought you had them!" Sango gasped.

"We'd better go find them." Miroku said, "Kirara can take care of herself but Shippo…"

"Don't worry about Shippo." Inuyasha interrupted, "We'll find him before he gets into trouble."

Back to Felix and the others…

"Ah, it feels good to be in Madra again!" Cecilia breathes in the fresh air. "You said it!" Corina smiled, but then, Felix stopped to see a red haired woman with purple red skin, wears white and red clothes near the Mayor's house. 'Wait… Where did I see that woman before?'

"Felix? What's wrong?" Sheba asked him, then she noticed the woman Felix was staring at. "Maybe she's lost?" Charlotte guessed as she walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me, miss?" She asked politely. The woman glared at Charlotte. "Get lost, kid. I'm looking for my sister, Menadri. She was supposed to meet up here after she lit the Venus Beacon. Where is she?" The woman said rudely as she waited.

"…Ok." Charlotte frowned as she walked back to the others. "She seems rude. And she said she's looking for her sister, Menadri." That made Felix, his friends except for Piers, Zoey, Reina and their friends gasp in shock.

'Oh no… Don't tell me she's related to Menadri!' Felix gritted his teeth. "Um…" Kraden said uneasily. "Let us hurry to the mayor's house."

And they did just that.

"Felix! Zoey! Reina! You're back!" Mayor Dau smiled happily. "And you brought Piers back with you!" Elder Dau added. "Oh Piers! We're so sorry for the trouble we caused you. I'm sorry we lost your jewel." Elder Dau apologized.

"Don't be. Everything worked out for the best." Alleyne smiled coolly. "And the orb?" Elder Dau asked, hoping for good news. "We got it back!" Felix grinned as Piers showed them the orb.

"That's good news! Amazing… You got it back from the Kibombo." Elder Dau gasped. "I was able to get it back thanks to Felix and his friends." Piers said triumphly. "We're so relieved. We thought it was lost forever!" Mayor Dau stated.

"That's why we came back. To tell you the good news. Worry no more." Kraden smiled. "We decided to stay here a bit longer to help protect the village from any more attacks." Jenna added. "Really? Thank you, Felix!" Mayor Dau smiled, suddenly, the door flung opened and the red haired woman came in, with a somewhat shock look.

"Who are you?" Elder Dau demanded. "…Felix? You're Felix? They called you Felix, didn't they? Why didn't I see it before? You are Felix! Then Menadri should be somewhere around here too… But yet…" The woman stated.

"Menadri is dead, so is Saturos. They were killed by our pal, Isaac!" Kikki frowned. "Kikki! No!" Zoey gasped. "I heard that, you brat! Can it be true? My sister is really dead…?" The woman gasped in shock.

"I'm afraid she's dead." Felix frowned, he had no choice but to tell her the truth. "I can't believe it… No one has the power to defeat my sister and Saturos…" The woman glared at the party. "Yet, you all avoided my glaze… And that look on your faces… It… is true…" The woman growled. "Tell me who this Isaac is, now!" She demanded.

"Isaac? Who's Isaac?" Kurumi wondered. "What? You feign ignorance? Why? Would you protect him from my fury! Never mind that. I believed you must have the New Maidens, but I wonder if they will destroy the world and prove they are the Maidens of Ruin? I have also heard rumors of a warrior called Isaac lately. Is this Isaac person the same one who slain my sister? Is he after you? If that's the case, then he should arrive here in a matter of few days." The woman smirked evilly.

"How do you know it wasn't Felix who killed your sister?" Reina frowned. "What do you take me for? I'm a warrior, like my sister… I can gauge a man's strength at a single glance. Even if you doubled Felix's power, he would still be no match for my sister. And besides, I doubt Felix could find it in himself to betray my sister. He knows the lives of his parents are at stake if he doesn't do what we say!" The woman smirked evilly some more.

"…" Felix looked down. "Felix… What's going on here?" Nakahito demanded. "But I must congratulated you on your success of lighting the Mercury and Venus Beacons. Although your success there prevents us from returning to the Western Sea. You would have failed, of course, had we not researched how to climb those lighthouses." The woman stated.

"What are you talking about? What does Felix knows that we don't!" Naru growled as she charged at the woman, but then, with lightning fast speed, she grabbed Naru by the throat. "Didn't Menadri tell you, Felix? Regardless, Isaac won't be getting in my way. You will have to find out how to reach the Western Sea. And if you make the journey, you'll have to light the Jupiter Lighthouse on your own as well! We have our own work to do. I want you to bring the Maidens to Prox as soon as possible! And number one on the list is killing Isaac! Are we clear on this, Felix?" The woman asked him cruelly.

"…Understood." Felix growled in defeat. The woman smirked evilly as she flung Naru to the floor. "We can find Jupiter Lighthouse on our own, thank you very much." Corina placed her hands on her hips.

"I see. Just don't let us down. We're going to find Isaac… I'm going to find Isaac… And I swear that the last thing he will see is the wrath of Karst!" Karst swore as she stormed out of the mayor's home.

"And I thought Saturos and Menadri have issues…" Sheba muttered. "We shouldn't take Karst lightly…" Felix warned. "Wait, Karst said 'we' right?" Nowa wondered. "Meaning she must have a partner as well. "We need to find Isaac and warn him about Karst." Zoey suggested. "Believe me, I would love to see Isaac again, but we just don't time to look for him, plus…" Jenna looked down.

"Even if we did, there's a good chance we will end up fighting each other." Alleyne added. "Why?" Piers wondered. "What we're trying to do is they're trying to stop, plus they outnumber us with people from other worlds. "But… Jenna, aren't you and Isaac an item?" Sheba asked her.

"I…Uh…" Jenna turned beet red. Suddenly… "Mayor!" A man ran into the house. "What is it?" Mayor Dau asked him. "We see two demons in our village! They're small, but they still pose a threat!" He panicked.

"Come on, let's go take care of those demons." Felix said, changing the subject. "Okay, but we want a full explanation after this!" Ichika shouted. "We'll split up to corner the demons." Piers suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as Zoey, Reina, Nowa, Kikki and Jenna looked for the demons.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha and the others began the search for their two missing companions. Miroku, a couple miles back, had noticed a road. "Any luck Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He took a big whiff of the air and nodded, "They are definitely in this direction. I also smell tons of people."

Sango's eyes light up for a moment. "They must have found a town. I hope their alright."

"Look!" Kagome cried as they neared the town gate. "This must be the town." Miroku decided.

Inuyasha took a big sniff, "Well, the trail gets stronger around here but it takes a turn over there." Inuyasha pointed to a forest.

"Shippo, Are you here?" Kagome cried, "It's us!"

"Kirara!" Sango cried out, "Kirara, answer me!"

A few moments went by but only the echo was heard. Sango let out a sigh of sorrow. Was Kirara truly gone? She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked by her side to see Miroku.

"Don't worry," He assured, "Kirara is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. We'll find her."

"Yeah," Seconded Inuyasha, "So don't worry so much about it."

Sango let out a happy smile and nodded…but that suddenly changed as she felt the hand of Miroku groping her. Luckily she countered with her hand slapping his face.

"ARGH! MIROKU!" Sango bellowed, "Do you have to be so…so…PERVERTED!"

Inuyasha let out a moan; this was going to take a while so he decided to follow the scent some more. Suddenly, two guards walked up to the Inu gang. "Who are you? State your business!" The first guard issued.

"We're looking for our friends, have you seen them?" Kagome asked them. "Wait a minute… You're more of those monsters, aren't you! Summon the rest of the guards! We are facing an invasion!" Suddenly, lots of guards appeared and got ready for battle.

"Please, we don't mean you any harm." Miroku assured, stepping closer, "We are only looking for our companions."

"Don't step any closer if you value your life." A guard growled.

"This looks bad." Kagome said as a chill went up her spine.

Inuyasha only gave a smirk and a glare that only he could make, "Fine then. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get."

"You can't just attack them!" Kagome protested, "Their humans, not demons."

"Don't worry so much. I'll go easy."

"This may be a problem…" Another guard gulped.

With Reina, Zoey, Nowa, Kikki and Jenna…

"We got them!" Jenna proclaimed as she and her chosen group cornered Shippo and Kirara. "Oh no, they got us!" Shippo gulped. "Mew…" Kirara said uneasily.

"Hey… I don't think they're evil." Reina blinked. "Yeah, look at that child's clothes. Plus, he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Kikki added.

"You're… You're not gonna kill us?" Shippo asked uneasily. "It's alright. We won't harm you." Jenna smiled as she walked up to Shippo and kneeled down and got out a berry. "Is that a berry?" Shippo gasped in awe as he took the berry and ate it.

"Now tell us where you came from." Reina asked him. "I'm from Japan, well, in the Feudal Era." Shippo stated. "You're from the Feudal Era? That's impossible!" Zoey gasped in shock. Suddenly, they heard noises. "Wait, what's that?" Reina unsheathed her sword while Nowa got out her staff. "P-Please don't kill us!" Shippo panicked. "No… We're not talking about you, we're talking about that monster over there!" Nowa shouted as a huge monster rat landed in front of the party.

Meanwhile…

"Take this!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched the last guard to the ground. The rest of the guards were knocked out. "Heh, that wasn't much of a challenge." One of the guards weakly stand up. "Don't get cocky! We have allies! Allies that use powers that are unknown to us!" He countered.

"Please, we want no confrontation." Miroku assured, "All we want is to look for our friend."

"What's going on here?" Felix's voice asked as he, Piers, Renee and Alleyne walked calmly towards the knocked out guards. "M-Mister Felix! Thank the elements that you're here! These demons attacked us!" One of the guards cheered.

"Is that so?" Felix eyed Inuyasha. "Please get out of here while you still can. We'll handle this." Piers stated as he got out his mace. The guard nodded as he and his fellow guards quickly limped out of here.

"You monsters have a lot of nerve attacking this village." Alleyne twirled her staff around and pointed it at the Inu gang. Miroku drooled at Alleyne's chest. "Inuyasha…" Kagome began. "I feel strange energies coming from their bodies. They could be very powerful."

"Nothing that I can't handle." The dog demon snorted, "Just stay back there, this will only take a second."

"Hmph." Felix sneered. "Cocky, eh? Don't underestimate the power of a Earth Adept and Mercury Adept. Plus, two of our friends are Maidens and we can use Psynergy." Felix unsheathed his sword.

Inuyasha just laughed. "Yeah right! I bet with a swipe from my Tetsauiga, you guys will be begging for mercy!"

"We'll see about that." Piers smirked coolly as he got ready. Renee transformed. "What the? Is she some sort of half demon?" Miroku gasped as he saw Renee transformed into her Mew form.

"Kagome," Inuyasha silently called out, "You and Sango get in the village and go find Kirara and Shippo. Miroku and I will distract these four."

"But…"

"Don't worry about us Kagome." Miroku happily said, "We shall be fine."

"Good, now go." Inuyasha then turned his attention toward his opponents. "Let's see how good you are! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha extended his claws at Felix. Felix just smirked as he activated his Psynergy Barrier. It reflected the attack at Inuyasha, Inuyasha gawked as it nearly hit him, but instead hit a tree, destroying it.

"W-What the hell! What kind of demonic energy is that!" Inuyasha gasped in shock. "You can see our Psynergy too? Then you must be a special kind of monster." Felix stated. Unknown to them, Kagome and Sango sneak past them.

(With Zoey and the others…)

Zoey and Kikki transformed while Reina and Nowa got their weapons ready. "Whoa… Are you half demons?" Shippo asked Zoey. "Nope, we're Mew Mews. Plus we can use Psynergy!" Zoey grinned at the fox demon. "Psy…energy?" Shippo blinked.

"Kirara!" A voice called out as Sango and Kagome came into view. Sango sighed in relief to see her friend is okay. "Did you find our friends for us?" Kagome asked Jenna. "Um…. Sorta, but now's not the time! We got a big monster rat to exterminate!" Jenna got ready to cast her Psynergy.

"How did that rat demon get so big?" Sango wondered. Kagome looked at the rat monster and gasped. "It's got a jewel shard!"

Meanwhile…

"Mother Gaia!" Felix and Renee shouted as they slams their fists down, resulting in a earthquake that made Miroku trip over.

"Damn!" Inuyasha swore as he jumped over the attack. 'Who the hell are these guys? They can shoot flames, summon water out of thin air and manipulate the earth as it was nothing!' Whenever he tried to slash Felix, Felix would counter the half demon's sword attacks with his sword skills. Inuyasha hate to admit it, but Felix's swordsmanship skills are better than his.

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha stated. "Yes?" Miroku asked. "You stay out of this. I want to fight this freak with the sword." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"But you haven't hit them once. How…"

"Easy," He said taking out his sword, "I'll use Tetsuiga."

"You can't!"

"Look, we're dealing with powerful humans. The only way to finish this fast is if we use all we got. Don't worry, I bet they won't die. Just jump in when its time."

"Hey Felix?" Reina asked. "I think they're gonna use powerful attacks, especially that sword wielding monster." "I didn't know monsters can use swords and speak the native human tongue." Piers added.

"I know." Felix eyed Inuyasha's sword glowing with a aura. 'I got to use Ragnarok, it's the most powerful Psynergy attack and I bet whatever that monster's planning, it won't be a match for it.' Felix began casting Ragnarok.

'Ragnarok, eh? I better help him out with my own Ragnarok.' Renee began casting Ragnarok as well. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha slammed his sword down, resulting in a powerful blazing attack. "Ragnarok!" Felix and Renee shouted as they flung the mighty earth blades at the attack, resulting in a explosion, not deadly.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha gawked as Felix and Reina charged at Inuyasha and slashed him three times, apparently, they took this as a chance to get Inuyasha when he least expects it. Felix knocked Inuyasha to the ground and pointed his sword at his face.

"Now sheath your weapon and keep it sheathed. My friend and I don't want to remind you how good we are with swords…" Felix said dangerously. 'Damn it! I lost… I never lose a fight! This is the first time I lost to a freak with powers and a wench also with freaking powers!' Suddenly, Inuyasha smelled something.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked his friend. "I smell a demon. It's coming from the village. "WHAT!" Piers and Reina gasped in shock.

"There's another scent." Inuyasha sniffed the air again and then flipped. "It's Kagome's!"

"Don't worry, Sngo can help her if she gets into any trouble."

"I don't know if she can handle it herself. I'm going after it! Catch up later!" And with that Inuyasha got up and dashed off.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" But he was already long gone. Miroku sighed. "I'm going to tell you four again, we meant you no harm. We just want to help our friends."

"Hmm… I think you may be telling the truth." Felix sheathed his sword. "Echo, can you sense the monster?" He asked his companion. "Yeah! But something's wrong, there's something powering it up!" Echo stated.

"Then we better hurry and help the others." Renee stated. The three nodded and they with Miroku went back into Madra.

Back to Zoey and the others.

Ymir and Risty and Jubei and Dizzy arrived just in time to help their friends as well as people they never seen before. But the rat monster was overpowering them.

"Geez! What's with this monster!" Risty grunted as she held her arm in pain. "Our regular attacks won't phase it!"

"Then let us handle this! Hiraikotsu!" Sango hurled her giant boomerang and it hit the rat monster for regular damage. The rat monster swung his tail at the heroes, they dodged it, but barely. Soon, Felix, Piers, Reina, Renee, Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at the scene.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. "This demon has a jewel shard!" She shouted. Inuyasha smirked. "You guys stay out of this, I'll get that jewel shard from that rat's corpse!" "Zoey!" Felix shouted. "I know! Let's try hitting this monster with a double Ragnarok!" Zoey nodded.

"Ragnarok!" Felix and Zoey shouted as two of the mighty earth blade attacks hit the rat monster, killing it! "W-Whoa…" Kagome gasped in awe.

"Yay! They did it!" Alice cheered as the rest of the party arrived just in time. "Nooooo!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran up to Zoey and grabbed her by the collar. "You bitch! You just destroy the jewel shard!" He shook her repeatly. "I'mmmm sorry!" Zoey panicked.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome stopped him. "I can still sense the jewel shard! It's…" Kagome noticed bug like insects flying away with it. "gone…" She said sadly.

"Damn it! Naraku has gain another jewel shard and we have the almost complete Shikon Jewel and he has the remaining pieces and that piece!" Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Ahem!" Katja folded her arms as she and the rest of the party got into battle stances, clearly, they got the Inuyasha gang outnumber.

"Now we want you to come with us and tell us who are you and what is your porpose here, understood?" Mina M. wanred. "We will. Pleae believe us." Kagome pleaded.

Meanwhile…

Karst was walking towards who knows where in a forest. "Curse that Isaac! I will make sure he will pay for my dear sister's death once I find him!" She swore. "Are you Karst, the Sister's Reaper of Mars?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" Karst demanded as she turned around, she saw a boy wearing what looked like monster exterminator clothes and a woman with black hair wearing a kimono.

"Hmph!" Karst sneered. "How dare you talk to me when I'm in a foul mood! What is it you want!" "I have a message from my master, Lord Naraku, proposing a alliance." The woman stated. "Hmph. If this Naraku person suggested that, then I want proof that I can trust you." Karst folded her arms.

The woman got out a fan. Karst was about to snigger but then, the woman shouted "Dance of Blades!" The attack destroy five trees. Karst stood there, amazed by this woman's power. She simplay said "Where should I meet this Naraku?" "A man named Alex is also on his way meeting Lord Naraku. We will lead you there." The boy stated.

"Very well then." Karst nodded in agreement.

What schemes does Naraku hold for the world of Weyard?

To be continued…

Next chapter…

Narrator: Inuyasha and his friends explained the situation to Felix and his friends, then the party help tend to the repairs. There, Felix and the others meet Nanael while relaxing at a river, then there are tensions between the party, Naru, Motoko, Kitsune and Inuyasha. What happens next? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: Protecting Madra: Part 2 of 3: Relaxation

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finish that chapter. I been thinking... I don't think Mai-Hime will fit in this story, so I decided to cut it out. Sorry about that. And I was wondering if I can update this story and another story, one at a time. Have you ever heard of a DS game called Nostalgia? It's my current addiction so far and I want to publish a story based on it soon. Tell me what you think and I'll see you next time!


	55. Protecting Madra: Part 2 of 3

Chapter 19: Protecting Madra: Part 2 of 3: Relaxation

The party and the Inuyasha gang were in the mayor's house in Madra.

"Alright then." Junko started. "Just how do you got here in Madra?"

"We really don't know that answer." Miroku sighed, "We were fighting a foe and then we suddenly arrived."

He motioned closer to Alleyne. "And once I met you, I could see that you were strong as you were beautiful." Alleyne looked away in annoyance.

_'Oh boy,'_ all the Inuyasha gang thought, _'there he goes again.'_

"Now I must ask you a question I wanted to say to the perfect woman…Would you bear my children?"

Everyone gave an awkward look on their faces, except Risty and Ymir who laughed like hyenas.

"You! Asking Alleyne on a date at someone your age!" Ymir rolled down on the floor, gasping for air after laughing so hard. "She's about 1,000 years old!" Risty wiped a tear away from her eye.

Miroku want into a state of shock as Sango dragged him back to his seat. "That's what you get lover boy."

"So…getting back to matters that matter, none of you know?" Piers stated.

"Well actually I do." Said a spec on Inuyasha's outfit.

"Who said that?" Reina asked. "I did, Miss Vance." The spec jumped into the floor. Felix, Zoey and Nowa looked at the spec. He's some sort of bug.

"I am Myoga, the flea demon and master Inuyasha's humble companion."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha snarled, "Whenever there's the slighted hint of danger, you run away!"

"I'm always there…in spirit."

"Spirit my ass!"

"Now now." Kraden calmed the situation down. "We would like to hear this um… demon have to say." "You can call me Myoga." "Alright, Myoga. Tell us what happened." Kirie said.

"As you wish, my lady." Myoga sat on Zoey's shoulder after jumping so increidabley high. "So, as you may have guessed, we come from another world. In our world, people like you don't have Psynergy or powerful sword techniques and mostly demons have most of the power."

"So how did you end up here in Weyard?" Jubei asked. "As I said, it's actually quite simple. Naraku had gotten his hands on a powerful sigil called the Sigil of the Sun It acts as a portal to your world but was sealed off by a barrier, which Inuyasha broke."

And with those words, Inuyasha began to strangle the flea. "You moron! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I would have if there weren't so many demons around. Please forgive me master Inuyasha. Please let this little soul of a humble flea live."

WHACK Went Myoga's body as it smacked into the wall from Inuyasha's throw.

"Just finish the story." Inuyasha huffed, "We can't help it now."

"Right." Myoga groggily said as he re-inflated himself and continued.

"The Sigil of the Sun has been fought over by many demons cause the demons seek immortality in Weyard throughout centuries until it was finally put under a barrier by the most powerful. These consisted of the most legendary especially the dog demon general Inutaisho and the Oracle of Light."

"But who is Naraku anyway?" Tomoe wondered. "I think that the others are best at telling this story." Myoga's eyes moved toward his allies. "The question is where to begin?"

"I guess I'll go first." Miroku sighed. He took a long pause before beginning but who could blame him? Naraku had brought so much pain to their world.

"Naraku is a terrible demon. He was born about fifty years ago from the evil in a human called Onigumo."

"But how can a demon be born from a human?" Hana asked. "No matter how evil a human is. It just can't be formed."

Miroku nodded. "Yes but not when you sacrifice your body to be devoured by hundreds of demons."

"!"

"Onigumo let himself be eaten by demons and somehow had created Naraku. Now, Naraku is on the same quest that we are on, to collect the sacred jewel shards scattered throughout our world."

"Jewel shards?" Laura asked. "That's because the jewel shards give demons and humans great power if their in their possession." Sango began. "The jewel shards were once part of a precious treasure called the sacred jewel. The sacred jewel or the jewel of the four souls as some call it has the power to create powerful creatures and can also turn half breeds into full."

"Hmm…" Felix folded his arms in thought. "What's wrong, Felix?" Shinji asked him. "This Shikon Jewel sounds like a big problem. It's best if we get those jewel shards that Inuyasha and his friends have and the ones Naraku has and once the jewel is formed, we must destroy it." He stated.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up from his seat. "You better not get any ideas about destroying it cause once I have it, I will be a full fledge demon!" Felix glared at Inuyasha. "Even so, it must be destroyed so no monster or demon can ever use it." He said coolly.

"You son of a…!" Inuyasha growled. "Ahem!" Sango cleared her throat. "As I was saying… It was created in my village a long time ago and given to a powerful priestess to guard it." Her head turned to Inuyasha at this point. He looked gloomy right now, remembering the painful memories. "She died in an attack from Naraku but she managed to keep him away from the jewel. In the end she was cremated with the jewel and it vanished on the face of the earth. Well…that is until Kagome arrived."

All eyes turned to Kagome making her give a little eep. _'Oh man…not a good time to have stage fright.'_

She rummaged all the courage she had and then began. "Umm…You see…it all began at my family's temple. I fell into a well called the bone eaters well and I ended up in the past." She then went on to tell the story that she was the reincarnation of Kikiyo and she shattered the sacred jewel and I was just too lazy to write it.

Everyone went into a blank stare. It was just too much for anyone to handle.

"So…you are from the future of your world and you fell into the past and you're the reincarnation of this priestess and…ARGH!" Risty held her head in pain. "I need a drink."

"Now that I think about it, our tale seems to be quite complex." Kagome laughed, "Even worse than my math homework."

Risty got some water and gulped it down. "Now then, now that we have that out of the way, what are you names?" Mayor Dau asked.

"Alright, my name is Miroku. I'm a monk."

"I'm Sango the demon slayer and my cat is named Kirara."

"I'm Kagome, just your typical schoolgirl who just happened to wind up in this mess."

"I'm Inuyasha, that's all you should know."

"I'm Shippo a fox demon."

"I see… Say, Myoga, have you heard about the Maidens of Hope?" Kraden asked him. "Why yes. According to the legends in my world, they came from Weyard and brought peace and pros piety to our world using the Sigils of the Sun."

"But in Weyard, their uncontrollable Psynergy almost destroyed this world and they were sometimes called the Maidens of Ruin. Our friends, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, Reina, Alleyne and Nowa are the descendants of the Maidens of Hope and we're trying to find a way to save them from their doomed fate." Felix stated.

"There's one thing that's been bugging me." Karinka asked. "Why does this Karst person want to light a lighthouse?"

Jenna looked down for about 2 minutes till she started talking. "Karst is part of the Mars Clan, for reasons unknown, they want us to break the seal on Alchemy by lightning the four Elemental Lighthouses. So far, we managed to light Mercury and Venus…"

"W-What happens if all four of these lighthouse thingies are lit?" Shippo asked scared. "If the seal on Alchemy is broken, it may destroy Weyard." Sheba stated.

"WHAT!" Almost everyone gasped in shock. "Then why the hell are you gonna help those Mars Clan bastards destroy this world!" Naru growled. "Our parents were held hostage by the Mars Clan." Felix stated.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped in shock. "If we don't do as they say, they will never let them go." Jenna sighed sadly.

Everyone was silent after hearing that. Inuyasha just snorted after that.

"Feh! Then you must be really weak warriors to give in to their demands." He taunted. "Excuse me, but who was it that beat you when you first came to this world?" Jenna frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"That was just beginner's luck! I haven't unleash my full power yet on that freak who use that Psynergy crap!" Inuyasha snapped. "Inuyasha! Stop picking fights with them! I feel they can help us defeat Naraku once and for all!" Kagome scolded him. Inuyasha let a grunt, but it was grunt of fear cause she's the only one who can say the cursed word that brings him so much pain.

"So anyway… You're free to stay here till Felix and his friends take you with them on finding this Naraku character." Mayor Dau stated. "But for Inuyasha and Shippo, they will stay here in this house till further notice." Elder Dau said.

"Why the hell do I have to stay cramped in here!" Inuyasha growled. Nowa walked up to Inuyasha. "Please, mister Inuyasha. We don't want the villagers to panick and kill you and Shippo. So please, do as the Elder says!" Nowa reasoned. Inuyasha sniffled at her. "Your blood… You're a half blood." Inuyasha gasped.

Nowa looked down. "What?" Inuyasha asked irritable. "I… I need to get some air." Nowa ran off.

"Inuyasha! What did you do to upset her!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I didn't do anything! She just walked off when I smelled her half blood!" Inuyasha shouted.

Alleyne was silent for about 50 seconds till she said "I want everyone except for Inuyasha and his friends to leave the house. I need to discuss this with them." Everyone nodded in agreement as they left, Alleyne and the Inuyasha gang were left.

"So what is it you wanted to discuss? It concerns Nowa, isn't it?" Sango asked her. Alleyne nodded and simply said "Inuyasha was right about Nowa's half blood. Because she is a half elf." The Inuyasha gang gasped in shock.

2 hours later…

Bridget and Alice were relaxing by the river near Madra. "Ah, it feels good to get some R and R at some point." Alice smiled, her feet in the water. "Yeah. We need to enjoy this while it lasts in this quest." Bridget nodded and smiled as she and Alice see Dizzy, Mai and Iroha playing in the river. Lili was also relaxing her feet near Alice and Bridget.

Junko and Saki were catching fish. "Watch this, Saki!" Junko grinned as she grabbed a fish with her bare hands. "Junko-san that's amazing, whoa!" Saki gasped as she tripped, resulting in her getting wet. Junko smiled nervously at that sight.

Lili's eyes sparkle when she sees that. "That's good…" Lili said dreamly. Suddenly, they heard some shouting.

"What's that? It sounded like Katja." Bridget gasped, the three friends turned to see Katja and a blue haired girl with… wings? She also wore skimpy white clothes. "Hey! Stay away from my holy milk!" The blue haired girl shouted. Katja leaped for the bottle of milk, but she missed.

"I just wanted to see what it tasted like!" Katja growled as she leaped at the blue haired girl. "N-No way! If I let it all drop, I'll be in big trouble, wa-ahh!" The blue haired winged girl yelped as Katja tackled the girl. The result caused the milk to cover Katja and the blue haired girl, luckily, it wasn't almost empty.

"Uh…" Bridget closed her eyes and smiled nervously. The blue haired winged girl glared at Katja. "See what you have done, you stupid monkey!" She growled. Katja however, licked the milk on her fingers and simply said "This milk isn't too bad, a little sour maybe…" Lili couldn't help but smiled. Alice face faulted.

Meanwhile…

"Wow!" Kagome gasped, "This store has so much food!"

"What's wrong with you?" Laura asked annoyed. "It's like you've never seen a shop before."

"It's been so long!" Kagome explained, "I mostly had to cook herbs or fish on a fire with everyone. It was only when I came home that I could cook good meals."

"Well, try not to take too long, okay?" Ling smiled. "I'll try and be as fast as possible." Kagome assured as she rushed through the isles grabbing all that she could. "I just have to find something that everyone likes."

"How about curry?" Reina suggested. She remember Zoey telling her about curry, a food from her world.

"Curry huh?" Kagome suddenly was drawn into a flashback of the first time Inuyasha tried curry. "Umm…Inuyasha doesn't really care for curry."

Meanwhile…

Miroku was filirting with the women of Madra. Naru and Motoko however caught wind of it and marched towards him. "You perverted monk!" Naru threw a punch at him, sending him spiraling to the ground. "I will send you flying, vile male!" Before Motoko can unleashed her attack, ice shards appeared from the ground, preventing her from attack.

"What the hell!" Naru gasped. "I thought Felix made it clear that you would not attack males and make up a bad example of women for the men in this village." Piers said calmly as he walked up to them. "Mister Piers, these rowdy women attacked me. All I was doing is reading the palms of these fine ladies." Miroku stated.

"But he was trying to grope them!" Motoko protested. Piers looked at the two troublesome girls with a stern look. "Even in this world, you have to follow the rules and not let your aussmaptions get the better of you. Sure Miroku may be perverted, but you cannot unleash your angry on him. What Keitaro told me about you two you must give women a bad name in your world. After seeing that bad behavior, you will wait at the inn to cool down, understood?" Piers said calmly as he walked off.

"Grr…" Naru punched her hand on the ground. 'I am getting tired of following Felix's orders! I am so sick of him ordering us around like that!' Motoko thought angrily to herself.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha sat by the wall of the room he was staying in while Shippo played with a top. The words still clung in his head about Nowa.

Flashback…

'She is a half elf.' Alleyne said. "A half elf? Meaning, she's a half breed?" Shippo gasped.

Alleyne nodded. "Back in our world, half elves are treated as outcasts, I found Nowa as a child alone in my forest, her parents abandoned her, but for what reason is unknown. I trained her and she became a powerful warrior, even skilled at Psynergy."

Inuyasha and Alleyne were left after Alleyne explained the sad history of Nowa.

"She never grew up a happy life, did she?" Inuyasha asked. "No, I can't say she has. Even my superiors threaten to kick her out of the forest due to her being a burden. Back then when she was a child, no one cared for her. I was the only one who cared for her." Alleyne stated.

"That's all?" "Yes. She now has wonderful friends, both from our world and other worlds. She wants to do her best to overcome her sad past." Alleyne stated.

"_Sounds just like the story of you master Inuyasha." Myoga sobbed getting all emotional._

"_SHUT UP!" Inuyasha growled, "I'VE HAD IT! I'M GOING!"_

_The Fighting Master halted him with her next words. "Were you treated the same way as a child Inuyasha?"_

_His feet stopped moving. He paused for a bit with a sad expression on his face. "Yeah. My mom was the only one that cared for me. Then she died and I was all alone."_

"_Then you two are somewhat the same."_

Inuyasha gave out a deep breath.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked drawing a picture.

"I'm just bored." He stood up and went to leave the house. "I'm going to take a walk."

"But you can't Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, "The people will panic if they see you!"

"Who's gonna stop me?" Inuyasha snorted as he left. "Inuyasha come back!" Shippo cried but heard no reply, 'I'd go tell Kagome but she's out and if I go out I'll be killed.'

Nowa and Sango were taking a break from their training and lying on the grass as Kirara and Lou chased each other.

"How long have you had Kirara for?" Nowa asked, feeling better after a few minutes when Inuyasha smelled her half blood.

"As long as I can remember," Sango replied, "We've always been together. How about you and Lou?"

Nowa smield cheerfully. "Same as you. Sango gave out a cheery smile. Nowa feels glad that she has made another friend.

Meanwhile…

Meanwhile…

"Why did you have to buy so much?" Felix asked Kagome amazed. Felix and Zoey has met up with Reina, Ichika, Ling, Laura and Kagome. "Well, we need enough to feed five people, a cat and Myoga." She explained, "So I bought just enough to give each person a variety of choices."

"You'll still have leftovers." Laura sighed. "There's too much for just seven."

"I'm sorry Kagome but I must agree." Ichika agreed.

"Hey…" Zoey got an idea. "Why don't we share with you?" "I agree with Zoey." Reina smiled as well.

"Alright!" Kagome happily cried, "Let's get to the room now."

"Shippo!" Kagome cried as she entered the house. "Inuyasha! I'm back!"

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried jumping into her arms, "Kagome, Inuyasha left!"

"WHA!"

"He said he was going to go on a walk! I warned him but he left anyway."

"Hmm… I have a good idea when he went. He must be hungry, so he must be at the inn." Felix frowned. 'I'll have to give Inuyasha a piece of my mind for breaking the rules.'

Kagome dropped the bags on the floor. Her aura became dark. Shippo immediately jumped away. In other words, she was ticked!

And throughout Madra they could hear some one scream the name of some poor person that was about to be clobbered.

"INUYASHA!"

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean you don't serve ramen!" Inuyasha growled as he slams his fists down on the table. "I'm sorry, sir, but we have no idea on what ramen is!" The waitress stammered.

"Feh! This restaurant sucks…" Inuyasha stood up from his seat and begin to leave. "There you are!" Inuyasha growled as he turned around after leaving the inn, but his expression turned to fear when he sees Kagome, Felix and Reina glaring at him.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said dangerously. "Kagome! Wait, no, please wait!" Inuyasha tried to save himself, but failed as Kagome shouted "Sit!" Inuyasha slams headfirst into the ground.

"How did you…" Reina gasped in shock as she and Felix saw what happened to Inuyasha. "Oh, when he does something bad or does something reckless, I say sit (Inuyasha slams into the ground again) and he's like that." Kagome cheerfully smiled, she wasn't in her ticked off mood anymore.

"Felix, can you help me carry Inuyasha to the mayor's house?" She asked him. "Sure." Felix nodded as he casted Move and pushed Inuyasha to the mayor's house.

The next day, the blue haired girl will be reunited with her friends… But then, they have to solve the mysteries of the catacombs.

To be continued…

Narrator: Felix and his friends, with Nanael in tow, begin exploring the rest of the Catacombs in Madra before they leave for Piers' boat. They meet a young girl named Ink and battle Fukuyama and his gang, but that battle will make Fukuyama and his gang join our heroes when Melona and Menace attacked as well. What deeper secrets hold in the Catacombs? And what is Karst and Alex's meeting with the evil Naraku? Next time on Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope: Protecting Madra: Part 3 of 3: Ink and the Summon Tablet.

A/N: Wasn't it funny and emotional? Now that you mentioned it, Nowa and Inuyasha both have sad histories of being outcasts. Well anyway, next chapter will be up soon, see you there!


End file.
